Damaged Goods
by Andrian1
Summary: Severus Snape sets out to help a student back from the brink of madness only to uncover a strange power that may destroy him.
1. Default Chapter

AN & Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and no money is being made from this story. The following story will have mention of sexual assault, suicidal attempts, adult/child non consensual sex and dark thoughts. This in no way glorifies or agrees with these behaviors but is simply a vehicle to write the story.  
  


Damaged Goods

Part 1

When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby cradle and all.-Nursery Rhyme

****

"MISS GRANGER!"

Snape's snarl startled her, causing her to fling her arm upwards as if blocking a blow. The motion sent her tumbling backwards off her stool.  Neville reached out to grab at her robes, trying to slow her descent, but he only heard the tear of the fabric and the sickening thud as she struck the floor headfirst. 

Her eyes swelling with tears, Hermione heard her name being said loudly by a myriad of voices. She saw feet hurrying to stand around her and she let out a small whimper, hiding her face in her hands and began shaking violently.

"Why the bloody hell did you scare her like that!" she heard Harry's voice full of fury, shouting at presumably Professor Snape.  

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter and everyone get in their seats, NOW!"

 She heard muttered grumbles and a few curses as the pressing crowd around her dissolved.  "Today Weasley!" She heard Snape's voice very close now and she cringed, trying to roll up into a ball, though the movement made her head hurt and nausea flooded over her.  She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she whimpered again, moving away from the touch.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" 

"Potter, fifty points from Gryffindor and detention.  Class dismissed, everyone out of here!" She heard Snape's voice full of fury right above her.

There was silence for a moment and then she heard the sounds of scuffling stools and hurried footsteps.  

"Miss Granger?" he questioned sarcastically, wondering why the girl was over reacting from the fall. "Get up and let's see what damage you have inflicted from your foolishness."

She didn't answer, curling up tighter in a ball.

Damn, it was her fault he had yelled at her.  If it hadn't been for her carelessness, almost putting the wrong ingredient in the potion that would have caused much more damage to her than the fall had. 

He watched the girl's shaking back as she sobbed.  Sighing, he wondered why things like this were always happening in his class.  Stupid children, they really never failed to get under his skin. Still, the girl did seem to be in distress and he needed to check her injuries.

"Miss Granger?" The voice was soft, almost gentle. "I need to look at your head," said the same soothing voice, and she felt fingers lightly touch the back of her head.

"No!" she screamed pulling away, "please no…."she sobbed.

Snape reeled back on his heels at her terrified reaction.  What had happened to this girl?  

Ever since term had began after the Christmas break, the star pupil of Hogwarts, the irritating Gryffindor know- it -all had been replaced with a shadow of the once vivacious, sometimes bossy girl.

He had never paid much attention to her outside of class, however in the last weeks he had observed her in the dining hall. The girl was too pale, too thin.  She kept her head down while eating, never looking up or around, barely answering her two friends who evidently tried to keep her talking.  

Last week at the staff meeting, she had been the main subject of conversation.  'Hermione Granger is failing.'  'She couldn't even answer the simplest question.'  'The spell she cast, Albus, it was as if she didn't know how to use a wand.'  His response had been 'she never puts her hand up anymore in class.'  Cursing softly at that stupid response, he wondered how he could have been so insensitive.  He just assumed she had been having problems at home, a boyfriend, maybe woman problems. As he sat there looking at the quivering thin back racked painfully with sobs, he knew that she was suffering from something much worse.

He saw the gold brown curls start to darken and he realized that she had hit her head too hard, as blood was beginning to seep through.

Damn. She couldn't bear to be touched and he needed to give her some aid.  Pulling his wand from his sleeve he pointed it at her, casting a calming spell.  Seeing the tension leave her body, he reached out gently, pulling her up into a sitting position.  Though calmed under the spell, he couldn't help but let out a gasp as he looked into her dark brown eyes, which were too wide.  The depths of horror he saw there only mirrored his own whenever he returned from a Death Eaters dark revel.  What had happened to the child?

Pushing away his questions, he moved closer and ran his fingers gently through the tangled mass of curls, feeling her wince as he touched the spot where her head had struck an uneven stone on the floor.  Removing his fingers, which were covered in blood, he placed his wand near the spot and murmured a spell to stop the bleeding. He felt her tremble at his nearness.

"Miss Granger," he said softly, "you have been hurt. Do you understand me?'

She nodded looking at him with those haunted eyes.

"I need to take you to the hospital wing.  It will be much faster if you allow me to carry you than to conjure a stretcher.  Do you understand?" he asked again.

She nodded once more though the terror in her eyes flared once more.

"If you allow me to I will, but if you do not want me to I will not force you," he said gently, speaking to her like a wounded animal, "but we must go now, your head has been injured and it is best not to take chances, okay?"

Again she nodded, and he rose to his feet.  Bending over he lifted her, cursing inwardly as she trembled violently at his touch, though she did not whimper.  How light she was!  She was little more than bones.  Merlin's beard, he thought striding out into the hall with her, how could this child be wasting away and he had not noticed.  As he entered the hallway containing the hospital wing, he saw Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall hurrying towards him.

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped at him. "Potter and Weasley came to me saying Miss Granger had been scared to death because of you and was hurt…"

"Not now Minerva," Snape hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet as the girl flinched in his arms. Madam Pomfrey was at his shoulder, looking at Hermione raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"She struck her head," he answered as he entered the hospital wing.

"Put her down there," Madam Pomfrey ordered as she went to a cabinet. Gently he laid her down on the bed, still amazed at her lightness.  Turning away he saw McGonagall's face, her eyes flashing at him.  She motioned him over to a corner of the room.

"What is this all about Severus?" she hissed at him.  "The students told me you yelled so loudly at her you caused her to fall." Her cheeks were flushed and she reminded him of a hen, ruffling her feathers, ready to defend her chicks to the death.

"She was about to put dragon's blood into the potion assignment instead of dragon scales," he explained, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The result would have been an explosion that would have disintegrated the classroom as well as any chambers within a hundred yards."  He looked at McGonagall, his jaw set, waiting for the retort.  Instead he saw the older woman's chin quiver, as she looked at him with worried eyes.  "She's never been so careless in potions, though she has been slipping during the last month," he said softly, going over to Minerva and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "and I am truly sorry she was hurt." 

"I know Severus," she said patting his hand, sniffing.  "I just don't understand.  She is doing terribly in all her classes and has withdrawn into her own little world. I am truly at a loss to know how to help her, she will not open up to anyone."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have even went as far to put Potter and Weasley under the knife so to speak, and they are as lost as the rest of us.  Except that Harry told me…"

"Yes," he urged, anger flaring at Potter's implication in this.

"That she asked to borrow his cloak weekly.  It seems she is going out at night."

"Did you speak to her about this?" He asked feeling the bile in his throat. Potter and that damn invisibility cloak. If he had his way the thing would be confiscated. 

"Of course I did.  She just stated she was going to the library to study since she wasn't doing very well in her classes. Oh Severus, I know she was lying but she looked so desperate, as if I forbade her from going it would mean her death.  I just told her she should use the library during hours and left it at that." She shook her head.  "Her roommates, Patil and Brown, told me after I questioned them, that she often comes in during the night shaking, curling up in a ball and sobbing until dawn.  They didn't know where she was going and she refuses to talk to them."  

"Damn," he swore softly.  That gifted girl couldn't be wasting away over a boy could she?  The thought made him ill. If she was throwing her talents away on a stupid git, he would scare the boy to death himself.  Foolish, foolish teenagers.

"I know what you are thinking Severus," Minerva managed a sardonic smile that Snape was proud of, "if she is having a lover's tryst, it must be a very unhealthy one.  Someone who is abusive towards her or something.  I find it hard to imagine Hermione with someone like that.  I know intelligence doesn't play into affairs of the heart, that is why so many women stay in abusive relationships, but it seems much more than that.  I am afraid she has lost her spirit to live." She finished as a tear slipped down her face.

Severus squeezed her shoulder.

"Minerva," Poppy's quiet voice interrupted them, "I need to show you something."  Her face was pale and grim.  "Professor nape this might not be proper for you."

 "Hush woman," he told her, though his voice was gentle.  

Leading them through the curtain around Hermione's bed, Severus felt a lump in his throat at the pale, incredibly thin girl lying there. Without her school robes on she looked little more than a skeleton.

"Oh Poppy," Minerva gasped.  She too had not realized how thin Hermione had become.  

"She starving to death," Poppy said matter of factly. "I would say that she has not been able to keep anything on her stomach for a while."  They looked at her.  "She has been throwing up a lot, you can tell by her teeth and the rawness in her throat.  Whether accidentally or not I do not know."

"What do you mean or not?" Severus asked, his voice harsh.

"Some people, usually young girls, take it upon themselves to regurgitate regularly.  I have never seen it in the Wizarding world but have read about it in the Muggle studies." 

"But she was so healthy before Christmas," Minerva said, her voice trembling

Christmas break, Severus thought. What had happened over the holidays?

"There is something else Minerva," Pomfrey said quietly, though looking at Snape.  "I will need your permission to uncover the girl with Severus here."

"Of course Poppy," Minerva said impatiently.  "He is as concerned as the rest of us about Miss Granger." 

Releasing the ties of Hermione's gown, she pulled the garment away from the small form. 

Minerva gasped.  Severus eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked upon the thin body.  Ribs were evident, he could count each of them, and her hipbones jutted grotesquely out from her pelvic area.  But it wasn't this that made his blood run cold.  It was the bruises and the small red marks that marred the ivory skin.  Some of the bruising was old, turning green as they healed; others were bright blue, purple and black.  The red marks, most prominent on the small high breasts, were half moon shaped, _the shape a person's mouth might make.  _

Pomfrey spoke swiftly as she went over Hermione's condition.  "There is presence of assault; one rib was cracked, though several had been in the process of mending.  The bruising on the thighs are probably the result of rough handling, the marks were made by human teeth, most prominent on the breast, collar bone and," she stopped and looked at Severus, who only nodded, "the folds of her womanhood.  A swab taken from that area confirmed of sexual intercourse within the last 24 hours," and she added as an after thought, "she is suffering from a concussion from the fall she had in potions class." She glowered at Severus though he knew she was trying to put up a brave façade. "And there is one more thing." 

 Reaching out, she turned Hermione to her side and Minerva let out a sob as she looked on the back of her most brilliant student.  Long cuts ran down the spine of the girl.  Fifteen in all.  Those near her neck were scarred, each running down her back were newer some scabbed, some red; the last one still oozed blood.  As if someone was keeping score, using the flesh to record their success.

"My god," Minerva whispered, "who could have done this to her? What misbegotten son of a bitch in this school could treat a girl so?"

"Indeed," Severus said acidly, his voice a low growl, his thoughts dark and murderous. He did not want to know _who but which_ of the misbegotten low-lifes did this, which would be death eater or rather sons' of death eaters had done this.  He recognized all too well the handiwork.

"This one," Poppy said pointing at the top scar, "is about five weeks old. Of course this one pointing to the last was done within the last day."

Five weeks ago, Snape thought. Christmas break, again.  What the hell had happened to Hermione Granger over the break?


	2. part 2

Damaged Goods

Part 2

A suspicious mind always looks on the black side of things. -Publilius Syrus

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office nursing a brandy, looking at the old wizard, who seemed lost in thought.  They had sat there for the last fifteen minutes, both waiting for the other to speak.

"It seems we do have a problem." Dumbledore said, breaking the silence.

Severus just grunted. 

"Do you have any clue to who has been afflicting our Miss Granger to these atrocities?'

"Several, of course, I am after all the Slytherin's Head of House," Severus said bitterly.

"Now son, you know I don't hold that against you," Albus said lightly, though his blue eyes did not sparkle.

"Damn it Albus, I have failed all of them," Snape snarled standing and pacing the room.  "I cannot stop them from becoming Death Eaters, cannot stop them from ruining their lives." 

"It's not your fault Severus," Albus said gently.  "May I point out that ten of the last death eaters initiated from the school did not come from Slytherin."

Snape sneered at him. "And that is supposed to make me feel better?  That we lost sixteen graduates last summer to Voldemort's army?"

"Back to the matter at hand," Albus sighed, trying to redirect Severus' self-berating.  The man always took each student who joined the dark order as a personal insult, that perhaps they were doing it because of him.

"Yes I do have a few suspects.  Stevens and Lawrence."  

"I see," Albus said,  "any others?"  

Severus had not wanted to venture guessing out of the seventh year students.  He had a hard time seeing the lower grades as anything but children, incapable of such violence, though he knew he was being naive.

"Perhaps someone from her own year?"

"A fifth year Albus?  Do you think that possible?"  He knew the answer to that though he voiced it anyway.

Albus sighed again though fire flashed in his eyes. "We are sure of two things here Severus. One, Miss Granger has been brutality violated not once but several times and two, that it began during the Christmas break.  Other than that we can only assume."

"Any problems at her home?" Severus asked.

"None that I am aware of.  She is an only child and from what I gather her home life is peaceful and her parents very doting on her."

Severus resumed his pacing.  "Have you talked with her parents?"

"No, but I feel I have little choice in the matter now."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing. I hope they will be able to tell us something that might enlighten us to Miss Granger's holidays."

"Us?"

"I was planning on you accompanying me this evening Severus.  You do have a gift when it comes to extracting information from others," Albus said meanfully

Severus nodded, understanding that he would be using Veritaserum this evening if the need arose.

"Good," Albus said rising from behind his desk.  "I will expect you here after dinner."

****

They arrived on the Granger's doorstep a little after eight that evening.  The door opened and an older version of Hermione greeted them.  "Well hello, Headmaster," Mrs. Granger said surprised, before her face turned ashen. "Has something happened to Hermione?"

"Oh no dear," Albus said brightly looking around the area, "but there are some matters I feel we, Professor Snape," he motioned to the man standing beside him, "and I need to discuss with you and your husband if we may."

Relief was clear on her face as she ushered them inside. 

"John, Hermione's professors are here," she called from the sitting room where they now were.

A tall middle-aged man came into the room wearing the same alarmed face his wife previously had. "Has something happened to Hermione?"

"No luv, she is all right," Mrs. Granger said, putting a gentle hand on her husband.

They all sat down while the Grangers looked apprehensively at the wizards.  "Lovely home," Albus said, "you have painted since the last time I was here."

"Let's dismiss the small talk," Mr. Granger said gravely.  "I know you did not come all this way to discuss the décor.  Are you sure Hermione is all right?"

"Mr. Granger, I would like to introduce you to Professor Snape, Potions Master."

Mr. Granger glared at the man.  Evidently his reputation had preceded him.

"Sir," he nodded curtly.  Then he looked at the Potions Master wide eyed.  "There hasn't been an accident with a potion or something? Hermione hasn't changed into a cat again?"

Severus blinked.  A cat?

Albus chuckled remembering the incident in Hermione's second year.  He had forgotten to tell Severus about the Polyjuice fiasco. "Nothing like that I assure you.  We will get down to business.  We need to ask you a few questions about Hermione and we hope you will trust us enough to answer honestly."  

The two looked at each other nervously.  "Of course we will, if you will tell us what is going on."

"Certainly," Albus said gently, "but only after you answer us.  Alright?"

 "Yes," said Mrs. Granger

"Very well then, Severus," Albus directed their attention toward him.  Snape pulled out a parchment and pretended to read questions from the blank page.

"How long have you been married?"

"Twenty years."

"Do you think you have a solid relationship?"

"Why yes, what has this got to do with Hermione?"

Ignoring their question he continued, "Does Miss Granger have a boyfriend?"

Puzzled now, Mrs. Granger answered," I don't think so.  We took her to Bulgaria this summer to see a young man, but she told me that it just didn't work out.  Something about prejudice or something."

"Is she seeing anyone new?"

"No, unless she is seeing one of the boys at Hogwarts.  Maybe Ron Weasley? "

"I see," said Albus

"How did Hermione act when she was at home for the Christmas break?  Was she happy, sad or anything seem out of the ordinary?"

The Grangers looked at each other.  "What the hell are you talking about?"  Mr. Granger yelled getting to his feet.  "Hermione spent the holidays at that bloody school."

Severus and Albus exchanged dark looks.

"I demand to know what this is about!" yelled Mr. Granger.  "I know you are high and mighty wizards, but that doesn't give you a right to keep something from me about my own daughter.  She stayed at school with her friends during the holidays."  He grew quiet, his face a mixture of confusion and anger. "Didn't she?"

"I think we have our answer," Albus said quietly.  "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you so much for answering our questions and your time.  And now as I promised, I will explain to you why we are here."  He looked at Severus who nodded and pulled his wand out of his sleeve.

"Obliviate."

****

Arriving back at Hogwarts they did not speak until they had settled in Dumbledore's office once more."Well, that does explain why everything seems to have happened over the break," Albus said solemnly. " Do you think she was captured by the Death Eaters and…"

"No," Severus spoke sharply.

"Perhaps they didn't let you know," Albus said gently.

"I was there remember," Severus said bitterly thinking Lucius Malfoy's latest dark revel on Christmas Eve.  "If he had gotten a hold of another student, I have no doubt I would have been informed." 

He still had nightmares about the one at Halloween…

_It had been a delight to Lucius Malfoy that he had captured a Hogwarts student for his Halloween party.  To snatch the silly little girl right from under Dumbledore's long nose.  He knew the Dark Lord would be overjoyed at his success.  The guests had started to arrive but his eyes were looking for one special guest._

_"Ah Severus," he crooned as Snape entered into the noisy dining room. " So glad you could make it old man."_

_"You know I would never miss one of your gatherings, Lucius", Severus said coolly, keeping the disgust barely from his voice._

_"That's the spirit," he said slapping Snape on the shoulder, "we have a very special surprise in entertainment for after dinner."_

_"I will wait with bated breath," Severus muttered as he moved to sit down at the long table.  He knew all too well the entertainment Lucius Malfoy delighted in.  Snape barely touched his food as those around him ate and chatted.  He didn't want to risk throwing up in front of his host._

_When the dinner was over the guests moved into a large hall, one that rivaled the Great Hall at Hogwarts in size.  Severus moved into a corner, hoping to avoid detection.  He knew it was in vain as Lucius approached him smiling._

_"What is this Severus?  Not trying to hide are we?" Lucius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  "I told you that this evening would be most enjoyable.  Yes very enjoyable.  I wouldn't want you missing anything, old friend."_

_"Of course," Severus said resignedly, following Lucius to the center of the room. _

_Lucius spread his hands and the room quieted, as every eye was on him, eager for the night's event to begin. "Welcome my family," he drawled.  "A most happy Hallowed Eve to each of you."  People returned the salutation.  "I know you are anxious for tonight's entertainment, so let the games begin," he finished clapping his hands._

_Doors opened around the great hall and Death Eaters entered, dragging hooded people into the room.  "First we have here" he motioned and the hood was stripped away from a scared looking young man. "One young Emerson, who foolishly decided not to accept our Master's invitation of joining our ranks."  Hisses erupted around the room.  "So who among you would like the pleasure of showing him the errors of his ways?"  Several people stepped forward.  "Hmm, I think you," he said motioning a woman forward.  "Now don't glare at me so Avery," he chuckled. "The night is young and we don't want him dead before it has begun."_

_This continued as other victims were brought forward. Severus was glad he had not eaten much as a family of Muggles was 'auctioned' off.  His throat filled with bile at the sight of the two small children, the youngest couldn't have been over six years old.  Thankful that Lucius seemed to have forgotten him, he breathed easier as the last victim was brought forward. _

_"And here we have the highlight of the night," he drawled, his eyes seeking out Snape's.  Damn.  "A special gift for our dear Severus Snape."  The hood was taken off and Severus' heart plummeted.  Before him stood a trembling Angela Byron, a sixth year Hufflepuff.  The girl's bright hazel eyes widened as she looked at him, before a spark of hope lit them.  _

_He kept his face impassive as he stared at her.  How had Lucius gotten his hands on a Hogwarts student? "I told you we had a special treat for entertainment tonight," he heard Lucius purr in his ear, "and you dear Severus will have the opportunity to 'play' with her first, to do whatever your heart desires."_

_"That would be a foolish thing, don't you think," Severus said, his voice cold, "when she returns to school I don't…."_

_"When she returns to school?" Lucius laughed. "You are going daft man.  This girl will not return anywhere, ever." He lowered his voice and whispered dangerously into Snape's ear, "And unless you want the same fate, you will act grateful for your gift."_

_Severus had a brief thought of pulling out his wand and killing Lucius, to die fighting.  But he knew he wouldn't, knew that Malfoy had him right were he wanted him.  He had to play along._

_"Thank you, Lucius," Severus purred, looking up and down at the girl, whose face paled hearing Snape's words.  "I think I will enjoy my gift very much."_

_Lucius slapped him on the back laughing.  "I know you are a private man, Severus, but alas the doors to this hall are sealed for tonight."  He no longer hid the sadistic glee in his voice, "put I am sure you can find a corner for you and your student."_

_Grabbing the girl roughly, he led her to a corner shadowed by the long pillars.  "Professor Snape," Angela began. "Hush girl," he said harshly, pulling her to him and kissing her hard.  He knew Lucius' eyes were still upon them._

_Looking into her hurt eyes, he tried to tell her he was so sorry with his.  Tears were running down her cheeks and she trembled in his arms.  Forgive me child, he thought wishing he had the strength to just lay down with the girl and die.  But he vowed never to take his life, had promised the only man who had ever shown confidence in him, the only person who was worth living for._

_"Imperio."_

He had not wanted to rape the child, instead he commanded her to pleasure him with her mouth.  The lesser of two evils, he thought bitterly, knowing that eyes were watching, always watching, waiting for traitor Snape to make a wrong move, to show compassion, to be less than a Death Eater.  

_After she had finished, he saw Avery talking to Lucius across the hall, pointing in their direction.  Lucius nodded and Avery started towards them.  Severus prayed to whatever god that was listening that the great hall would collapse, killing everyone within it.  But he knew that would not happen.  "Come here," he told the girl.  Looking into that sweet face he trembled slightly.  If there was a hell he would split it wide open when he died, he thought as he grasped the girls face in both hands and bent to kiss her roughly before snapping her neck.  It was a better fate than what she would face in Avery's hands._

****

Albus looked at Severus, his eyes growing bright.  He knew how much this pained the younger man.  His role as a double agent, subjecting himself to doing those vile things.  It was a wonder the brooding Potions Master still was in his right mind.

Sitting there lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the large tawny owl that had swooped through the room.  Nipping at his hand, Albus looked at it.  "Oh dear," he said smiling, "it seems we have a Ministry notice."

Severus snorted.  "Ministry nosiness you mean," he said reading the note over Dumbledore's shoulder.

_This office would like to remind you that the use of magic in the presence of Muggles is strictly forbidden except under extreme circumstances.  Please explain why an Obliviate Charm was used at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, parents to one Hermione Granger of Hogwarts_.

His eyes widened as he saw the small postscript at the bottom of the notice.

 _This is the second notice sent pertaining to misuse of the Obliviate Charm in this resident in the last two months._

" Severus, I do believe we have a clue."


	3. part 3

Damaged Goods

Part 3

A wise man will make more opportunities than he finds. -Sir Francis Bacon

****

Severus Snape strode towards the potion classroom, his face livid with anger.  Students paled and stepped quickly out of the violate potions master's path. 

 _Those damn fools! he thought for the tenth time.  Dumbledore had called him to his office during lunch to tell him he had failed in getting the Ministry to reveal to him who the first notice about the use of the Obliviate Charm at the Grangers' resident had been sent to.  It had taken two weeks for them to politely tell the Headmaster to fuck off, that it was none of his business and to remind him he only held his current position due to the leniency of the Ministry._

Hermione Granger had recovered from her fall in the classroom but he knew she was still being violated, still being misused at the hands of probably one of his own house.  Last Friday in Potions she had sat there, slicing the same root over and over until there was nothing left but a pile of slivers.  Neville Longbottom had gently taken over and Severus had been surprised to see the blundering idiot of Potions help the once brightest student to complete the assignment. 

He had watched carefully during meals, eyeing each of his students in hopes that someone would look at Miss Granger.  That's all he wanted, just a look.  Someone to take the rage he felt out on.  But he had noticed nothing.  Not even Malfoy and his sidekicks seemed to bother her in the hall anymore, sneering about her being a mudblood.

Spending sleepless nights outside the Gryffindor common room had not helped his mood.  Minerva had relieved him each night, waiting as he did for the portrait door to swing open.  It had been in vain. He only hoped she had stopped her weekly rendezvous with whoever was mistreating her so.

That hope was quickly dashed after breakfast that morning.  Minerva had pulled him aside and told him that Miss Brown had informed her that Hermione had left during the night. 

"Bloody hell, Minerva," he snapped at her, "did you fall asleep?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Severus," she hissed.

"I assure you that no one left that room while I was there," he hissed back at her.

"And neither did they while I was there," she said defeatedly.

"How is she getting out?  Is there a secret passage from Gryffindor?" he asked accusingly.

"If there were, do you not think I would have told you?" she flared, before her face crumbled.  "Oh Severus, the worst part is Miss Brown told me that Hermione stripped her bed while they were at breakfast."

"Yes?" Severus asked, not following her.  

"Her sheets, they were soaked in blood."

"Damn," he swore. "Do you think…?" 

"No Severus, she is not alright.  And never will be unless we force her to tell us what is going on."

His eyes darkened.  Yes, he thought, they would have to do just that.

****

Entering the classroom with stormy thoughts, he didn't look at the students as he began writing ingredients on the blackboard.  "This is a simple potion," he barked at them over his shoulder.  It was beneath fifth years to tackle it, but he was not in the mood for any potion mishaps today.  "You should be able to do this without me standing over your shoulders for once."

He turned to the class and immediately noticed the empty seat beside Longbottom.

"Where is Miss Granger?" he demanded coldly of the Gryffindors.  No one spoke. 

"Someone answer me," he said dangerously, his eyes flashing at Potter and Weasley.  Lavender Brown spoke up, though her voice squeaked, "I saw her going into the girls loo after lunch."  

"Did you think to go check on her?"

"No sir."

"Then think girl, go!" He shouted at her. "The rest of you turn to page 400 and start working on the Shrinking Potion."  He walked back to his desk and sat for a moment.  Icy fear gripped him and with a snarl he got up, following the path of Miss Brown.

Turning the corner, a distressed Lavender slammed into him.  Tears were running down her face as he pulled her off him.  "What is it Miss Brown?" he asked harshly.

"Hermione, she…there…"

"Spit it out girl," he said shaking her. 

" The blood, I ..."

"Damn." He released her, running in the direction of the girls' bathroom.  Throwing open the door he scanned the room.  His heart sunk as he saw the dark shape of a figure with tangled gold brown curls lying beneath one of the stalls.  Praying he wasn't too late, he jerked open the stall door.  Hermione lay there pale and still, a pool of blood gathering around her as it flowed from her slit wrists, the shard of a broken mirror lying beside her.

****

"We have no other choice Minerva," Albus said gently. "As you pointed out the girl has lost her will to live.  We need answers and she is the only one that can give them."

"But Albus, putting a student under the Veritaserum without their permission..."

"And do you think she will agree to it otherwise," Severus said acidly.

She glared at him.

"Albus I demand to be present."

"Minerva, things may be said that you will wish you had not heard."

"Either I am here or I will not agree to it."

Severus walked over to the older woman and put an arm around her shoulders.  "I understand, and yes, you may be present," he said quietly, "though you may hate me for it."

Her face fell.  "You foolish boy, do you think I live under a silk umbrella?"  She kissed him on the cheek.  "There is nothing you could ever do to make me hate you, except winning the house cup," she teased.

****

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall nervously into the Headmaster's office.  What had she done, besides failing her last test, she thought bitterly.  Her head so ached so much all the time, she couldn't concentrate, couldn't think.

Since her bathroom fiasco, everyone had been avoiding her.  Even Ron and Harry had seemed uneasy around her, though she was grateful they didn't ask her why over and over like Lavender and Parvati had.  She had been surprised that Professor McGonagall had not questioned her about her behavior, but had only asked her to promise that she would never do anything like that again.  Hermione had promised, noting the tears in McGonagall's eyes, feeling bad that she had pained the older woman who was so dear to her. The only thing Hermione knew was that everyone would hate her; despise her, if they found out about her.

"Ah Minerva, Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted them warmly, "sit, sit.  Would either of you like some tea or a lemon drop?" He smiled kindly at Hermione who only shook her head as she sat gingerly on the edge of a chair.

"Well then, I assume you are wondering why I called you here Miss Granger."

She nodded, her eyes full of fear. Dumbledore flinched, never had he seen a student look at him so.  "Professor Snape," he motioned with his hand as Severus emerged from the corner of a room, "has explained to me that when you fell in his classroom that day, that he is concerned that some of the potion that had spilled on the floor was accidentally trapped within the wound you sustained." The ruse flowed effortlessly from his mouth.  "As a precaution he has prepared a antidote against this so no problems will arise."

Severus grimaced.  The old Hermione Granger would have asked questions, wanting to know why it had taken so long for them to think of this.  Now she sat there quietly, accepting the Headmaster's words as truth.

Relief flowed over Hermione.  She hadn't done anything wrong _this time, she was always so wrong anymore. _

"As it is a newly invented antidote, we felt it best to administer it here in case there are any side effects and also to observe."

McGonagall swallowed hard and looked at Albus.

"Do you agree to take the potion Professor Snape has prepared?"

"Yes of course Headmaster." 

Snape poured some liquid from a small green vial into a glass and handed it to her.  "It shouldn't take long to take effect," he said quietly, though the words were directed at Albus and Minerva.

Hermione took the glass and downed it quickly.  A strange feeling flooded over her, as if she were drifting away from her body.  It wasn't scary though she thought, it was almost peaceful.

Snape pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes.  "She is ready," he said. 

"Begin then please Severus," Albus said, moving to sit next to Minerva, taking her hand in his.

"Tell me your name."

"Hermione Marie Granger."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Tell me Hermione, did you go home during Christmas break?"

"Yes, but I didn't stay long."

"Why?" 

"He wouldn't let me."

Severus shot a look at Albus who only nodded. "Who Hermione?"

"Lucius Malfoy."


	4. part 4

Damaged Goods

Part 4

The rain fell alike upon the just and upon the unjust, and for nothing was there a why and a wherefore. -W. Somerset Maugham

****

Minerva gripped Albus' hand hard as Hermione said Malfoy's name.

"Tell me Hermione," Severus voice was soft, controlled, though he fought the rage inside over the mention of Malfoy. "Tell me everything that happened after you arrived home."Her faced paled and she started to shake her head but the Veritaserum was too powerful for her to resist.

"Mum and dad had picked me up at the station.  We arrived home late as we had gone to dinner." She spoke mechanically her sentences short without emotion.  "Entering the house I was grabbed from behind.  I saw someone grab my mother and I heard someone cast _Stupefy_ and my dad fell.

"It was dark I couldn't see exactly what was going on, I was crying, trying to fight my way out of the hold.  Then I heard him, Lucius, he was standing in front of me. 

'Lets see,' he said as he gripped my chin and brought my face up.  'So this is the little mudblood my son has been bewailing about.'  I could hear my mother sobbing in the background. 'At least he has decent taste,' he said as he ran a gloved finger down my cheek.

"The man that held me, I assume it was a man by his voice asked Lucius if I were to be taken for the party tomorrow.  

'No,' Lucius told him, 'she has another engagement.'  He leaned in close to my face and I could smell his breath as he whispered into my ear.  'You see my little mudblood, I thought I would do a little Christmas shopping tonight.  Draco has wanted a new toy for quite awhile'."

Minerva gasped and started to speak but Albus put a finger on her lips.

Hermione was starting to tremble. " I was so scared, not so much for myself but for my parents.  They were going to kill them.  I just knew it.  And I felt so helpless." 

 "Hermione tell me what happened next," Severus directed.

"I asked him, what about my parents, Harry would have been proud of me I asked him without a hint of fear in my voice. 

'That depends on you mudblood,' he sneered. ' If you are a good girl and come with me without any fuss, and please my son,' he added with a chuckle, 'we will let your parents live. You will begin by writing a note to them explaining that you chose to stay at Hogwarts with your friends over the holidays, date it for sometime last week.'  

"I nodded. Then you will let them live? I asked pleading. 

'Lucius you are absolutely ruining the evening.' the man said that was holding my mother.  

"Malfoy turned away from me and laughed,' Avery I said I would let them live, I didn't say you couldn't have your fun first."

Hermione turned her eyes to look at Severus, pleading in them, the emotions surfacing even though she was under the serum.  "They raped my mother, I couldn't do anything but listen, I couldn't do anything, but vomit. I couldn't do anything."

"Shhh," Severus said gently. " Hermione tell me what happened when you left your house." 

"He grabbed me around the waist and we Apparated.  I found myself standing in a dark cellar.   He released me and I fell to the floor.  

'The night has just begun mudblood,' he said smirking at me.  'But first I must attend to a few matters.'  

"He grabbed my arm and dragged me across the floor to a door.  Opening it, I saw a small closet of sorts before he threw me in, shutting the door.  'You will be quiet little girl,' he hissed at me through the door.  'If anyone finds you here your parents will die before you have time to think about it.'  I sat down on the cold floor and cried.

"I don't know how long he was gone.  I had fallen asleep.  The door opened and a rough hand pulled me to my feet.  

'Sorry to keep you waiting mudblood,' he said.  

He pulled me along, down a set of stairs that led into a damp cold hall.  I realized that the doors I saw lining the hall were doors to cells, their iron bars glinting coldly.  He took me to the farthest one, pulling me in he shoved me down on a small cot there.  

'Make yourself at home Miss Granger,' he said chuckling, 'as this will be your home for the next several days.  If you are a good girl however,' he said, as he came over to stand above me, 'I might allow you to go back to school after the holidays.'  

"I knew he was playing with me though I couldn't stop the flooding of hope that coursed through me.   'I will do whatever you say,' I said through clenched teeth, trying to placate him.  

'Indeed you will you stupid little mudblood.  Everything I say.  Take off your clothes.  

"I didn't want to, but I was so afaid not to, me a Gryffindor afraid," she said bitterly.  Tears were flowing down her cheeks now.  "I took my clothes off and sat there shivering more from his presence than the cold.  

'I must say again, my son at least has decent taste,' he remarked.  'Tell me girl, how old are you?'  

"Fifteen I told him. 

'Hmmm, you seem older.' I looked at him, though I wish I hadn't.  I could see the look on his face, the lust.   'So Hermione, that is your name.' I nodded. 'Tell me why my son wasn't good enough for your bed?'  

"I guess he saw the look of disgust on my face as he was suddenly close enough to strike me.  The blow sent me back, and he was on top of me.   He growled as he pushed himself on top of me.  I fought but he was too strong for me.  He forced himself into me.  He raped me. He raped me. He raped me."

Her voiced died off still mouthing the words.

"Severus stop this," Minerva said her voice trembling.  Severus glanced over at the older couple to see Albus stroking her hair as she buried her face in his shoulder.  

Albus looked at him fire blazing in the blue eyes.  "We need to continue Minerva, we must know."

Severus nodded, feeling sick and turned back to Hermione.  "Continue please Miss Granger." 

"He finished, and got up and dressed.  I could do nothing but curl up and cry.  

'It seems I owe Draco an apology,' he said his voice full of mockery.  'I accused him of not being able to seduce Potter's slut.  Didn't realize the slut had never been bedded,' he chuckled.  
 "He left locking the door.  I wanted to die.  I don't know how long I was there.  It was so cold and he had taken my clothes.  I had nothing to keep warm with.  I must have finally slept for the next thing I knew I heard Draco's voice.  

'Well look what we have here,' he drawled, 'Father said I had a present down here but I never imagined I would find a little naked mudblood.'   

"I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me.  I tried to cover myself with my hands.  

'Now then Granger,' he said pulling my hands away, 'I want to look at my gift.'

 "Draco please, I begged him, you don't want to do this.  

'Oh but I do Granger,' he said slyly, 'you don't know how much I do.'  

"I closed my eyes as I felt his hands move over my body.  Please, I begged again, think about it, you don't want to be like your father."  He struck me hard on the chest.  

'You filthy mudblood, don't ever speak about my father again.  You aren't worthy to even speak my name, you are nothing but dung, blood full of foul stinky mud.' 

"Then why do you want to?"  

'Because I can Granger, because I can.'  

"His assault on me was not as rough as his father's had been.  I had become detached, feeling as this was happening to someone else.  When he had finished I heard Lucius' voice.  The bastard had watched."

'Draco, Draco, have I not taught you anything?'  The cell door opened and he came in.  I felt as if I was watching from a distance as he showed his son how to do things to the body that use to belong to me.  It was not until he rolled me over and I felt something cutting into my flesh that I realized the screaming body on the cot belonged to me."

"Enough Severus."  Albus spoke, barely keeping the rage from his voice.  Severus looked at Hermione, who was shaking so violently that her small frame seemed to clatter.

"Is it enough Headmaster?" Severus asked wearily, bile in the back of his throat.  "We need to know why they let her go, what hold they still have on her. Why he did not simply Obliviate her memories."

"Can she handle it Severus? Do you honestly think she can handle reliving this?"

"She relives it every night she goes to that bastard," Severus said through clenched teeth.

Turning back to Hermione he continued. "Hermione, tell me about the last day you were there, in the cell. The day you left."

"Lucius had brought me my things, I wasn't even aware that he had gotten them when he took me that night.  He told me that it was time to return to Hogwarts.  I couldn't believe it.  He actually was going to let me leave. I couldn't wait to see Dumbledore to tell him what had happened, and I guess he knew what I was thinking.

"He left me to change and clean myself the best I could with the bucket of cold water he had brought. When he returned he had brought Draco, who was dressed in his school robes, smirking at me." 

"Mudblood, I have graciously allowed you to live," Lucius told me, staring down his nose at me.  

"I nodded, still scared that he would change his mind."  

'I think some sort of gratitude should be shown for this.'  

"I didn't know what he wanted; surely he wasn't going to violate me again after telling me to get ready to go.  I don't understand I said."

'Dimwitted are we Granger?' Draco sneered.  'When a lord presents a gift to a slave that slave should show proper gratitude, such as perhaps kneeling and licking her master's boots.'   I glared at him, though I didn't know I still could and raised my chin defiantly."

Hermione flinched as she brought a hand up to her cheek.  "He struck me hard, Draco that is, grabbing my hair and dragging me down, pressing my face against his father's boots." 

'Lick them mudblood,' he hissed in my ear and I did.

"He released me and I lay there feeling as dirty as I had when they had violated my body.

'It would seem the little mudblood has not learned her place yet,' Lucius spoke.  Pulling out his wand he placed me under the Imperius curse."  

Hermione paused, sighing softly.  Severus reached over and took one of her hands, realizing the Veritaserum was beginning to wear off.  "What did he instruct you to do under the Imperius?" he urged.

"He instructed me that I was to call him master or milord.  And when he wasn't around that I was to direct this administration to Draco.  Then he had me bowing and kissing their boots.  Rather comical don't you think?" She said bitterly, her emotions starting to show through.

"Removing the curse, he grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look at him.  His eyes were so cold, so cruel.  

'Now then, I know you will want to run to your little friends and tell them all about what happened here.  To hide behind that Muggle loving fool at Hogwarts.  But listen carefully to me girl, I have spies and ears everywhere and if one word, just one gets out, you will find yourself an orphan before you can say Merlin.  Then I will have you delivered to Voldemort himself.  You really don't want to know what he likes to do with little mudbloods,' he said mockingly. 'Do you understand me?'  I nodded." 

"Also you will continue to please my son when you return to school.' 

"That will never work I said barely, believing I had found my voice.  My friends would never believe I had suddenly found feelings for Draco.

"Lucius laughed at that.  'Stupid girl, do you think I want my son's reputation sullied by having a mudblood hanging on him?   There are ways you can meet in secret and no one had better find out.

"I looked at Draco who was smirking, enjoying himself immensely.  'Wait till Crabbe and Goyle find out about my new pet,' he said.

"Lucius dropped my face and turned on his son.  He struck him across the face.  'You little fool, I can't believe you still haven't learned.  Not one word of this to anyone.  Those morons you call friends would let it slip."  

"Sorry father,' Draco muttered holding his mouth, shooting daggers at me.  I almost felt sorry for him."

"One more thing Draco,' Lucius said his voice cruel.  'We do not want any droppings left behind on our little mudblood.'  I think Draco was confused as I was.  'Imbecile, we don't want the bitch carrying a child now do we?'  I hadn't even considered that and felt as if I would throw up.  'There are certain things we can do that will assure that doesn't happen but I think the new version of the Cruciatus our Master developed will be the most enjoyable.'  

"I saw Draco pale before he nodded.  Lucius looked at him and Draco pulled out his wand.  Standing before me he placed the tip of his wand against my lower abdomen.

"Now remember boy, think only of the part you want to curse,' Lucius told him. 

"Draco muttered 'Subtilis Crucio'and it felt as if hot knives where tearing my lower abdomen apart.  The pain, it was beyond what I could stand, and I started to black out when Draco removed the wand.  I saw the sweat on his upper lip, his face pale.  Still cramping I doubled over and moaned." 

"Bloody hell!" Dumbledore swore. Hermione continued not hearing him.

"Well done,' Lucius said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.  'Remember to do this ever so often, if nothing else to remind her of her place.'  As the pain subsided, Lucius neared me.

"Lucius grabbed me around the waist and the next moment I found myself standing on platform 9 3/4, hidden in a corner away from the crowd.  I couldn't help it, I started crying with relief.  Lucius still had not released his hold on me.  He bent low and whispered in my ear. 

'Remember what I said girl,' he hissed, 'and don't believe for one moment you are safe at school.'  I just nodded.  'Do you doubt me?' his voice was angry. 

"No milord, I told him, bile in my mouth.  

'Good girl,' he said his voice softening.  He licked the side of my face and I shuddered. 'You know once you were taught the finer points of obeying your master, I found myself reluctant to let you go.'  I shivered, praying he wasn't changing his mind.  'Perhaps I can persuade you to come for a visit over the summer holidays,' he chuckled.  I gagged before I could help it."  

"Bitch,' he growled, biting hard on my neck.  'Run along now and be sure to play the happy little virgin you once were,' he said laughing.  'But remember one word, one hint and I will have my loyal servant bring you back before Dumbledore can find his way out of his office.' My back stiffened. 'Oh yes, Professor Snape will deliver you into my hands before you would have a chance to talk to that Muggle loving Headmaster,' he said and Disapparated. 

Severus' head snapped back, his eyes blazing.  How dare Malfoy use him in this.

No wonder the girl had flinched whenever he was near, not that his lovable personality wasn't enough to cause that reaction.

"Did you believe him?"

She seemed to struggle.  "I didn't want to, I honestly tried.  But yes, at that time I could not help but believe him."

Severus felt his heart sink.  Then reworded the question. "Do you still believe him, child?  Do you think I would take you to Malfoy?"

She looked at him, trying to see him.  "No, I don't think you would." She was coming out of the serum; big tears were falling from her eyes.

"Tell me Hermione, when you go see Draco, how do you leave the Gryffindor tower?"  

"There is a secret passage near the fireplace."

  "No there isn't," Minerva said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "it's a really old one that had been sealed when the fireplace was enlarged.  Apparently Malfoy and company had reopened it over the years.  It leads into a secret passage beneath the Slytherin common room.  The one Professor Snape uses when he goes …".Her face began to crumble.

"I believe she is coming out of it Severus," Albus said gently.  Severus did not look at him, he only saw the broken girl before him.

Subtilis : precise.


	5. part 5

Damaged Goods

Part 5

There are a thousand hacking at the branches of evil to one who is striking at the root.   
--Henry David Thoreau

Severus reached out, his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears.  He wanted to reassure her that he would never hurt her by taking her to Malfoy.  _Damn Lucius! _ He knew Malfoy was going to hold Hermione over his head, as he was holding him over hers.  Severus' eyes locked with Hermione's, understanding passing between them and they stared at each other. 

Minerva let out a little yelp as the glass Hermione had drunk from exploded, sending slivers of glass everywhere.  "Albus what …"

Dumbledore was on his feet, pulling Minerva with him.  "Minerva, you need to take Miss Granger down to see Poppy.  "Tell her to give her a once over for internal damage."

 "What is happening?" Minerva began again, but jerked as a decanter on Dumbledore's desk exploded.

"Just go Minerva, it will be alright.  I will be down to check on you in just a bit."  Dumbledore took Hermione's hand and helped her to stand.  Severus let his hand fall limply as she was pulled away.  

"Hurry now," Dumbledore said, pushing them towards the door as the flames in the fireplace burst forth, threatening to catch several items on fire.

 "Albus, are we under attack?" Minerva asked over her shoulder as she was shoved out the door.  

"Hospital wing Minerva," he told her slamming the door. Dumbledore turned to look at Snape.

The man had not moved since he had reached up to touch Hermione.  His eyes were fixed in the same place she had been and the only movement he made was a nerve twitching in his left cheek.  Dumbledore flinched as a large mirror on the far wall shattered. 

" Severus," he said calmly to the younger man.  "Severus Snape, can you hear me boy?"

It had been many years since Albus had seen the display of raw magic flowing around his chamber.  Then again it had been many years since he had seen Severus so upset.

The Potions Master always began his first year's classes the same, speaking about the use of silly waving of a wand, that potions was an art that didn't require such.   During Snape's fifth year at Hogwarts, when the young man had been subjected to a prank by the Gryffindor's, Dumbledore realized that Severus truly did need a wand, as he had witnessed the first glimpse into Severus' power, not to use for magic but to harness and control the magical energy that could emit from him when in duress.

 All young witches and wizards, especially those raised in the Muggle world, could make things explode, move, catch fire, before they realized their magical potential.  It was a very common occurrence, but Albus had realized there was something different about Severus.  He had been afraid to hope, to want it to be so and at the same time hoping against it, that Severus may just have the 'power'. It had been many years and he had not witnessed or had Severus question about strange occurrences, so Albus had dismissed his previous idea that perhaps…

The last time he had been witnessed to his office being blown apart by Severus was just before the young man had left to ally himself with Voldemort.  Albus couldn't even remember why Snape had been so angry, that Snape had been shouting at him for being a Muggle loving fool that couldn't see real talent under his long nose, or something like that. Albus remembered that with each sentence something in the room had exploded, caught on fire, or turned over.  Albus was more in awe in watching Severus' power than to be concerned over the young man's hurt feelings, something he regretted every night of his life since then.

'This however was not a eighteen year old wizard with hurt feelings, but a thirty-six year old Death Eater/wizard, who had seen more in a lifetime than anyone would wish to,' Albus thought apprehensively, as the windows in the room shattered, glass flying in on the two men.  Dumbledore flinched as small shards pelted his body. Severus seemed not to notice as small shards stuck in his face and body.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said sharply moving over to stand over the man.  "Severus I need for you to stop…" A loud crash drowned out his words as Dumbledore's desk rose up into the air and flipped over.  

Dumbledore gripped Severus' shoulders and shook him.  Not looking at him, Severus' mouth opened slightly and Albus was surprised to feel himself being picked up and thrown across the room.  Rubbing his bruised shoulder, he almost chuckled.  It had been a long time since that had happened, he thought wryly.  

He approached Severus again, cautiously, not knowing exactly how to reach him.  Books began flying off the various shelves around the office, and Dumbledore was extremely thankful Fawkes was safe up in his private rooms.  The books twirled and twisted until they resembled a cyclone. 

Flames shot out of the fireplace, turning an icy blue as they zoomed around the room, before intertwining with the circling display of books, creating a beautiful, eerie display. 

"Amazing "Albus said out loud.  Marveling at the energy consuming the room, he almost lost track of the task at hand. 'Like I did before,' the thought flowed over him like icy water, bringing him around.  He had little doubt in his mind now, as he watched the display, that had appeared disorganized and random at first, but in reality was controlled and methodical, and though the thought thrilled him, it also terrorized him.

"Severus," he said gently then was inspired.  "I really wish you would talk to me.  We need to discuss how to help Miss Granger.  Hermione needs us to help her."

Severus turned his head to look at the man before him.  Slowly books began dropping from the air and when Snape blinked the rest crashed down in a jumbled heap, the icy blue flames slowing dying.

"Albus?" He asked confused, looking around at the room.  " What has happened here?" Laughing now, Albus sat down beside Severus, rubbing his shoulder once more before placing a hand on Severus' knee.   Snape glared at the man.  Something had just destroyed his office and he thought it was amusing?

Dumbledore laughed until tears ran down his face.  "Severus my boy," he said finally slapping Snape's knee.  "We need to talk."

****

Severus sat there stunned.  He had done this? This outburst of uncontrolled magic?  Damn, that made him feel like a child, unable to control his magic. "I am truly sorry Albus.  How foolish of me.."

"Not foolish Severus, tell me what do you know of elemental magic."

"That every wizard draws from the four elements when using magic.  The forces that govern nature, also governs magic.  Some wizards draw more from a certain element than another, which is why some specialize in certain fields," Severus recited, from his knowledge of a history of magic.

"Five elements Severus," Albus corrected.

Severus snorted. "Of course, the ethereal element, used by Muggles and fools like Trelawney.  Really Albus, if the gods smiled down favorably on this world, would it be such a mess?"

"Don't scoff at things you don't understand," Albus chided.

Severus spread his hands in mock apology.  "So what does this have to do with this mess?" He motioned to the jumble of litter in Dumbledore's office.

"Everything or nothing at all," Albus said his eyes twinkling.  "I dare say you have heard of the legend of the Custosratis Elementums?"

"I have heard vaguely of the legend."

"And if I told you it wasn't a legend?"

"Then I would politely assume you had gotten hit on the head during the chaos and humor you."

"Then humor me boy. It is said that there are five Custosratis Elementums that inhabit the world at all times, though through death or other circumstances this may not always be true."

"Really Albus, don't tell me you believe this nonsense."

"Don't interrupt your elders boy. Of course, most of the time the Custosratis Elementum does not realize he or she even has been empowered with the elemental magic unique to them.  It is for their protection and for the protection of the magic from those who might want to take their powers."

Severus looked at Dumbledore skeptical, wondering where this was leading.

"Have you never wondered boy, even thought about any of this?"

"Why should I?  Like I said it is just legend."

"No!" Albus said angrily, "it is not a legend.  What if I told you that it is real?  That I know of one who is a Custosratis Elementum?  That I have known others."

Severus was taken aback.  "I would have to believe you sir," he said quietly, "however 

I thought our concern at the moment was helping young Miss Granger."

"It is son, but this must be addressed. Poppy is examining Miss Granger at moment."

Severus flinched, remembering what Hermione had told them about the spell Draco had used on her.  "Forgive me, continue Headmaster."

"Oh Severus, it is much too complicated to explain right now, but if you are willing to keep an open mind, I would very much like to show you something."

"Of course."

 Albus stood up and went over to his desk.  He waved his wand and flipped it upright, Severus looked ashamed.  "Don't worry about," Albus laughed, "nothing that can't be righted."  He tapped his wand on a drawer and pulled out a key.

Walking over to a barren section of wall, Dumbledore tapped out a complicated code on the stones there.  The stones furled out revealing steps that led up.  They climbed the short flight and entered into a small circular room filled with books, scrolls and various magical items.  

Severus had been here only once before.  He had been honored that Albus had let him see this place.  It was a room of magical items and knowledge heavily warded, items that were guarded from falling into the dark order's hands.  Albus had instructed if he or Hogwarts ever fell, that members of the Order were to destroy or secure these items.  Only three members of the Order knew of this.

Dumbledore scanned the room, going over to a large metal box.  Picking it up he held it out to Severus.  "When you have time, read the volumes and notes in this box, then we will continue our conversation if you are interested," he told Severus, handing him the key that he had taken out of his desk.  

Severus nodded taking them, casting a reduction spell on the box and slipping it into his robe pocket. "I do believe it is time to check on Miss Granger," Albus said quietly as they left the room. 

****

Minerva and Poppy were talking quietly in a corner when they entered. 

"Poppy?" Dumbledore looked at her soberly.

"I did a thorough examination of Miss Granger after Minerva explained what she had been subjected to," Poppy said, her face grim, her lips tight.

"And?" Albus asked, his voice sounding tired.

"There is scarring in her stomach, intestinal tract and most profusely in the womb.  The damage in the womb being the most extensive.  She will never be able to carry a child."

"I see," said Albus sadly.  "Any other lasting effects?"

"Its no wonder the child has trouble keeping her food down but no; the worse of the damage was kept to the lower regions."

"We were waiting until you were here to awaken her from the Statis charm," Minerva said quietly, looking at Severus.  "We wanted to be sure she is out from under the Veritaserum before Poppy gives her a dreamless sleep draught."

Severus nodded, his face impassive as he mulled over the news Poppy had told them.

Sitting on the edge of Hermione bed, he looked at Poppy, who waved her wand over Hermione releasing her from the charm.  Severus gripped Hermione's chin, looking into her eyes as she came around.

 Hermione struck him hard across the cheek.  "You bastard!" she cried. "You made me tell, you made me tell…" She broke down sobbing hysterically, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh child," he said gently, holding her and rocking.  She trembled violently in his arms.  

"Albus can't we Obliviate her memory or something?" McGonagall asked worried.

"Not now, we need to set up a strategy for keeping her safe and her parents.  She must continue as before right now."

"You are not going to let her go to that boy again?" Minerva cried in disbelief. 

"No," Severus said, his voice low and deadly, "she will not be going to him ever again."

"Severus."

"I said no Albus, I will kill him first."

"You know that is not an option."

Severus glared at Dumbledore over Hermione's head. For some reason this child had touched a small part of his heart. He nodded.  "Leave it to me Albus," his voice was icy and hard.  It sent shivers down Minerva's spine.

****

Custosratis Elementums- guardian vessels of the elements


	6. part 6

Damaged Goods

Part 6

There are a thousand hacking at the branches of evil to one who is striking at the root-Henry David Thoreau

****

_I wasn't suppose to tell.  I knew if I did that something terrible would happen.  My parents would die; Professor Snape would take me to Voldemort.  I wasn't suppose to tell.  _

_How I had wanted to run to the Headmaster the moment I was released, but he knew that I wouldn't.  Lucius made it clear to me that he would know.  I understand now.  Professor Snape and Dumbledore are very close.  _

_But I thought Dumbledore could fix it; even if I wasn't suppose to tell.  He is a powerful wizard, the only one Voldemort fears.  Then I remembered last term, when he had told Harry and me that he couldn't stop what was going to happen to Sirius, couldn't do anything at all.  Just as he couldn't stop the Ministry from executing Buckbeak.   And that stopped me.  Dumbledore couldn't help me.  Like before, I was going to have to help myself._

_That frightened me.  I didn't see a way I could help myself.  I was so alone.  I couldn't tell Harry and Ron.  They would hate me; though they would pretend it wasn't my fault they would realize the truth about me.  That I am a slut, a disgusting piece of filth that had pleasured the Malfoys with my body.  And Merlin help me, I had started to enjoy it._

_And then they had made me tell.  The bloody bastards all of them.  Why didn't they mind their own business?  I was getting along all right.  True my schoolwork is suffering.  I can't help it, my head hurts all the time, and bright white lights seem constantly lurking behind my eyes. _

_They made me tell, then stood there telling each other that I had to continue going to Draco.  What had been the point then?  To satisfy their morbid curiosity?  I hope they got their knickers in a wad when they heard.  Maybe it even aroused them.  It was, after all, arousing, in a sick sort of way.  Maybe they thought how nice it would to be to have a slave to satisfy your every sexual desire.  _

_Somewhere in the back of my mind I feel I am not being fair to think this, but I brushed it away.  Life isn't fair, I should know that.  _

_Yet when Professor Snape held me in his arms, when I had foolishly broke down and sobbed on him like a weak child, I heard him.  He told the others that I would not be going to Draco again.  That frightened me terribly; I had no choice but to go.  But for one brief moment, I had thought someone actually cared about me.  What a fool I was.  He told me, like the others, that I must continue meeting with Draco for now.  He had given in, like the others.  I hated him more than I ever had at that moment._

****

Severus had told Poppy not to release Miss Granger from the hospital wing until she had heard from him.  She had glared at him, wanting to know why, until Dumbledore had a quiet word with her.  Albus had also insisted that Miss Granger have no visitors except for the staff.

That had been three days ago.  

Standing in the castle's kitchens in the late evening, Severus looked over the numerous house elves, who had met him immediately as he stepped through the portrait, all awaiting instruction from him.  He noted the one dressed in clothes, Dobby, he thought, remembering Dumbledore telling him about the elf's liberation.  Dobby who use to work for Malfoy.  It was perfect.  He motioned for the elf to come to him.  "Privacy," he said as he glared at the others, who immediately slipped away.  

"Dobby is it?" he asked the elf. 

" Yes sir, Professor Snape."  

"Good, you know who I am."

 "Yes, Dobby knows of Professor Snape, he is head of Slytherin."  He noted the elf's slight tone of disgust.  Gods, did even the servants hate his house?

"Very good Dobby, I understand you use to work for Lucius Malfoy." 

 "Yes sir, until Harry Potter freed Dobby, a great wizard Harry Potter is sir."  

"Yes I see," Severus said grimly.  "I don't suppose Dobby would like to do me a favor?"  

Dobby eyed Snape with suspicion.  "Dobby is a free house elf sir, he works for Professor Dumbledore." 

"As I do," Severus said, a little exasperated. 

"Dobby knows of Professor Snape.  He knows that Professor Snape is not nice to Harry Potter." Severus was starting to get a headache but Dobby continued.  "But Dobby also knows that Professor Snape works for Dumbledore.  Dumbledore thinks highly of Professor Snape so Dobby will do as Professor Snape wants."

 "Good," Severus said evenly.  "Dobby knows of Draco Malfoy?"  

"Yes sir, Dobby remembers former master's son."

"It seems that Draco has been following in his father's footsteps and has, how shall I say, became involved with a less than savory woman."  Dobby nodded understanding how Malfoy's son could do this.  "Because of this relationship, Draco is in need of medicine to help with his, ah, private areas, do you understand Dobby?"  

"Dobby is wise in that way sir."

 "As Draco seems quite unwillingly to remember to take this," he held up a small blue vial of liquid,  "his condition will never clear up."  Dobby nodded his head.  "I do not have time to stand over him like a nursemaid and demand he take his medicine.  I was hoping that Dobby would be kind enough to put it into young Draco's drink each morning." 

"Dobby will do that sir, yes indeed you can count on Dobby."  

"Excellent," Severus said smoothly, "and Dobby, you understand this must be kept quiet.  It would be embarrassing if it got out."  Dobby nodded wisely. 

Severus left the kitchens with a rare smile on his face, as he left for the hospital wing to tell Poppy to allow Miss Granger to return to her dorm. 

****

Taking up his nightly perch, Severus sighed.  He was thankful there had been no calling from Voldemort in the last few days, for he doubted that he would have returned once he laid eyes on Lucius Malfoy.  He sat there waiting as he had the last two nights, hidden behind a concealment charm.

_Success_, he thought as he saw Draco enter the secret passage.  Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked at the smug little bastard.  It wasn't long before he heard someone else coming and saw Hermione emerge from under Harry's invisibly cloak.  His heart beat a little faster as he saw the look of despair on her face.  _Patience little one,_ he thought, knowing that tonight would hopefully be better for her. 

"You are late mudblood," Draco taunted her.  

"Sorry master," she mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." 

"I am sorry _Master_," she said and Snape was glad that he heard a small bit of defiance behind those words.

 "Show me how sorry you are Granger," he smiled evilly.    Hermione knelt down and kissed his shoes.  Severus' heart went out to her, seeing her grovel before that damn spawn of Lucius.  "While you are down there mudblood, don't you think you could find some other way to tell me you are sorry?"

 "Yes master," she said dully, and reached up to unbutton his trousers.   Severus wanted to turn away, the sight of Hermione taking out Draco's member turned his stomach, but he watched and waited.  As she touched and stroked him, Draco's face turned sour then a little afraid.  

"Take it in your mouth mudblood," he instructed frowning, as he had realized he had not become aroused.   Hermione obeyed, taking the limp member in her mouth and sucking on it.  Severus smiled, though the sight was forcing his dinner to come up to the back of his mouth.  

"Damn it!" Draco roared.  "You are not doing it right!"  He reached down and stroked his unresponsive member, looking a little afraid.  Hermione still knelt before him, not looking at him.  Draco removed his hand and looked at her.  Suddenly he backhanded her, sending her sprawling backward.  Severs barely stopped himself from leaping out of his concealment and grabbing Draco around the neck.  

"You filthy little mudblood what have you done?"  Hermione looked at him puzzled, wiping the blood from her mouth with her hand.  "You are so disgusting!" he said looking down at her.  "How am I supposed to be aroused over an ugly, bag of bones, filled with mud?"  She flinched but didn't say anything.  "You disgust me!" he yelled at her, kicking her in her ribs, as she cried out.  Damn, Severus thought, I will not stand for much more of this.  Hermione started sobbing, and Draco looked at her, as if he had stepped in dung.  

"Gods you are not worth it," he said adjusting his pants, and striding up the passage.  

Severus sighed.  The potion had worked. He so wanted to reveal himself and comfort Hermione as she lay there sobbing, but stayed still watching her.   She sat up and wiped her eyes.  Then he heard music to his ears; she giggled.  Soon the giggling turned into heartfelt laughter.  It was not hysterical but healthy laughter.  _Good girl_, Severus thought, as she wrapped herself in the invisibility cloak and left.  

****

 Harry lay awake staring into the darkness.  He couldn't sleep; he was too worried about Hermione.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes, can't you hear me snoring?"

"Wake up then and come over here." Harry said dryly, with a small smile on his lips.

He heard Ron get up and he came over to sit on Harry's bed.

"Did you believe that rot they told us, about Hermione having a rare type of virus?"

"Not really, though I wanted to."

"Something is so wrong with her. " 

"I know, but she wont talk to us, and McGonagall told us not to press."

"I know, I just wish…"

"I understand mate, but what can we do?"

"We could start being better friends and follow her when she goes out."

"Or better yet, you could stop loaning her your cloak," Ron said angrily.

"You know I wanted to, but McGonagall told me I must.  Damn, she could have least told us why."

"Where do you think she's going?"

Harry didn't answer.  He felt sick about his thoughts.

"She is seeing someone isn't she?" Ron said quietly.

"That is my guess."

"Who do you think?"

"I have no idea," Harry said, though his thoughts were dark.

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"We are going to have to do something you know," Ron finally said.

Harry nodded.

"She almost died and we didn't do anything."

"Tell me about it," Harry said sighing. "Ron, have you ever thought about asking her out?'

Ron punched Harry in the arm. "What a thing to ask now."

"No seriously, it might help, if she had, well you know, a boyfriend to confide in."

"So why don't you?"

"I thought you were the one who made an ass of himself over her relationship with Krum last term."

"You don't think this has something to do with him, do you?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. I liked Krum but he was from Durmstrang and she did go see him over the summer."

"But she was okay until the Christmas break."

"Yea, I wished she had stayed here with us."

"Me too."

Silence again filled the room. They heard a girl giggle.

"You think one of the guys has a girl up here?" Ron asked glancing around in the dark.

The giggle was louder now, right beside them.

"Hermione!" Harry said as she pulled off the cloak, sitting on the bed between the two boys.

"You can't be here in the boys' dorm," Ron said though he smiled broadly. 

"Just returning your cloak Harry," she said smiling. Harry smiled at her; usually she didn't return his cloak until the next day.  Lavender had told him it was usually dawn before she returned to her room. "Thanks Harry," she said the smile on her face genuine.

"You okay?" Ron asked, "feeling better?"

"Yes, yes I am," she said as she put an arm around each of her best friends.

****

The next morning at breakfast, Severus covertly stole glances at Hermione and Draco.  He was very pleased to see that Hermione sat a little straighter today and actually seemed to be having a conversation with Harry and Ron.  _And the look on Draco's face_.  He looked like he hadn't slept, and his brow was furrowed as his expression ranged between anger and worry.  Severus wondered how long he would stew about his lack to have an erection before going to see Poppy.  He had already rehearsed with her what she would say to him.  And if he came to him. _Well, that would be so delicious_, Severus thought smugly.


	7. part 7

Damaged Good

Part 7

Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. -Albert Einstein

They think that I am okay.  That I am the old Hermione, bossy little know-it-all. If they only knew.  They live in a fantasy that this school is a haven, secure from the terrors that rage outside, except maybe Harry, who witnessed the horror of Cedric's death last term.  If they only knew the vile thoughts that run through my mind until I am almost mad with the desire to tear and rip and claw the skin off this filthy tainted frame.  If they only knew that although Draco hasn't sent for me in more than a week, I long for him to call.  If they only knew.

****

"Harry," Hermione stopped him as he was heading towards the dining hall for lunch.  "If I am late for Potions, please tell Professor Snape I went to see Madam Pomfrey."

"You okay?" Harry asked concerned, "you want me to come with you?"

"No, I just have an awful bloody headache.  Tell Snape will you, don't want him taking off any house points."

"Sure Hermione, feel better alright."

She had barely made it through Arithmacy that morning, her head hurt so badly, and when she had lost her sight she had panicked.  A brilliant bright light had surrounded her and she couldn't see anything.  But just as quickly as it started it had disappeared, leaving her head pounding, making her nauseated. 

Finally she was sitting in the hospital wing, _her second home,_ she thought sarcastically. She had been under Madam Pomfrey's care since Dumbledore had found out her secret.  Every Friday evening she reported here for her weekly physical of weighing, stomach medicine and to be sure she was in her right mind, Hermione thought dryly.  At least she had not been throwing up after every meal, which was something.

Madam Pomfrey had given her a thorough examination again, checking for any abnormalities that could be causing the headaches.  Her conclusion was that it was simply stress and had gone to get her a headache potion.

The door opened and Professor Snape came hurriedly into the room shouting.  "Damn it Poppy! I have ran out of that bloody headache potion," he said holding his head, his eyes shut. 

"You don't have to shout the school down, really Severus," Madam Pomfrey scolded as she came out of the supply room. " I am sure you aren't helping Miss Granger's headache, or yours for that matter."

Severus opened his eyes and saw Hermione sitting on a stool.  "Forgive me Miss Granger, I didn't realize you were here," he said through clenched teeth as his head pounded unmercifully. 

"You two are a case," Madam Pomfrey said gruffly, handing them both a small vial with red liquid in it.  "Really Severus, you are the Potions master, cant you keep yourself a supply of the potion?"

"Don't give me any sass Poppy. You know I gave you the entire supply for use."

"And between the two of you it has almost been depleted," she said, looking meanfully at Severus.

Severus however was looking at Hermione.  "How long have you been having headaches?" he asked gently.  

She gave him a wry smile.  "Since Christmas."  He nodded.

"She is the same as you Severus, too much tension. Really I think I should insist that both of you learn how to relax."  She received glares from them both. Sighing, she threw up her hands.  "Anyway Severus, you must resupply me with the potion and I would suggest you double the batch."

"I thought you told me to relax," he said sarcastically.  Hermione looked at him in surprise.  Had he just made a joke?  Must be my head she thought.  Poppy just smiled at him and went back to her office.

"It would seem, Miss Granger, we are both late for class.  If we shall," he said opening the door for her.  They walked to the potions classroom in silence.  "I should take points off for your tardiness Miss Granger," he said mockingly as they stopped before the classroom door. 

"Be sure to take them from yourself while you're at it," she replied with the same mocking voice he had used.  Hermione thought she saw his mouth twitch as he opened the door for her.

****

Severus sighed deeply, stretching his long legs out before him.  It was finally the weekend and for once he was off duty.  No roaming the halls, no students to worry about.  Dumbledore had told him he didn't want to see him at all.  Sipping his brandy he felt more relaxed than he had in weeks.  He knew that Draco was unable to sexually assault Miss Granger anymore, though he still was concerned about his ability to physically abuse her.  Pushing the thoughts away, he closed his eyes, just enjoying the peaceful quiet of his chambers. 

Finally he opened his eyes, and his gaze fell on the metal box Dumbledore had given him the day he had put Hermione under the Veritaserum.  He had not had time to wonder about the contents and had forgotten all about it.  

Severus got up retrieving the key to the box from his desk drawer.  Picking up the box, he carried it over to the sofa and opened it.  Two large tomes rested within, as did several rolls of parchment. Picking up one of the books, he read the title   Sighing, he opened the book to see that it was written in German, a language he was not familiar with.  Not in the mood to retrieve his wand, to cast the necessary translation spell, he picked up the other volume.  It was written in Latin, a langue he knew but often found troublesome.

He opened the book to a section that was book marked, shaking his head at Albus and his fascination with this obscure legend, but he began to read, sipping his brandy.

_As old as magic itself, one of the most fundamental abilities of a magician has been to attempt to control the four raw powers of the elemental system. The four refer to Fire, Air, Earth, and Water. The ability to feel these energies, understand them, and to move them is the study of the Elemental Mage. Throughout their practice different casters will experience different degrees of success no matter which art is practiced, but Elemental magic is often considered one of the most difficult arts to progress in and thus there are few practitioners. It is also difficult because of the nature of the magic itself: it deals purely with the real and tangible facets of the four elemental powers, not with the ethereal correspondences of the elements as an Enchanter would. As such, it tends to be seen as an "all or nothing" art where the mage clearly succeeds or fails every time. Also, as a matter of practicality, few have a calling for this kind of power anymore and thus the caste tends to be a thing of secrecy._

_Elemental magics seem to be most useful when used in combination, and therefore, four mages who each practice different types of elemental magic will group together. A powerful group of this nature can be incredibly dangerous in what they can accomplish. Also, when used correctly, Elemental Magic can be used in the guise of incredibly powerful binding spells which keep the target from working any type of magic by "stopping up" the energy flow. These binds can only be removed with much difficulty, and the gate and type of spell which is used must be identified beforehand._

_Elemental Magic is a learned magic, and therefore most practitioners must undergo tutelage. There are, however, hereditary Elementals who subconsciously open Gates and exchange power without even realizing what they are doing. These people naturally have affinity toward Elemental Magic, and they may go under tutelage for another area which they were not born to and learn twice as fast as anyone else might. _

Scanning down his eyes stopped on a sub heading; The Legend of the Five.

_This leads to the discussion of the legendary five Custosratis Elementums __which also must include the allusive Etheral Mage.  To be a Custosratis Elementum__ the Elemental Mage must be one of hereditary rather than tutelage.  There can be only one of each  Custosratis Elementum __in the world during a generation.  When the Custosratis Elementum __dies another is born to replace it.  This is only speculation as the true Custosratis Elementum__ is often not identified and when correctly identified guards their secret. _

_The five Custosratis Elementums have the ability to imbue their powers into an object or a subject if all are in agreement.  Stipulation of a time frame and limitations of the powers transferred must be agreed upon before the ritual takes place. _

There is a dark magic that will allow a witch, wizard or druid to drain the powers of the five.  The magic had thought to have been lost after the fall of Babylon   however it was rumored that the mage Descentras of Egypt tried to enact the lost magic in the late 1700's and was almost successful. He was only stopped by the Aetherius Custosratis Elementum, when she took her own life to protect the powers from being captured.   Descentras was destroyed by the remaining four.

Interesting he thought, beginning to see why Albus believed in the lore.  He continued reading.

If successful the dark magic will drain the five powers from the Custosratis Elementum into the recipient host, killing the Custosratis Elementums. This in essence will give the host the greatest ability to draw upon all elements known in the natural and supernatural world.  The host will be invincible, immortal and unstoppable.

"Bloody hell," Severus swore.  

It is for this reason that the identities of the Custosratis Elementum must be kept secret at all times, and is advisable that should the identities become known that one of five must ensure that at least one of the Custosratis Elementum is destroyed. This is usually resolved by the Aetherius Custosratis Elementum who willing gives his or her life freely.

He flipped through the next pages, scanning the information.  It explained in details the powers of each Elemental Mage and how they could utilize their abilities to the maximum effect.  Stopping on a page he saw the description of how one could recognize a Custosratis Elementum, the tests that could be used to conclude the presumptions.

Laying aside the book, he picked up one of the rolled up parchments.  He noticed that it was written in Albus' long script. The first several pages were summaries of the book he had just glanced through.  Finally a page caught his eye.  It was a list of names.  Severus was alert now as he sat up holding the parchment close to be sure he was seeing it clearly. That date showed that it written sixteen years ago.

_After much research Nicolas Flamel and myself, Albus Dumbledore, have concluded that we may have found the five. _

_Aer Custosratis Elementum Albus Dumbledore, Scotland_

_Terrenus Custosratis Elementum -Lily Evans Potter, England (testing not complete)_

_Fous Custosratis Elementum-Nicolas Flamel, UK_

_Aestus Custosratis Elementum – Rosa Descrespo, Brazil (unsure at this time as tests have not been conclusive)_

Aetherius Custosratis Elementum-Greta Lute, Germany 

_Once the tests have been conclusive on Lily Potter and Rosa Descrespo, it must be determined if we can allow the five to exist at this time, especially with the threat of Voldemort.  It may be necessary to eliminate one of them to keep the power from falling into his hands. _

Severus sat there stunned. Albus and Flamel were part of the Five? No wonder Albus had been so insistent that this was more than a legend.  A note was added at the end of the parchment dated a year later.

It appears that Rosa Descrespo turned out to be a mislead.  Lily Potter has fallen at the hands of Voldemort before further tests were done.   It appears we do not have to be concerned over the circle of Five being complete now.  

Severus head reeled, the familiar pain forming behind his eyes, the red pinpoints of light dancing on the corners of his eyes. 

He laid the parchment down and picked up the other scroll.  It looked very ancient, crumbling around the edges.  Gingerly he unrolled it.  Scanning it he felt the blood drain from his face and was forced to put his head down.

****

"Bloody hell Albus!" Severus yelled storming into Dumbledore's office the next morning.  

"A good morning to you too Severus," Albus said calmly feeding Fawkes some slices of mango.  

"What is the meaning of this?" he snarled throwing the parchment on Dumbledore's desk.

"I think it is rather self-explanatory," Dumbledore said, continuing to feed the phoenix.

"You, you kept this?" he accused, pointing at the parchment.  "Knowing how dangerous it is, if it ever fell into the wrong hands?"

"You have been reading, Severus," Albus said his eyes twinkling at the irate man. "Beginning to believe in legends?"

"You really are senile old man," Severus growled, snatching up the parchment and moving to throw it in the fire.

"I wouldn't do that Severus," Albus said lightly.

Severus ignored him tossing the parchment in the fire.  An explosion rocked Dumbledore's office, sending Snape flying through the air, landing on his rear fifty feet away.  Fawkes squawked angrily, taking flight through an open window.  Albus put the fire out in his beard as he walked over to help Severus to his feet.

The parchment lay before the fire unscathed.

"Damn," Severus said rubbing his aching buttocks.  "What is this all about Albus?"

Dumbledore chuckled.  "I had to learned the hard way myself boy, about sixty years ago."

Severus sat down glaring as Albus picked up the parchment and went to sit behind his desk.

"Yes, indeed, I had the same reaction as you Severus, when Nicolas gave me this."

"If that," Severus said, indicating the parchment, "really can be done…"

"And it can."

"Then having it around could mean disaster if it ever fell into the wrong hands."

"Exactly," Albus sighed, "however it would seem that although it would seem prudent to destroy this, the circle of Five had at one time thought it best to preserve it.  The magic placed upon the scroll is unbreakable.  The parchment cannot be destroyed outside of another ritual of the Five."

"Merlin's Beard!"  

Last night when Severus had unrolled the parchment and realized what he was looking out, he had felt faint.  In his hands he held the means to trap the five Custosratis Elementums' essences. The dark spells used, the directions for the symbols that would be utilized, everything needed to create the dark magic that would in essence make the recipient god-like.

****

Albus and Severus spent the day in deep discussion.  Severus wanted to know everything, his face alert, his eyes flashing, as Albus recounted his journey, how he found out that he was an Aer Custosratis Elementum.  Nicolas Flamel had been pivotal in this, the training Albus had undergone in his elemental field, the powers he had witnessed as Flamel, who had known about his powers for over 200 years, revealed what he and Albus could do together, combining the magic.

Pausing their discussion to eat a late lunch, Albus took in Severus' appearance.  He knew the students and even the staff, often referred to the young man as an "evil-greasy haired-git."  Pity they couldn't see him the way Albus did.

Severus Snape was a guarded man, even before he had turned double agent, he allowed no one to become close.  Easy to snarl, to wound with his swift, cold barbs, not many people had tried to see who Severus really was.  

Severus was the epitome of order and control.  It was conveyed in his dress, the black, severe teacher's attire he was rarely seen without, the impassiveness of his voice and facial expressions, his orderly rooms.  That was one of the reasons he had chosen potions as his mastery.  It was a very controlled magic in the hands of skill.

Yet he sat across from Albus ruffled and animate, a flush light upon his cheeks.  Apparently Severus had been up all night before he had burst into Albus' office. Smiling secretively, Albus knew Severus would have never allowed himself to be seen in his attire if he hadn't been so intent on confronting him this morning. 

He was dressed in black trousers, not the normal ones of his teacher's habit, but loose, comfortable ones he wore in his private chambers, and a white linen shirt, unbuttoned halfway down, cuffs rolled up to his elbows.  His hair was mussed and the shadows of a beard emphasized the sharp angular features of his face.

Romany ancestry was heavily etched on Severus' features.  The hawk like features, the long, crooked nose, the high cheekbones, the black eyes, heavy eyebrows that arched in such a way that it gave him a scowling look, and the blue black hair that was baby fine, silky that clung to his head from the weight of it, that was in reality, as soft as a newborn babe's, Albus mused as he had often stroked that hair when Severus had been in the infirmary.  Yes, he thought, he wished others took time to really look, to try to see beyond Severus' stern outer appearance and see the intelligent, highly passionate, lonely man beyond the façade.

Severus was eager to resume their discussion as the lunch plates disappeared but Albus held up his hand.  

"Enough for today, son," he said, his eyes sparkling.  "We will continue this discussion at a later time, and while you are suppose to be relaxing," he grinned, "I alas do have duties to attend to."

Nodding in agreement as he felt the tug of sleep pull at him, Severus stretched as he got up and headed for the door.

"Enjoy the rest of the weekend Sev…"Albus' words faded as he saw the man stop suddenly and grasp his left arm hard, his shoulders drooping.  He looked sorrowfully at Severus who still had his back to him.  "Come back to me safely son, he said quietly.  Severus nodded and left. 

****

Aer Custosratis Elementum - guardian vessel of the element of Air

Terrenus Custosratis Elementum – guardian vessel of the element of Earth

 Fous Custosratis Elementum- guardian vessel of the element of Water

 Aestus Custosratis Elementum – guardian vessel of the element of Fire

Aetherius Custosratis Elementum- guardian vessel of the element of the Ethereal

AN, the information about elemental magic was drawn from sites on the World Wide Web, mostly the Book of Knowledge.  The legend of the Five is mine. 


	8. part 8

AN/Oops this chapter ran away and I posted sooner than I thought. It is a little dark though not very graphic. Yes I know. I indent, italicize areas that are flashbacks or thoughts and they do not appear that way when loaded on this site. I will put around flashbacks. Hope that helps. WARNING: Cutting mentioned, please don't read if it is triggering.  
  
Damaged Goods  
  
Part 8  
  
Hermione sat at the table picking at her dinner, half listening to the boys around her talk excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch match this weekend. The Weasley twins, Harry and Ron were talking animatedly, going over the plays of their last game against Ravenclaw.  
  
She couldn't blame them for their enthusiasm over the game. Quidditch had been cancelled last year due to the Triwizard Tournament and they were making up for it with gusto. It was Ron's first year on the team, filling in as beater as Fred Weasley had moved to take over Oliver Wood's spot of keeper.  
  
"We are going to run over Slytherin," the twins said excitedly  
  
"They don't have a chance," agreed Ron  
  
"Wonder if Snape will even show up to witness his house's downfall?" George asked, grinning.  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye from across the table. They knew that Professor Snape was only absent because he had been called by Voldemort. The students had not seen him since potions class last Friday and it was Wednesday now.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the other team members as Hermione began playing absentmindly with a knife that lay among the silverware. The metal glinted as she rolled it on the table. Staring at it she picked it up, her thoughts turning inward. Professor Snape had gone to Voldemort, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Death Eaters, Lucius...  
  
He rolled off me, panting. I pulled away; glad for the extra room to do so. He had transformed the small cot in my cell into a large canopy bed when he came to me now. It took up most of the small area. In a small way I looked forward to this, to lie upon the soft satiny sheets, the curtains drawn around the bed to keep the warmth in, the only time I felt warm. I wished at first for the darkness to hide his face but he had always enchanted a pale light to fill the interior of the bed.  
  
Lucius chuckled as he lay there. "I do believe Hermione, that it would be very easy to persuade you into the darkness." I didn't answer, just lying there, hoping he would leave soon, ashamed of my reactions to his rough treatment of me.  
  
"Look at me," he instructed and I obeyed. I saw the glint of metal in his hand and cringed. Please I begged but he gave me such a strange look that I hushed. "Yes," he said, a sly grin on his face, "I do believe you will enjoy this."  
  
I wanted to pull away but watched horrified as he gripped the knife, and was astonished to see him cut his chest with it. Two long, shallow cuts, which oozed blood. "Taste it," he instructed. My mind protested but I knew I would obey. I tentatively placed my mouth against the wound and sucked in a little of his blood. It tasted of metal and sweat. "Its good isn't it girl?" he asked, his mouth close to my ear. "To taste the blood of a purebred wizard, something you can never be" He pushed me away.   
  
Leaning over me, he mimicked the cuts on my chest, I flinched as I felt the blade slide across my skin. "Not too deep, just enough to bring the blood," he said, though he wasn't really speaking to me. "The line between pleasure and pain, mudblood is fragile just as it is between hate and love." He moved lower to my stomach and slashed several cuts there, as I cried out as that sensitive area screamed in protest.   
  
"Did that hurt, Hermione?" Yes I told him. "Good," his voice was husky, "feel the hurt, embrace it, then give over to the pleasure." He continued marking my skin, across my hips, my inner thighs, the sides of my calves. Tears ran down my cheeks from the pain as he sliced my skin. Then he started sucking at the wounds that were dripping blood across my skin, making little rivers of crimson. I shuddered as I felt his mouth cross the areas his knife had cut, and god forgive me, I shuddered as the pain melted and merged into a burning yearning between my legs. Lucius laughed as he heard me moan and came over me savagely, his assault on me stinging the fresh wounds, as the salt from his sweat burned.   
  
Hermione jerked and dropped the knife she had been holding. It bounced off the table and rolled under it. She got out of her chair, crawling beneath the table to retrieve it, though she knew the house elves would get it, she didn't want anyone waiting on her. Crawling forward a little, she picked up the knife and stared at it.  
  
Ron had noticed Hermione slip under the table grumbling about being clumsy. He hadn't really paid attention to her during dinner, caught up with the Quidditich talk, but when she didn't appear after a few minutes, he frowned, wondering what she was still doing under the table.  
  
"Hermione? He called bending over to look under the table. "You get stuck or.." He froze, staring at her. She looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened, the knife poised above her thigh. Her robes were hiked up to her waist her skirt bunched up. Several bloody stripes ran up from her knee to her inner thigh.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She jerked upright, his shout scaring her and she struck her head hard on the underside of the table. The Gryffindor table quieted, eyes turning to look toward Ron, who was still bending down, looking under the table. Others in the dining hall craned their necks to see what was happening. A few snickered.  
  
Hermione scrambled out from other the table her face paled as she saw Professor McGonagall standing behind Ron. "Weasley, Granger, follow me," she said, her lips thin and tight. Sniggering broke out around the room, as they realized that a girl had been under the table when Weasley had bellowed.  
  
*** Hermione lay in the hospital bed, grimacing at the looks Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were giving her. The wounds on her legs were shallow and were quickly mended by Madame Pomfrey, however she and Professor McGonagall had insisted she undress and get into bed. Professor McGonagall had left to get the Headmaster while Hermione worried.  
  
She had not planned on cutting herself, there in the dining hall. Not that it hadn't been the first time she had released the pain she was feeling in that manner.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gravely, his face set. "Madame Pomfrey has informed me that this incident was not a first, is that correct?'  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You must understand that if this happens again I will have no choice but to contact your parents. This is serious Miss Granger, I realize you have been through a terrible ordeal, but we cannot allow you to continue harming yourself."  
  
"I understand," Hermione murmured, tears falling freely. She brushed at them angrily, why did she always have to cry? "Please, don't tell my parents, I couldn't bear it." I can't bear the thoughts of even seeing them again, she thought.  
  
Dumbledore's face softened though his voice was still grave. "Let this be that last incident of this nature Miss Granger. If you need to talk we will always be willing to listen and help in whatever way we can."  
  
"Thank you Headmaster," she sniffed, truly grateful he had not told her parents already.  
  
"You will stay here tonight Miss Granger," Minerva told her, her voice firm. "You may return to classes in the morning."  
  
Hermione nodded, as Professor McGonagall patted her hand before leaving with Dumbledore.  
  
That little touch of kindness sent fresh tears into her eyes and she cried softly, thankful that the hospital wing, to her knowledge, was empty.  
  
***  
  
In the far corner of the hospital wing, behind the drawn curtains, Severus laid in the bed listening to the exchange. He heart went out to Hermione, not fully understanding what it was about the little pain in the ass that tugged at him. Though he had stopped Draco from abusing her, he didn't know how he could stop her from abusing herself. But then again, he couldn't even help himself.. He had Apparated Saturday evening when the mark had burned his skin. Voldemort's current hideout was a crumbling manor on a barren shore of Scotland. The cool sea breeze caressed his face as he appeared and he felt the dampness of rain approaching. There were several pops around him and more Death Eaters joined him.  
  
"Ah Severus", Lucius drawling voice greeted him. "So glad you could make it for a change."  
  
"Really Lucius," Severus said sarcastically, his voice dripping with feigned sweetness, "I miss one meeting and I am forever labeled as unworthy. If the master can forgive surely you can, unless," he let the words slide silkily off his tongue, "you fancy that you are above the Dark Lord on these matters."  
  
"Too obvious," Lucius said, his voice low and menacing. "You are slipping Severus,getting soft hanging around that Muggle lover."  
  
They entered the manor together, moving into a large room where the circle of Death Eaters stood, each in their respective positions. Severus was glad that the flat, stark white masks had been removed. That meant that this wasn't a meeting of going out to reek havoc and death, but a planning meeting, or rather a 'damning' meeting.  
  
"Ah good, we are all here now," Voldemort's high sharp voice rang out, echoing in the empty halls of the keep. "Wormtail if you would."  
  
Peter Pettigrew stepped forward and read from a scroll the minutes of the previous planning meeting. Severus thought he would laugh. How civilized, he thought dryly.  
  
"So my Death Eaters, you have been refreshed on matters of the previous meeting, of the things we had planned to accomplish. And what exactly have we accomplished Wormtail?"  
  
Peter paled, and his voiced squeaked, "a few of the plans have been successful milord.."  
  
"A few? Did I hear you right Wormtail? A few?"  
  
"Yes milord, the raid on the ."  
  
"Silence! I do not need a retelling of things that are known to me you fool. What I do want to know is why there is only 'a few' instead of all". His red eyes stared at each Death Eater in the circle. Many bowed their heads, ashamed. Severus stared back, first mistake he thought, but wasn't in the mood to lower his eyes now.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle!" Voldemort turned his face to the two large men who hung their heads. "Why didn't you complete your simple assignment? All I asked was that you retrieve some confiscated items from the Ministry".  
  
"Forgive us milord," Crabbe mumbled, "we arrived at the Ministry as planned and found the room, but.."  
  
"Accidentally set off the alarm didn't you?' Voldemort finished for him.  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
"Not only do you lack brains but it would seem grace," Voldemort moved to stand before the two men who had sunk to their knees.  
  
"Forgive us"  
  
"Wormtail, please show these fools how I forgive."  
  
Approaching the two, Peter pulled out his wand.  
  
"Cruccio,"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle writhed and sobbed as the curse was placed on them.  
  
"Enough," Voldemort said, "we need not damage what little minds they possess. I trust you will do better this time."  
  
"Yes milord," they said in unison, their voices quivering.  
  
This continued around the circle, as each Death Eater had in someway not fulfilled their participation in the eyes of Voldemort. Other Death Eaters were called forward to cast spells upon them, the Cruciatus being the most favored.  
  
Severus prepared himself mentally as the circle faded, Voldemort sending each Death Eater away after punishment was fulfilled and instructions given. He knew that the Dark Lord always saved 'the best for last'; the worst forms of twisted pain for those he chose to bestow it on. Severus was often one of the last to leave, Voldemort punishing him heartily for being a turncoat sixteen years ago. He was surprised that Malfoy still stood in the circle. Lucius was often the first ones to go, always pleasing his master above and beyond what was asked of him.  
  
Soon there was only Lucius and himself before Voldemort and the ever- cowering Wormtail.  
  
"Concerned Severus?" Voldemort asked, his voice smug with a hint of laughter.  
  
"No milord."  
  
"Well you should be, you should be," he said, moving over to stand before Severus. A long pale finger, reached out to trace a line down Severus' face. Severus lowered his eyes, in mock reverence.  
  
Voldemort pulled away giving a high sharp laugh. "Severus my boy, for once I am not disappointed in you. Your latest report about Hogwarts and that fool headmaster actually proved to be quite interesting."  
  
Severus was confused. His reports about Hogwarts and Dumbledore were deathly boring. "Thank you milord."  
  
"You do know who our enemies are, the Muggleborn who have tainted the Wizarding world and those who support their intermingling with us?" Voldemort addressed the three.  
  
"Yes milord," they said in unison.  
  
"That is where we must start and finish this time .Oh yes I was a bit foolish, a bit hasty before, trying to move too fast through the Wizarding world, thinking if I removed all those who opposed me the little mudbloods and half breeds wouldn't stand a chance. Make no mistake; the Wizarding world will fall to me, but this time we will move slowly.  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
"Which is why I was so interested in your report of Hogwarts. Severus. The sorting of the students, how many pure wizards are still left. I did not recognize very many names of pure line in that damn school."  
  
"No milord," Severus said, understanding now.  
  
"I think we shall start with those who sully our world the most. The ones who are born to Muggles and for some damned reason have been gifted with magic a thing that should never be. I want a list Severus, of each mudblood in that school. I will give you a rare treat of putting the name at the top who we will destroy first."  
  
"Yes milord, I am honored." Severus said, not believing for one moment he would be the one to choose which family was to die first.  
  
"Of course we cannot touch the little darlings while they are at Hogwarts under that idiot's watchful eye, but if they had nothing to go home to, no where to go when term ends, that will be a successful start. And it would ensure that no more mudbloods will be born to those Muggles."  
  
"Brilliant milord," Lucius said.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
"I am in the mood for some entertainment if you would, and you Severus." Voldemort settled himself in an oversized armchair, Wormtail hurrying to kneel at his feet.  
  
Severus closed his eyes briefly, as he removed his cloak and began unbuttoning his shirt. Entertainment indeed, he thought bitterly. Perversion, like everything about Voldemort, his very existence, the blood red eyes, the flat snake like face, his thirst for power, his 'entertainment'.  
  
Opening his eyes he saw that Lucius had removed his clothing, waiting for Severus to finish. As he stepped out of his clothes, Severus moved to kneel before Lucius.  
  
"Severus," Voldemort's voice stopped him.  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
"I said I was pleased with you."  
  
Severus straightened up and had a brief moment of satisfaction as Lucius glared at him as he knelt before him.  
  
The only small bit of solace Severus could find as the two men 'performed' before Voldemort, who had Wormtail satisfying his own need, was that the dark lord no longer sought him out for his own personal gratification as he had before he had fallen. It was enough punishment for the two men who hated each other vehemently to become locked together as lovers during this time of 'entertainment'. Severus recited the steps to a difficult potion, removing his mind from what his body was doing and what was being done to it.  
  
Dressed and standing before Voldemort now, Severus waited for leave to go. "I do believe," Voldemort said eyeing the two men, that Severus didn't enjoy entertaining me do you Lucius?"  
  
"No milord," Lucius said a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had been put out for not being the dominant one in this scenario, his usual place.  
  
"You want to punish him for that don't you Lucius?" Voldemort voice was soft, mocking.  
  
"Yes milord, very much."  
  
"Then do so."  
  
Severus stared Lucius in the eyes, as the man pulled out his wand.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Lucius had put him under the Cruciatus four times before Voldemort had stopped him. Severus lay on the floor jerking; small whimpers coming from his traitorous throat, his stoic silence broken.  
  
"Well done Lucius," Voldemort said smoothly coming to stand over Severus. " We mustn't let the turn coat forget who his master is shall we?"  
  
"No milord."  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
"Yes milord." Peter hurried over to stand beside him, bowing.  
  
"Please use that wonderful hand that I gave you and break his ribs and whatever else you think needs broken, then return him to that bloody school."  
  
Severus had withstood the pain as Wormtail used his silver hand to break each finger on both hands, then the wrists. When his shoulders were dislodged he felt the blackness at the back of his eyes and knew he couldn't last much longer, his body already weak from the Cruciatus. Praying silently that Wormtail would accidentally take his task too far, to give Severus the peace of death, he blacked out as he felt the hand slam into his side, his ribs cracking.  
  
Hagrid's boarhound Fang, had discovered Severus' broken body lying at the edge of the forbidden forest the next morning, Dumbledore had told him, his eyes suspiciously bright as he looked at Severus. Madam Pomfrey had healed his broken bones and had assured him there were no internal injuries. The effects of the Cruciatus however stilled weakened him, his muscles jerking, pain shooting through his insides, that caused him to retch. Dumbledore had ordered him to stay in the hospital wing until he was satisfied that Severus would be all right.   
  
Indeed, Severus thought sarcastically, listening to Hermione cry softly, how can I help anyone? 


	9. part 9

AN/ Thanks for reviewing, especially the faithful. I hope the story doesn't go to slowly for you, however things will develop as they need to. And yes, I am working on finals, see how hard lol.  
Damaged Goods Part 9  
  
They told me that I couldn't 'hurt' myself again. Didn't they realize that I was only releasing the pent up pain and frustration that raged inside so often. It made them quirky, I realized, to be different, to be mental. That's what they thought, the students too, ever since the incident in the bathroom. I wanted to scream at them that it wasn't my problem they felt weird about it.  
  
Professor McGonagall had assured me that Ron would not say anything to anyone. I thought unfairly that she was protecting the integrity of Gryffindor rather than myself. So everyone wanted me to be normal, whatever that was anymore. Was it normal that I was always slightly an outcast among my peers? That each and every one of them had told me that I was a bossy-know-it all. That the boys had always looked in another direction when it came to thinking of girls.  
  
But I determined to square my shoulders and hold my head high as I walked into breakfast Thursday morning. When Jason Lawrence, a seventh year Slytherin, had stepped in front of me as I entered, I knew that Ron had betrayed me. Jason had offered for me to join him at the Slytherin table. I frowned and looked at him wondering what his motive was. I didn't have to wait long as he told me if I wanted to enjoy myself under the table he was a more than willing participant. So that was it. No longer was I 'crazy Granger' but 'slutty Granger'. Actually that appealed to me more than being known as a mental case. I looked at him sweetly and told him he couldn't handle it. I heard the catcalls and laughter from the Slytherin table and other tables, as I made my way to sit at my own house's table.  
  
Harry had saved me a seat and smiled at me when I had joined him. Ron was sitting on his other side and refused to even look at me. So be it, I thought, not really caring anymore. I had to behave, be good, not cause anyone to feel quirky. And I had determined to do that.  
  
***  
  
Harry groaned as he sat down next to Hermione at breakfast Friday morning. Though Ron was not supposed to tell anyone about what had happened with Hermione that day, he had. Harry felt squeamish about what Hermione had done, but he was planned to stand beside her. Something had happened to her, something terrible and he wasn't going to back away from his friend when she needed him. Ron had not spoken to her all day Thursday and with a sour look had gone to sit with George and Fred this morning.  
  
"Of course he would have to return today," he told her nodding towards the head table, indicating the reason behind his groan. "Couldn't miss our potions class for once could he?"  
  
Hermione looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Snape take his seat next to Dumbledore. He caught her eye a moment, before he turned his attention to Professor McGonagall who was talking to him.  
  
She was oddly comforted that he had returned. ***  
  
Draco sat at breakfast that morning glaring at Jason Lawrence and his friends. They had started another conversation about what they thought had happened at the Gryffindor table the other morning. Their lustful comments had left little to the imagination, and many of the girls blushed, though they often added their own comments of how they would behave in that situation.  
  
He was growing extremely angry. The mudblood was for his enjoyment, for his pleasures and yet she evidently didn't mind showing off the skills he had taught her. Not that he could have enjoyed anything.  
  
His inability to have erection was beginning to frighten him. That night in the secret passage with her, he had just assumed it was because she truly was ugly, that bushy hair, that thin bony body, that he found her undesirable. But after several days of not being able to get aroused, he thought perhaps he might be sick. There was no way he was going to the infirmary with this ailment and having that old prude Madam Pomfrey exam him there. He had thought of going to Professor Snape, to ask the older man about it, but every time he had approached Snape he felt as if those black eyes were trying to suck his soul out of his body. It unnerved him.  
  
Still, not being able to get hard was worse. He had tried with several of the girls, purebloods in his house, taking them to different areas of the castle, petting and kissing them. Nothing. And then it dawned on him. Granger had something to do with this, a hex or curse, something. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the bushy hair chit sitting beside Potter. She would tell him what she had done to him. One way or another. ***  
  
Hurrying towards the potions classroom, Hermione silently berated herself for being so forgetful. She had forgotten her homework and had to return to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve it making her late. Her pace quickened, she had a few minutes, as she hurried down to the corner of the hall. Her heart dropped as she felt someone grab her around the waist, one hand covering her mouth.  
  
Draco pulled her behind a suit of armor pinning her arms to the wall. "What have you done to me you filthy little mudblood?" he growled at her.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Draco, let me go we will be late for class."  
  
"We are going to be even later if you don't tell me what you have done."  
  
"I really don't know what."  
  
"Bitch, I haven't been able to perform since that night." Hermione eyes widened, understanding. Trying to hide a smirk, she thought quickly.  
  
She half closed her eyes and looked at him a small smile on her face. "It could be stress milord," she said her voice husky.  
  
He looked at her, a smile crossing his face. The little mudblood was still behaving. He had been worried he had let her go too long. "Perhaps you're right, Granger," he said his voice soft, "but how do you suppose I could relieve this stress?"  
  
"Well," she said pulling one arm free of his, though he still had her other pressed hard to the wall, "I can think of several ways," she said giving him a sultry look, as she ran her fingers across his cheek, then lower down his chest.  
  
"That's right slave," he said smiling broadly now, "maybe you do have some brains left in that head." He shuddered a little as he felt her hand caressing his thighs before coming to rest on his groin.  
  
She pressed her hand to his groin, her mind flooding with imagines of what he had subjected her to. Though her wand was still in her pocket she had an urge to perform a spell, not knowing where it was coming from. Somehow she knew she could. "Conglacio scrotuma," she said softly and she felt the energy flow from her hand into Draco's groin.  
  
The potions class jerked in unison as they heard a high-pitched scream from outside in the hall. Students flooded out into the hall as Severus tried to get through the swarming mass, barking at them to get back in the room and prepare for class, which was about to start. Few of them obeyed, as they turned the corner to see Hermione standing there, a small smile on her face, her eyes staring blankly ahead, and Draco Malfoy curled in a ball at her feet, moaning, his hands tightly clamped on his groin.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he and Ron pushed through the crowd towards her. "Has that filth hurt you?"  
  
"It would seem Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly, finally arriving to stand over Draco, "that Mr. Malfoy has been the unfortunate victim here. Explain Draco."  
  
"That bitch," Draco said, his voice very high pitched.  
  
"Don't talk about Hermione like that," Ron growled, his anger towards Hermione fading.  
  
"Silence!" Severus snapped. "Malfoy explain."  
  
"She, she attacked me," he said, his voice squeaky, reminding Severus of Dobby.  
  
"I see that. What spell did she use on you Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Ask her," he croaked, wanting Snape to hurry up and help him.  
  
Severus' eyes flickered on Hermione, who didn't seem to be aware of what was going on. "I asked you Draco. If you want me to aid you, I suggest you tell me what spell she used."  
  
"Conglacio scrotuma," Malfoy muttered, groaning.  
  
There were several ois and giggles, as many of the boys instinctively put their hands to their groins. Severus felt a slight twinge himself, and his mouth twitched. "I see," he said pulling out his wand, removing the hex and then cast a warming spell in the area of Draco's groin. He pulled the boy to his feet. "Everyone back to class, now!" he shouted at them. The class scattered. Ron looked at Hermione and mouthed 'ow' at her as he passed. Harry just grinned at her.  
  
Draco was green at the mouth as he glared at Hermione, who still seemed not to notice what was going on. "I want that bitch expelled," he growled, his voice still high.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest you go up to the hospital wing and leave assigning punishment to you superiors," Severus said coldly. Draco glared at him as he hobbled off, wanting to stay to hear Granger's punishment but the ache in his groin was too much.  
  
Waiting until he was sure the hall was clear, he studied Hermione. She was still staring, not seeing him he mused, wondering where she had learned that particular hex. Most curious indeed, he thought. "Miss Granger," he said, reaching out to pass his hand in front of her face. She looked at him, confusion on her face.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape." She blushed as she remembered what had happened.  
  
He leaned in, his face close to hers and spoke softly, his voice sounding dangerous to her. "Miss Granger, if anyone should hear what I am about to say, I will of course deny it and you will be severely punished." She gulped, looking at him fearfully. "Well done, Miss Granger."  
  
He stood up and put a stern look on his face as she looked at him amazed. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for using magic in the hall and five more for being late."  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and several Gryffindor's pounced on her later that evening in the common room.  
  
"I can't believe you did that Hermione," Seamus said, giving her an admiring look.  
  
"Oh, I am so glad you did," squealed Pavarti.  
  
"Oi," Ron said crossing his legs, "me too but Hermione, you could have hurt the guy bad."  
  
"He deserves everything he gets," Harry said, though he felt the urge to cross his legs also.  
  
The evening was delightful, as the Weasley twins had smuggled some butterbeer in and the light chatting and teasing went on until Angelina Johnson, the newly appointed Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, had told the team they needed their rest for tomorrow's game.  
  
"Good job again Hermione," Ron said, his eyes asking for an apology. Hermione hugged her friend tightly, feeling that she was actually starting to belong again.  
  
****  
  
Saturday turned out to be a very stormy day in more ways than one.  
  
Angelina came into the locker room, where the team was getting ready, with a sour look on her face.  
  
"The match has been called off."  
  
"What?" the team grumbled, "the storm's not that bad, and we've played in worse."  
  
"It would seem the Slytherin seeker is unable to play."  
  
George and Fred sniggered. "Wonder why?"  
  
"Then they forfeit."  
  
"Yes, that is the way it's suppose to work, but Susan told me that apparently Lucius Malfoy had arrived in a murderous fit, wanting to know why his son wasn't playing today. She said that he had stormed up to castle dragging Draco with him. Filch came down a few minutes later and spoke to Professors McGonagall and Snape who left for the castle, taking Hermione with them."  
  
"Damn!" Ron and Harry swore in unison, guessing that Lucius wanted retribution for what had happened to Draco yesterday.  
  
"Yep," Angelina said, her dark eyes flashing, "then Filch told Madame Hooch that Dumbledore wanted the match called off until a later date."  
  
"Poor Hermione," Ron said, as he and Harry trudged through the mud towards the castle.  
  
****  
  
"I demand to know what kind of school you are running here Dumbledore!" Lucius shouted. "That you allow mudbloods to attack innocent students at a whim."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Albus said quietly, "please refrain from using such names here."  
  
Hermione sat in a high backed chair, nervously looking at the back of Lucius Malfoy as he was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk, yelling at him. Draco sat across from her, a sly smile on his face. Professors McGonagall and Snape also stood near Dumbledore's desk. Professor McGonagall's face was flushed and her lips thin. Hermione noticed that Professor Snape's was very impassive, though his dark eyes followed Lucius' every movement.  
  
"Your seat here is very unsteady, old man," Lucius said threatening. "There are many out there who would like a reason to remove you from this school. Allowing this kind of behavior to occur in the halls, really Dumbledore. How are the student's supposed to feel safe."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Minerva began, her voice tight. Albus gave her a warning look.  
  
"Lucius, I assure you that Miss Granger's behavior is not the kind we encourage here. No student should attack another, even if they are provoked to do so."  
  
"And are you saying that Draco provoked this little mud,,,witch, to cast a hex on him that may have permanently damaged him?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey assures me that Draco received no permanent damage."  
  
"I see, and did she also give reason for my son's lack of arousal, which seems to be caused also by that girl."  
  
Draco's face flushed. He hadn't meant for that to come out. But when he had seen the school nurse that day and was already subjected to an embarrassing examination, he had blurted out his problem. Apparently she had told his father when he had went to see her about Draco.  
  
Minerva coughed, covering her mouth with her hand, to hide the smile that had erupted on her face.  
  
"I assure you Lucius," Albus said, his eyes twinkling, "that young Draco suffers from no magical malady that would cause his, ah, inability."  
  
"I have heard that things like this happen, when a young man has too much on his mind." Minerva said coolly. Such as abusing a young girl, she wanted to add but didn't.  
  
Lucius' face flushed and he turned around, his eyes falling on Hermione. "I want this girl expelled Dumbledore." He said coldly, as his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"Lucius, if we expelled every student who got in a squabble with another house, we wouldn't have any left. May I remind you, that you would have never lasted your third year here if that was the case."  
  
"And I am suppose to be satisfied that my son was attacked and the only punishment given was the loss of a few house points?" Lucius said, his voice low, his eyes still on Hermione, as he gave her an intense look, allowing it to slide up and down her body with familiarity. His hand caressed the head of his cane and he smiled slyly at her. Hermione felt a shiver run through her and she unconsciously licked her lips, slowly, the tip of her tongue lingering on her upper lip before she pulled it back in.  
  
Severus' stomach sank as he saw the exchange between Lucius and Hermione. He knew that unless she was kept under careful watch, Malfoy would be whisking her away when the opportunity presented itself.  
  
"I agree Lucius."  
  
Minerva glared at Severus who did not look at her, still staring intently at Lucius. Lucius pulled his gaze away from Hermione and looked at Snape. Seeing the fire in Severus' eyes, he smiled at him. Misreading the dark look on Severus' face, he waited for him to pronounce punishment on the little mudblood.  
  
"I was too lenient on Miss Granger. She will be having detention with me for the next two months on the weekends."  
  
Bravo Severus, Albus thought, though he knew Minerva would be ready to castrate them both soon if she didn't catch on. Severus had just put Miss Granger under his protection and watchful eye, for he too had noticed the exchange between the elder Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"Really Professor Snape," said Minerva angrily, "that seems a bit harsh."  
  
"It was a Slytherin that was harmed, Minerva, "Albus intervened, "and as head of that house it is appropriate that he decide her punishment. Is it agreeable with you Lucius?"  
  
Lucius looked back at Hermione who had paled, her eyes downcast. "Yes, if that is the best you can offer. But remember Dumbledore," he said, his voice drawling, smug, "the Ministry has its eyes on this school and what goes on here."  
  
"I have no doubt." Albus said, his eyes twinkling."  
  
"Come Draco."  
  
Lucius and his son swept out of the room.  
  
"Minerva if you would escort Miss Granger to the stairs, I believe she will find Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley waiting for her outside the gargoyle." Albus said, as he moved to stand beside Severus.  
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore. That man did know everything that went on in the school.  
  
Minerva came back, her eyes glaring at the men. "What was that all about Severus? The punishment."  
  
"Was a ploy to keep an eye on Miss Granger," Albus told her.  
  
Minerva eyed Severus, who shrugged, giving her a sardonic smile.  
  
"What have I done?" Severus said dryly. "It would seem I have saddled myself with an insufferable Gryffindor for the next two months."  
  
"Might be good for you," Minerva said teasingly. "Maybe a little bit of Gryffindor will rub off on you and you might be tolerable to be around."  
  
"Or maybe a little Slytherin will rub off instead, giving the girl some brains instead of blind loyalty," he said sarcastically, as he gave Minerva a kiss on the cheek, before he left the office.  
  
"If I was twenty years younger Albus," she sighed.  
  
"How come I don't get that reaction?" Dumbledore asked in mock anger. He leaned over and kissed her other cheek.  
  
"Oh Albus," she said, her eyes twinkling at him. "If I was only twenty years older."  
  
"Be still woman," Dumbledore said fondly, as he gave her a right proper kiss.  
  
*** Conglacio-to freeze 


	10. part 10

Damaged Goods  
  
Part 10  
I couldn't sleep that night. I wasn't upset over my punishment; I no longer cared about trivial things like that. Ron and Harry were enraged over it though, and I let them be mad for me. I had other things to deal with.  
  
I could see him every time I closed my eyes that night. Lucius. I had been so terrified when I saw him today. Those cold blue eyes undressing me, promising hidden pain and pleasure. Shuddering, I hated myself for those thoughts, the tightening of my loins as I watched him, feeling the power he had over me. I had vowed then, in Dumbledore's office, that I would take my life before I ever allowed him to touch me again, but stopped, as a shameful thought flooded my mind. How come I felt I would die if he didn't touch me?  
  
***  
  
Knocking on the classroom door, Hermione was glad to have something to preoccupy herself with today, rubbing her temples at the pain of the headache she had. The lack of sleep had left smudges under her eyes. Her legs still trembled slightly from the intense urges her betraying body had kept flooding with as she tried to push thoughts of Lucius away last night. Slut, whore, filth; she had berated herself over and over until she had cried, feeling as if she would die. If only someone cared, cared enough to touch her in whatever way, be it kind or cruel, just a touch to make her feel wanted.  
  
Entering the cool classroom she saw Professor Snape sitting at his desk, piled high with rolled up parchments. She went to stand before him awaiting instructions. "Ah, Miss Granger," he said dryly, not looking up from the paper he was working on. "You will be grading these," he said waving his hand towards the enormous pile sitting on the left side of his desk. "First through fourth years assignments. I expect excellence, as you should be aware of by now. Be thorough and if I should find you have been lenient on grading I will deduct the points personally from you," he finished, never looking up from his task.  
  
Picking up a large armful of the scrolls, an inkbottle and quill, Hermione moved to a table and settled down to begin her task. Only the scratch of the quills broke the silence of the room.  
  
Severus finished grading the seventh year's assignments before he even glanced Hermione's way. She was bent over her task, her hair, the thick unruly curls, fell around her, hiding her face. She reached up to rub at her temples ever so often and through the waterfall of gold brown, he noticed the look of pain on her face, one he knew well, from the blinding headaches he seemed to be having with alarming frequency this term. Still feeling the pain from his own early this morning, he felt angry with her.  
  
"Pull your hair away from your face girl. No wonder you have headaches," he said more harshly than he had meant to. He watched her obey, as she wound the thick, curly mess up and tried to bunch it up. She held it back with one hand, as she continued reading, making awkward marks on the parchments.  
  
Hermione was surprised to feel a hand pull hers away from her hair. She sat very still as she felt fingers running through her hair, pulling and dividing. She felt her hair gathered with quick movements, close to her scalp, as Professor Snape fixed her hair into a tight, French braid. Finishing, he tied a piece of twine at the end. She gathered up the courage to look up at him. His eyes flashed at her in warning, and he smiled wryly. "You learn useless skills when you are head of house. Now continue."  
  
Hermione tried to hide her grin, feeling the tension easing from her. She could almost envision the looks on Harry's and Ron's faces if she told them that Snape knew how to braid a girl's hair. Imaging him fixing the Slytherin girls' hair almost caused her to laugh.  
  
The afternoon passed in silence and Hermione was relieved when Professor Snape told her it was time for her to go to dinner.  
  
***  
  
Sitting in Dumbledore's office, Severus watched the old man reading over the 'list'. He hated the sorrowful look on Albus' face; his blood seethed at the pain he was causing the older man.  
  
"I do believe you have all the names Severus," Albus said soberly.  
  
"Perhaps I could delay.."  
  
"No, that would do little good Severus and would only bring retribution on yourself."  
  
Severus nodded. Fifty-six names, 'mudlbloods', in a school of over a thousand students, seemed minute. But when those fifty-six families were soon to be targeted for elimination the number seemed overwhelming.  
  
"There is little we can do now," Albus told him, "not until the attacks begin."  
  
Severus didn't comment.  
  
Albus watched the younger man brooding, the dark look upon his face.  
  
"You need a diversion, something to occupy your time." Severus looked up at headmaster suspiciously, noting the sparkle in the man's eyes  
  
"Oh yes Albus, something to occupy my time. Let's see, after classes, grading assignments, patrolling the grounds, working for the Order, attending Death Eater meetings, being at Voldemort's beck and call, making potions for Poppy and of course being a baby sitter for one pain in the arse Gryffindor, I do believe I have too much leisure time on my hands between midnight and five am."  
  
Albus chuckled, enjoying the scowling look Severus was giving him. "My point exactly son."  
  
Severus sighed, and sat back his arms folded across his chest waiting.  
  
"I take it you are still interested in the elemental magic?"  
  
"It is a fascinating subject however.."  
  
"Good, then I think it is time we explored the possibilities."  
  
"Possibilities? Merlin's beard, Albus, don't tell me you believe I might have some inkling into that magic. Even if I did, I am a bit too old to start tutelage. Why study an obscure art that at best would be weaker than a third year's magic ability?"  
  
"If it were a learned art, I would totally agree Severus, but if it was inborn, natural, think of the power."  
  
Severus snorted. "If I had some innate magic of that nature, wouldn't I have seen it by now?"  
  
"Perhaps you already have."  
  
"You mean the incident of my losing control and blowing up your office?" Severus said sarcastically. "That was just a sign of weakness Albus, any child could lose their temper and blow up things accidentally."  
  
"What I witness Severus, was beyond a loss of control," Albus said seriously.  
  
Eyeing him, Severus could see the determination on the old man's face. It would be a losing battle to fight him on this.  
  
"Alright Albus," he said defeatedly, "what is it you want me to do?'  
  
"Nothing, but keep an open mind," Albus said brightly, "and of course allow me to conduct a few tests."  
  
****  
  
Sitting now behind Dumbledore's desk, Severus looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Clear your mind, concentrate only on the objects before you."  
  
Severus bit his tongue to keep a skeptical remark to himself, and closed his eyes, quickly clearing his mind, a skill he had honed to perfection as a death eater.  
  
He opened his eyes, focusing his attention on the objects on the desk. The lights had been dimmed, casting the office in semi darkness. A piece of sandstone, a feather, a grey lump of a candle, a six pointed silver star and a glass of water were laid out in a semi circle before him.  
  
Not sure what was expected of him, Severus studied each piece carefully. The sandstone was rough hewned, red and orange stripes ran diagonally across it. The feather was white, rather small, each frond silky looking and crisp. The candle was a shapeless blob, having melted upon itself many times, melting from the fire, the star reminded him vaguely of a symbol of a religion, the glass of water looked refreshing, the flicker of the candle's fire reflecting in the water, the reflection of the fire..  
  
The candle was now lit, its tiny flame casting shadows on the objects on the desk.  
  
"Passion, emotion, creativity," he heard Albus intone softly. "Darkness and light, ice and fire."  
  
Severus stared at the flame, as it turned icy blue, darkening to an inky midnight blue before flaring white.  
  
"Pick up the candle," Dumbledore instructed, "and walk to the fireplace." Severus obeyed. "Concentrate on the fire, call to it."  
  
Staring at the fire, Severus felt himself going into a trance like state, seeing nothing but the dancing flames, the room disappearing. The candle's flame flared up, seeming to reach out to its brothers. The flames in the fireplace twisted, writhing upon one another until a shape began to emerge; a fiery serpent, its eyes the color of molten steel.  
  
The serpent swayed back and forth, hypnotic eyes staring at him, waiting. 'Converto' The words flowed in his mind. The serpent bowed its head, as the body began to twist once again, increasing in volume, filling the hearth, as flames broke free of the boundary.  
  
Large massive clawed feet were appearing from the flames that had fell upon the stone floor, dark red scales formed upon each massive toe that were larger that Severus arm. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered alarm but didn't know quite what to do. The serpent's face was elongating, growing large, its eyes the size of platters used in the dining hall. Slitted irises the color of midnight was beginning to stare at him.  
  
Severus barely felt a hand on his, as he heard Albus shout, 'converto' and an angry roar filled Severus' head as the creature that was emerging began twisting shrinking, changing once more. No longer serpentine, the creature transformed into a familiar shape, as it grew wings, a long graceful tail, sharp intelligent eyes,,, a phoenix.  
  
Pain exploded behind Severus' eyes, the blinding white light followed by pinpoints of searing red. He grasped at his head, dropping the candle, not seeing the image in the fire explode into brilliant blast of bright light.  
  
"You always tried to do too much too fast," Albus said chuckling, leading Severus over to a chair.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Severus moaned, his head feeling as if were splitting into. He fumbled for the vial in his robe pocket. Downing the red liquid, he leaned back against the chair, waiting for the pain to ease off.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Albus' smiling face sitting across from him. The man looked positively giddy.  
  
"Alright," Severus said dryly, "what was that all about?"  
  
"About power my boy, real power. Didn't you feel it?"  
  
"What I feel is pain," he said coldly, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"It's often that way at first, the pain, too much going on up there," he reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from Severus' face. "When you learn to control, it will ease up."  
  
Severus laughed, a bitter dry sound. "Really Albus, control? I am afraid if I cannot control my magic by now..."  
  
"The elemental magic boy," Albus said excitedly, "how can you control it if you never knew you had it?'  
  
Severus frowned at him. "Please don't tell me.."  
  
Albus smiled at him. "It would seem that you do possess some of the traits of being an elemental mage. Aestus to be exact, though a few more tests will be needed to know the extent of your power. I am truly amazed Severus."  
  
Leaning back in the chair, Severus eyed Dumbledore. "If this is true Albus, why did it not surface long before this? Perhaps it is only your wishful thinking." Albus looked thoughtful. "As I pointed out to you before, the day you put Miss Granger under the Veritaserum, I had witnessed a bout of uncontrolled magic from you twice. The first time I dismissed it, you were young and I had thought you were just out of control, period. The second time, I knew there was something different, a raw magical force emanating from you. However at that time you were turning to Voldemort and I did not want to venture enlightening you to my suspicions.  
  
Severus nodded completely understanding.  
  
"And like you say, you are getting 'old' and when no other manifestations occurred, I assumed I had been wrong. Until I saw your display that day. Perhaps the concern you felt over what happened to Miss Granger.." "Really Albus, I felt badly for Miss Granger and would not want a beast treated like she was, but on my list of things to be concerned or upset about she hardly ranks." Dumbledore sat deep in thought. "Curious. There is another possibility though I think is highly unlikely." "Yes?" "That you have came in contact with an Aetherius magus. The power of the Ethereal enhances each of the other, drawing fully from their powers while giving of their own. However you would have to have been in very close physical contact for the powers to be exchanged, so it highly unlikely," Albus finished smiling. "It's just your time to be aware of your powers. Ah yes, it was written in the stars," he said in a Trelawney sounding nasal voice. Severus rolled his eyes, though he was highly interested about this new development in his life.  
  
***  
  
Aestus - Fire 


	11. part 11

AN/ Thank you everyone who reviewed. Hugs all around and big special hug to Lorena Snape who has betaed this chapter and has the next one in her gifted hands.  
  
Damaged Goods  
  
Part 11  
  
Strange, the desire for certain pleasures is a part of my pain.  
  
--Kahlil Gibran  
  
I do not know what is happening to me. I seem to have more energy than I know what to do with. Though my headaches are still frequent, I have tore through my homework, finishing all the week's assignments, have caught up on all the work I had missed during my sickness, studied like mad for the OWLS that are coming up at the end of the month, and yet I cannot stop.  
  
I want to keep working, keep my mind occupied, to ignore the embarrassing feelings I am having. To sum it up, I am on fire. My lower regions have been tingling, wetness flooding through them at the most improper moments and places. My skin has been itching with a longing to be touched, stroked, cut. I have refrained from the latter except for a few indiscretions with a rather nasty rock that accidentally 'cut' me when I fell. At least that is my story if someone should ask.  
  
Sleep has eluded me this week. I have too much energy, too much desire, and I am growing angry. Angry at my traitorous body, angry at my wanton thoughts, angry that no one even notices that I am in torment.  
  
I sat between Ron and Harry in Transfiguration Tuesday, instead of at my usual place with Lavender. They didn't think it odd that I was there. I had accidentally brushed my legs against theirs several time, they did not notice that my skin through my robes was hot, as I innocently pretended nothing had happened. When I had dropped my quill, allowing it to roll unto the floor, I placed my hand on Harry's thigh as I bent over to pick it up. It was wicked to feel his skin quiver as I moved my hand a bit more than necessary. He didn't look at me, but I saw the faint flush on his cheeks and I tossed my head, feeling the power, though what kind I was not sure. I cried that night, from frustration, from want, from need, for human touch, for these feelings to stop, to be normal again.  
  
***  
  
"Harry what do you reckon has gotten into Hermione?" Ron asked him on their way back from Divination class that Thursday. "I mean if I didn't know better I would think, well you know, she was flirting with me at lunch today."  
  
Harry's face flushed. "I think you are right."  
  
"Really?" Ron's faced brightened, "you think she might be interested, if I asked her to Hogsmeade next weekend, you know, of course you will be with us..?"  
  
"Remember, she can't go, she has detention with Snape."  
  
"Buggers, forgot about that slimy git."  
  
Harry was silent. He had noticed Hermione's behavior this week and Ron was right, she was flirting with him. But not just him, every male in Gryffindor had been the subject of her odd behavior. She had sent Neville into a stuttering frenzy when she had sat on his lap one evening in the common room, telling him if he didn't do better in potions she was going to have to punish him. The room had laughed at his red face, but Harry had felt ill.  
  
He hadn't told Ron about Hermione's boldness in Transfiguration as her hand had crossed over his lap, he had wanted to assume it had been a lark. After watching her more closely however as she became 'friendly' with any boy that passed her way, he knew something was going on.  
  
Entering the Gryffindor common room, they were waylaid by George and Fred. "Come with us, we need to talk," George said mysteriously and led Ron and Harry up to their dormitory. Fred closed the door and they turned to confront Ron.  
  
"Ron, we need you to do something about your girlfriend." George said seriously.  
  
"What? I don't have a girlfriend you prat," Ron said.  
  
"I thought you liked Hermione," Fred remarked.  
  
Ron flushed, "I do but she's just a friend."  
  
"Well, we think it's about time you made her more than a friend."  
  
"And what makes you think you know what I should do?"  
  
"Listen we know about women," stated Fred knowingly, as Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, "and well, she came on to us the other day."  
  
"And not just harmless flirting, bloke. I mean, she was needing a good snogging."  
  
Harry blushed and Ron looked sick.  
  
"Why would she come on to you two?" Ron asked.  
  
"We figured because of you, her liking you and you not knowing how to keep a girl happy," George said grinning slyly.  
  
"George, don't go there."  
  
"Thought we would let you know mate, it was pretty obvious to us that she needed a little attention. They let you know. The way they walk, move, it's in their eyes, the suggestive way they lick their lips."  
  
"I don't want to hear this," said Harry.  
  
"Sorry about that, but we thought we would warn Ron here. If he isn't interested, then what can you do?"  
  
"If you're her friend you need to speak to her."  
  
Fred nodded. "Yea, the next boys she comes onto like that might not be gentlemen like we are."  
  
Ron snorted. "Gentlemen."  
  
"Seriously mate, there are some boys in the school that wouldn't have walked away. Don't know if she thought about that, but she might be asking for more than she can handle."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. What was with Hermione?  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked into the potions classroom Saturday morning without bothering to knock. Severus looked at her as she strode in, noting that her eyes were flashing fire as she neared him. He scowled at her, noting her dress. Instead of wearing her school robes, she had them flung over her arm. She was not dressed in her school uniform but rather Muggle clothes. Jeans, he thought that is what they called those tight blue denim pants she was wearing, and a tight light blue tee shirt. He thought of telling her to return to her room and wear proper attire, weekend or not, but dismissed it, not wanting to give her the satisfaction that he had even noticed what she wore.  
  
"I want you to prepare the ingredients for the Caput Dolor Potion," he told her, daring her with his eyes to open her mouth, ready to take out his tiredness and frustration on her. For the past three nights he had been called to train new recruits in the use of the Unforgivables and other various hexes. Not only must he deal with students daily, now he must instruct imbeciles who were throwing their lives away by choosing to follow Voldemort. The only satisfaction he had felt was when he had 'demonstrated' the spells on the willing participants.  
  
Now, he wanted to be alone in his rooms nursing a brandy, reading a book, or just sleeping. He had thought of sending her away, but knew that Draco would jump at the chance to whine to his father that the 'mudblood' had once again gotten by without punishment.  
  
"Start with stripping the willow bark and then slice the goose hearts. Keep your mind on your work and I don't want to hear a word from you," he instructed harshly. She scowled at him, but kept her mouth shut as she flounced over to the table where the ingredients awaited.  
  
Sitting behind his desk he opened the German book on elemental magic he had brought with him. Casting a translation spell on it, he began reading.  
  
Fire Magic is the magic of flames, heat and cold, and of darkness and light, but is also the magic of emotion, passion, inspiration and creativity. To recognize a person that may possess the elemental nature of the fire one need only to study the behavior of the person.  
  
The fire elemental adheres to a black and white outlook on life. They will either be at one end of the spectrum or the other, though possessing both qualities. A person of great passion, creativity and a drive to achieve may be someone to investigate, while another that is cold and impassive with a thirst for knowledge and power will be the counterpart. They are the same and only the personality or upbringing of the said person is reason for the behavior differences.  
  
Severus snorted softly. A thirst for knowledge and power. yes, that did describe the family name of Snape, allowing thoughts of his parents to seep into his mind.  
  
She was Regina Bronwyn Snape, reared in Chilia Veche, a small village on the Danube Delta in Romania. At 20 she had honored an arranged marriage to Silvanus Gustav Snape of Knaresborough, a village in northern Yorkshire, a fifth cousin 30 years her senior. A year later their only child was born, Severus Adrian Snape, named after her father Severun.  
  
His parents were neither loving nor cruel; they were only indifferent. After doing their duty of producing an heir they lived separately, each enjoying the company of others as is often the way in polite society. He was left in the hands of servants and his mother's governess, an old gypsy woman, small with a dry humor but kind eyes.  
  
From his mother he inherited not only his dark looks and sallow, but also a thirst for knowledge. The rare times she presented her company to him, she discussed philosophy, politics, both in the wizarding and muggle world, and her one true passion, potions. She treated him as an adult and he tried hard to meet her expectations, reading, studying to match wits with her.  
  
His fondest memory of her was when she allowed him to help her with her potions. Though she could have easily bought whatever potion was needed for personal or household use, she often scoffed that at best they were second rated. As he would prepare the ingredients for her, she would tell him stories of her homeland, her father, her who had mother had died in childbirth, and the injustices that often plagued the Romanians and their kin.  
  
He thought her beautiful during these brief times together. She was tall and thin, with ebony tresses that hung below her hips. Her deep sapphire blue eyes were bright and her cheeks lightly flushed, as she described the art of potion making. "Know this Severus," she told him during their last time together before he left for his years at school, "that wealth may seem like the answer to power and stature but always remember a sharp mind that is never satisfied will never be taken away from you."  
  
Silvanus Snape disagreed with his wife to a point. He was a tall, lean man, with long silver hair that he wore lose around his shoulders and dark eyes that exuded authority when he entered a room. Wealth was power, and power was to be sought at all cost. He played his hand in the political affairs of the Ministry, using his wealth to buy the favors of those he needed and destroying those who did not agree with his views. Had he lived, Severus was positive that he would have joined Voldemort openly, though he suspected he was secretly supporting him financially.  
  
In all fairness, Silvanus had gifted his son with his knowledge of the magical arts as well as the ability to control his emotions. Summers spent at the manor after he had started at Hogwarts were often spent with his father who taught him those spells not taught at school, as well as the art of dueling. He had scoffed at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, telling him it did little good to defend against things you had no first hand experience in. By the time Severus reached his seventh year he knew many dark hexes and jinxes as well as the Unforgivables. "Control is the essence to mastering any magic," he had told his son, "in mastering anything. Never let them see beneath your exterior. Make them fear you at first, then let them know that you are the one in power. Whether it is in affairs of the heart or wrestling a government to its knees, remember you are the only one in control."  
It was ironic that Silvanus had not heeded his own advice. He had a weakness for sport, in the flesh as well as the gaming tables, added with a fondness for strong fire whiskey. He remembered vividly the last time he had seen his mother. She was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for him. Albus had left them to their privacy. Regina calmly told him that his father had been killed during a duel. Her eyes were cold as she looked at her son, challenging him to show emotion over the news. "Your father has been buried and that is that," she said coolly. "Do not mourn for him, he was a fool. I hope that you show better judgment in your life Severus."  
  
She told him that she was returning to her father's house in Romania that the manor and his father's fortune were his. Severus heard clearly the unspoken request that she expected him to stay in England and out of her life. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she left him standing there and he realized then that he would always be alone. The only reflection he had on his father's death at that moment was the words the governess had always said when his father left on one of his escapades. "O lov tai o beng nashti beshen patshasa." -'Neither money nor the devil can remain in peace.'  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he glanced at Hermione to see how she was progressing in preparing the potion's ingredients. Noting her behavior, he tried hard not to gape at the girl. What the bloody hell was she doing, he mused as he watched her. She was rubbing her thighs back and forth as she sat on the stool, moving to a rhythm as she sliced the hearts.  
  
Mesmerized, he now realized what she was on about. The slight back and forth pressure of her thighs were evidently massaging her private areas. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed and he could see her nipples erect beneath the thin cotton shirt she wore. She apparently wasn't wearing any underwear beneath that shirt.  
  
"Miss Granger," he said coldly right in her ear, as he stood behind her. Oblivious to anything except the feeling racing through her, she had not noticed he had come to stand behind her. She jerked, the slippery heart flying from her hand, the knife slicing through her palm before she could halt its movement.  
  
"Damn, you foolish girl!" Severus said angrily, snatching her hand and wrapping it tightly into a fist as blood spurted from it. He pulled her off the stool half dragging her to the sink thrusting her hand under the spigot as cold water washed the wound.  
  
He glared at her as he touched his wand to her wound closing it. "You really are a walking disaster Miss Granger," he said acidly, waiting for tears, or even accusation, for he had indeed startled her. He was taken aback as she looked up at him. The sultry, hungry look on her face caught him off guard and he instinctively took a step back  
  
"Thank you professor for healing my hand," she said, her voice deep and husky. She moved as if to touch him.  
  
He caught her wrists deftly, giving her an icy stare. "Miss Granger, you are dismissed for the day. I expect you here in the morning dressed in your proper uniform and no more of the foolishness I witnessed here today. Do you understand me?"  
  
She gave him a coy grin. "If I don't are you going to 'punish' me Professor?" Her words were silky, suggestive.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Miss Granger, you will write a three foot essay on the proper etiquette, rules and regulations that the students of this school must follow, and I want it on my desk in the morning, or I will take this little display of yours to the headmaster. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor," she said angrily.  
  
"Then get out of my sight," he snarled at her.  
  
After she had fled the room he sat down, holding his head in his hands, feeling the tension behind his eyes. He knew she was acting out on feelings from her time with the Malfoys, though he had hoped she wouldn't have to experience the intense emotions that confused the line between abnormal sexual need and want. He knew all too well those feelings. The need for the approval and acceptance from an older, powerful man, which had led him down an even darker path than being a Death Eater.  
He sneered, clearing his head of those dark images. With the afternoon free, he wanted to make good use of it, heading towards his chambers with sleep on his mind.  
  
**** Dressed in her school robes, she laid the essay on his desk the next day waiting for her assignment. Assessing her, he noted the intense look on her face, the way she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet. He could almost feel the tension radiating from her.  
  
Picking up a book lying on his desk, he opened it and handed it to her. "You will be brewing the Caput Dolor Potion for Madame Pomfrey. I suggest you get started for it will take most of the day to complete."  
  
She stood there staring at the page. "Sir?" He looked at her, waiting. "Are you sure you trust me."  
  
"If I thought it beyond your capability, I would not have told you to make it," he said sharply.  
  
"Right." She went over to the table were two large caldrons stood and began sorting the ingredients lying there.  
  
"I trust Miss Granger," he said, the slightest hint of amusement in his voice, "that you will ask questions if you do not understand something. But then again, if you managed to brew Polyjuice Potion successfully in your second year, this should be easy for you."  
  
Looking at him warily, wondering how he found out about that, she saw a slight smile grace his face before he turned his attention to some papers on his desk.  
  
***  
  
No longer having to concentrate on the careful process of creating the potion, the only thing left to do was to stir it until it turned a deep red. She felt the nervous energy course anew through her body once more. Dancing back and forth on her toes, she stirred the potion vigorously causing it to splash out ever so often.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
Nervously she looked at Professor Snape, waiting for him to scold her. The potion was to be stirred slowly; she knew that, yet she was barely aware how fast she had been gyrating the potion until he spoke.  
  
"It would be a pity to waste all the effort you have put into making this from lack of discipline on your ability to keep a steady, calm motion," he said impassively, moving to stand behind her. She felt his body near her back as his arm moved down hers. He grasped her hand that held the ladle and began moving it in a slow steady rhythm.  
  
"It is about being in control, Miss Granger." His voice was low, that tone that was somewhere between a purr and a growl that often meant disaster for the student who heard it. "Without it, the potion would be useless, as magic would be nothing more than chaos, and our lives would not our own. We master what we set our minds to. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Good," he said, releasing her hand and moving away. "Then I trust you can finish without my help."  
  
She nodded, her knees weak. With the intensity of the feelings that had been ravaging her body and mind the last couple of days, having him, or any man so close was overwhelming.  
  
When the potion was finished, she filled the many bottles he had set on the table. When the last was corked she stretched, her shoulders tight from the delicate work.  
  
"Finished?" he asked, picking up one of the bottles. Examining the color and texture he uncorked it and took a sip.  
  
"Yes sir. And Professor.thank you for trusting me to make the potion."  
  
Looking at her, he noted that her face seemed more relaxed. "You are welcome, Miss Granger. However there was no doubt in my mind that you could."  
  
A compliment from Snape? She surely must have been working too hard today.  
  
"Well then, if there isn't anything else I will be leaving," she told him as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait," he called, crossing the room. He held out a bottle of the potion for her. "Don't tell Madam Pomfrey," he said slyly. "I know how inconvenient it is to run to the infirmary."  
  
Giving him a smile, she took the bottle of headache cure and slipped it in her robes.  
  
****  
  
O lov tai o beng nashti beshen patshasa - Romany for 'Neither money nor the devil can remain in peace' 


	12. part 12

AN/Thanks for reviewing.  And a lovely thanks to Lorena Snape for the hard work she does betaing.  

Damaged Goods

Part 12

Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse-Murphy's Law

One week later….

Severus Apparated at the edge of the Forbidden Forest just as the faintest hint of dawn pinkened the sky.  Blood stained his cloak and his face was grim as he entered the secret passage into Hogwarts, striding hurriedly towards Dumbledore's office.

Albus was waiting, holding out a letter for him to read. "Severus what in the name of all that is sacred happened last night?" he asked, as Severus read.

. **Albus**

**You may already know what has happened by the time you receive this owl, however I for one DO NOT know how it happened.  **

**We went to meet the delegates from the Ministry as planned, but earlier this day I received a note from Diggory that the agreed upon meeting place and time had been changed.  My colleague and I thought nothing of this and arrived at the house of Mr. Baggins at the appointed time.  A very confused Mrs. Baggins greeted us and told us her husband had gone for the evening to a meeting for the Ministry. We realized that something was terribly wrong and quickly left for the original destination.**

**It was to our horror that we arrived at the original location to see the house in shambles, windows blasted out and bodies in the yard, the Dark Mark clearly visible in the night sky.  We were too late, the Death Eaters had already left and I deeply regret in telling you that no one survived their onslaught.  The details of the carnage and subtle message left behind will have to wait until I speak with you personally at the next meeting, which I expect will be soon, considering this new development.**

Apparently we have a leak.  I will not even entertain the thought that it could be one of the Order but my suspicion lies within the Ministry.  What perplexes me is why we were sent a false lead.  Why not include us in the slaughter?  To this I have no answer.

**R. J. Lupin**

"It would seem," Severus said acidly, "that the newest Death Eater has gained favor with Voldemort.  He delivered those in the Ministry who were willing to support the Order into his hands last night Albus, though it appears he was not yet ready to allow his own flesh to be slain.  Pity."

Albus glared at him. "Who?" Shock registered on his face as Severus told him of the eager young man who had joined their ranks last night after the successful raid on Amos Diggory's house.  Even Severus had not known that he had taken the mark before then.

"We must owl those still supporting us in the Ministry immediately.  Discretion is essential at this time, just let them know there is a leak in their midst, a dangerous one."

Severus knew that they could not reveal who the traitor was.  It would point a finger straight back at him, for Voldemort would know he was the only one that could have passed on the information.

"It is more serious than you realize Albus," Severus said quietly.  "Voldemort accompanied us last night."

There was silence for a moment as their eyes met in understanding. It was the first time Voldemort had joined in on the movements of the Death Eaters since his rebirth.  He was growing stronger.

As they hastily wrote notes to owl to the remaining supporters in the Ministry, Severus remembered that it was Saturday morning.  He quickly scribbled a note and summoned a house elf to take it to the potions classroom.

****

 "See you at dinner," Harry called as he and Ron headed out the doors for Hogsmeade.  Almost all the students who were old enough were taking advantage of the glorious late May day and were going.  She really didn't mind staying behind.  Keeping busy was her only salvation.  

Pavarti and Lavender had asked her if she needed anything from the village.  Normally they would not have been inclined to ask, however she knew they were still trying to placate her for last night.

****

They had cornered her in the dormitory as she was getting ready for bed.  "Hermione," Lavender gushed, "why on earth did David Sebastian ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him?" Hermione wondered if she had ever heard of tact.  

 "Perhaps he lost a bet?" Hermione told them sweetly, imaging the look on their faces if she told them the real reason.  His interest in her was due to the fact that she had shagged him in the broom closet Thursday.

_I hadn't meant to; I hadn't set out to do anything like that.  I mean I do not want another male touching me that way, ever. Or do I?  It seems my body has other ideas as the tremendous sexual urges flow through me, mixed in between anger and sadness.  _

_I had been in the library that night doing some research that Professor McGonagall had suggested. With all this excess energy and sleep still evading me, I had questioned her about the NEWTS the day after OWLS were finished.  She seemed positively giddy when I had talked with her about this.  I guess she assumes I am all right once more, now that the 'studious bookworm' has returned._

_ I was hurrying back to the Gryffindor tower well past curfew, hoping not to run into Filch, when I bumped into David, a seventh year Ravenclaw prefect.  Apparently he was returning from the prefect's bath.  His hair was wet and he had that fresh soapy aroma.  "Sorry" I said quickly not looking at him, as I felt my body respond to that simple contact. Not that it needed any reason, it was one of those particularly nasty days where I felt I was no longer in control of the lust that coursed through my veins._

_"Five points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew," he said smiling, and I found that I couldn't resist looking at him. "Best run along before someone else catches you."_

_"And if I don't?"  I asked, giving him a good once over.  I knew he had a bit of a reputation of being a ladies man.  One did not share a room with the two gossips of Gryffindor and not know things like this. According to them he had taken over half the girls in Ravenclaw to the Astronomy tower. _

_He was tall and lean, with a shock of sandy colored hair and blue eyes and a very pleasant face.  Why did he have to have blue eyes, I thought, remembering another set of pale blue eyes. His smile faded a little and he told me he would take off more points and speak to Professor McGonagall if I didn't.  I smiled sultry at him.  "What fun would that be? Perhaps you think of a better 'punishment'?"  Somewhere in my mind, I kept telling myself to run, but ignored it._

_As his eyes flashed and a lopsided grin appeared on his face, I knew that the gossip had been true.  He read my implication completely.  And so after a bit I found myself in the broom closet.  _

_I am still not sure if I enjoyed it or not, for by the time we were halfway through I remembered crying and fighting to get out of his embrace.  I am sure it was a first for him, though he didn't seem to mind._

"Oh really Hermione, you know you aren't that bad," Pavarti said. "Or least you wouldn't be if you tried to tame that hair once in awhile and wore a little makeup."  Add another one who has no concept of tact, Hermione thought.

_They ignored me as I finished getting ready for bed.  'Shrews' I thought bitterly, fighting the tears lingering behind my eyes.  Damn, I wish I would quit crying over ever little thing. _

_I lay there listening to them talk and giggle over what they would do if David had asked them out.  "Perhaps you could finally put the Contraceptus potion to use," Lavender told Pavarti and they both giggled._

_I felt a cold wave of fear flood over me.  'You are so foolish Granger,' I berated myself._

I had had unprotected sex.  The Malfoys had taken care of that problem for me with that painful hex they used on me.  But it had been over two months since the last time Draco had hexed me.  Sighing I knew I would have to go to Madame Pomfrey and ask for the Contraceptus potion.  I hope never to let another male touch me, ever again, but just in case.  I cannot trust myself. 

****

Arriving for her morning detention, Hermione was surprised to see a house elf waiting by the door to the potions classroom.  He, she could only assume it was a he, for it is dreadfully hard to tell, handed her a message.  

**Miss Granger,**

**I have been unavoidably detained this morning.  Your task for today will be taking a complete inventory of the potion ingredients.  Take the necessary precautions when handling the supplies on the back shelf.  The password to removing the wards on the door is 'Bothriechis schlegeli'.  **

**Professor S.A. Snape**

Astonished that he had given her the password to the potions storeroom, she was pleased that he trusted her that much.  It also gave her the time to see Madame Pomfrey after lunch.

****

   "Hermione," Madame Pomfrey greeted her warmly as she entered the hospital wing. "Something I can do for you?" Blushing Hermione told her what she needed.

Poppy frowned at her, perplexed. Didn't she know? She thought that Minerva would have told her by now.  "Hermione," she said gently, "you do not need that potion." 

Hermione stiffened. 

Poppy put a gentle hand on Hermione's arm as she told her of the scarring of her womb, that she was barren, the result of the hex the Malfoys had used on her.

"I see," Hermione said quietly. "I think I need to be going now, thank you."

Noting Hermione's pale face and her voice devoid of emotion, Poppy grew worried.  She wanted to talk more about this with her but her attention was drawn away as Professor Sprout rushed in with a young Hufflepuff girl who was crying loudly. "Got a little to close to the Snapping Dragon Lilies," she heard Sprout explaining.  Examining the little girls bleeding hands, she quickly healed them and turned to find Hermione gone.  She needed to have a word with Minerva, still uneasy about the look she saw on Hermione's face.

****

 "That's everyone," Albus said, sending the last owl off.  "I have called a meeting of the Order for tomorrow." Severus nodded. "Any inkling on when the attacks on the students' parents will begin?"

"No," Severus said wearily.

Albus walked with him into the hall.  "I will send some lunch to your quarters son, as it appears we have missed it.  I suspect you will be called tonight?"

"Most likely.  If for nothing else to train the new recruits that have joined," Severus said bitterly.

Albus patted him on the shoulder, noting the dark circles under the younger man's eyes. "Then rest.  I will have Minerva look on young Granger for you." 

"Speak of the devil and she appears," Severus said dryly, noting Minerva hurrying up the hall towards them.

"Albus, Severus," Minerva's voice was strained as she greeted them.  "Have either of you seen Miss Granger?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, studying her tight lips.  "No, have you checked the potions classroom?"

"Of course," she said, giving him a look she reserved for first years when they asked inane questions. She looked at Albus sheepishly as she told him what had happened in the infirmary.

"Damn Minerva," Severus said angrily, "why didn't you tell her about that before now?"

Standing taller, she glared at him.  "I felt she had enough to deal with.  The matter could wait until she was stronger."

"Oh yes," Severus said sarcastically. "let her get over the devastating ordeal with the Malfoys and when she thinks everything is going to be alright, then tell her, so she can go back to the despair she started with."

"Severus," Albus stepped between them, "I am sure Minerva did what she thought was best.  Miss Granger is undoubtedly upset, but she has a good head.  The young lady probably wanted some time alone or perhaps to talk with a friend."

Rolling his eyes, Severus snorted. "I am sure that the boy wonder and his sidekick will be great help in that particular area. Typical Gryffindor logic. May I also point out that most students are in Hogsmeade as we speak."

"At least Gryffindor's have hearts," Minerva began but Albus silenced her.

"Severus go, eat, rest.  Minerva, I will ask Filch and the staff to search the grounds for Miss Granger."

Severus gave Minerva a mocking bow before he left for the dungeons.

Walking down the hall towards his private chambers, he ducked as a glob of smelly mud past over his head.

"Peeves!" he roared at the ridiculous ghost who was carrying a bucket of said mud.

"Sorry your professorship," Peeves cackled maniacally. "thought you were one of those smelly Slytherins."

"I am a Slytherin," he growled.

Peeves eyes widened. "Oh forgive Peeves, mighty smelly Slytherin.  Its just Peeves is positively happy today.  Its not everyday a new spirit may join our numbers."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "A new ghost? Explain."

"I am not saying nothing greasy haired professorship. Slythern's ghost has been most rude to me and I am not telling what I know." He laughed. "Poor little thing, might have already happened.  Sir Nick will be so sad," he said gleefully.

 "Tell me what you are on about," Severus said coldly, pulling out his wand. "The Headmaster may tolerate your disgusting presence but be warned Peeves, if you do not cooperate this instant your afterlife will become a living hell for you."

Peeves stuck his tongue at him.

"Crucio Phasmatis." 

Peeves eyes widened in horror as he felt the pain course through him. "Yes professorship sir, Peeves will tell you," he cried.

Severus released him from the spell, waiting.

"Poor little thing, I saw her up on the north tower walkway.  Was going to douse her with my mud, but stopped as I heard her talking to herself."  He gestured at his head.  "Mental she was, talking about having nothing left to live for. Expect the little Gryffindor chit was going to try to fly, standing on the ledge and all…"

Peeves saw only Professor Snapes' billowing robes as he raced up the corridor.

****

"That would be a very foolish thing to do Miss Granger."  Hermione twitched at the silky sarcastic voice. "Think of the mess you will cause, not to mention the pain you will feel if you survive."

She had climbed onto the parapet that encircled the tower.  He could see her precarious situation as she swayed on the narrow ledge.

Sobbing, Hermione put her face in her hands.  "I am damaged beyond repair."

"Really?" His voice was still sarcastic though he had softened it.  "What makes your pain so unique that you think yourself unworthy to live?"

She was sobbing harder now, teetering on the ledge of the tower.  Severus moved swiftly and silently towards her.

"You know," she said between sobs, her voice catching, "you know what I am. A filthy whore, a barren filthy whore!" 

Severus grabbed her around the waist pulling her down off the ledge.  He wanted to shake her, scream at her for being so foolish, but instead found himself holding her tightly. She struggled against him as he held her in his arms, stroking her hair.  She cried out in anger, fighting against him.

"Do not think that, do not feel that way," he said angrily.

"Who would ever want me? I'm disgusting!" she wailed, trying to pull away.

"Stop that, what happened to you was not your fault." 

"I could never have a man touch me without remembering. And who would want to?" she screamed pulling away, looking at him with haunted eyes. 

"You are a beautiful young woman, and many men will be honored to be with you.  And there will be those who are caring, kind, who will take away the pain, I promise," he spoke soothingly now, putting his hand to her cheek, caressing it gently.  

"No," she argued,  "I'm just a slut…"

"Please Hermione," he said softly, pulling her close once more. His heart was breaking for her, for her pain, familiar pain he knew so well, "you are much more.  Don't you realize you are so much more?  You have so much yet to live for, so much to offer."  Grasping her chin, he lifted her face to look into her eyes. "Give life a chance Hermione, it may surprise you."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, but before he realized it he had moved lower and brushed her lips gently.  Freezing he pulled his head slightly away.  What the hell had he done?  He waited for her outcry.  Her eyes looked into his; he saw her pain there, the pleading for normalcy to be given to her once more. 

"I am sorry," he started and was surprised to find her lips on his, her kiss urgent.  He allowed their lips to meet, feeling the fullness of hers, letting her kiss him knowing somehow she needed to, until he felt her tongue flick over his mouth wanting entrance.  He pulled back.  "Miss Granger," he said gently.  Her eyes blazed.

"See I told you! Even YOU don't want Malfoy's cast offs," she cried, pulling out of his arms and running back into the castle.  Damn, that had gone terribly wrong.

****

"Minerva has informed me that Miss Granger is safely tucked away in the Gryffindor tower," Albus told Severus, who had come straight to his office from the North Tower. "She will be fine, she is a Gryffindor after all," he said, trying to lighten Severus' dark mood.

"I am sorry Albus," Severus said.  He sat there holding his head in his hands.  

Dumbledore looked at the younger man, wishing he could take away his pain.  "Severus, you know as well as I do that Miss Granger is very confused about how to react around men.  She feels revulsion when she is touched, but yearns for it, wants it.  In some warped sense, it is the only love she perceives she deserves.  I think you did admirably dealing with her."

Severus snorted.  "She accused me of not wanting her Albus. Why should a child even concern herself over an old man wanting her?"

"You are not old," Albus snapped. "And I thought I just told you, you thickheaded mule."  

"Oh you are so correct Headmaster," Snape said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "After being in the hands of Death Eaters, what woman would want anything else?"  

Severus felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.  "I know you are suffering from your own guilt, for the those who have suffered from your hands," Severus stiffened.  "But it is not your fault, as it is not young Granger's fault; you both have been abused so."

"I hardly call what I subject myself to the same.  She was abused against her will."

"As are you, every time you must play the obedient Death Eater!  Damn Severus, if that isn't abuse I will give up my chair here and allow Peeves to run the school."

Snape almost smiled at that.

"Severus what am I to do with you?" Albus said soberly.  "I want to protect you, to stop this charade of a life you are leading..."

"No," Severus said sharply, "what little I can glean from my Death Eater role is too important if can help us to defeat Voldemort."

Albus knew he was right, though he hated what it was doing to the younger man.  Penitence, Severus had told him, when he had suggested the role of a double agent. He was afraid Severus would sacrifice his life to try to atone for the wrongs he had subjected others to.

"You look dreadful," he told him, noting he was still wearing the blood stained robes.  His face was sallow, his eyes drooping as he sat there.

"Flattery will get you no where."

"You are going to get some rest if I have to stupefy you and tie you to a bed," Albus said seriously. 

Severus stared at Albus as he winced slightly, resisting the urge to put a hand on the mark that was burning hotly under his skin.  "Sorry to disappoint you Albus," he said bitterly, rising to his feet. "It would seem that Voldemort means to keep me busy this weekend."

"So soon?" Albus asked gently. 

Severus nodded. It was rare that he was summoned before dark and could only assume that it bore ill.

"Akana mukav tut le Devlesa," Albus said quietly as Severus opened the door.  

"Indeed," Severus answered skeptically.

***    

Akana mukav tut le Devlesa- Romany for "I now leave you to God"

eyelash vipers (_Bothriechis schlegeli)_

Italics:  
  
  



	13. part 13

AN/ Thank you for the lovely reviews, ye who are faithful.  And a big thanks to Lorena Snape for her Beta-reading services.

Damaged Goods

Part 13

Only the dead have seen the end of war --Plato 

So it had begun. 

The three Death Eaters Appartated to the address they were given.  Wands flicked and streetlights were extinguished in the quiet neighborhood.  The house they approached was dark except for a small light on the upper floor.  

"_Alohomora_," one intoned and the door swung upon with a slight creak.  The three cloaked figures crept silently in the house.  

"_Lumos_," the small stooped figure on Severus' right said quietly.  The faint glow from the wand revealed a small sitting area with an adjoining eating area.   As they neared the staircase a floorboard creaked under their weight.  They paused in unison. Silence, then a movement of someone walking across the floor overhead.  A door creaked open and they heard a man's voice.  

"It's only the house settling love, but if you insist I will give it a look over."  

The three stepped into the shadows as the wand's light was extinguished.  A short gray haired man stepped into the small room, muttering about foolish women.  The faint glow from the sliver of moonlight through the window shimmered off a white blank face as the man stared in horror noticing the three dark shadows in the room.  "Who the bloody hell…?" A green flash of light emanating from Severus' wand silenced the man and he fell to the floor.  

."Dan?" A woman's voice drifted from above.  

Severus nodded at the other two and they went swiftly up the stairs.  He stared at the man's lifeless form for a moment before joining them.  He heard Nott's voice and saw a green flash of light followed by a soft thud.  

"Well that's that then," Nott said to him as he entered the room. 

 "Not quite," Severus said coldly, knowing there was one more in the house.  

He led them to a small bedroom.  A golden haired girl lay in her crib, her thumb stuck in between the pink baby lips.  Nott advanced with his wand but Severus held him back.  

"I think it is his turn," he said, his eyes upon the tall thin death eater. Pale blue-grey eyes stared at him through the slits in the mask, "unless you don't have the stomach for it."   

The man pulled out his wand. "No," Severus instructed, "too easy, not much fun for your first kill," his words soft and growling.  He flicked his cloak open and reached into his high leather boot pulling out a nine-inch dagger.

"We don't have much time Snape," Nott objected.  

"Enough for this," Severus replied, challenging the young man with his eyes.  The Death Eater's eyes narrowed at the challenge and took the offered knife.  Severus watched as he slit the young child's throat, thankful she had not wakened before death descended.  

"Your blade Professor," said the smug voice behind the mask. 

"Keep it, something to remember this night by," Severus said acidly.  

They went back downstairs and he instructed them to go outside and conjure the mark while he took care of matters inside.  

"What matters?" the younger man started.  He was rewarded by a slap on the back of the head by Nott.  

"Obey your superiors boy," Nott growled as they went outside. 

 Severus walked over to a small table that was covered in picture frames.  He picked up one studying the smiling family.  It was a Muggle picture and did not move though he knew the two sons at Hogwarts had now learned the art of taking wizarding pictures.  Smashing the frame down on the table he ripped the photo out and stuffed it into his inner pocket.

Ignoring his promise to Albus about using his newfound abilities, he felt the anger well up in him. He turned his eyes towards the empty fireplace and a roaring blaze erupted.  Walking to it he reached out his hands and captured a ball of glowing red flames between them.    The senseless destruction that was occurring throughout the land tonight fed his fury.  Voldemort was correct in thinking the Ministry would not make a big issue over a few Muggle deaths.  They were as prejudiced as the Dark Lord when it came to wizarding purity. 

Holding the ball of fire that was growing larger and brighter as he fed it with his anger, he thought briefly of dropping it at his feet.  Walking to the front door, he turned and threw the flaming sphere into the room as he cursed.

The two Death Eaters jumped as the residence they had just left exploded in ball of flames.  Shading their eyes against the bright light, they saw Snape walk out of the fire and tell them coldly it was time to leave.

****

Apparating at the manor, Severus saw that many of the number had already returned.  Thirteen raids, thirteen Muggle families dead.  He noticed Voldemort approaching him, his fellow Death Eaters that had been in his entourage accompanying him.  

"Ah, Severus, it would seem that you will not be staying for the festivities tonight," Voldemort said, his voice full of mirth. "I suspect within the hour you will be called to a staff meeting at Hogwarts.  "Poor mudbloods, whatever shall they do when they hear the news." 

Severus was glad he did not have to stay for the celebration.  He noted that several of the 'victims' had been brought back with the Death Eaters.   Bowing low, he spoke, "Then I shall take my leave, milord…"

"Just a moment if you will. It would seem you took it upon yourself to put one of our newest members to a small test tonight."

.Severus stood up, allowing his eyes to fall on the young man standing next to Voldemort.  Even behind the mask Severus could see the man smirk.  He waited.

"Most interesting indeed," Voldemort continued. "And the outcome of this?'

Severus stared into the eyes of the young man in question, daring him.  "His actions were tolerable, though he still has a lot to learn."

Voldemort laughed, a high-pitched sound that sent shivers down Severus' spine.  "And I trust you will be more than willing to teach him.  Do not worry Severus, I have no desire to replace you at this time, though I am sure our young man here will give you a run for your money."

_He can take my place gladly, in more ways than one_, Severus thought bitterly. "Yes milord."

 "Good, I will be calling for you soon Severus. Too bad you cannot give my regards to your Headmaster," he sniggered, leaving to examine some of the trophies brought tonight.

Severus stared at the young man as he watched him take his mask off.  His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. "No hard feelings then, Professor," he said smiling slyly at him.

Removing his own mask, Severus gave him a deep intense look, his voice purring as he spoke. "Of course not Weasley."

****

It was a very sober staff meeting that took place at 4am in the morning at Hogwarts.  Several Professors were still blowing their noses and wiping at tears.  Hagrid was out and out bawling.  "Those poor lil things!" he wailed.  Jonathan Humphreys, the new DADA teacher, patted him on the back.

"We will have to think of the children today.  Minerva, Pomona, Filius, as heads of house, you will be dealing directly with the victims' families.  I want the rest of the staff to be available to answer questions and to reassure the student body," Albus instructed, his own eyes still red.  "Rolanda and Jonathan will patrol the sky for Ministry owls.  I do not want the students receiving any posts today from the Ministry.  It will be better coming from us than the impersonal notices they would receive."

"Be sure to wear your dragon hide gloves," Madam Hooch reminded Jonathan.  "You know how nasty owls can get if you get in their way, ferociously protective of their mail." 

"That is all until after the students have breakfast in a few hours," Albus said somberly. "I suggest we compose ourselves.  I have taken the liberty of having tea and biscuits sent up here in a few moments, if anyone feels like eating."

"What is he even doing here?" Professor Sinistra asked coldly, pointing at Severus.  "Not one family in Slytherin was harmed and I can assure you none of the students of the other houses will want comforting words from him, not that he could even muster them."

"Saphina!" Albus said sharply.  

Severus held up his hand.  "She is right. Jonathan you stay, I will aid Rolanda with the owls."

Albus nodded, his heart aching for all the pain the night's events had caused and would cause.  But he knew it was only the beginning. 

"She didn't mean it you know," Rolanda said quietly as she and Severus sat on their brooms watching the sky turn a pale yellow as the dawn broke the eastern sky.

Severus snorted. "Of course she did Rolanda, she was the only one with bollocks enough to say it." 

She studied him a moment.  He was right.  Several of the staff members were bitter about the fact that Slytherin had been untouched. It wasn't Severus' fault that the founder, Salazar Slytherin had not allowed 'mudbloods' into his house.  She turned her attention back to the sky.  "Here comes the first of them," she told him.  "I trust you still know how to fly."

He gave her a wry smile.  "We will see."

They wrestled with the owls for the next two hours, both thankful it was Sunday and the post was light.   The owls put up a terrible fight; it was their inbred nature to deliver the mail only to the one it belonged to. Nipping and clawing, they fought the two intruders as letters were wrested from their legs.  One large eagle owl left a nasty claw mark down Rolanda's face. 

"Damn bloody bird," she spat as she finally got the letter off of it. "A Ministry one at that. That makes thirteen."

"Still we must stop all the post," he told her, "others may have heard of the attacks and put two and two together and wrote to their children."  

This was only slightly true. Secretly he wanted to stay in the air, feeling the cool breeze wafting over him.  It had indeed been a long time since he had flown, but it had come back to him quickly. The quick movements needed to catch the owls had left him feeling as if he was once again on the Quidditch pitch.  It had erased the pain for a time and he was reluctant to go back inside. 

Finally after another half- hour had passed and they saw no signs of owls, they returned to the castle. 

****

A very weary Dumbledore stood to address the meeting of the Order that afternoon.  The day had been very trying.  He knew his Pensive was going to be used extensively tonight as he removed the heart wrenching scenes he had witnessed today as he had addressed the children whose families had been murdered. Finding a way to protect the remainder on Voldemort's hit list was the first agenda they needed to discuss.

"So what do we do?" Arabella Figg asked.  "We do not have the numbers to watch each of the Muggle families at least, not in the force needed to stop another attack of that magnitude."

"If someone were more useful in bringing news before the fact," Sirius implied, staring at Severus with disdain

"Black, don't start," Alastor Moody warned.

Sirius was not dissuaded. "What?  I am just speaking the truth.  Really, when was the last time Snape actually had anything to say to aid us?  He is a traitor after all.  Maybe he is playing both sides waiting to join the winning one?"

"As one traitor to another, I assume you speak from experience," Severus challenged.

"Enough!" Albus said angrily. 

Remus shook his head, giving Sirius a disgusted look.  "We need to attend to the problem at hand.  If Voldemort does intend to eliminate all the Muggle students' parents before the end of the term we only have four weeks.  If not, we still have to assume he will continue during the hols. Either way how will we be able to protect them?"

"As Arabella pointed out we do not have the number to watch over each household.  Perhaps some protective charms can be applied and the Muggles warned." Sirius suggested.

Severus laughed dryly.  "The Muggles, although some may have reluctantly accepted that their children are part of the wizarding community, will belittle the danger.  Do you honestly believe they will understand how dangerous Voldemort is?"

Remus agreed with Severus, much to Sirius' chagrin.  "Still it is worth a try.  It may work to our advantage to explain everything to the older students.  They perhaps can persuade their families better than we can."

"It seems futile, but what else can we do?" Minerva asked.

"We can let them stay here over the holidays." Severus said quietly.  Everyone stared at him.

"Impossible," Minerva said still startled at the strange remark from him.  "Allowing Muggles on the grounds, it just isn't done."

"Indeed, I was speaking of the students Minerva.  Allow them the option of staying, it will be the best protection we can afford them."

"And what about their families?" Arabella asked angrily.

"Severus is right," Mundungus Fletcher calmly agreed.  "I know I am sounding a bit like the Ministry, but isn't our first priority the wizarding world? We cannot let the future generation of wizards and witches to be eliminated even if they are 'mudbloods'.  And well, we can do what we can for their families but our first concern must be our own world."

Silence filled the room.

Albus watched the group as Mundungus spoke.  Torn between what was right and what needed to be done for the larger picture, he watched them struggle with their own thoughts and prejudices.  The fine line between wanting to protect their world and all people was being tested.

"Albus," Minerva said breaking the silence.  "You can not seriously be considering this. The students will not want to leave their families, especially if they are in danger.  And how are we to protect them?  It is one thing when you are here but I know there are things needed to be done, contacts in other countries you and I were to go to."

Dumbledore put the tips of his fingers together as he leaned on his elbows looking at them. "True, I will be gone, but this castle is well protected and there will always be members on the grounds.  While the students are here extra members will need to be on hand, but I do believe there is no other option at the moment." 

"So it is decided?" Alastor asked.

"Yes. I think that Mundungus and Severus are correct, although there will be no option given." Minerva looked shocked.  "You are right, none of the children will agree to it."

"And their families?  Are we simply going to tell them 'hope you don't mind but we are forcing your children to stay at school this summer'?"

Albus chuckled though his laugh did not reach his eyes.  "As Remus pointed out we have four weeks. Surely we can devise a believable reason for them before then.  The students however will be informed of the truth after finals.

We will also do as Sirius suggested and place charms upon the Muggles homes that will alert us if magic is used in the vicinity. It will be a weak effort but may give us time to arrive in time to help."

"Or die," Alastor said grimly.

They went through the list of muggleborn students dividing the households between them. While they were going through the list, suggestions were made as to why that particular student needed to stay at Hogwarts over the summer.

"Thomas Middleburn," Minerva said dryly. "That one is easy.  He has failed every subject this term and we must insist he take make up classes."  Remus gave her a small smile.

"Hermione Granger can stay with mum and dad over the hols," Bill Weasley suggested when Hermione's name was read. As the newest member to the group he had remained silent allowing the veterans to speak as he observed. "She and Harry usually spend part of the summer there anyway."   

"Miss Granger will not be going to the Weasley household in the future," Severus said acidly,  "and neither will Potter," he added as an after thought. 

Bill narrowed his eyes at him. "And why not?  My parents are more than able to handle things.  Charlie and myself will be there for a few weeks and Percy still lives there.  Though they are my family, four accomplished wizards and a witch might give the death eaters a challenge."

Severus gave him a sardonic smile.  "Shall I tell him Headmaster or will you?"

Albus gave a small sigh.  "Yes, we do need to discuss the disaster of the meeting you and Remus never made."   He looked at Bill intently. 

"As everyone knows about the raid that occurred on Amos Diggory's house, Remus has questioned why Bill and himself were thrown off track that night.  Though you both are very capable wizards I have little doubt you would have been killed also.  Severus informed me that twenty-four Death Eaters attacked that night.  And Voldemort accompanied them."

He and Bill waited as they talked amongst themselves.  They too knew the implication of this.

"As I said in my post to all of you, there is a leak in the Ministry," he looked Bill directly in the eye.  "It appears your brother Percy has joined Voldemort."

"No," Minerva gasped.

Bill went pale.  "That isn't true.  Percy would never…"

"Turn to the darkness?  Be persuaded by power?" Severus sneered.  "Ah, yes he was a Gryffindor, and is a Weasley.  He should be immune from such things.  I should have reminded him of that last night when he carved up the little Creevy girl."

"You slimy bastard!" Sirius snarled rising to his feet.  Remus stood placing himself between Sirius and Snape.

Bill was shaking.  "You are a liar," he said quietly. "I don't know why you are doing this but you are lying." 

Albus looked at him sadly and he realized though it seemed impossible they were not lying.

"Mum, dad…they must be warned…"

"No." Albus regarded him sternly.  "It is imperative that no one knows.  If Percy is exposed now Voldemort would know that it was probably Severus who betrayed the secret."

"And this a bad thing?" Sirius remarked.

"Seriously," Remus said grimly, "I think we should put you and Severus in a locked room with Voldemort.  He would surrender after an hour of listening to your childish retorts to each other."

"Bill, do I have your word that there will be no mention of Percy to anyone?" Albus asked gravely.

Sighing deeply, Bill nodded, though he wondered how he was going to be able to control his disgust and temper when around his younger brother.


	14. part 14

AN/Thank you very much for the reviews.  And cookies and milk to Lorena Snape for beta services so skillfully rendered.

Damaged Goods

Part 14

On the outskirts of every agony sits some observant fellow who points. --Virginia Woolf 

I feel like a selfish fool.  I have been so involved with what happened to me and now I realize how fortunate I am, though my emotions and desires swing back and forth on a never-ending pendulum daily.  

I think I will never forget the sorrow that filled the Gryffindor common room that day.  With the exception of the Slytherins, the whole school was dealing with the pain, but it was worse in my own house, for those I knew. At least now they understood the darkness that Harry and I had been subjected too, though in very different ways.

I lay in bed this Sunday evening, one week to the day after the news, reflecting on my actions this term.  I will not try to excuse them, I cannot. 

Twice I have tried to take my life.  I cringe thinking of the ultimate selfishness that would have been, though the idea still arises like a foul stench from time to time when I find myself exhausted with the tumultuous rise and fall of my emotions.  It would have eased my pain, but at what price? 

 I had had sex with David; that was not such a big issue really, had I done it out of normal teenage lust, but I had sought it with visions of Lucius in my mind. 

Most embarrassing of all, at least to me, was that I had thrown myself at Professor Snape, who in his own odd way has been the most comfort to me these last months. He seems unperturbed however and has never mentioned it to me.

Yesterday, as I was once again grading homework assignments for Professor Snape, the overwhelming grief that I felt for myself and the students who have lost their families got the better of me.  Feeling the helplessness that ensued, I had wept silently, tears staining and smudging the assignments I was working on.

Professor Snape came over to the table and I waited for him to scold me for making a mess of the parchments.  Instead I found a silk handkerchief pressed to my hand as a large warm hand gripped my shoulder.  I cried until I could muster no more tears, his hand caressing my shoulder the entire time.  As I wiped the last tear away, he spoke very softly.

"Time doesn't heal all wounds.  Whoever said that apparently had never experienced much pain in life."

I thought of this, realizing that somehow he understood my torment.  I thought also of the torment that he must be in, as I knew he had probably played a part in the carnage of the Muggles. Looking at my dreaded Potions Professor with a new understanding, I felt empathy for him. 

I had noticed this evening at dinner that he looked very tired, his eyes haunted.  Perhaps if I had not been studying him so intently I would not have seen that he grasped his arm briefly, the one with the mark I had seen last year, and had hurriedly left after whispering into Dumbledore's ear.  As I lay here thinking of this, I am now determined to let him know that someone cared that he too was hurting.  To do this, I'll have to find Harry. 

***

Jason Lawrence and Seth Stevens were walking excitedly back through the secret passage beneath the Slytherin common room.  They had just returned from their first Death Eater meeting since taking their marks during the Christmas holidays.  Stopping at an alcove they removed their masks and cloaks, storing them along with the portkey they used to get to the meeting. 

"Think we should wait for Professor Snape?" Jason asked.

"We better not. He might not like it." 

"I would like to discuss with him what we learned tonight."

Seth punched him on the arm. "Don't be a git, we have to be careful not to say anything here.  You never know when someone might be listening."

 As they neared the end of the passage, Seth suddenly pulled Jason against the wall, motioning him to be quiet.  Jason peered around Seth and saw a girl sitting in the middle of the passage near the stairs that led up to the Slytherin rooms. 

"Who the hell is that?" Seth whispered.

"Granger. You know, Potter's friend.  Remember the one under the table that day?" Jason reminded him.

."What is a Gryffindor doing down here?"

"Dunno, what do you think we should do?"

Jason pulled out his wand. "Maybe we should take her back to the meeting?" he said slyly. 

Seth frowned, hoping Jason couldn't read his mind. It was one thing to be a Death Eater but he wasn't sure about dragging another student to their death.

It had been part of their initiation into the Death Eaters to deliver a Hogwarts student to Lucius Malfoy. He still had dreams about Angela.  

Jason had courted her, gaining her confidence.  That night he had asked her to go for a walk with him on the grounds.  Seth had waited for them at the edge of the forbidden forest.  There they had stupefied her and had carried her to the arranged place, where they gave her to Malfoy.

The rumor around school was that she ran off with a Muggle boy. Seth often wondered if he would break down and tell someone the truth, but he knew it would mean his life if he did.

"Shall we hex her then, threaten her not to tell?" Jason asked.

"Apparently she already knows about this passage," Seth replied, fear in his voice. "If she tells…."

"Then we have to silence her permanently."

"And I suppose you know how to caste Avada Kedavra successfully?" Seth said sarcastically. They had only begun their training in the Unforgivables, starting with the Imperius Curse.

"I know," Jason said, suddenly inspired. "Let's go back to the alcove and wait for Professor Snape. He will know what to do." Nodding in agreement, Seth turned and they went back to the alcove.

It wasn't long until they heard someone coming down the passage.  "Wait," Jason said, putting a hand on Seth's arm as he started to move out to greet Snape.  "Let's follow and see what he does. Don't want him thinking we couldn't handle things."

Severus had already removed his mask before he entered the passageway.  His mood was dark, after spending hours teaching foolish teenagers the Unforgivables, wishing he could have sent them all away. There had been ten in all:  two from his own house, six from Durmstrang and two from Beauxbaton.  

Storming up the hall he almost tripped over the small figure that was arising from her perch on the floor.  "Miss Granger?" he asked, astonished.  "What are you doing here, has Draco summoned you?"  

"No," she said softly, her cheeks flushing. She had only her nightgown on and stood there shivering from the cold dampness.  At first she had waited draped in the invisibility cloak for warmth, but after she started to nod off she had removed it.  If she fell asleep under the cloak Professor Snape could pass by and never know she had been there.  

Growling low, noting how chilled she was, Severus removed his cloak wrapping it around her, waiting for an explanation. 

 "I just wanted to wait…" her voice trembled as she saw the anger on his face, "to make sure you were alright."  

Severus fought hard not to let the look of amazement cross his face and scowled harder at her.  "That was very foolish Miss Granger," he said harshly.  "I am not the only one using these tunnels," he told her lowering his voice.  She caught his meaning and her eyes widened with fear.

Picking up the silvery cloak at her feet, he led her over towards the secret passage that would take her to Gryffindor.  "Never come here again. Do you understand me?  Not for me or anyone."  His voice sounded dangerous though he had let his expression soften. The girl had surprised him, something that rarely happened. 

She held his gaze for a moment in silent understanding.  "Yes Professor," she murmured as he wrapped the invisibly cloak around her shoulders.  

Severus waited for a moment, hearing her soft footsteps die out as she climbed the steep stairs, before he turned and went over to the passage that would lead him to his chambers. 

"Damn!" Jason swore, looking at Seth. "What do you think that was all about? He didn't seem surprised she was down here, and what is up with that thing about Draco?"

"What else could it be you git," Seth said, his smile mischievous.  "It would seem that Snape has a little Gryffindor at his beck and call."

Jason's eyes widened and he laughed at the implication. "Don't think he'd share do you?" he teased.

Seth shuddered; he wouldn't want to be the one to ask that of Snape.

***

Harry lay awake waiting for Hermione.  She had promised to return his cloak before she went to bed tonight.   He hadn't wanted to give it to her, but it had been a long time since she had asked. Still he wanted to be sure she was alright. 

The curtains around his bed parted and he felt a weight settle beside him. "Hermione?" he asked softly.   

"Whom else are you expecting in your bed this late at night Mr. Potter?" she teased as she removed the invisibility cloak. 

 "You okay?" he asked, glad that she had returned.

"Just fine Harry. I went to the library for a little studying. Thanks," she said hugging him.  

He hugged her back, his eyes widening as he felt the heavy cloak she had on, its aroma filled his nostrils: sandalwood, spices and smoke.  "Hermione?" He pulled away from her. 

"Shush Harry. It's late and we both need to get some sleep," she smiled at him as she slipped between the curtain to leave.  "Thanks again."   

Upon her leaving, the parted bed curtains had let in a sliver of moonlight that glinted on the clasps of the cloak she wore.  Harry's blood ran cold when he saw the silver serpents adorning it, for he knew who owned that cloak. 

***

_ I find myself too wound up to sleep.  Though he had snarled at me, I know that Professor Snape had been, dare I say, touched that I had thought of him.  It was strange to see him having feelings of any sort, yet I had felt his concern for me.  Perhaps there is more to the unlikable professor than I had ever thought._

_I had not noticed that I was still wearing his cloak until I returned to my bed.  Folding it carefully, I laid it at the end of my bed.  I would have to return it to him tomorrow and thank him.  Again the surly man had surprised me._

_Regretfully this is the last weekend of my detentions.  It startled me that I had thought this a bad thing.  I have had more peace of mind during my weekends in detention than I have had at any time this term.  _

_Finals are this coming up this week and I find myself looking forward to going home, though a month ago I wished I could find a way never to return.  How could I look at my mother without breaking down, knowing what she had been through, what I had been through?  I couldn't even talk to her about it, for I knew she had had her mind altered for she had never mentioned it in her letters that anything was out of the ordinary.  Though my parents have sheltered me, I do not think she would have kept this from me.  If nothing else there would have been subtle hints about my welfare during the Christmas hols._

_Thinking of the summer, I am going over the list of things I want to accomplish.  No longer do I look forward to the trip to Australia my parents had planned for us.  More important things press me.  _

_I had been helpless against Lucius. I never want that to happen again.  I had relied too much on magic and without my wand I found myself powerless._

_Being studious all my life I realize that I am weaker than I would like to be when it comes to physical strength._

_I have decided to change this.  Sneaking out of the dormitory before dawn, I have started going for long walks around the grounds to increase my endurance.  Not only does this help my stamina but also I find that it clears my mind, something I desperately need at times. _

_I plan to enroll in a self-defense course while at home. Perhaps even into some sort of martial art. Though physical strength may do little good if I should find myself in a similar situation as with the Malfoys, at least I will feel as if I had tried if I fight back. I giggle as I think of Ron and Harry's astonishment if I ever put_ _a tae kwon do__ move on them.  Just thinking of doing these things comforts me._

_Another matter I want to look into is being able to do magic without a wand.  I know that powerful wizards can use wandless magic.  Are they powerful with innate magical abilities or through discipline and training?  If it is the latter, I definitely plan on achieving this also._

_I also have started carrying a knife.  I keep this carefully hidden in the waistband of my skirt.  If anyone found out they would probably assume that I was using it on myself.  To tell the truth I have fought several times from doing just that, but surprisingly I had won the inner conflicts. I do not think I could actually stab another human being.  The thought sickens me, yet I know that a person could do anything when put in the right situation._

_Draco no longer bothers me.  Ever since the incidence in the hall he has avoided me.  My nightmares have lessened and thoughts of Lucius Malfoy rarely come to my mind unbidden now.  It seems that my life may be returning to a rare normalcy once more and I find myself smiling into the darkness at the thought._

***

The Great Hall filled with owls that Wednesday morning as mail was delivered to the school body.  Hearing Hagrid's remark about a rare Asian owl, Severus glanced up, noting that particular owl swooping through the Hall.   His eyes narrowed as he watched it, knowing it belonged to Lucius.  It was the owl Malfoy used to deliver messages to him, usually an invitation to a 'party', though it had never been sent to him except in his private chambers.  

The owl did not head towards the staff table and Severus started to dismiss it, thinking it was going to Draco, when he noted that it headed to the back of the hall towards the Gryffindor table.

His attention was fully upon the owl now as it swooped down to land in front of Hermione Granger. Watching intently, he saw her untie the letter from its leg and offer it a bit of toast before she opened the post.  Hermione's face drained of color and she gripped the letter hard, crumpling it between her hands.  

Potter was talking to her now, apparently asking what was wrong and Severus saw her shake her head at him as she got to her feet. She left the hall quickly and he could see her small frame trembling.  

'_Go after her you fool,'_ he hissed inwardly, waiting for Potter to take action.  A long minute passed and Harry turned his attention to the Weasley boy at his side.  

 Severus got to his feet, exiting the hall hurriedly.  He was unaware that someone else took interest in this display, while staring at his retreating form, and chose to follow.

Scanning the hall Severus glimpsed Hermione as she ducked into a classroom at the far end.  Cursing Potter for not being concerned enough to go after his friend, Severus walked swiftly to the partially open classroom door. Peering into the room, he saw her walk to the front of the room still holding the crumpled letter in her hand.  She sat down at a desk and smoothed it out.  

He watched her read and reread the letter, her lips moving silently as if she needed to be sure what she was reading. 

"NO!" she screamed, as she wadded the letter and stuffed it into her robe pocket.

Severus hoped she was saying no to whatever Lucius had written to her, but felt his heart sinking as she continued.

"Never again," she said resolutely as she pulled a knife out of her robes.


	15. part 15

Damaged Goods

Part 15

You shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad.   
--Aldous Leonard Huxley, British writer

 "Really, Miss Granger," a cold voice made her jump, dropping the knife. "These pathetic attempts at taking your life must stop." 

Hermione looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway, his face stern his eyes hard.  As he strode towards her, she had the impression that he was death with black wings as his robes billowed behind him. 

 "It would seem," he said, his voice low and silky, noting the shallow cuts on her left wrist,  "that you are a failure at even this." She winced as if slapped. 

Standing beside her now, he picked up the knife, sliding his finger across the edge. "First rule," he instructed as if teaching class, "is to make sure the blade is razor sharp.  A dull blade causes pain and pain will lead to hesitation and frustration."  

She jumped as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as she gazed up at his impassive face.  "Second rule, find the spot that will be most effective." She gasped as he pulled the blade lightly across her neck. His eyes held hers a moment, dark and fathomless.  

He released her and laid the knife on the table.  Tears were running down her cheeks now as he set a small brown vial before her. "Or better still take this."

She stared at the bottle "A quick acting poison, Miss Granger." She shivered at his voice, not realizing he had bent down to speak directly into her ear.  "No pain, no second thoughts. You will be dead before you remove your lips from the bottle."

He moved away watching her intently.  Picking up the bottle, she held it before her watching the liquid swirl as she rolled it in her hand.

"NO!" Hermione stood and threw the bottle at him. Severus sidestepped, allowing it to smash against the wall.

"Pity," he said coldly as he unfolded the letter.  

Her eyes widened as she saw it, realizing he had taken it from her robes.  "Don't," she pleaded.

"Don't? Miss Granger really, I do as I please," he replied mockingly, reading the letter out loud.

_Hermione,_

_The summer is almost upon us and I take this opportunity to remind you of my invitation.  Surely you have not forgotten.  _

_Though it seems that Draco no longer desires your company, I find myself looking forward to it. I suspect you were a bit more than he can handle. I should have broken you in more for him, a matter I will rectify when I see you again rest assured. _

_A strange rumor has reached my ears, my dear little mudblood.  It would seem you do have a desire for the darkness.  I have heard that you have been bestowing your favors on my dear friend Severus.  I find this hard to believe, though not of you.  I would have thought you would have noticed that your beloved Potions Master does not have a taste for young ladies.  His disdain for them has been noted not only by myself, but also by others._

_Perhaps I have taught you too well and you have made our dear Snape to see the errors of his ways.  It does not matter, I don't mind sharing as long as you remember that I am your master._

_In two short weeks you will be boarding the train. I suggest you save us both the trouble and wait for me in Hogsmeade.  I do not have to remind you what will happen if I have to come to your house to collect you once more._

_I know you will do the right thing. _

L. Malfoy 

He gave a dry laugh.  "Why would a Gryffindor, the imbeciles that value courage above all else, be afraid of a few words on a scrap of parchment from Lucius Malfoy?  I thought perhaps you had received news of your parents death to make you take such foolish actions."

"You really are a heartless bastard," she said bitterly, wondering how she could have thought him otherwise.

"That I am, Miss Granger," he purred. "You would be wise to remember."

She was shaking with rage, her body screaming at her.  Lucius. His damn letter had sent her desire into a state of spiraling darkness.  She couldn't stop it. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay away.  And she wouldn't stand for it again. 

She had wanted to cut, to hurt herself, her filthy, disgusting self, that would have betrayed all that she had worked for this term, the hell she had endured from the depression and the mania that coursed through her endlessly.  

Her mind was racing, visions of the time she was with Lucius flooding her senses.  _It would seem you do have a desire for the darkness.  I do believe Hermione, that it would be very easy to persuade you into the darkness.  'Maybe he is right,' Hermione thought, her mind clouding as she felt the tingling in the area between her thighs and hating herself for it. 'Perhaps Lucius awakened what was already there.'_

She gazed at Professor Snape who was looking at her with a scowl on his face.  'He really is a cruel man, a Death Eater, a man who can promise pain' she thought vaguely as she approached him, her hips swaying provocatively, wondering what darkness he had to offer as she stopped before him, and licking her lips. 

"You know Professor Snape," she said throatily, "I do believe that you are probably as well versed in the dark arts as Lucius."   

Severus stood still, his face impassive though his heart tugged at him, sorrow for the girl flooding over him.  He cursed himself; this what not the reaction he was hoping to get out of her; he had wanted her angry with him, to fight. He found her flirtatious behavior unsettling, knowing she was unable to stop it, as she came to him, pressing herself against his arm

"It feels good, doesn't it Professor Snape?  Powerful and erotic, to take a girl against her will," she said, running her fingers up his arm.  Severus struggled not to grab her hands and force her away.  He knew that she wanted, pain, rejection, anything to make her feel unworthy. 

"What are you waiting for Professor?" she whispered, her mouth very close to his ear as she stood on her toes.  She leaned in against him and caressed his cheek.  "I promise, I know how to please… and how to obey. Tell me what you want," she said as her hands moved lower.  He grabbed her wrists and she smiled triumphantly. 

"Miss Granger," he said coldly, "you don't want to do this, it's only a reaction to what you have been through."  

Her eyes flashed and she snarled at him. "A reaction?   What - that I feel desire for a man?  That I want to feel his hot flesh inside me? Take me Professor," she lowered her voice, smiling once more, "please master." She saw anger flash in his eyes and she smirked thinking he was going to ravish her.  

His anger was not directed at her but at himself for not anticipating this.   "Never call me master again."   

She pouted. "Sorry milord," she mumbled, hanging her head.  

"And not that either; no one is your master and very few men deserve the title of milord, and I am definitely not one of them." 

She looked up at him, hurt etched in her face.  "I am so sorry Professor Snape, I should have known that I am not worthy to think a man could look at me with anything but disgust." 

'Not again,' Severus thought angrily.  Damn the girl. Didn't she know how desirable she could be if she ever found herself again?  He released her wrists, taking her face in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers. 

Her mouth was demanding under his, her tongue fought for entrance, which he denied. She tried to bite at his lips but he pulled his mouth off hers.  "Be still girl," he told her, flinching as she quickly obeyed.  

He kissed her gently, his mouth moving softly against hers, until he felt her relax against him.  Opening her mouth with his tongue, he stroked her there, exploring with no urgency.  Hearing her moan, he pulled his tongue out and kissed her mouth again before moving away.  She looked at him, her face a mixture of desire and confusion.  "Not all men are cruel, Hermione," he said as he turned and left the classroom.

****

Jason gave a low whistle as he stepped from behind the statue. He had ducked behind it when Snape had headed for the door.  So it was true.  He and Seth had only entertained the thought that the little Gryffindor was actually Snape's 'girl', but after the display he just witnessed through the slightly opened door, he had little doubt.  And Lucius Malfoy?  Most interesting, he thought as he went to find Draco to question him further than he had the other night.  He wanted more enlightenment on one Hermione Granger.

****  

Dusk had fallen as Ron and Harry headed towards the castle after Madam Hooch had shooed them off the Quidditch field, reminding them it was almost curfew.  They had been practicing some moves they wanted to go over for next season.

 "Bother," Harry said, nudging Ron and nodded toward the castle. "Seems we have company." Draco and two other Slytherins were walking towards them. He didn't like the look on Draco's face as he led the boys over towards Ron and Harry.

 "Weasley, Potter, a word," said the tall dark haired boy with Draco. Harry gave Ron a warning look.

"Okay," Harry said cautiously.

"In case you don't know, I am Jason Lawrence and this is Seth Stevens and of course you know Draco."

"This isn't a garden party," Ron said irritably, "get on with it."

"Right then, we wanted to know about your friend Granger."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, not liking the smug look Draco was giving him.

"Yeah, her. Tell us what's she like?" 

Ron frowned. "Why do you want to know about her?"  

Jason smiled slyly.  "You know what I mean Weasley. What was she like when she was under the table?"  Draco and the other boy snickered.

Ron's face flushed. "You don't know what the bloody hell you are on about."

"Let's just go Ron," Harry said quietly, starting to walk on. Jason and the other older boy stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast Potter, maybe you could tell us since Weasley seems thick. What's she like in bed? Is she a good shag?"

Fire flashed in Harry's eyes. "Don't talk about Hermione that way." 

"Oh come on now, we just want to know, one mate to another, unless," Jason said, grinning at them, "could it be you have never gotten a piece of the action?" Draco laughed.  Harry turned his eyes on him, wondering what kind of rubbish he had been telling the older boys about Hermione.

"I believe you are right," Seth said.  "Seems we are wasting our time here, apparently the chit prefers Slytherins to Gryffindors."

"Shut your gob!" Ron yelled at them, lunging towards Jason. "Hermione wouldn't touch a Slytherin if her life depended on it!"

 Harry had grabbed the back of Ron's shirt just in time to keep him from launching headlong into Jason, though he too felt like sinking his fist into the boy's smug face, realizing the Slytherins had sought him and Ron out to taunt them about Hermione.  He was getting a sinking feeling that this was leading to something he didn't want to know, something that would implicate the Slytherin's head of house and her.

 "Oh but you are so wrong," Draco drawled. "The mudblood does a lot more than touch."

"Take that back Malfoy," Ron growled, as he and Harry drew their wands.

"Now mates this is just a friendly conversation," Jason said. He had not drawn his wand though Seth and Draco had.  "And as prefect I can take off house points," he emphasized to them as well as the Slytherins. "Just wanted to have a chat and since you two seem to be totally naive I say we leave it at that."

"Fine," said Harry angrily, "but do not spread lies about Hermione. If you want to sully someone's reputation look elsewhere."

Jason put on an innocent face.  "Lies? 'Fraid not Potter.  I have it from the proverbial horse's mouth so to speak.  Draco here…"

Ron snorted, "Like we will believe Hermione has ever let Draco touch her."

"No? Then ask David Sebastian.  He said she was a tiger when he took her in the broom closet."

"You filthy liar!" Harry shouted at him. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing you silly little boy," Jason said sarcastically. "Like I said, I just wanted to know if she was any good before trying for myself.  Didn't want to put myself on the receiving end of Snape's wrath if she wasn't worth the bother."

Harry's heart jumped.  "What does Snape have to do with this?" he asked, though he was afraid he knew what the answer would be.

Jason gave him another evil grin.  "Let's just say Professor Snape isn't out of practice when it comes to giving a girl a good snogging from what I witnessed today."

"You lie!" Ron screamed raising his wand

"Is there a problem boys?"

They saw Madam Hooch striding purposefully towards them. Evidently their raised voices had alerted her. All the boys hastily lowered their wands.

"No professor," Jason said smiling at her.  "Just a little disagreement over who would win the World Cup this year." 

She lifted her eyebrow with a 'yeah and Hagrid will be chosen as Headmaster' look.  "Very well, I suggest you be on your way then. Separately."

Jason nodded and the Slytherins turned to go.  He stopped and turned back, looking Ron in the eye.  'Ask her' he mouthed and hurried to catch up with the others.

Ron was trembling with anger. "Why in Merlin's name are they picking on Hermione?"

Harry was silent, troubled over the implication Jason had made about Snape.

Glancing at Harry, Ron noted the look of concern.  "What do you think? I mean she has acted odd this term but she seems like old Hermione now."

Biting his lip Harry looked at Ron. "There is something I should have told you," he said, explaining about the night that Hermione was wearing Snape's cloak.

Ron's face paled. "You're joking right?" he asked angrily.  "It's not funny Harry." He turned and ran up towards the castle.

"Ron!" Harry yelled running after him though he couldn't keep up with Ron's longer legs.

Panting hard, he almost ran into Ron who had stopped outside the Fat Lady's portrait. "Ron….we don't know…why …"he gasped, holding a stitch in his side.

"Hermione can tell us why," he said angrily.

"Ron wait, you can't just go in accusing her." 

 "And why not? She's been acting mental. If she is seeing Snape it would explain a lot."

"Ron," Harry said putting a hand on his arm.

"Let me go Potter," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"No, you can't just…" Harry didn't finish as Ron shoved him hard, pushing him into the wall.

 "Now boys," the Fat Lady scolded.

"Ron," Harry tried again, scrambling to stand in front of him.

"Step aside Harry or I swear…" 

 "What, you will fight me?  Better me than her." 

"Chocolate grasshoppers." The portrait door swung open and Ron pushed Harry aside as he entered.

The common room was nearly empty. George, Fred, and Lee sat around the table playing a game of exploding snap while Dean and Seamus were playing chess. A few girls sat around another table laughing and whispering.  Hermione and Neville were sitting in a corner studying. Ron strode towards her his jaw set.  

"Hey Ron," George started but fell silent seeing his younger brother's angry face. Harry came running in and grabbed Ron's arm again. The room fell silent as they saw Ron hit Harry hard in the face. Harry fell back, clutching his bloody nose.

"Damn Ron," George and Fred were on their feet. "What is going on?" George demanded.

Ron ignored them. Reaching Hermione he pulled her roughly up out of the chair. "Tell me," he said shaking her. 

"Ron quit," she cried, looking at him puzzled.

"Ron that's enough," George said moving towards them.

"Stay out of this!" he snarled at him. 

"Let me go," Hermione said angrily as a flash of light emanated between them. Ron fell back holding his hand.

"You, you…." he started.

"Don't go there Ron," Fred warned.

"Bitch," Ron finished through clenched teeth.  The girls gasped.  Everyone was watching the display wide eyed now.

Hermione looked at him confused, tears in her eyes. 

"Hermione," Harry said, his nose still bleeding freely, "don't listen to him…"

"Don't listen to him," Ron said mockingly.  "Keep Ron in the dark, don't tell Ron. I want to know!" he yelled at her, his eyes locking on hers,  "how many Slytherins she's been fucking this term!"

"That's enough Ron!" George commanded. 

"Deny it Hermione!" he shouted, ignoring George. 

She looked at him with wide eyes.  "I…Ron, it's..." 

He saw it, the look that told him she was hiding something.

"Damn," he said quietly.  "They were right, you are just a whore."

Hermione struck him hard across the face. Ron raised his hand back, but Neville, who stood there pale and trembling, caught it. "Don't know what this is about Ron," he said his voice shaking, "but you aren't going to hit her."

George and Fred exchanged a look, 'who would have thought Neville had balls', before wresting Ron away from Neville and sitting him down hard in a chair.

"You really are a frigging prat Ron," George said somewhat sympathetically.  He had heard a few rumors, about Hermione and a Ravenclaw prefect, but it was no excuse for Ron's behavior. 

Harry stood there looking at Hermione. She was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks.  "Hermione," he said softly, "he didn't mean anything. It was just some Slytherins playing a prank.  He shouldn't have believed it."

Looking at him she gave him a haunted look. "Shouldn't he?"   

Looking around the common room she saw all eyes except Ron's staring at her.  Picking up her book, she held her head high as she started towards the portrait door.  Harry started after her. 

"Let her go Harry," Fred said soberly.  "She needs to have some time alone."  

Harry looked at Fred. "Perhaps," he murmured, wondering how they were going to work through this. 

****

Severus sat in his chambers, a bottle of single malt whiskey sitting on the small table before him.  He downed his glass and refilled it again.  Brandy was for pleasure; tonight he meant to get rip roaring drunk, Voldemort be damned if he called for him. 

He had played a dangerous game with Hermione today, daring her to do what he had thus far been too cowardly to do.  The poison was exactly what he had told her it was. One sip, the merest touch to the tongue and death would be swift.  Lifting the glass he threw back his head downing the whiskey, allowing the fiery liquid to burn.

Though it was the first of June, his chambers were always cold and dark, just like their occupant.  Staring into the fire, he wondered if he would have been quick enough to still her hand, had she uncorked the vial. Or would he have just watched, before kissing the remaining potion from her lips to join her. 

His lips curled into a sneer at the thought that reminded him he shouldn't have kissed her.  It had been his intention to do so, but only to scare her, to roughly take her mouth, to remind her that she really did not want another man taking liberties with her. But when he had felt her so ready to bite and bruise, he had wanted something more, something foreign to him.  He wanted to be gentle.

Laughing dryly, he raised his glass towards the fireplace and was rewarded with a spectrum of colors as the flames waved back to him.  'Oh that was rich, Severus Snape wanting to be gentle.'  He wasn't aware he even knew the concept of that word, he thought bitterly as he drained his glass once more. 

As he reached for the bottle, the glass fell from his hand, shattering on the edge of the table. He stared at the broken shards a moment before picking up a large ragged one.  At least he had spoken truthfully to her.  

If you were going to kill yourself, do it quickly.  

'But I didn't tell her,' he mused, 'to do it in a place where no one will find you, restoring the life you wanted to take.  If they find you,' he thought hazily, the effects of the alcohol taking its toil, 'they will make you face your pain.'  Dropping the shard, he held up both hands, turning them over to stare at the faint ragged white scars that lay upon his inner wrists.


	16. part 16

AN/ Thank you for reviewing and the comments.  This will probably be the last update before OoTP. The release of the book may change many things in the HP universe however this story will continue in the venue it is going. (Seriously it far removed from the canon anyway J )  And big thanks to Lorena Snape for being a faithful and thorough beta.

Damaged Goods

Part 16

Could a greater miracle take place than for us to look through each other's eyes for an instant? --Henry David Thoreau 

Harry rapped at the door hard before he lost his nerve.  He didn't know what he would do if Hermione was here, but he hadn't been able to find her anywhere in the castle, wishing for the tenth time that night that Dumbledore hadn't confiscated the Marauder's Map last year.  Knowing that Dumbledore had more important use for it than he did, Harry had reluctantly given it to him. Waiting impatiently, he finally heard someone coming towards the door.  

Severus flung open the door, wondering what was wrong.  Though he was still half drunk from the whiskey, he had managed to check the time and saw it was a little after two am.  

"Potter? What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I was…was," Harry tried to still the tremor in his voice.  Snape looked horrible, dressed in rumpled robes and smelled worse, as Harry got a whiff of alcohol.

"Spit it out!" Severus barked.

"I waswonderingifyouhaveseenHermione." 

Severus raised his eyebrows studying Harry.  Was he serious or was this just a prank, a dare perhaps? "And why pray tell would you think that I would have _seen Granger at this time of night?  I would assume she is in bed as you should be.  Twenty points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew and answer my question now!" _

Flushing Harry swallowed hard. "No sir, she is not in her room or in Gryffindor tower at all. I just thought…well…" his mouth became dry and he couldn't form the words.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and answer me before I make it another ten. Why would you think I would know where Miss Granger is at this ungodly hour?"

Harry was growing angry with himself for his suspicions, but angrier with Snape if they were even the slightest bit true. 

"I wanted to know if Hermione was here, with you," he said through gritted teeth.

At least he had the satisfaction of seeing a stunned look on Snape's face a moment before it grew dark and murderous. 

"If you are implying what I think you are Potter," he hissed, "I think we shall be going to see the Headmaster right now, unless you can explain why in Merlin's name you suggested that."

_In for a penny in for a pound_ Harry thought.  "Several of your own house confronted me about it, said they saw you and Hermione..." he flinched, "snogging today and she came back the other night wearing your cloak…and she is missing…and I just…" Harry faltered, his face scarlet.

Severus eyes widened briefly before he narrowed them and took a step towards Harry. "So, you thought you would come down to rescue your friend from my evil clutches, is that it?  What kind of game are you playing Potter?  Did your friends dare you to come down here and make a fool of yourself?" he roared. 

"No sir," Harry said angrily, squaring his jaw. "I came on my own, to find Hermione."

"Well rest assured Potter she is not here," he said maliciously.  "I suggest you run back to your bed as fast as you can before I decide to take this insult out on your hide."

"Fine," Harry spat, turning to go.

"And Potter," the silky low voice halted him. "I expect you in the Headmaster's office at seven am sharp.  We will see what he has to say about the accusations you made tonight."

****

Albus stretched languidly as he got up from his desk.  Fawkes opened one eye and chirped softly at him.

"Yes, yes I know, it's late but things must be done.  Letters to write, plans, oh why am I telling you?"

Fawkes let out an indignant squawk and buried his head under his wing.

"You know my friend, you are getting rather cranky in your old age," he chuckled good-naturedly. Going over to the phoenix, Albus stroked the soft scarlet feathers a moment, his gaze on the picturesque sky framed in the window.

"Beautiful night Fawkes, yes indeed."  

He opened he window wide, breathing in the sweet June air.  The heavens were surely spectacular tonight.  Inky blackness made a perfect canvas for the endless display of twinkling stars.  The moon was new, barely a sliver in the darkness. 

Reaching out to pull the window shut once more, a shimmer of light caught his attention.  Leaning out, he looked in the direction of the glow and was surprised to see a circle of silver blue light hovering over a section of the Astronomy Tower.

"Most curious." he mumbled, leaning still further out. A loud squawk caused him to almost lose his grip. 

"Alright Fawkes, I am in now.  Yes, thank you for being concerned, but there is something strange going on at the Astronomy Tower and I want to check it out.  You wouldn't want to come, would you?"

Fawkes eyed him suspiciously and tucked his head under his wing once more.

Chuckling, Albus pulled himself up until he was sitting on the narrow ledge of the window, his feet dangling outside. 

_"Ventulus spatior." _Albus murmured the words though he knew he did not need to.  That was the wonderful thing about elemental magic; you only needed to think of the spell. 

Swirling silver wisps of air formed a glittering bridge in front of him.  He stepped out and walked towards the Astronomy Tower, the air bridge shifting in the direction of his steps.  Albus hoped that no one was looking out the window at that moment.  He knew they would not see the air bridge, for only elemental mages could see the workings of such spells, however if some insomniac glimpsed in his direction it would appear as if he were walking in mid air.

Stepping onto the tower, he saw that the glowing light was centered around a small figure curled up on the floor.  Hermione Granger.  'Had the girl hurt herself again?' he thought anxiously, going quickly to her.  As he entered the light he felt a gentle force pushing him back. Understanding flowed through him and he almost forgot about Hermione as he touched the glowing light with his hand, feeling it push against him.  A protective circle. 

Glancing at the girl, he saw that she was only asleep, a serene look upon her face.  Almost giddy with delight he knelt down close to the light and spoke quietly.

"Hermione, can you hear me child?"

Hermione moved a little but didn't wake up.

"It's time to wake up Hermione," he said more loudly and was rewarded as she stirred, stretching.  Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused.  

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore." Hermione scrambled to her feet, the circle of light dissipating as she rose.  "Forgive me, I fell asleep…"

"No harm done," Albus chuckled.  "Tell me Miss Granger, what brings you to the Astronomy Tower?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I…had a lot on my mind.  I came here to think and it was so peaceful that I guess I fell asleep."

Albus looked up into the starry sky. "Yes indeed, the heavens are beautiful tonight. One could get lost in the stars tonight."

"Yes," Hermione said sadly.  "It makes one realize how insignificant a person really is, how little you matter in this vast universe."

 "Really?  I would think just the opposite.  We see the stars and know that by the time we can glimpse their beauty that some are no longer.  I for one would not want to waste their effort of giving us this beautiful night by thinking of them as insignificant." 

He smiled kindly at her.  "I think of each child that passes through this school like one of those stars:  Bright and brilliant, though I may not witness what becomes of their lives until many, many years later, if ever.  Though some may burn out too quickly or be sucked into a dark void, I would never think of them as less than miraculous."

Hermione gave him a grateful look, feeling his acceptance of her and what had happened to her.  They stood there a few moments in silence looking heavenward.

"Do you trust me child?"

"Of course Headmaster," she replied quickly, wondering why he had asked.

"I need to know something, something that only you can tell me though you may not know how."

Hermione looked at him puzzled as Albus raised his hands to her forehead. Giving her a smile he whispered, _"Aperio."_

_Hermione was sitting looking up into the heavens, tears running down her cheeks.  "Why, why do I think everything will be alright?  Every time I think there is a glimmer of hope for things to be normal it doesn't happen," she sobbed._

_Putting her head down as she clasped her knees and rocked, murmuring, "I just want to feel safe, just for a while, I want to feel safe.  Please, I want some peace."_

_Still rocking, repeating the words over and over, a glow began to emanate from her.  It swirled and twisted until it encompassed her.  Slowly her rocking ceased; an expression of serenity appearing on her face.  She yawned and laid down on the stones._

Dumbledore removed his hands, smiling.  She had indeed summoned a protective circle, an elemental protective circle commonly used by ethereal mages. 

Hermione stood before him not seeing him.  That was the most annoying thing about elemental magic, Albus thought wryly.  The magus did not remember when they used the magic, not until someone showed them how to access the power.  Just as Flamel had done for him, and as he had done for Severus, he would also show Hermione when the time was right.

"Hermione dear," he said gently, waving a hand in front of her. "I do believe it is time you returned to your room."

She blinked and looked at him confused.  "Right, professor," she said blushing.  "Again I am sorry for being out so late."

They walked out of the tower and she bade him goodnight. _Amazing_. He shook his head as he watched her walk away.  He had promised Flamel to keep up his work of trying to find other elemental mages, but he had had little time to investigate these matters.  He chuckled at the irony, that now he had found two within his very school.  

_But why now?_  Albus had been vague when he told Severus that it only took a touch from an ethereal mage to exchange powers, realizing now that when Severus had made contact with Hermione that day in his office it had awakened his powers.  It took an emotional contact, a willingness to reach out; to exchange part of one's self to the other, not just a simple touch.  This was very typical of ethereal mages who are the giving type, self-sacrificing.  Albus had little doubt that many Muggle spiritual persons were not gifted with the magic.

_But Severus?_ Albus smiled as he thought of the man willingly reaching out to someone, concerned enough to give something of himself.  The man was too guarded to allow anyone to become close, though Albus felt he had gotten through at times.  Yet there was a part of Severus that wouldn't be touched, the ability to return love.  Albus believed he had now witnessed a miracle that night and hadn't even known it.

Walking up the hallway, Albus was not surprised when he saw Severus approaching him looking disgruntled. 

"Late night stroll Severus or should I say morning?" Albus greeted him.

Severus scowled at him. "I was looking for…"

"Miss Granger has returned to Gryffindor," Albus said, his eyes twinkling at him.

"How did you…never mind.  Good night then Headmaster." Severus said as he turned to go.  Walking a few feet he turned back.  "We have a meeting with Potter in the morning." 

"I see," Albus said smiling, "and would this have anything to do with young Granger?"

"As usual yes," Severus said explaining what Harry had told him.  Albus stroked his beard a moment as he weighed what Severus had said.

 "Perhaps it would work for Miss Granger's best interest if we allow the rumor to stand."

Severus frowned at him.  "Ruining a girl's reputation is in her best interest?"

Chuckling, Albus winked at him.  "If those in Slytherin and others who would want to take advantage of her, shall we say inappropriate behavior at times, knew that the feared Potions master would be highly offended, well…"

"Really Albus.  The majority of the students will be leaving at the end of next week.  I think it is hardly necessary for the charade."

 "Then how about Lucius?  Evidently he already suspects that you have taken Miss Granger under your 'wing'."

"That would not deter him but only make him more determined."  Severus sighed, "still I will do as you suggest and not confront those in Slytherin who started this. Good night again Headmaster."

"Oh, by the way Severus, I would watch out for Minerva if she ever gets wind of the rumor," Albus said to his retreating form.

****

Picking at her breakfast, Hermione sighed as she glanced down the table at Ron.  He was once again ignoring her, turning a cold shoulder to her when she tried to talk to him this morning.  Sitting beside Harry she was grateful for his unwavering support.  He had glared at the Gryffindors at the table when they started to whisper when he and Hermione had sat down. 

"Ignore them," he said, firmly noticing her sad gaze.  "They are a bunch of prats for believing such rot." Harry tried to brush away the accusing voice in his head; _if you didn't believe it, why did you go to see Snape last night?_

Hermione turned to give him a thankful smile. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked alarmed seeing him pale as he looked over her shoulder.

"Er, nothing." He turned back to his food.  Professor Snape was approaching the Gryffindor table and Harry knew he was coming to speak to him.  

Harry had waited at the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office for over a half-hour for Professor Snape this morning.  He had not shown up and Harry had gotten hungry and went down to the great hall, only to see that Professor Snape was already at breakfast.

He hoped that Snape would at least not mention why he wanted to talk with him in front of Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I would like a word with you in my office when you are finished."

Harry looked at him puzzled. Surely he wasn't going to tell Hermione what he had done.

"Something the matter Potter?" Snape asked, eyeing him intently.

"No sir," Harry said weakly.

"Tell Professor Flitwick where I have gone Harry," Hermione said as she got up to follow Professor Snape.

Harry couldn't help but notice the increased whispering along the table as Hermione and Snape left the hall.

****

"Please sit down," Severus said as he sat behind the desk.  Hermione sat gingerly on an overstuffed mahogany colored sofa. She looked at him apprehensively having an idea what he was going to talk about.

"First I must apologize for yesterday."  He held her gaze as he spoke quietly.  "My actions were inappropriate. Second, because of someone noticing the exchange between us, I believe you are aware of a rumor concerning our relationship being circulated in my own house."  Hermione nodded her cheeks flushing.

Severus hid his own discomfort as he explained to her what Dumbledore had suggested. "It is only for a few more days.  Basically we just will stay silent on the matter if someone questions. As with most rumors it will be forgotten by the start of the next term."

Again Hermione nodded, staring at him a moment.  He could see she wanted to say something.

"Miss Granger, you may speak freely here." He gave her a slight smile, "I promise I will not take house points away for anything you want to say to me." 

"I wanted to say I think I understand," she blushed, "why you kissed me."  He raised his eyebrows waiting. "The fault is entirely mine.  I know how I act at certain times, honestly I don't mean to and try desperately hard to fight it." 

"I have no doubt," he said gently, wanting her to continue.

"And I realize that when you kissed me, you only wanted to show me that I truly did not want the pain that I thought I desired."

Severus was amazed at her reasoning. "Indeed," he said smiling at her once more, "However, Miss Granger, the point is still that I should not have done so."

"I am glad that you did," she said resolutely, though her face flushed brightly.  "It…well…it allowed me to think…to get my resolve back."

Severus laughed.  "I don't know if that was a compliment or not.  But either way I am glad that I did manage to help you no matter how much I bungled the situation."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.  She had been very embarrassed at the thought of having a conversation like this with him yet she found herself relaxed.  They were talking like equals, each sharing and giving.  'He does have a pleasant smile' she thought.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?"

 "Yes, as I said you are free to speak here."

Swallowing she looked him squarely in the eye. "I feel, don't ask me to explain it, that you know what I am experiencing." She took a deep breath, "and I want to know why? Why do I feel the desire for…well…not sex…" she faltered embarrassed.

"But what Lucius has to offer?"   

Studying her, he wondered how much should he really tell her about the experience she had undergone at Lucius' hand.

Rising from his seat behind the desk he walked over and sat down next to her.  "Tell me Hermione," his voice was soft and it sent a shiver through her, "do you know what the word 'sadistic' means?"

Biting on her lip, she thought for a moment.  "It means unusually cruel, and is derived from a man's name, the Marquis de Sade.  He was a French author who took pleasure from subjecting young girls to various sexual atrocities."

"You are correct as usual, Miss Granger. He was a sadist as is Lucius Malfoy.  They relish in inflicting pain, torture and the power they have over their victim that gives them the impression of immortality.

"I suppose you can call it an 'art' in seduction.  Too much and you kill your victim, too little and you leave them feeling violated but not drawn into the darkness, to the place where you will crave their touch."  Watching her intently he allowed her a moment to think about this. 

"Is it something taught to Death Eaters… I mean the 'art' of doing that to another human being?"

Severus gave a dry laugh.  "I would be safe in saying that most of Voldemort's servants do have the makings of a true sadist among other deviant perverted labels, but no, it is not 'taught' at Death Eater meetings.  Lucius learned from his father, as Draco is learning from him."

"That still doesn't explain why," Hermione began, her eyes bright as she looked at him. "Am I really a person drawn to the darkness of …that?"

"No child," Severus said quickly. "I take it from what you told us under the Veritaserum that you had never had an intimate relationship before, correct?"

She nodded, her cheeks red.

"Your first sexual experience was at the hands of a master of deviance.  He used your innocence and twisted the feeling of pain to pleasure and pleasure to pain.  It is not only a seduction of the body but a subtle intrusion into the psyche.  Do not believe for one moment that you truly desire that kind of treatment."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Will I ever, I mean, will these feeling go away?"

"In time.  When you have distanced yourself from the memories." He gave her a small smile, "and when you start becoming romantically involved with boys your own age…" She turned her face from him.  "I see.  Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned gently.

Shaking her head she gave him a wry smile. "Not really.  It was only a reaction, I was thinking of Lucius the whole time. I do believe I traumatized the boy."

Severus tried to smile but found that he couldn't. "Hermione, give it time.  You are young and strong willed.  You can overcome this."

She studied him a moment.  "How did you finally come to terms with it?"

Shocked, he looked at her incredulously. How had she guessed about his past?

"Please Professor," she said giving him a hard look.  "Like I said, I don't know how, but I sense that you may have more knowledge in this than, well, just knowing about it second hand.  Was it Lucius?"

Shaking his head, he studied her. Again the girl had surprised him.  "No," he said quietly. "It was his father."  

She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"It is not something I can tell you, Hermione," he said softly, not looking at her.  "Let me say that I know exactly what you are going through.  I endured it for years..."

Hermione felt her heart ache at the hidden sorrow tinged in his words. "I am sorry."

"No, it is I who am sorry.  Sorry that you had endure what you did at Malfoy's hands. Fight it.  Do not let the memories, or the desires win," he said angrily, startling her. 

 "It is about control, not to allow your emotions to surface, learning not to feel.  When you allow pleasure into your life it can only be used to hurt and manipulate you later."  He stood up his eyes blazing.

"How can you go through life not feeling?  Never having pleasure?" she challenged nervously.  "Surely if when you are with someone you care for…"

"Very simple.  You do not allow yourself to care."

 "You mean, you never, ever feel anything…even when you are intimate with someone?"

"Do not confuse intimacy with the base physical release." 

Hermione felt overwhelmed; this was too much for her right now.  She looked at him, feelings of sadness and pity welling up in her.  _He has never allowed himself to love anyone.  _

"I don't understand Professor," she said rising, "not yet anyway."  She expected him to retort, to chide her for not being the know-it-all-Gryffinor as he had often done in class. 

"Neither do I," he said soberly, his face becoming the impassive mask he wore so often. "I think it is time for you to get to your class Miss Granger."

Hermione knew the walls were back in place, the intimacy of their conversation over. She hesitated then went to him. 

"Thank you," she said shyly as she put her arms around his waist giving him a brief hug.

Severus was silent a moment." You are welcome," he said gently, returning the hug.  

****

_"The whip explodes like lightning from the hand of a god or goddess, it snakes through the air like a dragon's claw. It is evil, languid, precise, supremely savage, and sensuous. In short, it is as sexy as it is dangerous."_ (Robert Dante) 

AN/ (The following information was obtained from various web sources) The word sadism, referring to sexual perversion involving the infliction of pain, is derived from the name of Donatien-Alphonse-Francois de Sade, usually called the Marquis de Sade. He was a French author who, because of his remarkably scandalous life, spent 27 years of his life in prison.  His works are considered extremely obscene, such as '120 days in Sodom' and many are yet unpublished.

True sadists enjoy inflicting pain, experience torture as a game and the victim as a toy. The ability to gloat, to taunt, to revel in their own invulnerability and compare it to the victim's enslavement to what they will do next, are part of the essence of sadism. 

However I envision the Malfoy family as being sadistic narcissists.  The sadistic narcissist perceives himself as god-like, ruthless and devoid of scruples, capricious and unfathomable, emotion-less and non-sexual, omniscient, omnipotent and omni-present, a plague, a devastation, an inescapable verdict. Many of them are veritably inebriated by the looks of horror or repulsion on people's faces: "They know that I am capable of anything." He nurtures his ill repute, stoking it and fanning the flames of gossip. It is an enduring asset. Hate and fear are sure generators of attention.

The sadistic narcissist will eventually let his victim go, usually before  irreversible damage occurs. The victim is then free to rebuild her life. Not an easy undertaking, this – but far better than the total obliteration which awaits the victims of the "true" sadist.

ventulus : breeze, soft wind. 

spatior : to stroll, walk around, take a walk, amble.

Aperio-reveal


	17. part 17

AN/ After the release of OotP this story has became very AU, but realistically it was that way to begin with.  A few small items will be added to bring it up to date with OotP but has no reflection on the plot of the general story.  

. 

Damaged Goods

Part 17

"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." - Martin Luther King Jr. 

The nervous energy had returned twofold.  Hermione woke long before dawn Monday and headed out onto the grounds for her daily walk.  Soon the long strides had turned into a jog and then a desperate run.  She ran full force, her heart beating wildly, fear gripping at her.   Restlessness coursed through her veins, driving her, screaming for some sort of resolution.  Finally she collapsed by the edge of the lake, gasping painfully for air, her legs shaking.  'What is wrong with me?' she thought wearily, not understanding the sharp pang of emptiness that seemed to permeate her soul. Closing her eyes, she rolled onto her back, trying to ease the blinding headache that had erupted behind her eyes.

_A golden haired child sat in his crib talking gibberish to a flopped eared toy rabbit he was holding.  "Morning Kenny," a petite blonde woman said to the child as she entered the room.  "And how's Mama's big boy?" _

"Mama" Kenny stood up in his crib reaching out towards his mother.  The woman picked up the boy, hugging him close as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "And who is two years old today?" she asked the toddler.  "Kenny!" the child replied happily.  

The woman carried the boy into a kitchen where she placed the child in a high chair.  A radio announced that the traffic was heavy today in the greater Los Angeles area and to expect delays up to an hour if you were headed downtown. "And what would Kenny like for breakfast this morning?" the woman asked opening a cabinet door.  "Bananas or peaches with your cereal?"  Picking up a jar of baby food, she started to open it when a doorbell chimed.

_"I bet that's grandma," the woman said happily as she left the kitchen._

_"Mom…oh hello.  May I help you?"_

_Kenny looked around the kitchen, jumping when he heard his mother scream. His bright blue eyes saw two men enter the kitchen. He began to cry as one of the men picked him up and spoke a word of magic. They were gone._

"Yer alright Hermione?" 

Hermione jerked awake and looked into the concerned face of Hagrid. "Oh, Hagrid.  Yes, just fine," she said shakily, getting to her feet. "Just resting a bit."

"Been noticing yer walking every morning.  Good for what ails ye I say, 'specially after this weekend." He gave a long sniff and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Hermione nodded, puzzled over the odd dream she had just had.  

****

"Severus, a word," Dumbledore said, caching up with Snape outside the Great Hall as he was headed for breakfast. Albus motioned him into a classroom.

"You are still planning a trip today?" Albus asked

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, though I hardly call a quick jaunt to the Apothecary a trip."

"Excellent. Severus, I would like you to take Miss Granger with you today."

 Severus leaned against a desk, crossing his arms. "All right Albus, what is going on?"

Albus held out the Daily Prophet. Severus took it, reading the headlines.

_MUGGLES SLAUGHTERED: MINISTRY SEEMS UNCONCERNED_

_Could it be that the Ministry is actually supporting You-Know-Who?_

_The unfortunate deaths of eight more Muggle families occurred Saturday night.  The wizarding community seems unperturbed about the recent events that have left a total of 21 Muggle families destroyed.  "What business is it of ours?" Cornelius Fudge replied when I interviewed the Ministry of Magic hours after the last massacre. _

It is 'our' business, for the families that were killed happen to have children who attend Hogwarts School of Magic.  Coincidence?  This reporter thinks not.  Rumors were that the Dark Mark, the fearful symbol of You-Know-Who, appeared in the night sky over each of these residences.

Severus scanned the rest of the article his eyes stopping on the last paragraph.

It would seem that the Ministry might actually be in support of You-Know-Who's attempt to weed out the Muggle-born in our society.  Their lack of concern speaks volumes.

"I could have told them that," Severus muttered sarcastically. He handed the paper back to Albus. "Interesting, but this doesn't explain why you want me to take Miss Granger with me today."

"It would seem that the Ministry needs to save face.  I received an owl this morning informing me that delegates from the Ministry and reporters would be arriving at noon to speak with the children who lost their parents," Albus explained, looking intently at Severus. "They also want to have a private audience with all Muggleborn students to reassure them that they are doing everything they can."

"And Lucius Malfoy will be leading this little public display," Severus said dryly.  He knew Malfoy would use this opportunity to win the public's favor and to learn whatever he could about the situation at Hogwarts by playing the concerned humanitarian.

"Exactly.  I realize that Miss Granger is strong, but after what happened last week, I just want to spare her from being around Lucius.  Do you not agree Severus?"

Severus frowned.  Hermione needed to confront her fears when it came to Lucius.  Being surrounded by fellow students and staff would give her strength this time, yet he wanted, along with Albus, to spare her if just this once.  She already had enough to deal with, as had the other Muggleborn students.

The weekend had once again brought the deaths of more Muggle families.  The raids had not gone as planned, for the charms the Order had placed on the homes of the students'  families had been effective in alerting the Order however there had been too many at once to contend with.  Four raids had been thwarted as the Death Eaters were faced with apparating Phoenix members.  

Voldemort had been livid at those failures, and that one of his Death Eaters had been captured. 

Severus had been secretly relieved that his activities of the weekend had been resigned to working on making the vast potion demands that Voldemort had requested, sparing him from the vicious punishment Voldemort had meted out on those who had failed.   

It was because of the demands of the large amount of potions Voldemort wanted that Severus had exhausted his private stores and needed to go to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley.  Normally he would have just owled his requests to restock.

He also needed to go into Knockturn Alley to procure some Henbane Black, an outlawed herb necessary for a potion the Dark Lord had requested. Severus was not comfortable with the thought of taking a student into that shady street.

"Also, I do believe that this will give us the opportunity to announce the 'summer school' program that will take place at Hogwarts."  Albus eyes were sparkling in amusement as he continued speaking.  "Of course the Ministry will get full credit once I explain to the reporters. And stop looking at me like that," he said, noting Severus glare.

"The gods must be smiling upon me today. I have the option of enjoying the company of a little slip of a girl who cannot get a rein on her emotions or prostrating before a herd of Ministry morons."

"That's what I like about you my boy. Always able to see the bright side of a situation. And Severus, do not be too discrete when you ask Miss Granger to accompany you today."

Nodding, Severus knew that it would be an excellent opportunity to concrete the rumor of his relationship with Hermione.

****

Severus waited outside the doors to the Great Hall as students filed past from breakfast. Hermione soon passed through the doors flanked by Ginny and Harry.  Ginny gave her a small nudge and Hermione noticed her eyes were wide as she nodded her head towards the side of the hallway.  Hermione understood her reaction when she heard a familiar silky voice. "Miss Granger, a word if you please." 

Students were still milling out and Severus led her to a corner near the doors.  He noted Pansy and Millicent making an effort to get closer to them as Millicent deliberately dropped her book bag, spilling its contents.  She and Pansy bent to pick up the scattered supplies, and Severus smiled wryly knowing they were straining to hear what was being said.

"Miss Granger, because of the new summer agenda, it has become necessary to restock the potions supplies.  Since I cannot read your excuse for legible writing," he thrust the supply list she had done during her detention at her, "I believe you will need to go with me to the Apothecary today."  

Hermione's cheeks flushed in anger.  Her writing was very legible and she started to open her mouth to retort, when she noticed the slight nod he gave her, his eyes staring at her intently. _Oh_.

 "I will expect you at the entrance hall in one hour."

"Yes, alright."

"Till then," he said silkily, loud enough for the two girls to hear.

****

Severus and Hermione walked through the gates of Hogwarts an hour later. Hermione was feeling nervous, not sure what this was all about, though she trusted the man beside her.  She was not sure why she felt so secure around him.  Maybe it was because he had opened up to her, or maybe it was because he worked with Dumbledore in Order.  Whatever the reason, she felt safer when she was near him than anytime in the past few months. 

Harry had turned positively green around the mouth when Hermione told him she would be going with Snape to pick up potion supplies.  Studying him, she couldn't help but ask, "Harry, you…I mean, you really don't believe what the Slytherins told you and Ron, do you?"  She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Course not," he said briskly. "It just doesn't help matters you going off with him like this."

"No, perhaps not, but I am sure there is a good reason for it.  I will see you at dinner. And thanks."  

They stopped a few feet outside the gates.  Severus turned to Hermione, who was looking at him quizzically.  "I am aware that this may seem a bit odd, Miss Granger.  Things will be explained later, but for now we will be Apparating into Knockturn Alley."  He saw the look of surprise on her face. "I expect you to stay close to me and do not ask me anything until we enter Diagon Alley later.  Is this understood?"

She nodded.

"Good," he said, taking her hand.  "Do not be afraid of Apparting.  It will feel a bit strange, but not unlike using a Portkey, which I understand you have used before.  Please try to clear your mind."

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried not to think of anything.  She heard him murmur a few words,then heard a sharp crack as a feeling of intense pressure ran up her body, pulling and tugging, knocking the wind from her lungs.

As quickly as it had started it was over.  She opened her eyes to see they were standing in a dark, dirty alley.  A strange looking woman, with straggly blue hair was leaning against the wall, staring at the two people who had just appeared in front of her.  She was dressed in a low cut crimson robe that clung to her body, leaving little to the imagination. Hermione blushed as she realized she could see the woman's body through the robe.

"Five galleons," the woman crooned to Severus, who was frowning at her, "seven if the chit wants to stay."

Hermione gripped Severus' hand, as he told the woman what she could do with her proposition before pulling Hermione out into the street.  She heard Severus muttering under his breath, something in the nature he was insane for bringing a student with him.

They crossed the small street and headed towards a store, Hermione still holding his hand. A man's voice halted Severus.  "Snape old boy, what a pleasant surprise." 

Severus turned around. "Avery."

A balding middle-aged wizard approached them and Hermione felt Severus' hand squeezing hers in warning as he pulled her close to his side. Avery stopped before them, his eyes fully upon Hermione, as he looked her up and down.  Hermione felt as if he were trying to undress her and moved inches closer to Severus.

"Thought school was still in session Snape.  Who is your lovely companion?"

"Both are none of your business Avery," Severus said coolly, stepping slightly in front of Hermione.  He could feel her trembling. 

Avery chuckled.  "No harm meant Severus.  If you want to take a day off for a bit of frolic who am I to judge?"  His eyes were still fixed on Hermione.  "A bit young Snape, a student of yours?"

"Again what business is it of yours?" Severus' voice was sounding very dangerous now to Hermione and she hoped he wasn't going to attack the man.

Turning his attention to Severus, Avery held up his hands.  "I take the hint Snape. I have seen nothing," he said giving him a suggestive wink.  "Just curious.  Will you be bringing her to the summer solstice gathering?  You do owe me after what you did to the other one…"

Severus released Hermione's hand and struck.  He grabbed the shorter man's robe around the neck, pulling him into another small alley between the buildings.  Hermione hurriedly followed, praying Professor Snape was not going to do anything rash.

"You foolish man," Severus hissed.  "Shall I tell the master that you stand on a public street announcing to the world what we are on about?"

"Put me down you idiot!" Avery said angrily.  Severus released the man, putting his hand in his robes, his fingers closing over his wand.

Avery smoothed his robe.  "Really Snape," he said, a sly grin appearing on his face, noting the wand now in Severus' hand.   "You do need to calm that temper of yours." He looked at Hermione and winked.  "Take care of your professor girl, he needs a bit of release."  Severus opened his mouth but with a pop Avery had disapparated.

Hermione stood there, uncertain what to do as she saw the rage on Severus' face.  He looked at her, a flicker of panic crossing his features. Sighing, he reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.  

Confused, Hermione didn't know what to do. She was a bit uncomfortable, she had never seen him need comfort before, and knew that is why he held her as she put her arms around his waist returning the hug.  "Professor," she said shyly, "I think we need to go."

Severus straightened up quickly.  "Yes, of course," he said, embarrassed that he had reacted that way.  Images of what Avery would do to Hermione if he got his hands on her flashed through his mind and he had just wanted to reassure himself that she was there.   '_Damn, you are getting soft Severus,'_ he chided himself. _'A dangerous thing indeed.'_

They entered the small dark shop where a snaggled-toothed old man met Severus with a knowing smile.  "Do not touch anything," he warned her as he stepped to the back of the shop to talk with the man.

When the man had left to retrieve the ingredients he had requested, Severus stole a covert glance at Hermione.  She stood in the same place he had left her, staring wide-eyed around the shop.  He could almost see her curious mind assessing the objects.  

_'Damn her,_' he thought, feeling irritated at his behavior in the alley.  _Why do I even care what happens to her?  _

She was the most annoying student to pass through his class in the last ten years. He had had his share of Longbottoms, those who couldn't make a potion correctly if their life depended on it, but never had he had one who always knew the answer and was quick to let him and everyone else know this.   And she was a Gryffindor.  

_Albus and his damn 'bonding' idea for combined classes._ Slytherins and Gryffindors did not get along because of the competition.  Both houses were glory hungry though each set about accomplishing this in different manners.  Put them together and it was like watching two rutting stags fighting over the same doe.

True, he had felt pity for her; empathy even, for what she had went through in Lucius' hands.  He had spoken truthfully when he told Albus she didn't matter, that he wouldn't want a beast treated as she had been.  Then why did he find himself thinking of her so often? 

Tucking the small parcel the man had given him into his robes, Severus took Hermione's hand as they left the shop, reasoning with himself that if he did not she would surely manage to get into trouble somehow.

****

After Severus had placed a rather large order for potion ingredients at the Apothecary's in Diagon Alley, Hermione was surprised that he led them into the Leaky Cauldron.  Once Tom, the barkeep, had brought them their lunch order, Severus explained to Hermione why he had brought her with him today.

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about what he told her. "I do not know whether to be angry or embarrassed that everyone thinks I am a spineless coward when it comes to Malfoy," she said indignantly.

"Be angry," Severus said smoothly. "There is nothing to be embarrassed over.  Anger is a more useful emotion." He gave her a wicked smile as he took a drink of coffee.  

****

"Morning Professors." Hagrid's booming voice greeted them in the still morning darkness.

"Hagrid." Albus smiled at the big man.  "I trust we have not inconvenienced you?"  

"Not at all Professor, got everything ready for yer just as yer asked. Don't mind tellin' yer that I am a might curious about it though."

"Just an experiment Hagrid," Albus said off-handley. "However it is a bit dangerous so I want you to promise you will not come down until I return." 

"Of course Professor,' Hagrid said, handing Albus a large woodcutters axe. "Been meaning to sharpen it…"

"Quite alright Hagrid."

Severus' followed Albus curiously to the Quidditch Pitch. They had spent Friday mornings in the wee hours before dawn honing Severus' elemental magic for weeks.  They usually met in the large Charms classroom, enhanced with protective safeguards so not to cause any damage.  This morning however Albus had brought him here. "Last day of term," Albus sighed. "I will miss the children."

Severus snorted.  "I highly doubt that Albus.  We still have sixty to contend with this summer." 

As they stepped onto the Quidditch Pitch, Severus saw a pile of logs stacked high at each end.  A huge boulder had been placed in the middle.  

'I have placed concealment charms on the area," Albus told him. "Ready to begin?"

Severus nodded.  They had been experimenting with the Incendia Orbus.  Reading through Flamel's records, he noted that the spell could be delayed, or cast to go off at a designated time, allowing the caster time to leave the area.

Severus smiled as he twisted the ring on his left hand.  Opening the tiny pinhole on top of the silver ring, he produced a minute blue flame.  Dumbledore had been astounded at Severus ingenuity over the ring.  It was filled with a drop of Ever Burning Oil, the oil used in the many lamps in Hogwarts.

Albus had told him he needed to carry a candle or lump of coal at all times.  His power drew on the fire and he needed to be able to produce a flame.  Severus had thought this inane.  He had studied enough to know he could extract the fire from the ground itself. With his first attempt at this, he learned how taxing it was. He had passed out at Albus' feet and awakened with a splitting headache that lasted for days.  Still, Severus thought it a weakness to have to pull an object from his pocket and hold it in his hands to produce a flame if none was available.

Directing his gaze towards the logs, Severus summoned the spell.  Unlike Albus, he relished in the fact that he did not have to speak an incantation.  The ability to conjure the magic without anyone being aware of it was empowering. A tiny point of blue light lay up on the ground at the base of the pile.  "Five minutes," he told Albus as they waited. 

The blast of the spell shook the ground slightly under their feet, when after the five minutes the Incendia Orbus detonated. "Bravo," Albus said excitedly, squinting through the smoke to see that nothing remained of the rather large pile of wood.  Only a scorch mark on the ground indicated that something had once been there.  "Your powers are rather astonishing, Severus. You have gained in power most rapidly."

Severus smiled smugly.  He had not told Albus that he had continued to practice drawing the fire power from the ground itself.  It had taken weeks before he was able to extract even the minutest flame from the ground, but now he felt confident in his ability to do so. He could now invoke the fire from both the flame of the ring, and from the earth, creating a much more powerful result.

"If you feel up to it, I wanted to test the intensity of the fire power you possess, Severus," Albus said pointing to the large boulder.

Severus looked at the boulder, understanding what Albus was asking.  Concentrating, he raised his hand and directed a blast of flames at it. The blue flames were soon tinged with red, as Severus drew the power from the earth, his head pounding as he forced the power through him.

"Enough," Albus said sharply, watching Severus intently, noting the sweat pouring from the man, the look of pain on his face.  Severus lowered his arm, trembling slightly as the power ebbed from him. 

A large pool of molten rock lay on the ground where the boulder once stood.

"Incredible," Albus muttered, realizing his suspicions were being confirmed before his very eyes. Never had he seen an Aestus mage melt rock before.

Wiping the sweat from his face, Severus looked at the old man suspiciously.  "I take it that my performance was satisfactory."

Albus nodded absentmindedly, going over to pick up the axe he had laid against the remaining woodpile.  "More than satisfactory my boy," he said, handing Severus the axe.  The sky had changed from a dark inky black into a soft gray, hinting at the beginning of the day.

"I want you to take the axe and chop some wood," Albus instructed him.

Puzzled, Severus did as he bade, hefting the heavy axe up high and bringing it down.  It vibrated in his hand as it struck the log, barely chipping the wood.  "Dull is an understatement," he muttered, lifting the axe to bring it down again. After several attempts the log showed it was more resistant than the dull blade.

"What is the point of this Albus?" he asked, squeezing his fingers to stop the throbbing in them. 

Albus took the axe from him and concentrated.  Handing it back to him he explained.  "We have the ability to enchant items, weapons, with our powers.  Each elemental mage contributes a different essence.  Go ahead, try again."

Sighing, Severus grasped the axe firmly, heaving it up only to find himself falling backwards as the momentum carried him over.  The axe was now completely weightless. 

Chuckling, Albus helped Severus up, brushing off grass from the disgruntled man's robes.  "Most useful don't you agree?"

Severus glared at him.  "It does not help the fact the thing would not cut butter, though I will admit it would be less tiring."

"Then I suggest you give it a whirl, add your own power to it."

Concentrating, Severus truly had no idea how to give 'power' to the axe, however he felt the tingle as something was transferred to it.  Turning to the log he had been hacking on, he brought the axe down, astonished at it cut through cleanly, driving through the other wood beneath it and all the way until it struck earth.

"Useful," he agreed as he looked at Albus' beaming smile, "but I fail to see the point."

"The point is the power that enchanting a weapon would afford.  Especially if the enchantment is done by a Custosratis Elementum."

Running a hand through his sweaty hair, Severus shook his head.  "Albus we are wizards, we use magic, not weapons."

"Do not be so narrowed minded Severus," Albus scolded gently.  "Of course we use magic.  I could not imagine wielding a weapon in battle other than my wand, however there may be times, situations when someone will need to wield a weapon and would it not be better to use an enchanted one?

"The Custosratis Elementums powers granted on an object of agreement can produce the most extraordinary of weapons.  Aer can make the weapon light so as not to tire the user.  Aestus gives it the ability to slice easily through any resistance. Terrenus is used to plant the user's feet firmly so not to slip. Fous gives a calmness by quenching the thirst and nerves and the Aetherius can give the weapon a bond with the wielder, thus making him impervious to harm."  

Severus raised his eyebrows at him. "And this has been done before?"

"Several times.  I suppose the best example would be the sword that Arthur Pendragon wielded."

"Legends," Severus snorted. "Really Albus…" but his words died as he saw the intense glare Albus was giving him. 

****

 Hermione stood quietly waiting to the side of the Entrance hall for Harry that morning.  

"I wish I could stay," Harry said bitterly.  He had thought with Dumbledore allowing so many students to stay over the hols he would be able to also, but no, once again he must face another miserable summer with the Dursleys.  

"Me too." Hermione looked at him, a wistful expression in her eyes.  

"Look Hermione, I will work on Ron.  He's just being so unreasonable…"

"Let him be Harry," she sighed.  "I am alright with it. If I could just tell him what's been wrong this year, I would.  I just can't, not right now."

Harry gazed at her.  He understood carrying around weight that seemed too heavy to bear especially since Sirius' death.  

He had been barely able to control the rage he had felt the last few days as taunts often followed Hermione.  Draco and the other Slytherins had dubbed her 'Slytherin's slut', however it was the Gryffindors that had riled him beyond reason, when a drawing of Hermione kissing a large bat had been hung over the fireplace with the same words written in bright red letters.  Harry had torn the picture down ripping it to shreds, shaking as he yelled loudly at those gathered in the common room.  Hermione had simply squared her shoulders and left the room.  

"Probably running to him," Ron had muttered.

It took all of Harry's resolve not to beat Ron into a bloody pulp that night, opting to sleep in the common room afraid that he would go off if he returned to the dorm.

.The students were bustling about getting into the carriages now.  

"Write me often, okay?" 

"If they will let me," Harry said glumly.  "I guess I better be going."

"Harry." He turned to see her blinking back tears. "I am really grateful that you have stood by me this year."

Giving her a small smile, he hesitated, and then hugged her tightly.  "You are one of my best friends Hermione."  

"You too and I love you, you know."

Harry's face turned red as he released her.  "Me too.  See you next term."

****

In Dumbledore's office, Minerva and Albus finished going over the contingency plan for the summer.  Sighing, she picked up a small silver paperweight, toying with it. "It will be a very long summer I am afraid."

"Nonsense.  I am sure the students will keep you on your toes," Albus said gently, taking the paperweight from her and sitting it back down on the desk.

Minerva looked up at him, her eyes bright, feeling very uneasy.  "Come back to me old man," she said affectionately pulling on his beard. 

"Don't I always?" he said putting his arms around her. 

****

Incendia Orbus- fireball

Aer -element of Air 

Terrenus -element of Earth 

Fous -the element of Water 

Aestus -the element of Fire 

Aetherius -the element of Ethereal  
  


Henbane Black 

Hyoscyamus niger 

Henbane is truly one of those magical herbs. This herb grows upwards of three feet in height, and produces sticky hairs. The flowers on this plant are truly a sight of beauty as it produces a yellowish green flower with purple veins running through it. Henbane is a herb linked to the underworld as its primary usage was to contact spirits. Typically it was inhaled in the form of incense  as internal consumption proved to be fatal. This is not to say that inhaling this herb is considered safe. It is linked to the Gods of the underworld, and all things related to death. It is a herb that should not be experimented with lightly if at all, and defiantly not a herb we would suggest anyone without a great deal of background knowledge of its properties use. It is one thing to communicate with the dead it's totally another to join them immaturely. 

  --

Black henbane (_Hyoscyamus niger) is a Mediterranean native that was introduced as an ornamental and medicinal plant in the 17th century. It spreads by seeds and is found in a variety or environmental conditions. __Black henbane is narcotic and poisonous to humans.  Two alkaloids in black henbane tissues (hyoscyamine and scopolamine) are useful sedative/ anti-spasmodic drugs when used under controlled conditions._


	18. part 18

Damaged Goods

Part 18

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." - Sherlock Holmes 

Hermione rubbed her aching back as she left the greenhouse.  Sweat rolled down her face and she wiped at it with a grubby hand.  

"I do believe they are trying to kill us," complained Tamara Jolsten, a third year Hufflepuff girl who had taken up with Hermione since the day Dumbledore had told them about the plans for the summer.  Hermione had comforted Tamara when the girl had learned of her parents' deaths and since then Tamara was never far from her.  She didn't mind though, for she enjoyed the younger girl's company. 

"Hard work is good for taking your mind off things," Hermione told her.  _And they definitely are putting that saying to use, she thought.  _

Their first week of summer school had involved cleaning the castle and grounds along with the class curriculum. Filch had taken off the last day of term and the students had heard that he refused to spend the holidays putting up with a bunch of sniveling, mud tracking brats.  A man had arrived the next day, supposedly a substitute caretaker, a bandy legged ginger haired man that seemed to be absent most of the time. So far no one had noticed him taking care of anything except the foul smelling pipe he always seemed to have in his mouth.  

"Oh, I do need a bath," Tamara bemoaned, grimacing at the dirt under her fingernails.

They were heading towards Hagrid's now.  Hagrid had left the day the students had, supposedly on a mission for Dumbledore once again.  He had taken Hermione aside earlier that week to ask her to do a great favor for him.  The favor turned out to be six Neo-Dire Wolf pups, which Hagrid had rescued from the forest.  

Hermione had tried to reason with him that he couldn't keep them.  They were illegal creatures and would only get him into trouble if someone found out about them. 

"They're only babies," he said gruffly, picking up one of the pups.  "Can't expect them to fend for theirselves can ye?  Not with their momma being killed…"

She had ceded, especially as he put the pup in her arms.  Illegal or not they were cute, and as with all puppies endearing, as the pup licked eagerly at her face.  Hagrid had mixed up a foul smelling bag of food to feed them.  Hermione and Tamara had been coming down to feed the pups three times a day and change the hay in the large box Hagrid had built for them. 

Hermione fixed the food for the puppies, laughing as they dove into the dish feet first, one even managing to roll in it.  Tamara helped her remove the old hay while the puppies ate and took it out the door.

Waiting for Tamara to bring in the fresh straw, Hermione picked up the littlest pup.  He had managed to get the food all over him, even into his ears.  Smiling broadly, she began wiping the mess off with a tea towel, when she heard the door open.

"I do believe these little guys are going to need a bath.  Have you ever seen such a mess…" Her words faded as she saw the man standing in the doorway.  Hermione gazed into the handsome, cruel face of her tormentor. Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well," Lucius drawled, his eyes racking over her with familiarity, sneering as he noted how grubby she was. "My little mudblood."

She bent down slowly and put the pup down, then reached into her pocket, fingers gripping her wand, as she fought the memories that were beginning to flood over her in waves.

 "What…what are you doing here?"

Lucius gave her a condescending look. "As a concerned Ministry patron, I thought it  wise to see how this little 'plan' of Dumbledore's was coming along."

"Then perhaps you should go talk to the Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, trying hard to keep the tremor from her voice. "How…when did you get out of prison?"

Lucius gave a bitter laugh. "Did you honestly think they could hold me?  I was pardoned of all charges when a faithful Ministry employee explained that he had witnessed the intruders putting me under the Imperius." He gave her a sly grin. "Of course it is a little embarrassing to admit I could not fight off that particular curse, but we all have our faults.  I must say it was rather enjoyable watching the Minister begging for my forgiveness."  

Hermione's mouth opened in a silent retort of disbelief. Lucius' eyes shone as he grinned at her shock. 

"I was disappointed Hermione, that you chose to ignore my invitation," he said, his voice low and seductive.  "Hiding out, are we?  Do you think that being here would actually prevent me from coming for you?" His grin widened as he watched her back up until her back was pressed against the wall next to Hagrid's massive bed.  One of the pups growled.

Lucius looked down and sneered.  "Keeping illegal animals, Hermione? Tsk, tsk.  I would think that oaf that Dumbledore protects would have more sense after what happened last time."

"They are only puppies…"

"Enough of the small talk," he said sarcastically, "I do believe it is time for you to recognize your master.  Come to me, little mudblood."

Though she was starting to tremble, Hermione looked him squarely in the eye.  "No."

"Come here." His voice was quiet, edged with authority.

"No, I will never let you touch me again." She raised her chin defiantly.

"Is that so?"  Lucius gaze fell on one of the pups. Raising his cane in one swift movement he brought the silver head down.  There was a sharp crack and a yelp as the pup was tossed several feet where it lay motionless. 

"You bastard!" Hermione pulled her wand out and stood there trembling, pointing it at his chest. 

"That's it little mudblood, attack me.  A student attacking a Ministry official should be worth an expulsion from this so called school and there would be nothing your precious headmaster could do to stop it."  He laughed, his eyes glittering maliciously. 

"Do it Hermione, give me a reason to take you from here. I owe you for all the trouble you have put me through." 

She was shaking so hard her teeth began to chatter and he smiled triumphantly.  

"Come here," he commanded once more, thumping his cane down on the floor.

Hermione took a step towards him, tears running down her cheek.

"Something I can do for you Malfoy?"

Relief washed over her and she felt her knees start to give way, barely catching the edge of the bed and sitting down.

Lucius spun around to see Bill Weasley standing in the doorway, his wand in his hand.

"A Weasley," he said disdainfully.  "The oldest one I take it. And what are you doing here?"

Bill started to tell him it was none of his business, but knowing it would only add suspicion he explained.  "I am here as an instructor for a couple of weeks for the school."

"Instructor?" Lucius sneered.  "I cannot imagine a Weasley teaching anything except how to breed a pack of useless Muggle lovers."

"And what are _you doing here Malfoy?" Bill said, his voice cold and hard.  He knew Lucius had been released from Azkaban but had not counted on him showing up at Hogwarts. _

"The Ministry has every right to check on this school especially given the 'circumstances' to why it was conceived. As part of the Minister's apology," he smiled, enjoying Bill's look of disgust, "I now have the authority to question and regulate things pertaining to this school.  Really, this place is turning into an orphanage for mud…muggleborn students."

"I suggest you check in with the acting headmistress then and not bothering students with your presence," Bill told him, trying to control the anger that flared through him.   

"Be careful boy, someone may take the cockiness out of you." Lucius growled.  Turning his head, he caught Hermione's eye.  "Until a later time then, _Miss Granger_." He brushed past Bill, his cane clipping Bill's leg as he left.

As part of the Order, Bill, along with Mundungus Fletcher, had volunteered to watch over the students and school the first three weeks of the summer.  He was there under the pretense of being a guest instructor who with Professor Flitwick had started a dueling club for the students.  Unlike the failed one of three years ago, they had already shown the students many defensive moves and spells.  It had been Dumbledore's idea, to train them under the pretense of the club. 

The wards on the grounds had been increased and when someone approached the gates of Hogwarts they had to state their name and business.  When the system had announced Lucius Malfoy was entering the grounds on Ministry business, Bill, Minerva, Mundungus and Flitwick had gone to the entrance hall to wait for him.  After several minutes passed and Lucius had not appeared, they had grown concerned and Mundungus and Bill went to search for the missing Malfoy.

Bill had been crossing the grounds towards the greenhouses when a tearful Tamara Jolsten had ran up to him explaining that a blond haired man went into Hagrid's hut where Hermione was and that she heard Hermione shouting at him.  He had told Tamara to go back to the castle as he hurried towards the hut.

Breathing deeply now, Bill watched Lucius until he saw the man enter a side door in the castle.  He heard a small sob behind him and he turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione are you okay?" he asked concernedly, noticing her wide eyes and her body trembling.

She didn't answer him as she got up and went over to the lifeless pup.  Stroking the soft fur, she gasped for air.  "Poor little thing," she choked.  "I guess we will need to bury him."

"Hermione, what happened?"  Bill asked as he gripped her shoulder, pulling her up.  He studied her face as he watched it crumple. Sobbing, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Did Lucius hurt you?"

Her hands flailed wildly and she mumbled incoherently. Bill's arm tightened around her, as he started guiding her towards the door. "Come, I will take you to Madame Pomfrey."

She pulled out of his embrace. "No, I will be alright.  I shouldn't have been so sensitive.  He just made references to my heritage you know and then the pup…the pup…"

"Bloody bastard," Bill swore vehemently.  "Hermione, Malfoy had no right to do that, something will be done…"

"Bill, please don't.  The pup snapped at him, and…I guess he just reacted.  It would only get Hagrid into trouble…you know… keeping illegal creatures."  She sighed heavily, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.  "Just…please…don't tell anyone alright?"

Bill studied her a moment knowing she was hiding something.

****

_She felt the silk scarf tighten around her neck as Lucius laughed at her, invading her body for the third time that afternoon.  "You are nothing but a little whore aren't you Hermione?" he teased, grinding his pelvis against hers for emphasis.  She bit her lip hard, trying to stifle the moan that slipped out. Lucius chuckled once more._

_"Good girls don't enjoy what I have been doing to you.  Only those who are rotten, bad, desiring the dark things in the night. You are a bad girl aren't you?"_

_" No," she tried to gasp though the scarf around her neck was cutting off her air._

_" Do not lie to me. I can feel your response, how ready you are for me.  I warn if you, if you enjoy it too much I will have to punish you.  You want me to punish you, don't you Hermione?" he drawled lazily into her ear as he slowly rotated his body against hers, knowing she was close to release.  "If you don't, then be a good girl and do not get off on what my body is doing to yours, deep inside you, touching places that shouldn't be touched."_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she shuddered, her body betraying her.  "For shame Miss Granger," he said mockingly. "What would your friends say if they could see you now. So wanton. I am afraid I will have to teach you how to be a proper young lady." he growled, pounding into her brutally as his hand holding the scarf pulled, tightening it until she could not breath, as the blackness descended over her…

Hermione woke, clawing at the neck of her nightgown, gasping for air. Looking around the empty dorm she grabbed her robe and bolted out the door. 

Gasping for breath, she stopped before a door and began knocking on it frantically.  Several minutes passed as her knuckles grew red, the echoes of her rapping fading in the empty hallway.  Pressing her face against the cool wood she slid down to the floor.  "Where are you?" she murmured.

****

It was past 2am when Severus strode down the hall, his thoughts dark at what Minerva had told him.  Though he was staying Voldemort's hideout in Scotland, working endlessly on the potions for the Dark Lord, he had Apparated to Hogwarts every third day to check in. 

Damn Malfoy.  Severus' anger flared when Minerva had told him about the encounter between him and Hermione.  Bill had told Minerva what he thought had happened, but she, like Severus, knew that there was much more to it than what Hermione had let on.  

Severus had questioned Minerva about Hermione's behavior since this afternoon.  She reassured him that Hermione seemed fine, a little down, but normal.  He was skeptical, yet hoped she was right in her assessment. 

Stopping before the tapestry that hid the entrance to the secret passage, Severus was surprised to see the Bloody Baron approaching him.  Slytherin's ghost was a hideous creature, covered in silvery splotches, representing the blood that had splattered when he lost his life.  Even in death, the hatred radiating from the ghost's eyes could chill a person. 

"Professor Snape, " the ghost said in hollow, biting voice.  "Perhaps before you leave, you should see to the girl that has been camped at your chamber door for the past few hours."

Severus raised an eyebrow.  "Girl?"

"Yes professor, she seemed most intent on seeing you.  I do believe she has fallen asleep and I for one would like her removed."

Not bothering to ask why the ghost wanted the girl 'removed', Severus hurried to his chambers, knowing that it was Hermione.  _Good assessment Minerva, he thought bitterly, hoping that she had not hurt herself again._

Slowing his pace as he neared his door, he saw Hermione, curled in a ball at the base of it.  Walking lightly to her, he shook his head wondering why the child had came looking for him when she surely knew he hadn't been there.

His eyes swept over her, assessing her for any signs of self-harm and he was relieved, as he saw none.  She evidentially had been crying as he noted that her cheeks were blotchy and her eyelids swollen yet there seemed to be a peace surrounding her.

He started to call to her, to wake her up and tell her to return to Gryffindor.  Instead, he crouched down and lifted her into his arms.  Hermione stirred slightly but did not wake.

When he had reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione whimpered and cried out, her hands grasping at the neck of her gown, breathing in huge gulps as if suffocating.

"Hermione," Severus said gently. "Shhh, you are safe, I have you."

Her eyes fluttered opened a brief second, her eyes locking on his, relief clear  in her brown orbs.  "Professor?" She mumbled as her eyes closed once more.

"Yes, I have you," he repeated soothingly, his arms tightening, pulling her closer to him as her hands gripped his robes.

Laying Hermione gently on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room, he stood there staring at her, his thoughts jumbled. 

_She came looking for me.  The antagonist, who has done nothing but put her down and ignore her brilliance in favor of my own house._ He shook his head at the irony of it.  

He couldn't shake the feeling of warmth that had flowed through him when she had looked into his eyes as he carried her. It was the look from the innocence of a child, trusting, in complete faith.  How could she believe in anyone after what has happened to her?

The faith of a child… 

It had been the children that had finally marked his decision to leave Voldemort.  He had believed in Tom at first, the desire to make the wizarding world what it had once been before it was polluted by half-breeds and mudbloods. Too late Severus had realized the madness behind Voldemort, that he indeed wanted the wizarding world restored to power but only if it bowed to him.

The lure of the promises of power, family, and wanting to please his godfather, Severus had become entangled in the darkness.  He had killed his first person before he had left Hogwarts and it had not bothered him.

Through the raids and deaths he had numbed his soul to what was truly happening.  Until the children.  He could justify killing a man or woman who opposed the plan of Voldemort's uprising, could torture and maim without remorse, but the slaughter of the children, their faces bright with innocence he could not stomach and could not agree with.  

Still he could not delude himself.  In good conscience he knew that if things were different, if the tide turned, though he truly hoped it would not, the lure of self-preservation would be too great.  He reluctantly admitted he would do whatever it took to be on whichever side won.  He would not be so dishonest with his own soul to believe otherwise.  

_Then what will I be to her?_  A damnable traitor deserving only contempt.  For some reason this thought grieved him more than the nagging voice that told him that he would always be a selfish bastard.

_What am I doing?_

Sighing he couldn't deny it any longer.  He did care for Hermione and it troubled him.  _Foolish, he thought, _this child has enough to deal with without me adding to it._  If certain individuals knew he cared for her, a mudblood, in whatever manner it would be used against him and only bring pain to her._

He stared at her a moment longer, then kissed her lightly on the forehead before he left.

****

Severus arrived at Hogwarts the next day before dusk.  He wanted to talk with Hermione to make sure she was alright and though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to know why she had came looking for him.  Questioning Minerva, he had been directed to the lake, where Hermione had went to work on a painting for the Arts class offered that summer.

He found her sitting in the shadow of a giant oak, a board across her knees, her face set in concentration as she looked at the scenery, then dipped a brush into a paint pot. 

Standing several yards away, he stopped and studied her.  _Why was Lucius so determined to have her? It hadn't been the first time he had pondered this though he felt no closer to the answer._

Severus knew that Lucius had originally taken Hermione because of Draco, his whining that a Mudblood bested him in every subject.  Draco was intelligent and was close behind Hermione in grades.  Severus suspected it was Hermione's diligent study habits; her inquisitive mind to go the extra mile to learn that gave her that edge. 

Her intelligence would not have interested Lucius, though Severus thought this the most appealing of her qualities.  He relished in her eagerness to learn, to excel in his class and he was loathed to admit it, but he felt proud when she did.  

She was comely enough but not beautiful.  Her hair was thick and had a mind of its own giving her a tousled, disheveled look most of the time, and though her figure had begun to fill out she was still quite ordinary.  Lucius' taste and ego ran to the delicately beautiful whether it was men or women.   During the revels he always chose the victims that complimented his own looks.  

The thought came unbidden to him, and though it felt improper, it rushed through him.  _Could it be that she was that good in pleasuring a man?  He almost growled as he pushed that idea away. Lucius wouldn't know proper sexual pleasure if it bit him on the arse.  Still, Severus couldn't stop his body's reaction at that most annoying thought._

Glancing towards the castle, she spotted him.  She hurriedly placed a paper over her work as he neared, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Professor."

He crouched down beside her, his eyes studying her.  "Miss Granger.  I want to know about your encounter with Lucius yesterday."

The flush in her cheeks deepened, as she fiddled with the brush she was holding, marking her hands with paint. "He was just being ostentatious, you know how the Malfoys are…"

Severus took the brush from her hands. "Tell me what happened Hermione," he said softly, the silky voice caressing her.

"Really, it was nothing, just unpleasant."

"I do not believe it was nothing, Hermione.  Minerva told me that he killed one of the pups you were taking care of."

Hermione looked at him and took a deep breath as she told him everything, a tremor in her voice as she relived why Lucius had killed the pup.

Severus' brow furrowed and he was about to question her further, wanting to draw out her feelings, when a snowy white owl landed between them, holding its leg out to Hermione.

"Hedwig!" she said delighted, as she took the letter from her.  Hermione stroked her soft feathers as Hedwig hooted softly.  "I don't have anything for you, but if you will go to the owlery I'll bring something for you, along with the letter I have for Harry."

Hedwig hooted, nipped Hermione's finger and flew off towards the castle.

Smiling broadly Hermione looked up at Severus, her smile fading as she saw the look of disgust on his face.  She glanced down at the letter she was holding, and then screwing up her courage, looked back at him.  "Sir, may I ask you a personal question?"

"You may ask, Miss Granger, though I highly doubt I will answer it," he said sarcastically, having an idea what she was on about.

"Why do you hate Harry so much?"

He grimaced. "I would say that 'hate' would imply that I have feelings towards Potter.  He is not worth the effort that feeling anything would require," he said coldly.

Hermione's brow wrinkled and fire flashed in her eyes. "A simple 'I don't want to talk about it' would've sufficed." She bit on her lower lip not able to stop her flow of words. "But I would think that an intelligent person like yourself would be able to separate the fact that Harry is not his father.  I can only guess that the dislike you have for his father stems from what I heard in the Shrieking Shack…"

 "Foolish girl," he snapped. "You only heard part of a story told from those who worshiped at James Potter's feet.  What I think or feel about Potter is none of your business."

Glowering at him she retorted. "My great aunt once told me that the things one despises the most in others is the reflections of their own faults."

Severus was on his feet, his face a mask of rage. "Inane Gryffindor sentimentality. Do not speak of things you know nothing about."  He turned to leave, his intentions of exploring what she had been feeling when she had came looking for him forgotten, but stopped as he felt her small hand on his arm.

"Please, I am sorry that I offended you.  I just care about my friends and do not want to see them hurt."

"Do not fear, I will not 'harm' your precious Potter, Miss Granger," he said through clenched teeth.  

"I was speaking of you," she said quietly.

He was taken aback, staring at her as she continued. "I mean, bitterness can eat away at a person…but you are right.  It is none of my business and again I apologize."

Severus looked into her eyes, seeing his own reflection in their dark brown depths, then nodded. "Come, it is getting late," he said, helping her to gather up the art supplies.  The paper she had covered her painting with had blown away and he picked up the board with the watercolor taped to it.

Blushing, Hermione said, "It's not very good, not yet, but it's a decent start."

His eyes glanced over the picture.  True, it wasn't very good, yet.  "I agree, it is a 'decent' start," he said softly, his eyes on hers once more, and she smiled, understanding that he was not speaking of her art.

****

AN/ Neo-Dire Wolf (Worgs) Mythical- This variety of wolf is simply a huge specimen typical of the Pleistocene Epoch. They conform to the characteristics of normal wolves. Evil natured, these creatures have a language and are often found in co-operation with goblins in order to gain prey.  They are as large as ponies and can be ridden.  


	19. part 19

AN/ This part has a rape scene. This is no way glorifies or agrees with this act and is not meant to be arousing.  Rape is an act of abuse and brutality and is not to be taken lightly. A special thanks to Ozratbag2 for stepping up to beta this chapter for me as Lorenasnape has had some real life issues to deal with.  Big hugs to both wonderful ladies

Damaged Goods

Part 19

No man, for any considerable time, can show one face to himself and another to the multitude without finally becoming bewildered as to which may be the true. -Nathaniel Hawthorne 

****

Severus entered the main hall of the manor and his heart skipped a beat. _Fuck_. Percy Weasley was lying prostrated at Voldemort's feet, trembling, small whimpers emitting from his throat.  Malfoy, Macnair and Rookwood stood to the side watching in amusement.  Wormtail was at his usual place standing behind Voldemort's chair.

"Milord," he said bowing low. 

"Ah**,** Severus. You have arrived at a most opportune moment. It seems our young friend here has broken a promise to me. Most unfortunate would you not agree?"

"Yes milord." 

_Promise?_ And then it dawned on him. He could almost hear Weasley telling Voldemort to leave it to him. 'Harry always stays at the Burrow during the summer. I can deliver him to you.' Severus knew that Voldemort's lack of interest in Harry was only a ploy. The boy had bested him four times now and Severus could feel the underlying hatred, the need for revenge.

"So Severus," Voldemort's high voice broke through his thoughts, "whatever shall we do with him? He does not seem to be aware of what happens to those who cannot deliver what they owe me."

Severus chose his words carefully. "Yes milord, the punishment for disobeying must be severe. However I do believe that Weasley has potential though he has most definitely not learned his place." He allowed a sneer to cross his face as he looked at Percy. "Perhaps he has not tasted enough pain in his sheltered life to understand what it means to be a Death Eater."

"Very good Severus," Voldemort said gleefully. "I take it you would like to be the one who teaches him what real obedience means?"

Breathing steadily Severus answered. "I would be honored milord." Severus' eye caught Lucius' smirk. 

"Lucius take this piece of filth and tie him to the banister," Voldemort commanded. 

As Percy was being stripped and tied to the banister of the stairs, Wormtail handed Severus a nine foot bullwhip. 

Severus cracked the whip several times getting the feel of it. It had been many years since he had used one, and he gritted his teeth at the noise, knowing that in a moment he was going to have to use it on Percy's white skin. 

'No mercy, do not hold back', he intoned to himself, trying to keep his hand from trembling. He knew if Voldemort noticed any weakness on his part that Percy would never leave the manor alive.

Lucius approached Severus, a sly smile on his face.  Stopping in front of him he leaned close, whispering, "Be sure to make him scream Severus.  I am sure you haven't forgotten how." He brushed his lips against Severus' cheek before moving away.

The mimicking voice echoed in his mind.  A voice from the past…

_"So you are father's newest pet." Lucius Malfoy said disdainfully. _

_Severus flushed.  "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_Lucius gave a knowing grin.  "Ah, I see.  Well, you will find out soon enough I wager, perhaps even this evening."  He bowed and started to move away but then turned back. _

_Leaning close he whispered in Severus' ear. "A word of advice. Be sure to scream, it gives him a thrill."_

The black whip streaked out like a striking serpent. The crack echoed in the room as the leather lashed across Percy's back, leaving a red stripe, dripping in blood.  Percy flinched, his body arching against the bonds as the whip struck again and again.  The muscles in his arms and shoulders tightened, rigid veins popping up as he fought against the pain.

"Enough!" Voldemort commanded after the fifteenth jagged stripe had been cut into Percy's back.

Severus wiped the sweat from his brow. He curled the whip up, handed it to Wormtail, who in turn gave him a black pot with a putrid green salve in it. It was an ointment Severus had created for this very purpose many years ago when he had first joined Voldemort.  It stopped wounds such as the ones on Percy's back from becoming infected and prevented them from being healed by magic.  They were to be a reminder as they scarred over.  

 Severus walked swiftly over to Percy, cut his bonds and watched as the young man slid down to a kneeling position on the floor. Percy lifted his head to glare at Snape with pure hatred, blood running freely down his chin and throat. 

Percy had bitten through his lower lip as he had tried to keep from crying out.

"Welcome to the family." Severus' voice dripped with venom as he rubbed the salve into the fresh open wounds. Percy's screams echoed throughout the room as the stinging salve touched him, its pain impossibly worse than the sting of the whip had been.  He slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Revive him Snape and bring him to me," Voldemort demanded.

Severus enervated Percy and put his hands under the younger man's arms as he half carried, half dragged him across the room.  He dropped him in front of Voldemort's chair and stood back. It was only then that Severus notice Rookwood and Macnair holding a girl between them; Rookwood with his hand firmly clamped over her mouth.  _Damn. _ Penelope Clearwater, Weasley's fiancée.

 "Do you promise to never disappoint me again?" Voldemort asked Percy, as he gripped the red locks, pulling the man's face up to look at him.

'Fool,' Severus thought, 'do not look into his eyes.'

"Yes milord."

"Liar! You are too soft, too caring to be of any use to me.  I know about your betrayal.  You sent a message to your brother that night, to spare him.  Did you think I would not find out?"

Percy's mouth sagged. "I did not try to…"

Voldemort gripped Percy's hair tighter, turning his face towards the Death Eaters who held Penelope.  "Look what we have here Weasley.  Perhaps another person who claims your loyalty more than I do, hmmm?"

Penelope was looking into Percy's eyes, begging, pleading for him to help her. Percy closed his eyes and forced his head around to look at Voldemort. "No milord.  She does not mean more to me than you do," he said coldly, ignoring the sobs from the girl.

"Good Weasley, very good." Voldemort said softly, releasing his grip on Percy's hair.  "Then you will not mind if my Death Eaters have a bit of sport with her."

"No milord," Percy said evenly.

"Very well, then proceed.  Lucius take the girl."

"Milord," Lucius bowed, "I will gladly enjoy participating in a bit, but I would ask that you bestow the favor on Severus first.  He does so protest if someone sullies the women first, especially one so young."

Voldemort and the others sniggered.  Severus eyed Lucius with contempt when Lucius winked at him. "Now Severus, you know you often use that as an excuse not to participate in the fun at my 'parties'.  Just want you to be comfortable and with no excuses."  The last part hung in the air, the malice of the dare unmistakable.

Still cackling mirthlessly, Voldemort waved his hand at Severus. "Granted. Get on with it Snape."

Rookwood and Macnair shoved Penelope towards him. 

Severus grabbed the girl by her hair as he pulled her to him.  His anger for Lucius burned bright in his eyes and Penelope gasped. "Please…Professor Snape…"

"I am no longer your Professor Miss Clearwater," he growled, wanting desperately to be done with this as he tore the girl's robes from her body.

"No…Professor, please," Penelope cried, trying to cover her body with her hands. Severus slapped her hard across the mouth with the back of his hand knocking her to the floor. He tried not to wince as he split her lip. 

Kneeling down, he murmured an engorgement spell as he tore the plain cotton knickers from her.  His breath was labored from trying to control the disgust and rage that welled up in him as he parted her legs and thrust into her.

Though he had relished raping victims when he had first became involved with the Death Eaters, Severus had never enjoyed being watched.  It was meant to humiliate the victim, knowing that others were encouraging the act and waiting to participate, yet he felt on display, being judged on the performance. It felt tenfold worse now.

He wanted this over with as quickly as possible, but he felt like a machine, detached and unaroused. The crying girl only added to this and Severus searched his mind to find a memory that would help speed up the process of nature.

_Ella._

She was a prostitute Severus had frequented in Hogsmeade during his first years teaching at Hogwarts.  Ella had been different from other ladies of the evening, for she was an odd little thing, very petite with short-cropped dirty blonde hair, large dark brown eyes and a small upturned nose. Her too wide mouth was always in a lopsided grin whenever she saw him, giving her an almost fey quality.  Yet Severus had visited her often for she seemed to truly enjoy his company, often refusing his money, though he would leave it while she slept. It had been the first time he had truly enjoyed sex, though it had lasted less than six months.  Ella had been killed by a drunken customer who had gotten over zealous, breaking her fragile neck.

Severus closed his eyes and thought of Ella's bright face, imaging it was her beneath him.  He saw the crooked smile; the freckles across her nose and gazed into her rich brown eyes…

And saw another face replace Ella's, a fuller face, accompanied by a mass of bushy brown hair and he saw Hermione's face, the softer brown eyes looking at him not with fear but with trust and pleasure.

Severus grimaced as he forced the image away, mortified that it had accomplished what he had wanted as his body shuddered. Sitting back on his heels, he adjusted his clothing not looking at the sobbing girl.  Rising he walked over to Lucius who held Percy arms, keeping the younger man from collapsing. 

Staring into Percy's eyes, Severus felt the hatred emanating from them. Severus gave him a sardonic smile as he took his place beside Lucius. Severus stared, unseeing of the horrors unfolding in front of him as each man took his turn.  

When Lucius had finished, he dragged the semi conscious girl over to Percy.  "There you go Weasley.  Thank you for providing the entertainment for the evening."  Percy did not look at the girl lying at his feet. 

"I trust Weasley," Voldemort's voice was soft and low, "you will not fail me again.  I will not be as lenient as I have been tonight."

"I will not fail you again milord," Percy said bowing low.

Wormtail walked over to Penelope and cast _Obliviate_ on her.  The girl passed out.

"Take your fiancée Weasley and think about what has happened tonight."

Percy bent and gathered Penelope's limp form in his arms, his face contorting in pain as the muscles in his back screamed from the effort.  

After Percy had left the hall, Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters.  "Severus, a word before you go," Lucius said as the others disapparated with small pops.  

Severus walked out of the hall, not wanting to be around Voldemort as Lucius fell into step beside him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Severus growled, heading to the stairs that led down to the makeshift potions room.

"Do you fancy the girl Severus?" Lucius asked slyly. Severus knew he was not speaking of Penelope but of Hermione.

"Are you speaking just to hear your own voice?" Severus asked acidly. "You prattle on so."

"Come now old boy.  I know you've been taking a few liberties with the chit.  What, think you can't do any better than a Mudblood?"

"I could ask you the same Lucius," Severus sneered, angry that he had allowed the man's baiting to rile him.

"I want to destroy the high minded little bitch who thinks because she is a freak of nature, she has the right to call herself a Witch. While you on the other hand, just want to fuck her, though that prudish nature of yours won't allow you to touch a student while at Hogwarts.  Shall I bring her here so that you can have your jollies without remorse?" Lucius teased, thinking of 'why' he truly wanted Hermione.

It had been so delicious as he watched her fight her arousal. He knew she hated herself for succumbing to the delights of the flesh. And he had bade her not to enjoy, punishing her for each time her body responded. 

_Their last night together, Lucius thought he had broken her. There had not been a part of her untouched that night and he had to punish her many, many times for 'enjoying' it._

_That is why he wanted her. She hadn't broken. She had been defiant in spirit if not physically, for she did submit a little easier than he liked for fear of her parents death. He liked them to fight physically but so often they did not fight mentally, just gave over, broke like fragile glass and were like limp dolls when he used them. _

_She had matched him, had fought him every step of the way in her mind and he loved it. The challenge, the response. If she had not been a Mudblood he would have asked Voldemort for her, to train her to join them. _

Originally he had meant to take her to Voldemort after he had used her. It would have been a coupe, the brightest student at Hogwarts, Potter's friend, delivered to the Dark Lord, yet he found he didn't want her destroyed, not yet. He wanted her, to take her into the darkness, to own her until she could not resist him, then he would let her go, no longer a person of any means.

"Now do not be coy Severus.  I could tell by the innocence in her eyes when I saw her the other day she hasn't been broken yet.  Not that I expected you too.  You always were a bit too soft." 

"Flattery Lucius. You will make me blush," Severus said sarcastically, trying to control the shiver than ran down his spine.  He knew now why Lucius wanted her so badly. _The innocence in her eyes…_

How many times had Marcus told him that as he led Severus into the darkness?  "_They are yours_,_ you have broken them Adrian, destroyed their spirit, when you have stolen the innocence in their eyes."_

****

_Hermione was walking through a dark, damp hallway.  Her senses were assaulted at the pungent smell of rotting flesh, mingled with the fishy, salty smell of sea air.  Shivering, she walked tentatively down the rough stone corridor.  _

_"Is someone there?"  Hermione stopped, eyes wide as she heard a voice.  It was a woman's voice, an older woman by the deepness and quality of it._

_"Are you there? Please, I need to know."_

_"Yes, I am here.  My name is…"_

_"No," the woman's voice broke in, "do not tell me your name.  He may hear you."_

_"Who?" Hermione asked, moving slowly down the corridor._

_Silence. "Are you still there?" Hermione whispered, flinching as her voice echoed in the hall._

_"I knew you would come.  I felt you awaken but was afraid to hope…" the voice sounded very sad now.  "Could you tell me what day this is?"_

_Hermione told her what day she thought it was, unsure of it herself.  "What year?" There was a sharp cry when the woman heard Hermione's response._

_"So long." The woman was sobbing now.  _

_"Are you a prisoner?" Hermione asked, trying frantically to figure out the direction the woman's voice was coming from._

_"Much more than that.  So much more…"_

_"I can help you, if you tell me where you are," Hermione said, a chilling dread flowing over her._

_"It's too late," the woman said urgently. "You must go. Hurry."_

_"No, tell me how I can help you."_

_"Go, now!  You will be caught."_

_Hermione looked around fearfully and though she saw nothing she felt as if someone, or something was approaching._

_"Please, go."_

_"At least tell me your name," Hermione said desperately._

_"No…go now before it is too late…"_

_Hermione took one last look around the corridor before she began walking swiftly in the opposite direction of the presence she felt nearing. The darkness began to press down on her as her steps turned into a lope.  She turned a corner in the hallway, stumbling into something solid... _

Hermione jerked awake, sweat pouring down her face.  The strange dream frightened her, though she was glad that it had not been one of Lucius again.  'Those' dreams had returned with a vengeance since she had seen him in Hagrid's hut. 

Walking over to the window, she plucked at her gown, which was stuck to her with sweat.  A large full moon seemed to hang low in the sky illuminating the grounds in a soft silvery light. The shimmering light danced on top of lake. It was too tempting. Making up her mind, she slipped her gown off, put on her swimsuit and headed to the lake.

****

Bill was making his rounds across the grounds when he noticed someone in the lake, swimming gracefully barely breaking the surface. Though he could understand why someone would want to take a dip on such a hot night, he headed towards the lake to order him or her out.  

It was a bit dangerous to swim alone in the lake.  The creatures who lived there were not all as friendly as the gentle giant squid, and it would only take seconds for an unsuspecting swimmer to be pulled under.  The figure broke the surface and Bill smiled as he recognized Hermione. He watched her as she neared the bank, almost wishing he could join her, the muggy air curling his hair.  

She climbed out and wrapped her hair in a towel. Picking up another towel she began drying herself. Bill approached her, opening his mouth to greet her, but then he saw her back in the moonlight. 

"My gods!"

Hermione spun around, her eyes wide as she saw Bill staring at her, his mouth open in disbelief.  They stood there, both too shocked to move. "Hermione," he finally said, "What…" he began walking towards her and she bolted.  

Running after her, he overtook her in a few strides, grabbing her arm and jerking her around to face him. She moaned in protest as he grabbed her shoulders forcing her to turn her back to him.  _"Lumos."_ Bill held his wand up to her back and swore once more as he looked upon the rows of raised flesh that ran up and down her spine. 

She was trembling now and kept trying to jerk away, as his left hand clamped tightly on her upper arm. "Let me go Bill," she finally choked out, "You're hurting me."

Bill released her, flinching as he saw the red marks his fingers had made on her flesh, knowing he had bruised her. She rubbed at her arm, her head hanging down. "Hermione," he said softly, a slight tremor in his voice, "who did this to you?"

Shaking her head, she muttered, "It's nothing, just forget it."

Bill grabbed her shoulders, turning her back to him.  He gripped her chin and forced her face up.  Tears were running down her cheeks and she adverted her gaze. "It is damn well something," he said angrily. "I want an answer.  Who did this to you?"

Hermione shook her head again not saying anything. "Very well," he said sternly, "we will go see Professor McGona…"  
"She already knows." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.  

"Then whoever did this has been punished?" She shook her head. "And why the bloody hell not?"

Hermione looked at him, fire flashing in her eyes as she yelled at him. "Because no one would believe a filthy lying Mudblood!  Not over a Pureblood, Ministry official, especially when…" she closed her mouth, a look of horror crossing her face.  She had said too much.

Bill's face turned red as the anger welled up. "It was Lucius, wasn't it?  That was why he sought you out the other day.  It was him, wasn't it Hermione?" Bill's voice hardened as he shook her.

"Yes," she admitted, her teeth chattering from the cool night air and the emotions flooding over her.

Bill released her a look of disgust on his face, disgust with Malfoy.  Hermione flinched, thinking the look was for her, for her scarred back, for what he must be thinking.

"When did this happen?" Bill asked quietly.

Hermione told him about her abduction over the Christmas hols skirting around the sexual abuse.

"Was it because of Harry?" 

"No, it was personal," Hermione said dully, wishing she could just go back to the castle.

Bill studied her watching the way her hands had began moving over her arms and stomach clenching and unclenching as they clawed at her skin.  He reached out and took her hands, looking into her eyes. "Did he rape you Hermione?" he asked gently.

"What do you think?" she spat, jerking away from him. "  He took me, cut my skin, strangled me, whipped me and fucked me in every way imaginable!  Is that what you want to hear?  Does that give you a thrill? Just leave me alone Bill." She turned and ran.

He watched her go as he stood there breathing hard his emotions raging.  Bill couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes.

****

"There is nothing we can do Bill," Minerva told him.  "Hermione is right.  No one would believe her as it would be her word against Lucius'."

Bill sat in Minerva's room, ignoring the cup of cocoa that she had placed before him.  Even in her housecoat and hair in a nightcap, Minerva was still an imposing figure.  He felt like a delinquent child sitting there now.

"Then someone should take matters into their own hands," he said bitterly, thinking that he would like to be the one to do that. "A little old fashioned retribution, an eye for an eye."

"And what would that accomplish Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked, her stern Professor's voice firmly in place.  "If you were to attack Lucius Malfoy you would wind up dead or in Azkaban.  It may seem harsh but the wisest course of action is to take none."

Clasping his hands in front of him, Bill felt defeated.  "It is so bloody unfair isn't it?"

"Life is unfair," Minerva said firmly, placing a hand on his. "And it will become more so now that Voldemort is back." She removed her hand and took a sip of cocoa.  "How is the family?"

"They are holding up.  I think dad is becoming suspicious about Percy, believing he is doing more than just disagreeing with him and Mum.  Ron and Ginny weren't too happy about spending another summer at headquarters**,** but all in all I guess they're okay." He knew she was trying to divert his attention from Hermione, but he was persistent.

"So what do we do about Hermione?  She was clawing at herself as if she wanted to tear the skin off her flesh."  Bill flushed. "I don't know much about it, but surely she needs to talk to someone about what Malfoy did to her."

"She is," Minerva said calmly.  "Trust me, Hermione has gained much ground since her abduction."

Bill sighed.  "I am glad she has you to talk to…"

"Not me.  I do believe her confidence has been favored on Severus."

Pushing his chair back, Bill stood up abruptly. "You have to be joking!  Have you and Albus lost your minds? Allowing her to confide in another bloody Death Eater after what one did to her!"

"William Weasley**, **sit down now. "Minerva waited for him to sit before she continued. "Maybe Severus is not someone you can trust, and I must admit it was hard at first for me to believe in his reformation, but he is the person Hermione has chosen to open up to.  Perhaps it is because he is a Death Eater and he knows what happened**;** the physical and mental torture Malfoy used, that he knows how to help her through it.  Whatever the reason I am thankful that he is there for her."

Studying her a moment Bill nodded. "I just feel so damned helpless.  I want to help her and I don't know how."

"Just be her friend.  That's what we all need, to know that someone cares without judging."

****

Percy Weasley eyed the man who sat gingerly down on the sofa in Percy's small flat. He was in no mood for company especially from Lucius Malfoy. 

Lucius gave him a sly grin as he watched Percy squirm in the chair trying to find a comfortable position for the stinging wounds in his back.  "Nasty business, especially that salve Snape used."  

Percy glared at the smug looking man. "What do you want Malfoy?  I know this isn't a social visit.  Have I done something to 'displease' our Master again?"  The sneer in his voice was new and Lucius was pleased to hear it.

"Right to the point.  I like that in a man though it does make for poor conversation."  Lucius looked around at the simple furnished room.  "Needs a woman's touch Weasley."

"Get on with," Percy growled. His back hurt so much he had a hard time fighting back the tears.  He would be damned to break down and cry in front of Malfoy.

"Such uncouth manners Weasley," Lucius**'** grin widened as he enjoyed the look of hatred Percy was giving him. "In polite society it is customary to offer a guest refreshments."

"Go to hell.  This is not polite society and I really couldn't care less about offering a drink to the man who a few hours ago fucked my fiancée."

Lucius tutted. "Technically I sodomized her Weasley, Snape fucked her as did Macnair and Rookwood." He watched the young man pale, biting at his lip. Lucius waved his hand. "She will be sore in the morning but no worse for wear.  Tell her you just got carried away."

Percy's face went even whiter. "That will not work.  We have never…"

"Dear Merlin," Lucius could barely contain the chortle threatening to erupt, "are you telling me you never shagged your own fiancée?"

"She wanted to wait until we were married," he mumbled.

Lucius' eyes glittered with amusement and triumph.  This was getting better and better. "So, old Severus got himself a virgin tonight.  He should thank you Percy."

The look of hatred in Percy's eyes grew. '_Excellent_' Lucius thought.

"Well then, as you said, I need to get down to business.  I have a proposition for you Weasley**,** one that I think you will be very interested in."

"I highly doubt it," Percy said skeptically.

"No? What if I told you I had a plan that would smooth over your 'indiscrepencies' with our Master and at the same time cause Snape tremendous pain?  Would that peak your interest?"

Lucius laughed at the gleam of malicious hunger in Percy Weasley's eyes.


	20. part 20

AN/ Thanks to Lorena Snape for beta services and to Ozratbag2 for constructive input. And thank you, readers and reviewers, you are greatly appreciated.

Damaged Goods 

Part 20

It is wrong to think that love comes from long companionship and persevering courtship. Love is the offspring of spiritual affinity and unless that affinity is created in a moment, it will not be created for years or even generations --Kahlil Gibran  

****

_I cannot get the look of disgust from my mind.  It plagues me, haunting my thoughts until I fell like I want to scream.  Bill's look, the look of horror for the creature I have become.  _

_I tell myself it is okay.  I never was that pretty anyway.  Still I find myself shedding tears as I stare at my scarred back when I turn my head to look in the mirror.  It is a constant reminder that I am damaged and that no one will ever want me._

_I watch him as he laughs and teases the other girls.  I see the way he touches their shoulders or bends close to talk softly to them as they giggle and blush.  For me he only smiles, a condensing smile, one that tells me that he wants to be nice to the poor ugly little girl.  He treats me like a child.  Oh I could show you a thing or two Mr. Weasley._

Bill smiled at her as she left the classroom but noticed that she quickly looked away. He had tried to talk to Hermione several times, wanting to let her know he was there for her, but since the incident at the lake she would not even acknowledge him. That night, after he had left Minerva's rooms, he had walked the grounds until sunrise.  While silently cursing Malfoy for what he had done to Hermione, Bill couldn't help but thank the fates that it had not been Ginny.

At times, he could feel Hermione's eyes upon him and he would look at her, seeing a strange, almost hungry look on her face before she looked away. Shaking his head, he did not know how to get through to her.  

****

Hermione walked across the lawn, absently watching the late evening sun turn the sky to an iridescent pink.   Hearing laughs and yells, her eyes turned to the Quidditch pitch where she saw several figures circling around.  A familiar redhead caught her attention and she headed in his direction.  

Drawing nearer she saw Bill and three others passing a quaffle back and forth as their laughter rang out.  Her lip curled slightly as she saw that the other players were two seventh year girls and a sixth year boy.  _He would chose to play with them_, she thought irritably, not understanding why. 

Hermione headed over to one of the low benches next to the Quidditch stands and sat down, looking up at the flying figures.  Bill passed the quaffle to the boy just before he reached out and gave the girl that was flying close to him a nudge, sending her off course as she started giggling. 

The other girl sped over to help her friend, allowing the boy to fly to the hoops and pass the quaffle through.  "We win," Bill chuckled as he lazily flew around the two girls who were still giggling.

"Only because you play dirty," said the blonde haired girl.

"Who me?"

"Yes you," laughed the brunette.  "Such tactics. Since when was copping a feel part of the Quidditch defense?"

All three of them laughed.  Bill looked down and saw Hermione sitting on the bench.  "Time to call it night," he said, heading down.  They landed on the ground near Hermione, the girls ignoring her as they started whispering.  The boy landed and ran to catch up with the girls.   Bill looked at Hermione and winked.

"Aren't you coming Bill?" asked one of the girls.

"Go ahead. I have a few things to take care of here." 

Bill headed towards Hermione who rose and started to leave. "Hermione wait please.  I have something important to tell you." She hesitated, then sat back down.  "I will be back in five minutes," he told her as he hurried to put up the brooms.

Heading towards Hermione, Bill saw her get up, a smile on her face, as she came over to him.  He returned the smile, glad that she was finally going to talk to him.  Hermione eyes wandered up and down him. His long red hair was damp with sweat, making the loose tendrils curl.  His tight pants showed off his long muscular legs, the blue shirt bringing out the blue flecks in his hazel eyes.  

"You are a nice man Bill." 

"Thanks, and you are a sweet girl," he teased. "Listen, tomorrow afternoon I am going into Hogsmeade…" He stopped and looked at her more closely, his eyes narrowing as he studied her.

She wore a sultry look on her face as she toyed with the buttons on her dress.  "You are a brave man too, working for the Order, and I bet you know how to treat a woman," she said coyly as she unbuttoned the first button. "I've seen how you flirt with the older girls, how nice you look in those tight pants you wear."

"Hermione?" He was unnerved at the look of lust that was apparent in her eyes.  "What do you think you are playing at?"

She tried to look innocently at him, though it only seemed more seductive.  "Playing? Why Bill Weasley, I am just a girl in the company of a handsome man, wanting to be close."

"Hermione," he said moving back a little, "you can't mean what you are saying." He watched as she unbuttoned the second button. Moving closer to him, she swayed her hips enticingly as she snaked her tongue out to lick her lower lip. Bill couldn't drag his gaze from the moisture lingering there.  Standing inches from him she reached out and touched his cheek.  "Hermione!" he said sharply, jerking away from her.

Her bottom lip trembled a little, and she glanced away.  "I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head.  "I knew you would find me repulsive.  I know I am nothing to look at, my flesh scarred, horrid…so ugly. I saw how disgusted you were when you saw my back."

"That's not true," he said, reaching out to touch her arm.  "The disgust I felt was for Lucius, not for you. Never for you. You are a beautiful young woman Hermione, but you are just that. Young.  I am sorry if you got the idea that I thought of you in that way…"  

Moving faster than he had excepted, her arms wrapped around his neck.  "Not that young Mr. Weasley," she whispered, pulling his head down as her mouth closed on his.  

He tried to pull her away. _She is so little_, he thought but she clung tightly to him, her lips demanding under his.  His hands slipped around her waist before he was aware that he was doing so and pulled her closer, opening his mouth under the pressure of her tongue and allowing it to slide in.  

Bill hadn't meant to kiss her, but now that he was his body was on fire, his adrenaline pumping from the evening's physical play and teasing he had participated in with the older girls. He no longer protested as her tongue played in his mouth, pressing deep as her body arched up against his, grinding against his pelvis.  Before he could repress it, he moaned into her mouth as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it.

Suddenly he felt her ripped from his arms and before he could register what was happening Bill felt his nose break as something struck him hard, causing him to reel backward.  

"What is the meaning of this?" a very angry Severus Snape roared.  "What do you think you are doing?  You are suppose to be protecting her, not treating her like your trollop!"  Bill tried to speak but found himself flying through the air.

_What the hell?_  Snape had not drawn his wand but Bill had felt the magical power hit him in the chest. Bill was on his feet, his own wand in his hand. "Snape, I know what this looks like…" Bill felt himself thrown off his feet once more, swearing that the ground had became hot beneath his feet, before he was tossed to the ground.

He jumped to his feet quickly, noticing that Snape now had his wand in his hand, his face murderous, as Bill lifted his own wand casting a spell.

"Professor, no.  It was my fault…the reactions…" Hermione said grasping Severus' arm.

Bill cast _Stupefy _at the same moment Hermione had grabbed Snape's arm.  He flinched knowing she would be caught in the spell but could do nothing to stop it.  The red beam flew out of his wand hitting Snape and Hermione. Bill watched in disbelief as it spread out encircling both of them, like an eerie red rope, before it exploded in a shower of red and gold sparks.

"Get the hell out of here!" Severus snarled, his throbbing head finally acknowledging what Hermione had said.  

Bill hesitated.  "Alright, come on Hermi..."

"Now, before something happens we both will regret!  I will deal with Miss Granger!"

Looking at Hermione, Bill saw her nod, though her face was pale. Against his better judgment he turned and sprinted back towards the castle.

Grabbing Hermione's upper arm, Severus dragged her into the changing room.  Throwing her away from him, his eyes raked her, noting the fear and lust in her eyes, the top buttons of her dress undone, her lips still swollen from Weasley's kisses.  He briefly wondered if she had gone to him willingly or was she truly having another reaction.  Lust and rage flooded his mind and he snarled savagely as he rounded on her.

 "Is this what you want?" Severus growled as he swooped down on her, crushing his mouth to hers.  He was brutal as he assaulted her mouth, drawing blood as his teeth sunk into her lower lip.  He could feel her feebly pushing against him, struggling to get away as his arms held her. Wrenching away from her mouth, he bit her neck hard causing her to cry out in pain.  

"Is that really what you want? If so**,** I can introduce you to a Madam in Knockturn Alley. You can then at least be paid for being a slut." His voice was low now, the quiet tone unnerving her more than his yelling had.

"No," she mumbled big tears falling down her face.  

"Then fight me damn it," He said harshly as he once again claimed her mouth.  She was trembling violently but he did not relent, kissing her until he felt her sag against him. Disgusted with himself as he felt his body's arousal, he started to pull away when he felt her foot come down hard on his. Severus almost chuckled with relief but continued to kiss her neck, whispering vulgar suggestions in her ear.  He was rewarded as he felt her claw at his face, still trying to kick at him.

Grabbing her wrists he pushed her against the wall.  "Pathetic," he said sarcastically, his eyes devouring her face.  The lust was still there but he could see a slow burn of fury behind them.  "You are only enticing me.  Don't you know I relish in the fight, the rougher the better?  I can take you right now and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me.  Does that frighten you?  Or maybe that is what you want?  To get the pleasure from all this, pretending that you are helpless so that you will not have to feel guilty when it is over."

"You bastard!" she screamed, "How dare you even suggest that…that I would want you?"

"If you cannot or will not defend yourself against me, Hermione, what makes you think a real enemy will listen to reason. I want you to fly, to reclaim yourself. I want you to live, to stop with the damnable 'reactions'."

 There was a blinding flash of light and Severus felt as if strong hands were grabbing his shoulders, pulling him away from her.  He staggered as he got his bearings, a small smile on his face.  _She just cast a spell without her wand,_ he thought, delighted that she had found the strength to do so.

Hermione collapsed against the wall, tears of indignation falling. "How could you do this to me? I trusted you!"   

Severus closed his eyes feeling her words pierce him. "Perhaps you should be wiser in whom you trust Miss Granger," he replied bitterly  "Especially someone who wears the Dark Mark."

She looked at him; her eyes so full of hurt that he flinched. Taking a deep breath he moved to stand in front of her. "Truly I only wanted to show you that you are much more than what you think."  His hand shook as he reached out to touch her hair gently "and you are Hermione, so much more.  I saw the Gryffindor come through and you fought. You summoned a spell without your wand."

Burying her face in her hands, Hermione cried in frustration.  Severus couldn't stand it any longer, wrapping her in a comforting hug. When her sobs had ceased, Severus lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  He was glad to see the acceptance there once more, the trust he was afraid he may have lost. "Tell me what happened," he urged.

She looked down as she mumbled about Bill seeing her back and being disgusted. "I think I just wanted to prove to him I was desirable."

He forced her chin up once more. "Try again. Though the youngest Weasley male has been a jealous prat this term, I will not believe that about the eldest. What really brought you to this?" Hermione flushed and finally told him about the dreams, of Lucius' tormenting her, warning her of not having pleasure, of being punished when she did.

Severus' heart went out to her. _Damn you Lucius_. "It is alright," he said softly.  "Truly it is.  The bastard was just toying with you Hermione.  Our bodies were made for pleasure not pain. Do not let him take that from you."

"How can he take something away when I shall never know what that something really is?" 

Severus contemplated his words before he spoke. "Hermione, do you not enjoy it when you touch yourself? Have you never brought yourself to pleasure from that?"

Blushing, Hermione looked away. "That isn't something proper, is it?  I mean…it is a taboo of sorts…"

Severus snorted. "And who put that rot into your head?  Pleasuring yourself through masturbation is quite natural and there is nothing sinful or wrong about it."

Flustered, Hermione looked at him. She couldn't imagine having a talk about this with her mother, and here she was discussing such things with the most cantankerous person she had ever known.

"So have you?" 

Her lips twitched. "Have you?"

"Most definitely." 

"Well, I have. But not since…I am afraid to.  I am afraid…"

"That if you enjoy it that you will be punished?  Hermione, you are more intelligent than that.  I want you to promise me that you will try not to think that way." She nodded. "And I also want you to pleasure yourself as often as you want." He gave her a small smile. "It may help to curb these '_reactions_'."

"Do you want an essay about it when I do?" she teased, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Severus laughed, Hermione joining him. "That's the annoying Gryffindor I remember."

Hermione was still smiling. "You really are a nice person despite your attempts to prove otherwise, Professor Snape."

He groaned loudly. "Do you realize how many points I am going to have to deduct from Gryffindor when term starts again for that remark?"

She giggled just a bit before her face grew somber once more, a look of profound sadness on it.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"My back.  I mean it is horrible to look at. No one…will ever look at it without disgust, will they?"

"Hermione, there is something I want to show you." Severus pulled out his wand and cast a spell to lock the door.

Hermione sensed that this was important and sat down on the edge of a table, watching in amazement as Severus took off his robes laying them on the table. Not looking at her, he unbuttoned the white shirt he wore, quickly shedding it.   He carefully laid the shirt on top of his robes.  

Her first thought was that she was probably the first student ever to see Snape undress. Ron and Harry had often speculated that he was deformed somehow, that he hid a misshapen body beneath the layers.  Hermione looked over his body seeing only the body of a normal man.  He was lean and wiry, his skin sallow, a light dusting of hair on his chest. She noted a half moon shaped scar over his breastbone and another one near his stomach.    

Turning around he presented his back to her.  She gasped quietly as she saw it.  His back was a cacophony of scars.  Different patterns marred the sallow, pale skin and played across the defined muscles there. Some were ragged and red, others faint and white.  There did not seem to be an inch of skin that was not marred.

He heard the table squeak as she stood. Severus trembled slightly as he felt her fingers touched his back questioningly.  In quiet tones he told her what had caused each scar as she touched it, though he would not tell her the circumstances in which he acquired them.

Severus felt her move away and he took a deep breath before turning around.  He was surprised to see she had her back to him and was shrugging out of the top of her dress.  His heart lurched at the trust she was showing him.  

Hermione shivered as she felt his delicate fingers caressing her flesh, and a moment of panic threatened to overwhelm her. 

"Its all right," he said soothingly, as he pulled her hair away from her back.  His fingers reverently grazed each scar.  "They are badges of courage Hermione," he said, his voice soft as his breath brushed her ear. "Don't ever be ashamed of them." 

****

Pacing back and forth in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, Bill was wondering if he had done the right thing leaving Hermione with Severus.  He had never seen the man so angry.  Bill touched his nose gingerly, feeling the swelling.

"You should really go see the nurse about that, dear," the Fat Lady told him for the fifth time.  

"It will keep," he snapped, as he resumed his pacing. It had been over an hour and he thought perhaps he should go to Minerva.

"If you are trying to wear out the floor, I assure you that you are making splendid progress," the portrait said smugly. 

Bill looked up ready to retort and saw Hermione coming up the hall.  He walked swiftly to her. "You alright?"

She smiled at him sheepishly. "Fine thanks."

"I am sorry." They both said at the same time.  Hermione giggled and Bill grinned.

"No, I am the one at fault," Bill said gently. "I shouldn't have allowed…"

"You didn't allow anything Bill.  I just 'act' inappropriately at times." She flushed. "I am ashamed that you had to see it."

Bill hesitated then gave her a swift hug.  "I think I figured it out, at least some of it.  Hermione, if you ever need to talk…"

"I won't hesitate. Of course you would offer now that you are leaving tomorrow evening," she teased.

His face sobered. "Seriously, owl me if you need to talk.  Or mum…"

"No.  Bill, I must ask that you do not tell anyone about what I have been through.  I just cannot handle that, not yet."

Bill nodded. "Look, tomorrow afternoon I will be going into Hogsmeade to meet my replacement from the Order.  Would you like to come?"

"I would love to," she said, smiling gratefully at him.

****

Hermione waited at the Hogsmeade station with Bill the next afternoon.  The Hogwarts Express pulled up, steam billowing from its tall black pipe.  A dark haired, sharp-nosed woman stepped down from the train looking around cautiously.  She spotted Bill and Hermione, and winked.  "Hello Tonks," Bill said fondly.  A large grin crossed Hermione's face as she saw the raven-haired boy that followed Tonks. 

"Harry!" Hermione ran to him, throwing her arms around him as they hugged each other tightly. 

"Move it along," a familiar voice said, and Hermione released Harry to see Remus Lupin helping Ginny down the steps. She blinked in surprise as Ron appeared also.  

"Surprise Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly, hugging her.  "Mum and dad allowed us to come, especially since Dumbledore agreed to let Harry. It will be so much better than staying at that horrid place…"

"Shh," Tonks said, putting a finger up to her lips.  

"I think we should move this little reunion to the castle," Remus said, shaking hands with Bill. "Hermione, I'm so glad to see you." He gave her a swift hug.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was drawing patterns on the ground with his foot. "How are you Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Fine thanks," she said briskly. "Good to see you Ron."

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Ah, here come the carriages," Remus stated as two Hogwarts carriages approached.  Harry avoided looking at them, not wanting to see the creatures that pulled them. "Tonks, you take the girls in the first one.  We'll take this one and meet you at the school."

The girls climbed into the carriage.  As soon as it started off Ginny was bubbling over once more.  "Oh Hermione, it's been so dreadfully boring at Grimmauld Place, especially without you and Harry.  Mum and Dad have been working so hard and everyone is so serious.  I cannot believe I am actually looking forward to being in school."

Tonks grinned at Hermione, then puffed out her cheeks.  Her face transformed into its usual guise.  Her short spiked hair was a blinding shock of lemon yellow streaked with electric blue.  "Thought I would try something different.  So how are you really Hermione?  Holding up with all this rot going on?"

"I miss everyone, especially my parents, but it has been a pleasant summer."

Ginny snorted. "I suppose you are enjoying doing homework."

"It's not like that Ginny." Hermione explained about the classes.  Most were just fun, such as art, the dueling club and the advanced flying classes, which Hermione had not signed up for. "We are not graded on anything.  You have arrived just in time to take Professor's Snape's medical potions class that starts next week," she teased.

"Not on your life," Ginny exhorted.  Tonks gave Hermione an odd look.

"Speaking of Snape," Tonks began, but Ginny waved her hands at her.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, you will find out sooner or later but Ron sorta let it slip, well, you know, about the rumor."

Hermione blushed. "You mean everyone at Grimmauld Place knows about that?"

"Not everyone," Tonks grinned. "Just me, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Remus and Charlie, who had popped in to report on how things were progressing up north."

Groaning, Hermione looked at Ginny. "What was even worse was that Snape was there when Ron let it slip," Ginny said apologetically.

"I would have given a thousand galleons for a camera," Tonks chuckled. "It was priceless."

"Tonks!" Ginny scolded. "It was like this Hermione.  The Order had just had a meeting and everyone had just settled down for dinner…"

"Except Snape.  He wasn't there yet.  He was supposed to have been but apparently he got held up," Tonks interjected.

"Yes, and we were just starting to tuck in when the door opened and Snape walked in.  He apologized to mum and told dad he needed to speak with him.  Well, dad and Snape started to leave the room when Ron asked. 'How's your girlfriend Snape?'

"You could have heard a pin drop as Snape looked at Ron and asked him in that low silky voice he uses when he is really angry in class, 'What did you say Mr. Weasley?'.  Ron said 'Your girlfriend, Professor, remember her?  How is Hermione?  Have you tired of shagging her yet?'"

"You should have seen Molly," Tonks said, her face screwing up as she turned her hair scarlet red.  "Her face turned this color," she pointed to her hair, "as she marched over to Ron and grabbed him by the ear, jerking him up from his seat."

"I have never seen mum so mad," Ginny said, shuddering.  "She yelled at Ron for saying such rot, disrespecting his Professor, and for saying such things about you.  Mum dragged him over to Snape, then she and dad demanded that Ron apologize at once. Ron muttered an apology, then Snape and dad left, but that was only the beginning of it."

"True," Tonks sighed.  "Molly gave Ron such a tongue lashing I even felt the welts."

"Everyone just stared at Ron when she had finished chewing him out.  Mum then demanded to know why he had said such a thing."

Hermione shook her head, imaging what Ron had said.  Ginny understood. "Ron gave his version of what happened between you and Professor Snape and I told mum what Harry and I had thought happened, that it was just a stupid prank of the Slytherins and that you had been spending a lot of time with Professor Snape because of your illness at the start of the term."

"Yes**.**" Tonks eyed Hermione curiously, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, holding Tonks gaze.  "Just a rare virus. Oh Ginny, I am so embarrassed that everyone knows about that."

Ginny frowned. "Don't be.  It's Ron who was the prat.  He is planning to ask you to forgive him.  If I was you, I wouldn't."

"Life's too short to hold grudges," Tonks said. "We're here."

****

Bill and Tonks were leaving that evening after the Dueling Match that had been arranged for Bill's last night.  The tables had been removed and a platform was set up in the Great Hall.  The students and staff milled around, anxious to see how the Dueling Club had progressed over the weeks. 

Professor Flitwick and Bill divided the students up and the duels began.  There were laughs and applause as each team demonstrated their skills.  Hermione clapped loudly for Tamara who had bested her opponent, Dennis Creevey. 

"And finally our best student will face off with her teacher," Flitwick said as Hermione climbed onto the platform to face Bill, her grin wide.  Flitwick and Bill had been astonished with her skill.  She didn't tell them it was from the training she had done with Harry and the others in secret during the past year. 

She bowed to Bill as they met in the center. "No holding back," he teased.

"Nor you," she agreed.  They turned and walked to the spots.  

"On the count of three", Flitwick said.  "One, two, three!"

Bill cast the first spell quickly at her, Hermione blocking it easily.  They exchanged spells, firing them rapidly at each other, sparks flying when at times the spells met in the middle.  Silence filled the hall as the crowd watched the spectacular duel.

Severus slipped into the Hall, standing towards the back in the shadows.  He stood there watching the spectacle on the platform, a small smile on his lips as Hermione blocked and parried with expertise.

Finally Bill caught Hermione with her guard down.  "_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted.  Hermione's wand flew from her hand and Bill grinned in triumph at her.  "I have you now," he teased, confidently casting _Stupefy_ at her.  Hermione held up her hand instinctively and there was a murmur throughout the hall as Bill's spell hit her hand.  A sudden flash of bright light and the spell rebounded, hitting Bill squarely in the chest.  He looked at her startled as he fell.

The hall was eerily silent, as everyone looked at Hermione standing on the dueling platform looking dazed.  Severus took a step forward, then stopped.  She had cast a spell without her wand again, but she had not spoken a word.

Professor Flitwick stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's hand, thrusting it triumphantly into the air as far as his short stature would allow him. She blinked and looked around. "Winner," he said proudly.  The hall broke into thunderous applause.  Flitwick reversed the hex from Bill and helped him to stand.  

Bill went over to Hermione, looking at her curiously.  "Brilliant Hermione," he said giving her a hug.  "When did you start using wandless magic?'

"What?" 

"You stopped my spell without your wand. That's powerful magic Hermione."

"I didn't," she started but was cut off as Ginny, Tamara and Harry were hugging and congratulating her.

Severus slipped out of the hall unnoticed.  The girl had cast a spell once more, just like she had in the locker room last night.   

****

Hermione, Ginny, Tamara and Remus headed for Hagrid's Hut before breakfast the next morning.  Remus had heard about the wolf pups and was curious, explaining to Hermione he had never seen a Dire Wolf and wanted to see if he could communicate with them.  He explained to the girls the Dire Wolf's ability to communicate in their own language and how they often consorted with goblins because of this.

Ginny and Tamara had hit it off and Hermione had been glad.  She was afraid that the young girl would feel out of place with the others, but they seemed to accept her as Hermione had.   

Hermione started to open the door to the hut when Remus put a hand on her arm. "Wait." Remus told her pulling out his wand.  His sensitive nose had caught the scent of blood, fresh blood.  He opened the door slowly and stepped into the hut, his eyes scanning the room.  "Stay out" he said sharply as he felt Hermione try to enter behind him, but he was too late.  She had already seen the macabre sight. 

Remus eyes searched the room quickly, looking for any signs of the person or persons who had done this.  "Hermione," he grabbed her shoulder turning her away from the sight.  "Go outside and tell Ginny to find Professor Snape and bring him here quickly.  Then tell Tamara to go to Professor McGonagall and tell her that Harry needs to stay with her.  Alright?'

Hermione nodded as she stumbled back outside.

After closing the door, Remus walked tentatively over to the dead pups.  Squatting down he examined one of the corpses.  The little animal's throat had been neatly slashed. The perpetrator had not stopped at simply cutting the pups throats but had gutted each animal then carefully had arranged them in a circle on the floor.  Dipping his fingers in the pool of blood, Remus surmised it had been less than an hour as the blood was still fresh, the aroma sending unbidden thoughts to his mind.

Standing, Remus' eyes moved to the wall nearest the pups. The words had sent a cold chill through him when he had first saw it.  He reread the message painted in blood. 

'You can't hide from me.'  

"It's meant for me." 

Remus spun around, his wand in his hand.  Hermione closed the door walking slowly towards the wall, face pale and her lips drawn tight.  

"If you're worried about Harry, don't be. The message was left for me. I know who sent it and I know why they delivered such a threat."

"Hermione," he began a thousand questions in his mind.  "Would you care to elaborate?"

"It's…just…"

The door burst open as Severus strode in, his face grim. "What happened here?"

Hermione was starting to tremble as Remus told Severus what he knew.  He looked at Hermione.  "Miss Granger believes the message is for her for some reason."

Severus looked at her for the first time.  Her eyes were pleading with him.  He hesitated for a moment, glancing sideways at Lupin and then opened his arms to her.  Hermione flew into them as Severus wrapped her tightly in a hug.  

Remus stared, then raised his eyebrow… 


	21. part 21

AN/First let me say THANK YOU to LorenaSnape and Ozratbag2 for beta services.  These ladies have kept me from going off the deep end on this chapter and making the characters OOC.  They are given full credit and should be listed as co-authors and not just betas.  Second thank you dear readers for the great reviews and encouragement.  And thank you for the well wishes during my illness.  With that said enjoy. Andrian

Damaged Goods

Part 21

"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." - Napoleon Bonaparte 

****

Percy watched the scene from his position by a large tree at the edge of the forest.  He was hidden from view by the invisibility cloak Lucius had given him to do his skullduggery. 

Lupin was now exiting the hut. He paused and looked around intently.  Squatting down he examined the dirt around the hut and Percy's heart lurched as Remus raised his head, staring straight at him.  Percy could see the man's nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air.  Gripping his wand tightly, Percy waited, trying hard not to breathe.  Remus finally stood up, glanced around once more, then shook his head and headed towards the castle.

Waiting until Remus was completely out of sight, Percy crept to hut, peering into the open window.  He saw Snape sitting in a chair with Hermione in his lap.  He was murmuring softly as he held the girl, stroking her hair. 

 "Merlin's beard," Percy swore under his breath, moving back into the forest once more. So what Lucius told him was true. He would never have believed it had he not just seen it with his own eyes.  Hermione Granger friendly with Snape and apparently Snape did care for the girl. Percy's brow furrowed as he remembered the conversation he had with Malfoy that night…

_"And what's in it for you Malfoy?  Why do you want to hurt Snape?"_

_"For one thing, I owe you Weasley and I do not like having unpaid debts.  Your testimony was the piece de resistance in my rapid release.  The board knows that the word of a Weasley is sound." Lucius allowed Percy a moment to digest this. "As far as Severus goes, I also have a debt to repay. You see Severus killed my father Marius."  Lucius grinned at Percy's shocked look and he conveniently chose not to tell him that Marius murdered Severus' father, Silvanus, years earlier. _

_"Then why not just kill him"?_

_"What sport would that be?  Really, Percy you need to learn that there are far more enjoyable ways of making others suffer than terminating their existence.  The dead cannot feel pain, or so I am told."_

_When Lucius had told him whom he wanted to use to hurt Severus, Percy had laughed.  "I do not know where you obtained your information Malfoy, but rest assured that girl would never be involved with Snape."_

_Lucius' superior look had wiped the grin off Percy's face_.  

He still thought Lucius' ideas were a bit strange.  It would have made more sense to try and lure Harry and Hermione off the grounds or stun them and just take them.  However Lucius had made it clear that he did not want Percy to do that, not yet.  "_The prey tastes much sweeter when the blood is filled with the nectar of fear." Lucius had told him._

So for the next few hours Percy was to play with the prey.  He hated being Malfoy's messenger but his hatred towards Snape went deeper. Percy carefully noted the girls that accompanied Hermione.  He felt a slight twinge of guilt as he looked at Ginny, but quickly pushed it away, knowing there was no place for mercy in his heart anymore.  Still, if he could get the other girl, Tamara, it would be easier on him.  Leaning against the tree, he closed his eyes and waited for nightfall.

****

Creeping out of the secret panel behind the Gryffindor fireplace, Percy quickly surveyed the room. Only Ginny and a small boy were still left in the common room, playing a game of Gobstones. The others had apparently already retired. 

"_Stupefy_," he whispered and the boy fell off the chair, Ginny whipped around, her wand in her hand.   _Good reflexes little sister,_ he thought wryly. 

"Who's there?  Hey!" Ginny felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth as her attacker wrenched her wrist, causing her wand to fall from her hand. Percy then swore as she bit his hand and she quickly followed by elbowing him in the ribs. 

She scrambled towards her wand but was knocked to the floor.  Once again caught in his grasp, she let out a scream before his hands clamped over her mouth a second time.

"Bitch!" she heard a voice snarl as an invisible fist slammed into the side of her face.  She felt dazed and blackness hovered behind her eyes.  Still it didn't stop the blood curdling cry that escaped her lips as she felt something sharp pierce her right arm, plunging through muscle and sinew and pinning her to the floor.

Percy got up quickly, hearing people running down the stairs.  He spun around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and several students burst into the room. 

"Ginny!" Ron cried, hurrying to his sister who was moaning. Her arm was pinned to the floor by a wicked looking knife with a piece of parchment wrapped around the hilt.  Percy hesitated, tempted to hex Potter and take him now.  He raised his wand, but lowered it quickly as he heard more voices behind him, adult voices, as Lupin, Snape and McGonagall came through the portrait door wands at the ready.

McGonagall hurried to Ginny's side as Snape and Lupin went to stand in front of Harry. "Quiet!" Severus hissed and the room silenced.  He and Lupin were straining to hear.  Remus raised his wand and scanned the room, stopping in Percy's general area as his nose twitched.

"There!" he shouted as he cast a spell.  Percy ducked, the spell singing the cloak, smoke rising from it as he dove into the secret passage.

"Stay, in case he doubles back!" Severus barked as he ducked into the passage.  He raced down the steps, leaping down the last five and ran down the dark passage.  Seeing nothing, he thought that the person had gotten away until he heard the scuff of stones up ahead. 

"_Impedimenta!"_ Severus roared, casting the spell down the hall.  He was rewarded as he heard a dull thud as something struck the ground.

Searching around the area in which he had heard the sound, Severus was rewarded as his foot struck something.  Reaching down he jerked the invisibility cloak off the stunned Death Eater. Pulling him up he grasped him around the neck as he tore the facemask off. 

"Weasley!" Severus spat, his fingers tightening around the man's throat. "Now this is going to be very interesting to turn a Weasley over to the authorities," he said, releasing Percy.

 "You won't turn me in Snape," he gasped, rubbing his throat.  "Our Master would be very angry with you."

A nerve twitched in Severus cheek. "You are not doing this for the Dark Lord but for Lucius.  The Dark Lord would care less if I slaughtered you."  

"But you won't, will you Severus?" Percy said smugly.  "The Dark Lord knows nothing about you and Granger." The flash of fire in Severus' eyes betrayed him.  "It'd be very awkward to explain why you hadn't brought her to him.  Harry Potter's close friend, the pride of Hogwarts. Malfoy will tell him all about it if I do not return."

Severus started to retort that Lucius was in the same spot, but knew it wouldn't be worth the effort. "Get out of here!" he hissed.

Percy's eyes flickered towards the end of the tunnel.  A priggish smile crossed his face before he turned to go.  "Weasley."  The menacing low voice sent a shiver down Percy's spine. He turned to look at the Potions Master.  "I will look forward to the next expedition the Master sends us on.  I do hope you have learned how to take care of yourself by then."

The smile disappeared, as he understood the implication of the threat.  Percy felt the dark eyes pierce his back until he was out.

Staring at the exit of the tunnel, Severus felt the power flow through him.  The stones around the doorway of the cave turned red, glowing with a fierce heat as they began to melt.  Sweat streamed down his face, his head throbbing until he finally collapsed.  Lifting his head, his eyes glittered, satisfied with what he saw.  The stone was cooling on the now solid wall.

Severus returned to the Gryffindor common room to find it empty except for Lupin, who still held his wand at the ready.  Lowering it when he saw that it was Severus, Remus looked questioningly at him.

"The intruder escaped," Severus said bitterly, holding the other man's gaze a moment.  Remus nodded in understanding.  

"They took Ginny to the hospital wing.  Severus, this was tied to the knife."  Remus handed him the blood stained parchment and the knife that Severus recognized.  It was the one he had given Weasley to slit the Creevys child's throat with. 

****

Standing behind Ron and Harry in the infirmary, she felt tears hot in her eyes.  It was her fault that Ginny had been hurt. Hiding her face in her hands, she tried to stifle a sob.

"Don't cry Hermione," Ginny said. She was very pale, her arm bandaged. "I will be right as rain in a few days."

Hermione moved over to stand near Ginny.  "I am so sorry Ginny.  What…what happened to you… it is my fault."

Ginny snorted.  "How could it be your fault?"

"There is something I should have told you. All of you.  It is about what happened to me last Christmas," she said, breathing deeply. With a steady voice, she quietly told her three friends about her abduction. She chose her words carefully, not wanting to reveal the extent of the sexual abuse to which she had been subjected.

Finished with her story, she looked carefully to her friends. Ron's face had paled to the point that his freckles seemed to be the only color in his face. He opened his mouth and closed it again, then gripped his sister's hand tightly.  Harry however was flushed and fire shone from his eyes.

"That son of a bitch," Harry said softly, his voice quaking, his hands balling up into fists.  

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny cried, tears running down her cheeks.  "I am so sorry."

"Me too," Ron mumbled not looking at Hermione.

"Draco is so dead," Harry said matter-of-factly.  

"Harry," Hermione said reproachfully,  "it will not help anything if you attack Draco.  What's done is done and nothing can change it."

"What's done?" Harry yelled getting to his feet.  "You stand there calmly and tell me not to do anything to Draco after he and his father raped you?  That slimly piece of filth deserves to be castrated!"

"Well, I did try to freeze it off," Hermione said lightly, trying to smile.  Ginny snickered.

Harry looked at both of them shocked.  "How can you make a joke of this Hermione?"

Sighing, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  "It is not funny Harry, but believe me I am thankful that I am able to do so. It hasn't been easy…" her voice broke. "I am just afraid…that none of you will ever be able…to look at me the same…not after…"

Her words were cut off as Ron leaned over and pulled her into a big hug.  Harry followed suit wrapping his arms around them both. Hermione was crying now as she felt the boys' arms around her. "You will always be the same Hermione to me," Ron said, his voice muffled.  "Nothing will change that."

"That goes for me too," Harry assured her.

"Don't forget me," Ginny protested underneath the group.  They broke apart and Hermione moved to accept Ginny's hug.

"Thanks," Hermione said gratefully, wiping at the tears that were running down her cheeks. Her spirit felt lighter as she looked at her friends.

****

Shutting the book, Severus ran a hand across his eyes as the small clock on the hearth struck.  _Three am. Three fucking am.  Damn her.Why am I so involved in that bloody chit's life?_  Severus sighed.  "_Accio brandy_." He waved his hand and the bottle flew from the cabinet.  Refilling the snifter on the table, he swirled the amber liquid a moment, thinking of how complicated this situation with Hermione was becoming. _Damn her. It wasn't working.  No matter how often he had tried to rage against her, remembering the annoying little girl, it hadn't worked. _

His feelings towards her were a strange and foreign revelation to him, cluttering his orderly, albeit complicated life. This was something he could not abide, as he had little room in his life for the instability of _feelings_.  The role he played working for both Dumbledore and Voldemort required precision and balance.  He played each like a fine violin, always aware of any notes played off key, and he took great care never to tighten the strings too tightly.  Dancing to the tunes of both men, Severus knew he was still in control of his choices.  _Then why the hell wasn't he in control of his feelings towards the girl?_

The blood lust that had raged through him when he saw her in Weasley's arms confused him.  He simply wanted the girl to stop with the uncontrollable sexual urges Lucius had awakened in her, or so he had told himself.  Then why had he attacked her with such anger, or had it been hunger?  Sighing, Severus thought it would be easier if she would just go back to being the annoying, brilliant Witch she had once been and had the potential to be again. It was all too easy to dream; her innocence was gone forever. 

_She needs to deal with it and move on,_ he thought bitterly.  _And leave me bloody well out of it. _Draining the brandy, Severus set the glass down and picked up the blood stained parchment.

_'Your chances are dwindling fast my dear.  You know what to do.'_

_****_

Severus entered Albus' office early the following morning.  Minerva was sitting on a sofa talking quietly with Remus.  Sitting down across from them Severus poured a cup of coffee from the pot on the small table between them.  

"How is the Weasley girl?" he asked before taking a sip of the strong hot liquid. 

"Poppy informed me that she can return to her dorm after breakfast.  The wound was clean and fortunately did not damage any nerves," Minerva told him.  She eyed him critically. "Remus informed me that you have sealed the tunnel."

Severus nodded.  "No one will ever be able to use it again."

"Was that wise Severus? How will you leave the grounds now?"

"Like everyone else," he said sarcastically.  "I will just walk through the gates."

"That could lead to suspicion…"

"Minerva," Remus interjected,  "I agree with Severus' decision.  The access the tunnel afforded is too dangerous, as we witnessed last night."

 "I just cannot believe the audacity of Malfoy," Minerva said angrily, her cheeks flushed.  "To risk getting caught to torment Miss Granger, it just seems ridiculous.  I am just thankful the Fat Lady alerted us so quickly."

 "I do not believe it was Malfoy who delivered the message," Severus said, his eyes catching Lupin's for a moment.  "Though he was the instigator.  It was far more likely a young recruit he coerced into it."  

They were silent a moment as a House Elf brought a tray of biscuits and another pot of coffee.  After the elf had left Remus spoke.  "As I was telling Minerva, I did not mean to eavesdrop but last night in the hospital wing I overheard Hermione telling her friends about what had happened to her"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes a moment.  He was glad that Hermione had found the strength to do so.    It had been hard for her yesterday in Hagrid's Hut, to listen as Severus told Remus about her abuse at Lucius' hands. He had held her in his lap comforting her after Lupin had left, letting her come to terms with hearing the account again.

"It will be healing for her," Minerva said softly.  "Those children have been through a lot together, and now that she has told them, it will help her deal with the pain." Her eyes locked with Severus' a moment. "Though I know no one has helped her more than you Severus.  Thank you for that." 

Severus shifted uncomfortably, noting the tears in Minerva's eyes.  "Really Minerva, how could I help a stubborn Gryffindor?  Everyone knows they are too thick headed to listen to anyone." Remus chuckled and Minerva smiled.  

Several owls came flying into the room carrying large brown packets.  "O.W.L.S results," Minerva announced, taking a package from a handsome owl.  "They are a bit late this summer."  The larger packets were placed on Albus' desk while Minerva opened the large envelope attached to one.  It was the summary scores of the students, the highest listed first.  The other packets held each student's exam and comments for each professor on staff.

Minerva grinned broadly as she scanned the long parchment. "Aha!  It has finally happened!"

Severus frowned, getting up to take the parchment from her.  He knew what she was on about.  Every year Minerva teased him about his OWL scoring.  She wanted someone to beat him.  Severus had had the highest total scoring at Hogwarts in the last forty years, narrowly eclipsing Sirius Black by one point.  Since then the closest student had been five points behind him.  They had an ongoing wager.  When a student finally beat his score he was going to have to serve Minerva breakfast in bed for a week.

Seeing the name on the top of list, Severus' mouth twitched as he tried to scowl.  "You are mistaken Minerva.  I haven't been beaten, only tied."

Her eyes sparkling she took the list from him and gave it to Remus.  "True, but just think it was a Gryffindor who tied you."

"Amazing," Remus said quietly. "After all she has been through Hermione tied you Severus.  I wonder how much higher her score might have been."

Looking at the two Gryffindors, Severus silently agreed.  

****

Hermione had badgered Ron, Harry and Ginny until they finally had agreed to take the Potions Medica class.  She knew they were only doing this for her and her heart felt fuller that her friends thought so much of her.  Harry's anger toward Snape had not lessened though he kept his remarks to himself as he sat in the back of the class.  Ron sat with his eyes always downcast whenever Severus looked in his direction.  

The class was very different than the Potions classes during term.  Severus did not hover over them as they worked over their cauldrons and held his tongue whenever a potion went wrong.  He was still an exacting taskmaster giving them assignments to complete outside of class though he did not collect them.  Though loathed to admit it, he held a deep sympathy for the majority of the students sitting before him.  

Remus Lupin's class turned out to be a surprise to the quartet.  They were the only students that knew the real reason that he was there and had expected him to teach DADA.  It turned out that he taught a class on survival skills, leading them into the Forbidden Forest, showing them edible plants and charms to purify water, how to track and camouflage. 

Although Remus kept the treks light hearted with his calm manner, even the youngest student understood the reason behind this class and Snape's.  They were preparing for war.

****

_"Such a wanton girl, Hermione," Lucius' voice caressed her ear, as he invaded her body. Her hands were tied above her head, a rag stuffed into her mouth.  "Look," he told her grabbing her chin and forcing her to turn her head.  "See the disgust on their faces. They know what you are. A slut. My slut.  Do you honestly think they will accept you now?" he purred._

_Tears filled her eyes as she saw Ron, Harry, Ginny, Tamara, Remus and Severus standing in the small cell.  The look of contempt and utter disgust was evident on their faces. She tried to plead with them to help her but she only gagged as the cloth cut off her words._

_"Told you she was nothing but a Slytherin whore," Ron said coldly._

_"Sorry I doubted you mate," Harry said, his eyes flashing fire.  Hermione could feel the hate in them._

_Ginny gagged and shook her head._

_Remus stared at her, his face set. "I use to think she was the cleverest witch I had ever met.  Pity.  To throw it all away for this.  Come, before I lose my dinner."_

Hermione screamed for them to stay, though it only sounded guttural through her gag.  With one last look of contempt they left.  All except for Severus.  He stood there impassive, his eyes never straying from hers.  

_Lucius finished, his cry of completion interrupting the silence.  He looked at Severus and grinned.  "Do you want her old man?"_

_Severus nodded and Hermione's heart sunk as Lucius moved off her, the grin on his face widening. In a flurry of dark robes, Severus grabbed Lucius and flung him hard against the wall. He looked shocked as he slowly slid to the floor. _

_Sighing with relief, Hermione waited for Severus to release her and take her out of there.  He sat down on the cot, his dark eyes studying her, making no move to untie her.  Instead his hand reached out to stroke her breast.  Confused she watched as him as he began to stroke her skin, softly, lightly, almost reverently.  After several minutes of his ministrations Hermione was no longer concerned about being released but moaned softly as she felt her body respond to his touch. _

_He smiled slightly as he ceased his stroking.  His hand moved to her face and she felt the gag pulled away just as she saw a flash of metal.  "No!" she cried as she saw Lucius behind Severus, the blade of a knife streaking down towards Snape's head…_

Hermione jerked awake, sitting up quickly and looking around the dark room.  She put her face in her hands trying to still her racing heart.  

When she had calmed down, she lay back down, listening to Ginny's steady breathing from the other bed.  Ginny had moved into Hermione's dorm after the attack. A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed at it angrily.  Knowing that if she closed her eyes she would see the visions again, Hermione tried to think about something else.  Her body was tingling with need and she bit her lip trying to squelch the desire running through it.  _I am not wanton, I am not,_ she repeated to herself.  

Minutes passed and she knew she could not go back to sleep.  Fear gripped her heart.  Getting out of bed she walked out of the dorm.

****

She found him in the Potions classroom.  He had taken off his robes and stood over a steaming cauldron, the sleeves on his white linen shirt rolled up and the top buttons undone. 

As she walked down the tiered aisle, he glanced up at her and motioned for her to be quiet.Sitting gingerly on a stool, Hermione sat very still, watching him.  His face was set in concentration, a narrow line furrowing his brow, as he stirred the cauldron.  Long tapered fingers were crushing the dried leaf as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.  Sweat ran down his face, a drop threatening to fall from the tip of the long, hawkish nose. His thin lips were pursed as he watched the mixture before him and she could feel the tension emanating from his body from her distance. 

Studying him, Hermione was surprised to realize she was no longer seeing her Potions Master before her.  She was seeing Severus, a man.  Testing his name in her mouth she thought of it.  Severe.  It suited him.  His teaching style was severe, strict and sometimes unfair.  That she did not agree with, but knew she didn't understand enough about the man to know why he was this way.  Perhaps it was part of the persona he had to play, or perhaps it was just a part of him to be petty and vindictive.

 Still, he had shown her kindness, even gentleness and understanding. Remembering the day in the changing room when he had shown her his back and in turn had caressed hers, she knew at that moment she could no longer look at him without seeing a man, flesh and blood, with wounds and feelings.

She felt the surge through her stomach as she remembered his caresses on her flesh. Perhaps he was only trying to prove a point so that she might accept her scars as part of her.  His touch had more affect than that and she had been ashamed and puzzled as her body reacted, feeling damp between her thighs as he held her afterwards. That night she had berated herself for having such feelings, but it had not kept the thoughts away.  What would it be like to have him kiss her, touch her?  Not to teach her a lesson but because it was what he wanted to do.  

_And would I want him to?_ Hermione's eyes roamed over Severus once more.  No one could ever describe him as handsome that was a certainty, but then again she had never judged anyone by his or her looks.  Malfoy was the ultimate example of that.  Lucius was a very handsome man by anyone's standards, with depravity within that would have made the ugliest troll look like an Adonis in comparison.    

The crushed leaf was added and the steam rising from the cauldron turned brilliant emerald green.  Expelling his breath, Severus removed the ladle from the cauldron.  Picking up a towel, he wiped the sweat from his face and neck before looking at Hermione.

Seeing the lust in her eyes he mentally prepared for whatever was to come, not relishing the thought that he may have to 'teach' her another lesson.  His eyes flickered over her, and lingered longer than he thought proper, noting how her gown clung to her body, tantalizing his senses.  Internally berating himself for his wandering thoughts, Severus then schooled his features to the calm, indifferent mask he wanted to present to her.

 "The dreams, I couldn't sleep. These feelings…desires," she explained as he approached her.

"Perhaps if you took care of them.  I told you there was nothing unnatural about satisfying your body's demands yourself."

"I know, I tried." Her cheeks flushed pink. "It's just I need something else.  I need to know…I want to know that I am capable of being loved properly," she said with a tremor in her voice. 

 "Hermione," he said gently, "you are. How many times must I tell you this?" 

"I don't want you to tell me, I want you to show me."  He frowned at her.   "I know you believe it's just a reaction from my abuse and I won't deny that part of it may be, but I know there is more out there. You have shown me that." 

"Hermione it will happen in time. You are young. You will find love and wholeness some day."

"But how can I when I don't know what is real and what is programmed?  No one would understand, no one but someone who has been there themselves."  The request hung in the air; an invisible force that made his heart beat a little faster.

He looked at her, his heart aching, understanding what she was suggesting.  "I cannot do what you are asking Hermione, it isn't right," he said softly.

"Right for who?  For me?  I think it would be the most right thing I could do for myself in a long time." He waited.  She smiled wryly.  "No, I will not resort to self flagellation anymore.  See Professor, you have already shown me so much.  I will ask as one hurting person to another, please Severus." It was the first time she had ever used his name and it sent a small shiver down his spine. "Teach me that everything can be beautiful again. Give me a starting point."

"This cannot happen," he said as he reached out and gently cupped her face in his hand, feeling her lean into it. "I am your teacher, and an adult.  Do you not understand Hermione? I will be the one with the power. You need to be on equal grounds to understand what it means to be with someone."   

She looked at him, pleading in her eyes.  "I will not ask again Severus, but this once. Please make me feel whole. Give me a chance at being normal."  

"Ask me again in a few years and I promise you will be in my bed before you finish the request."  He smiled at her, noting the pain in her eyes.  "I am sure by then you will have forgotten that you ever even knew this greasy haired git." She shook her head. "Hermione, I am not rejecting you. I will probably curse myself later for not complying with your request. It just cannot happen, do you understand?"

She nodded, looking miserable. He knew it had taken every ounce of courage she had to ask this of him and a part of him wanted it as much as she did. He wanted to find, if only a moment, a chance for both of them to feel normal, to experience sex as more than a weapon. Though he believed what he had told her about it not being equal because of his station, it was more out of fear of hurting her. Never did he want her to look at him with regret. 

"Professor will you… kiss me? Not because you need to teach me a lesson or because you think I need it, but because you want to. If you want to that is…"

He definitely wanted to, more than he realized ever since he had kissed her in the classroom on the day she had received Lucius' letter. She was so sweet and he had felt as if he was lying in a green field on a warm summer day chewing on a piece of sweet lemongrass. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was telling himself that it would be wrong, because it was not coming from a need to teach her a lesson, but from a need within himself he hadn't known was there. 

She watched his face, as he seemed to struggle for a moment.  Finally he spoke. "I most surely want to, but I cannot and will not." 

He watched as her cheeks flushed and she looked down.  Severus brought her face up to look at his. "Hermione," his voice was soothing, gently caressing the air. "I will not be a replacement for either Malfoy." She started to open her mouth to protest but stopped at the knowing look he gave her. A small sob escaped from her. 

"It's alright," he said gently, wrapping her in a comforting hug. 

It was so tempting to introduce her into the darkness.  Lucius for all his arrogance and self-assurance had not taken her there and could not, for he only learned his lessons through visual means.  Marius had taught Severus personally, with hands on experience.  The young woman in his arms could be his, his alone.  He could bend her to his will, his command, to make his whore and the blackness lured with siren song around him, beckoning and cajoling him to submit.  

Severus was glad Hermione could not see his face, as she pressed her face into his shirt crying softly.  He knew that his lust and anger would be evident as he snarled against the abyss.  It was the same dark path that Marius Malfoy had led him into that now threatened to entice him one more. 

_Hermione, my brave little girl, _he thought as the rage subsided_._ He held her tightly, one hand caressing her hair as he felt her tremble against him. _She has touched my heart completely;_ he thought, fear and amazement flowing through him, _and nothing good can come from it._

_****_

Saturday brought with it one of the hottest days of the summer.  The students were reluctant to leave the cool halls of the school and only did so after Remus and Flitwick suggested that swimming lessons were the order of the day.   Hermione sat on the bank watching Ron, Ginny, Tamara and several other students organized a game of water tag.  She did not want to swim to subject herself to more questions should anyone see her back.  Besides, her mind was too full of him, and of what had happened last night.

Harry sat beside her, sweat trickling down his face.  

"You don't have to keep me company," she told him again.  

"I've seen what's in the lake," he said with a small laugh.  "Believe me, I have no desire to swim."  Hermione smiled at him.  She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and still the heat made her feel as if she were wearing a polar suit. "Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure.  Better than baking in the sun."  Getting up she headed over to Remus and told him that she and Harry were going to walk around the lake.  They were under orders to always let someone know where they were at all times after the incidents of the previous week.

They walked around the lake to the far side.  Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as they passed the spot where the Dementors had surrounded them in their third year.  Glancing at Harry, she noticed a nerve ticking in his cheek as they increased their pace.  After they were out of sight of that spot Harry stopped and leaned against a tree, wiping his glasses with the edge of his shirt.

"You alright?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry said, though his voice sounded a little tight.  "Darn things," he pulled his glasses off once more trying to get the smudges off them. 

"Here," she said gently, taking them from him. She cast a spell to keep them from fogging and a cleaning spell. 

"Thanks.  You know Hermione I'm the one that should be asking if you're alright."

"That's not necessary Harry.   I'm fine."

Harry put his glasses back on and looked at Hermione.  "Are you really?" he asked softly, moving to stand in front of her.  She looked into his brilliant green eyes and saw the many questions as he reached out to brush a lock of sweaty hair from her face.

"Truly.  Thanks for asking Harry."

Hermione watched as Harry flushed, his eyes straying down to her mouth.  She leaned towards him as he turned his head, their noses bumping lightly before he pressed his lips against hers.__


	22. part 22

AN/Thanks to Ozratbag2 and LorenaSnape for excellent beta services rendered.  Thank you the reader for the wonderful reviews and encouragement.  

Damaged Goods

Part 22   
  


Usually a person has more faith in their fear than faith in their future.   
  
--Doug Firebaugh   
  
  
  
Curled in a chair in a far corner of the library, Hermione stared absentmindedly out the window, the book in her lap forgotten. The warm sun caressed her skin, relaxing and lulling as her mind drifted back to the last several days. Her lips curved in a gentle smile at the irony of life. Two of the most important people in her life had kissed her. The two persons who despised each other with a consuming hatred had both kissed her. '_Not a bad week for a bushy haired know- it- all'_ she thought, her smile widening.   
  


Harry's kiss had been unexpected but sweet. It reminded her that had she not been taken by Lucius, it would have been her first kiss.  Even her encounters with Professor Snape would never have happened had it not been for her abduction.  Her kiss with Harry had been awkward and brief and had left them both blushing yet smiling shyly at each other. Hermione had been amazed that she found she could still blush. 

They hadn't spoken of it as Harry had taken her hand for the rest of their walk. She knew he was unsure of how to approach her and she was cautious. The last thing she wanted was to throw herself wantonly at her best friend. Yet she had done so with Professor Snape.   
  


She was thankful Professor Snape had not taken her up on her request although she knew deep down he would not. It was not that he thought her undesirable, he had proven otherwise, but because he was honorable in his own way. A faint blush crossed her face as she imagined what it would have been like had he taken her to his rooms.   
A warm feeling flowed through her as she thought of the Potions Master. None of her friends would ever believe her, even if she could find the words to tell them, how complex he was. Though it was odd, she knew that she could call Professor Snape her friend, her confidant. It was a strange revelation.   
  


Shivering, she tried to force the erotic sensation from her body that had suddenly sprung up. She was beginning to understand these feelings that she seemed to have no control over and once she could master that, the control would come. Lucius had awakened her sexuality, had led her into the world of sensual desires, but in doing so had corrupted the way her body and even her thoughts reacted. Had he just been brutal and continued to rape her she might have been spared. However there had been times he had been gentle, bringing her body to heights of passion only to strip that away by once again being brutal and punishing her. 

Her eyes flickered on the book. Again the enigma that was Severus Snape had surprised her. He had given the book to her the day after she approached him in the classroom. That was the night he kissed her. It had been wrong, at least that's what she'd told herself. He was her Professor and she had practically begged him to do so. 

He had refused her, telling her he did not want to be a substitute for Lucius and allowed her to weep bitterly in his arms, understanding that she needed to come to terms with her desires. Afterwards he had given her a handkerchief and walked her back to Gryffindor Tower.  Then, as the new day's sun began to chase the shadows from the halls, he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers, so gently and quickly it had felt like a whisper of sensation and a whisper of promise. Not a lover's kiss, yet she felt the mutual submission of understanding in that kiss and it made her heart flutter at the thought. 

He had ventured into the Muggle world, where she did not know, to buy her the book 'Human Sexuality, A Look Into The Darker Side Of Nature'. Within its pages were explanations for a wide variety of sexual dysfunctions, deviant behaviors and abuse. The book also outlined ways to deal with these situations, how to overcome them, and explained the healing process. How well he knew her, that she could find solace in books and answers. 

**** 

_"If you vould please have a seat, I vill inform the Minister you are here," said a tall dark -skinned woman._

_Albus Dumbledore and his companion, a man with dark skin and black hair, sat on a small settee. The room was cold and dark, the only light coming from the fireplace and a small stump of a candle on the secretary's desk.   
  
_

_"Again. I must extend my gratitude to you Laslos, for arranging this meeting," Albus said to the man.   
  
_

_"It is of the utmost pleasure that I have done this for you Dumbledore," Laslos replied. "It is imperative that ve vork together against our dark enemy. The Minister is a good man. He vill agree to an alliance between our countries for this cause, I am sure."    
  
_

_Albus and the man chatted a few more minutes when the woman opened the door. "The Minister vill see you now." _

_The two men entered a small room. An elaborate desk stood in the center, a few small bookcases sat behind the desk. A tall, older man with dark skin and dressed in forest green robes stood and walked over to them. "Velcome, velcome Albus Dumbledore. It has been too long since you have been to our country." The man's face broke into a grin as they clasped hands.   
  
_

_"Sit, sit," the Minister said, waving his hand at two comfortable looking low chairs. The woman appeared with a tray bearing three goblets, which she offered to the two guests first. After she had left, the Minister raised his goblet. "To old friends and new alliances," he said brightly.   
  
_

_"Here, here," Albus said. They both drank deeply from their cups.   
  
_

_The minister returned to his chair behind his desk, his dark eyes glittering as he eyed Albus intently. "So my old friend, I understand you vish to speak to me about a vizard that is giving your country a bit of trouble." _

_"Yes," Albus said, setting the cup down on the edge of the desk. "Laslos has informed you of the circumstances?"   
  
_

_"Yes. He vas most thorough in his tale," the Minister said, a hint of humor in his voice as his eyes flickered to the younger man sitting beside Albus. Albus turned his head to look at Laslos. The man seemed to have fallen asleep, his head lolling back against the chair back. Albus' eyes narrowed as he turned back to look at the Minister, his wand now in his hand.   
  
_

_"Put that avay you old fool," the Minister said, with a predatory smile. Albus was on his feet and he staggered. "You see, my dear friend, I do know all about your 'troubles'. In fact I have known about them for longer than you. I am part of the new order you vish to destroy."   
  
_

_"Pity," Albus said, his voice slurred. "You have chosen unwisely."   
  
_

_"Do you think? It vould seem you are the one that has chosen unvisely." The Minister's smile widened. "Go ahead old man. Try to hex me. You vill find it is of no use. A most inventive drink, my master has developed. It blocks the magical ability of a vizard. Imagine the power of such a thing."_   
  


_Albus staggered again and fell to one knee as the door opened. Two men covered completely in black robes with stark white masks on their faces approached. The Minister's face contorted in sinister glee. "Ah, your escort has arrived Dumbledore…" _

_  
_"Miss Granger, would you please go to your own rooms to sleep?" Madame Pince's sharp voice broke through her dream. Hermione jerked upright, looked at the woman with wide eyes, then grabbed her book bag and ran from the library. 

Noting the time by one of the large grandfather clocks in the hall, Hermione saw that it was almost dinnertime. Pushing herself, she ran full force into the Great Hall almost colliding with several students. Lupin had seen her sprint towards the Hall and approached her quickly. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked with concern as she bent trying to catch her breath. Students were looking at them and Lupin grabbed her arm and led her out of the Hall.   
  


"Dumbledore," she gasped.  

"He isn't here Hermione. Has something happened?"   
  


"A trap…Dumbledore…he is walking into a trap," she tried.   
  


Remus looked at her curiously. "Hermione, what makes you think this?"   
  


"I know it sounds odd Remus, but I had a dream."   
  


Relaxing visibly, Remus smiled. "No, you must believe me…" Hermione began, then saw Professor Snape approaching them. 

She broke away from Remus and ran to him.   
  


"Professor, you must believe me," Hermione gasped. His eyes flickered from her to Lupin, who shook his head.   
  


"Hermione has had a bad dream about the Headmaster. She is a bit distraught…"   
  


"No! It wasn't just a dream!" She grasped Snape's arm. "Please, you must hear me out."

Severus studied her for a moment and then nodded, leading her into the closest classroom.   
  


"Tell me," his voice was calm but with a note of sincerity. Hermione explained about her dream.   
  


"I know it seems like it was just a nightmare, but Professor you must believe me. If I am wrong then I will apologize."   
  


Severus studied the earnest face weighing his decision. Nothing about the girl surprised him anymore. "I believe you Hermione," he said quietly. "And I will contact Dumbledore immediately." Hermione's face lit up, a smile on her lips.   
  


"Thank you Professor."   
  


"Go to dinner Miss Granger," he said, opening the door for her. "I will inform you later if I am successful."   
  


Walking quickly towards the dungeons, Severus thought about going to Albus' office to send a message by Fawkes but he couldn't take the chance that the Phoenix was near his next burning. Something about Hermione's dream disturbed him. He did not know where Albus was and he did not want to mention this to Minerva yet.  If Hermione's dream was just that, then he didn't see any reason to alarm the older woman.  
  


Entering his chambers, Severus strode over to the fireplace. Within seconds a fiery serpent appeared waiting for instructions. After giving the serpent the message, Severus could do nothing but wait. He knew the elemental messenger was the fastest way to contact Albus if there was any source of flame near the Headmaster. Sitting down behind his desk Severus intertwined his fingers, his thoughts on one little Gryffindor and the powers that seemed to be emerging from her.   
  


****

"Severus!" 

 Severus heard his name hissed from a classroom as he made his nightly rounds. It was just a little past 9 pm and he had been walking the halls for the last hour, concerned that he had heard nothing from Dumbledore. Walking over to the door, that was slightly ajar, he was grabbed by the arm and yanked into the dark room. A familiar old face smiled at him before he was enveloped in a hug. Shrugging the old man off, Severus tried to hide the slight smile as relief flooded over him.   
  


"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant Severus. You do realize you saved my life? How did you know, my boy?"   
  


Severus eyed Albus intently as he spoke. "Hermione Granger."   
  


"Really? How interesting." Severus noted how Albus looked away but not before the look of realization crossed his face.   
  


"Out with it old man. You are keeping something from me. I have witnessed the girl use wandless magic twice now and I suspect the incident with Draco last term was another. And now it appears she has become a seer. I thought Trelawney threw her out of class because she had no ability in that area."   
  


"Most curious," Albus said, stroking his beard. "No, Miss Granger left Divination on her own and she was right to do so. Doesn't have the gift you see."   
  


Severus frowned. "Then how did she know you were in danger?"   
  


"Premonition. Much different from having an inner eye. Very fascinating indeed."   
  


"Albus, there is something you are not telling me about Miss Granger and I think it is something I should know."   
  


"Yes, yes, you should," Albus said distractedly. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes," he grinned conspiratorially. "I don't want anyone to know I am here so try and be discreet." Walking over to the window he winked at Severus before climbing out of it.   
  


Severus rolled his eyes and headed out the door. "Bloody discreet indeed," he mumbled to himself.   
  


****   
  


"Where were you?" Severus asked, once they had settled in Albus' office. Dumbledore was stroking Fawkes, clucking softly to the phoenix.   
  


"Bulgaria. Sad really. I knew that the old Minister of Magic died unexpectedly last year, but now I realize that it was not so unexpected. And of course with Karkaroff's death, the school there is now producing even more supporters for Voldemort."

"This fellow you were with, did he survive?"

"Yes, we both Apparated. He did not question my decision. I have sent word to headquarters that he and his family will need sanctuary. His life is forfeit in Bulgaria."   
  


Severus sat back and eyed Albus intently. "Now that the basic information is out of the way, explain to me what is going on with Miss Granger."   
  


"Very well Severus, though I think you will not like the answer," Albus said calmly, feeding Fawkes some bacon rinds now. "Miss Granger is using Elemental power, though she does not realize it." 

Shaking his head, Severus sighed and slumped back against the chair. "What is this Albus? First you inform me that Elemental mages are rare, that identifying them is next to impossible, then you discover that I am one and now you are telling me Miss Granger may be one?"   
  


"Not 'may be one'.  She is one," Albus said, explaining about the protective circle Hermione had summoned on the night he found her on the Astronomy Tower. "She is an Aetherius Magus, and a very powerful one apparently. Not all have the gift of premonition."  

 "Then why haven't you told her? I am sure it would give her great pleasure to tackle a new subject."   
  


"Exactly. She would tackle it with enthusiasm and unless someone was able to guide her, it could prove to be disastrous to her. Unlike our powers, the ethereal mage has certain abilities that could prove very detrimental to Miss Granger until she is able to control the power."   
  


"And it is more prudent not to tell her, and hope that she doesn't accidentally do something to herself," Severus accused angrily. "And just what detrimental things can an Ethereal mage do?" 

Albus smiled, delighted that Severus was becoming very protective of the young Gryffindor. "A powerful Aetherius magus has the ability to travel outside their body on an astral level, or plane, however if he or she does it unintentionally they may not be able to return to their body. Hermione will have to chose a Guardian before she attempts to do this." 

"A Guardian?"  

"Someone who will hold her to this plane. A Custodis, a Watcher, a person that gives the Aetherius magus a reason to return to this plane. It is a bit complicated and I am not quite sure of how it all works. I unfortunately never had the opportunity to work with an Ethereal mage and Nicholas only had second hand knowledge. Of all the elemental mages, they are the most rare. I suspected this of her but I had no time this summer to start instruction. Once school is back in session, we will train her together." Albus grinned at Severus' skeptical look. 

Severus put two fingers on his forehead and rubbed small circles on his skin. "Albus, why is this happening now? And if you tell me it was in the stars or some other rubbish…"

Sitting down beside Severus, Albus patted the younger man's knee. "No, not in the stars, but it is fate that has brought us together. When young Miss Granger was so brutally attacked, her Geistwächter came to her. She unknowingly summoned it to help her in her deepest anguish, and her powers slowly began to surface. In turn when you reached out to her, when she was hurting that day you put her under the Veritaserum, she brought your powers to the surface, though they were carefully hidden. Fate? Perhaps, but I say it was the power of love." 

The scowl Severus gave Albus made the old man wince. No wonder the students dreaded Severus' classes. Putting his head in his hands, Severus muttered so low he thought Albus wouldn't be able to hear. "I cannot love a Mudblood. It just cannot happen."

Albus smiled. Old habits die hard my boy.   
  


****   
  


The last days of summer went by uneventfully for those at Hogwarts. Hermione had been told by Professor Snape that her dream about Dumbledore proved to be informative, and if she had any more dreams of that nature to not hesitate to let him know. Though she was curious about what had actually happened, she knew he would not tell her. Dumbledore's activities were secretive when it came to Order business and she accepted that.   
  


Hermione and Harry had cautiously explored the new direction their friendship seemed to be heading. As they were rarely alone, they kept their distance except for an occasional hand holding on the way to class or a stolen kiss before bedtime. Tamara was the only one of Hermione's friends who knew about Harry, as she had caught them holding hands outside of Great Hall one morning.   
  


Hermione was unsure if she really wanted Harry as a suitor. He was her friend first and foremost, and she worried daily that she might react inappropriately and ruin that friendship. Finally one evening in the Common Room, after the others had retired, she had opened up to him and explained her fears. Harry had blushed furiously as he assured her he would never take advantage of her, even if she threw herself at him.  He stumbled over his words as he tried to explain to her that he would definitely be tempted, but that he would respect her. Eventually, he finally found himself tongue-tied and could think of nothing more to say. Hermione smiled and kissed him softly telling him she understood. Her heart was full as she leaned against him, his arms around her. 

'_And how can I tell you though I want to be with you, I long for another, someone I cannot and should not want?'_ she thought, blinking her eyes fast as she snuggled closer to Harry. They fell asleep together that night, the warmth of their friendship healing both of them.   
  


****   
  


"In seven days the students will return to school and rejoin those who remained for the summer," McGonagall was saying to the short, sweaty man walking beside her as they approached the entryway. The air was heavy, the approaching storm causing the humidity to hang like a blanket over the ground. "It has been an interesting experiment, the summer school, and we feel that those who participated have benefited from it."   
  


"Yes, well, the Board will be given this report you have prepared." Fudge wiped the sweat from his brow. Thunder rumbled as rain began to fall outside. "Minerva, good to see you as always, but I really need to be going. Wonder where Weasley got to?"   
  


Minerva paled. "Who?"   
  


"Percy Weasley. He accompanied me today, wanted to see his brother about something."   
  


The door swung open and Remus Lupin entered the foyer, shaking the rain from his shoulder length hair. He stopped as he saw Fudge and Minerva standing there. "Pardon me," he said slowly, senses on edge as he saw the shocked look on Minerva's face.   
  


"Ah yes, Lupin is it?" Fudge said disdainfully. "I thought you had left several years ago?"   
  


Remus stiffened and started to speak when Minerva broke in. "Cornelius has been here to check on the progress of the summer school. He was about to leave but his companion is not here. I believe he is probably in Gryffindor Tower. If you would be so kind Remus to go tell Percy Weasley that the Minster is ready to leave."  

At the mention of Percy's name, Remus felt his heart skip a beat and plowed past Fudge knocking him to the floor as he ran up the stairs. 

"What ever is the matter with him?" Fudge grumbled as Minerva helped him to his feet.   
  


****   
  


Ginny and Ron shifted uncomfortably as Percy spoke earnestly with them, telling them he and Penny had been married last weekend in a quiet ceremony at the Ministry. Percy explained that he and Penny had wanted to keep everything quiet until things settled down with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that Percy hoped that they would keep in touch even though he still did not agree with Arthur and Molly.   
  


"I thought Penny wanted a big wedding," Ginny said, disappointment in her voice. "I was supposed to be in the bridal party."   
  


"Yeah," Ron agreed. "What happen Perc? She get a bun in the oven?" he teased. Percy's face flushed and Ginny and Ron exchanged knowing looks. 

"Right. I need to be going." Percy said, rising quickly. "I am sure the Minister has finished with his business by now. Oh by the way, Mum sent some tins of sweets." Ron looked at him skeptically. "Dad knew I was coming today and mum sent them by him," Percy explained. "I still love them Gin, Ron. Just because we don't see eye to eye doesn't mean we aren't family."   
  


Ginny smiled and gave Percy a hug. "That's true." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Tell Penny I will love to baby-sit."  
  


Percy shrugged out of Ginny's embrace and turned to look at Harry. "Mum sent a tin for everyone, Harry and Hermione too." He said, opening his shoulder bag.   
  


"How nice," Hermione said. "I do love Mrs. Weasley's fudge."   
  


Percy handed the first tins to Ron and Ginny and carefully gave one to Hermione and Harry. "I believe she put something different in each so you can share." Percy watched Harry intently as he started to open his.   
  


Hermione was rocked with an intense sense of dread as Harry started to lift the lid. "No Harry!" she screamed knocking the tin from his hand   
  


"Hermione! What's that all about…"? He stopped as he watched the box fall to the floor, the lid flying off and the tin disappearing with a pop.   
  


"What is going on?" Ron asked as he heard the Fat Lady screeching at someone to not pull her apart.   
  


The portrait door swung open to reveal an angry Lupin entering with his wand drawn. He was yelling at Harry to get away from Percy. Percy seized Hermione around the waist then tried to grasp Harry's shirt. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Percy. Percy cursed as Remus started to cast a spell and with one hand holding Hermione tightly he opened her tin. The four Gryffindors looked on in horror as Percy and Hermione disappeared with a pop. 

****   
  


Hermione felt the tug at her stomach cease and she fell forward on her knees as the Portkey deposited her in a cool, dark hallway. She scrambled to her feet as she drew her wand. Something struck her hard across the face and her wand went flying as another blow crushed her wrist against a stone wall.  

Looking up into the red face of Percy Weasley, she cringed as he yelled at her. "You meddlesome bitch! I am going to kill you!" Percy raised his wand.   
  


_"Expelliarmus!" _Percy's wand flew out of his hand. "I think not, Weasley," said a bemused voice. Hermione bit her lip to stop the cry trying to wrench its way from her throat as she looked into the grinning face of Lucius Malfoy.   
  


****   
Severus stood in his spot in the circle of Death Eaters, the cold mask in place. He had spent the majority of the day at Voldemort's keep, replenishing the stores of potions. Now he waited with the others for the evening agenda to be announced. The sea breeze whipped his cloak, sending a shiver down his spine as Voldemort paced within the gathered circle. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightening danced across the darkening sky. A large fire roared in the center of the circle, illuminating each face and giving an eerie red glow to the stark masks. Beside the large blazing fire two bodies lay in a crucified position. 'They must have been the two that failed in Albus' capture,' Severus thought dully, recognizing the Stevens boy who had been his student just a few short weeks ago.

 "As you know that foolish Muggle-lover at Hogwarts has taken every bloody Mudblood into his protective care," Voldemort spat, his eyes glowing like red embers. "I had thought at first that this might be the time to attack the castle, to rid our world once and for all of the plague that infiltrates our world, however the grounds are more secure than ever and a frontal attack would be futile.   
  


"However," he allowed the word to hang in the air before he continued. "It has been brought to my attention," his eyes flickered over Severus a moment, "that young Mr. Potter has now joined the ranks of those staying at the school. This changes everything, do you not agree?"   
  


There were murmurs of agreement around the circle. Severus felt his muscles tighten, wary of the next words Voldemort would speak. Surely he wouldn't order them to attack Hogwarts tonight. The adrenaline flowed through him as he formed a plan in his mind of what he would do if that were the case.   
  


"Makes the risk almost worth it," Voldemort said, his eyes staring once more at Severus. "Still, we dare not risk such exposure unless assured of complete success, as we were at Azkaban. Instead, I challenge each and everyone of you to use every opportunity to bring misery and despair to those that Dumbledore tries to protect."   
  


Severus relaxed a bit. He knew now that the plan for the evening was more attacks on the Muggles. It was a better option than having to face an assault on Hogwarts.   
  


"Wormtail, read the next twelve names off the list."   
  


Listening carefully, Severus pictured each student's family as the name was read. He steeled his emotions as he set his mind to the task at hand. His eyes searched the gathered Death Eaters for Weasley. Malfoy must have asked for Percy to be removed from Severus' entourage. Nott still stood beside Severus but now instead of Weasley he was teamed with Rodolphus Lestrange.   
  


"You have the targets for tonight my Death Eaters. Do try to leave an impressive message behind."   
"Milord, may I have a moment?"   
  


Severus' eyes narrowed behind the mask, as Lucius approached Voldemort, and he wondered what the snake was up to.

****   
  


Five hours later Severus entered his chambers wearily. His heart had not felt this heavy since the night he had returned to Hogwarts to ask Dumbledore's forgiveness before turning himself into the Ministry.  He leaned against the wall with his face in his hands. _He had failed her._ Somehow he thought that he could have prevented this. He turned and slammed his fist into the stone wall. _Malfoy, damn him to hell. He had requested for her parents to be included on the list tonight. That son of a bitch._ Severus growled, slamming his fist into the wall once more. _How was he going to tell her? She had been through so much already._   
  


Severus brushed angrily at his cheek, noting the wetness he felt there. He laughed, the sound eerie and hollow echoing around the still room. Gods, he must be on the brink of exhaustion. It had been seventy-two hours since he had slept properly. His chest heaved as his breath caught and he felt the tears coursing down his face. Shaking his head ruefully, he couldn't help but note the irony. _What has it been, sixteen, seventeen years since you broke down and cried? What the bloody hell are you crying for now?_ He berated himself as he felt the emptiness in the pit of his stomach, the longing ache he attributed to his stomach maladies caused from being subjected to the Cruciatus so often. The rawness of the emotions he couldn't identify emanated from his gut, and he found himself sobbing like a child. 

****   
  


It was a little past dawn when Severus entered the Headmaster's office. "Albus?" he heard Minerva ask. "Oh Severus!" she said coming to him. Throwing her arms around his neck, he felt her shoulders shaking.   
  


Patting her on the back, he stared at Lupin. "What has happened?" Remus quietly told him about Percy and Hermione.   
  


"Where do you think Percy took her?" Remus asked, his eyes blazing.   
  


Not answering him, Severus kissed Minerva on the cheek. "Don't worry about your little Gryffindor. I will bring her back to you." With a glance at Lupin, Severus turned and swept out of the office.   
  


Remus patted Minerva's shoulder and followed Severus. He caught up with Snape several yards from the stone gargoyle and fell into step beside him. Severus ignored Lupin, his mind on the conversation he had had with Lucius hours earlier.   
  


_The circle had once more been whole as the returning parties of Death Eaters filled the spaces. Voldemort had been pleased with the success of the night, for none of the raids had been thwarted by Aurors of members of the Order._  
_Severus had been ready to Apparate back to Hogwarts when Lucius grabbed his arm and forced him to walk with him towards the sandy shore. _  
  


_"Doesn't it make your skin crawl Severus, to have to be around those filthy Mudbloods day in and day out? How do you stand it knowing you cannot harm the little dears? Oh that's right, you have lost your vision and think you care for one of them."_   
  


_Lucius' eyes were bright with a slight glaze. Severus knew he was high on the bloodlust. He had seen it before, torturing others was like an aphrodisiac to the man. "Lucius, Lucius, how many times must I tell you to take your time when trying to speak. It would help you from sounding like a blubbering idiot."_   
  


_Lucius' laughter rang out. "Ah, dear brother, you know I love you, don't you? If it hadn't been for father's nasty habit of preferring you over his own flesh and blood, just think how much closer we could have been."_   
  


_"You speak rubbish, brother," Severus said, keeping his voice steady. "Marius loved only you and he used me. Go home Lucius and sleep it off."_   
  


_"I have something for your pet, Severus." Lucius purred, fumbling with his robes. He pulled from his robes a set of wedding bands, blood dripping from the larger. "I told them everything I had done to their precious daughter before I killed them, slowly and painfully. I told them how I fucked her and used her and the things I have planned for her still. It was intoxicating to see the terror in their eyes. You should have been there to share it with me, brother." He let the last word hang in the air, challenging yet caressing Severus. Had it only been a few years ago that he reveled in accompanying Lucius in his games of torturing Muggles? The taste was like that of a bad habit that lured and beckoned, and never fully let go of the hold it had on the user._

_"Your darling ran out of time, Severus," Lucius whispered in his ear, his tongue tracing around the lobe before biting hard. "Why do you do this to yourself? First that redheaded Mudblood bitch and now this one? Honestly, I am beginning to think you are attracted to Mudbloods. Like wallowing in the gutter do you?"_

_"You know I despise Mudbloods as much as anyone Lucius," Severus said quietly, though a nerve ticked in the side of his face. "There are only two things Mudbloods are good for; carrion and copulation." _  
  


_"Say it like you mean it my friend," Lucius laughed, throwing his arm around Severus' shoulder. "Come home with me. I think I can scrounge up a couple of Mudbloods to do just that with."_   
  


_"Tempting as your offer is Lucius, you know I am expected."_   
  


_"Ah yes. The obedient little double agent. Go, don't keep the lot of Dumbledore's ducks waiting, but do plan on coming tonight. I have planned a party and you are the guest of honor." _  
  


_Severus started to speak, to decline the offer, having no interest in another of Lucius' 'parties', but was stopped as Lucius put a finger on Severus' mouth. "You will mourn the rest of your pathetic life, old man, if you decide to ignore my invitation," he said seductively, kissing Severus on the corner of the mouth. Lucius' laughter filled the night air as he Disapparated. _

"Lucius has her." Remus stated. He knew that Percy had been working for Malfoy but had not wanted to tell Minerva, though he suspected she already knew.   
  


Severus did not answer but continued his steady pace.   
  


"I am coming with you."   
  


"No!" The taller man snarled, grabbing Remus by the neck of his robes and flinging him against the wall. "This is between me and Malfoy!" he spat, saliva spraying the werewolf's face. "And one way or another, it will end tonight." Severus released Lupin, breathing a deep sigh. "Minerva will need you to comfort her Remus, if things do not go well." 

Gray eyes met black ones as the two men stared at each other.   
  


"You love her."   
  


"Yes."   
  


Remus' nostrils flared slightly, his eyes searching the Potions Master's face. He had not expected such a swift honest answer, knowing Severus' history of prejudice against Muggleborns and his condemnation over caring for one. Studying the tired, angry man in front of him, Remus knew he had to let him fight this battle alone. "You will bring her back or die trying." The truth of Remus' statement flowed over Severus with a calmness he had not expected. 

Severus turned to leave. "Severus."   
  


He looked back at Lupin, who spoke softly. "Vous serez vengés. "   
  


Noting the fire in Remus' gray eyes, Severus smiled resignedly.

****

Geistwächter –spirit guardian   
  


Vous serez vengés - You will be avenged   
  


_AN: This is a sample of what Hermione may have found in _the_ book Severus brought her. Child abuse is not to be taken lightly or glorified. It was merely a vehicle to write this story. If a child has been abused, a trained physician and/or psychotherapist is the best way to go for helping said child.   
  
_

_Goals of Abuse-Specific Treatment for Sexually Abused Children: _

_1. Encourage expression of abuse-related feelings such as anger, guilt, loss, ambivalence, and fear._

_2. Clarify the erroneous beliefs that could lead to negative attributions to self or others:_

· _Self - blame: for not telling sooner, for not "stopping" the abuse, for taking gifts/bribes _

· _I'm a bad person: "I must be bad or Daddy wouldn't have done something bad to me." _

· _Learned helplessness: 2 common responses: passivity (even in the face of danger), and become abusers themselves as get older. _

· _Damaged__ goods syndrome: "I am different, weird, filthy, no longer a virgin." _

· _Relationship/trust issues__: "Men want sex only; people who love me hurt me." _

· _Distorted sexuality__: "Only way to get attention is through sexual behavior; since the way I was touched felt good, I must have asked for the abuse." _

_3. Teaching abuse-prevention skills by increasing assertiveness, learning offender tricks, etc._

_4. Diminish the sense of stigma and isolation by reassurance and group therapy with other victims._

_5. Teach coping skills for symptoms of depression and post-traumatic stress: e.g. nightmares, intrusive thoughts, flashbacks, avoidance, withdrawal, etc. _

_The above information was obtained at_

__

  
  



	23. part 23

AN/ Warning: The following chapter may contain descriptions and scenes that may be triggering or uncomfortable to the reader.  This in no way glorifies or encourages such behavior.  It is only a story and the means to write the story.  Again thanks to LorenaSnape and Ozratbag2 for beta services skillfully rendered.

Damaged Goods

Part 23

Deep within man dwell those slumbering powers; powers that would astonish him, that he never dreamed of possessing; forces that would revolutionize his life if aroused and put into action.  --Orison Swett Marden  

_****_

_"Swish, flick, lightly nick.  Warm, red, then you're dead."  The singsong voice filled the bedroom as the man brought the knife down, cutting the skin of the unconscious teenager beneath him. _

_"Lucius!"  _

_Lucius turned his head quickly to look at the angry face of Marius Malfoy, his father.  A twisted smile crossed the young man's face as he pushed back a lock of pale blonde hair, knowing he stained his cheek with the blood on his hands. _

_ "Get off him!" Marius demanded. Obeying, Lucius rolled over to the far side of the massive four- poster bed. _

_"You could have killed him," Marius turned his strange amber eyes on his only son.  "Was that what you wanted?"_

_"Of course not father," Lucius drawled in an unconcerned air. "Just having a spot of fun with old Sev."_

_Marius' eyes flashed fire. "You should be more careful with Adrian." Marius emphasized Severus' middle name with challenge.  "To think that you almost killed your own brother…"_

_"He is not my brother!" Lucius spat._

_"He is my godson and that should be enough for you to treat him as a brother."_

_"He is just a Snape," Lucius said with disdain, a sneer on his handsome face. "How many times have you raged against that name father?"_

_"Do not confuse the son with the father," Marius said softly, stroking Severus' sweaty black hair as Severus began to regain consciousness.  "After this weekend he will be your brother in the regime."_

_Lucius frowned, his nostrils flaring. "Surely our Master has not decided on this worthless…"_

_"Lucius, I will not have you speak that way about Adrian.  For shame, here lies a young man that can be your greatest ally, confidant.  Someone who could watch your back, 'serve you', and you treat him as a threat.  Come, come, surely you know who is the prince of the manor."_

_"Sometimes I wonder," Lucius muttered._

_"Really Lucius," Marius said scornfully, "you act more like a child than a grown, married man."  _

_Lucius smiled coldly.  "And what will it be like 'father', when your married son produces an heir?"_

_Marius' eyes narrowed as he watched his son.  He saw the jealousy on his face and watched as the knife in Lucius' hand swished back and forth._

_Swift as a striking snake, Marius grabbed Lucius' hand, wrenching the knife away.  Still holding his son's hand he drew the blade across his palm.  Lucius swore and jerked his hand away and watched as Marius picked up Severus' hand, slicing his palm also. _

_"Give me you hand Lucius," Marius commanded quietly.  Lucius only glared at him. "Now!"  Slowly he offered his hand to his father.  Marius jerked him closer, then clasped Severus' and Lucius' hands together, blood dripping onto the silk sheets. Marius took out his wand and murmured a spell.  A silver ribbon of light appeared and intertwined their locked hands._

_"By the blood and the fates, swear now on your own life, that neither shall die by the other's own hand. Swear! Or by Merlin I will kill you here and now!" Marius eyes locked with the pale gray blue eyes of his only child. _

_"I swear," Lucius said through gritted teeth, hatred pounding in his veins as he looked at the pale thin teenager._

_"I will expect no less from you Adrian," Marius said coldly.  "Swear that Lucius shall never fear death from your hand."_

_"I swear," came the weak reply…_

****

Lucius stood in the corner of the small cell watching the girl who lay on the cot, her knees drawn up to her chest, her back to him.  She appeared to be asleep, but surely she was not. How could she sleep knowing what he would soon do to her?  He wore his Death Eater robes, which were stained with her parents' blood and smelled of smoke. He wanted to take her while still wearing those robes, to smear her soft body with their blood while telling her how he had killed them, and how her mother had pleaded not for herself but for her daughter.

"Come here my little Mudblood," he demanded softly. 

She turned over and slowly rose from the cot. Lucius eyed her thoughtfully. She stood with her chin up, her gaze steady as he surveyed her. He noted the redness in her eyes and the wet moisture threatening to spill. Lucius smiled inwardly knowing she expected him to rape her, to take her brutally as he often had when she had been his captive before.  That had been his original plan and he had looked forward to it especially after his little conversation with Severus. Yet seeing her determined look Lucius decided that he needed to play with her instead. 

_Always keep them off kilter, whatever they expect do the opposite._

Staring at her, his gaze traveled down to her mouth. He had never kissed a Mudblood, not even the little one before him when he last had her. It was all right to fuck a Mudblood, but to kiss one was far too personal.  Any Slytherin that would stoop so low would find themselves receiving a cold shoulder from their brethren, being virtually outcast. It was portrayed as the ultimate act of disgust in Slytherin.  Still, Severus seemed to have a fondness for kissing them and that intrigued Lucius.

The tear that had been hanging on her lashes had finally slipped down her cheek and she lifted a hand to brush it away. Catching it deftly, Lucius brought her hand to his mouth where he kissed her palm. Pulling her to him with a swift tug, he brushed the tear away with his gloved hand. A smirk played on his lips before he bent his head to capture her mouth. He kissed her roughly at first as she strained to free herself from his grip.  As her struggles ceased he began kissing her slowly, teasingly, parting her mouth and delving inside. His tongue stroked hers until she started to respond and he kept kissing her until she whimpered against his mouth and he felt her sag into him.

"Good girl," he murmured as he pushed her away. 

His eyes locked with hers and he saw no fear.  "Good girl," he purred again, bringing his mouth down to hers once more. Tender, gentle kisses brought a response from her as she opened her mouth to allow him entry. Only when he had stroked her mouth with his tongue for a few moments did his tactics change once more, bruising and biting, drawing blood, as his hands grasped her buttocks, pulling her tight against him.  

"No," he heard her say. She did not say it in denial or in lust but it sounded more like a quiet command.   Icy fingers seemed to flow through his blood and he shivered.  His desire deflated quickly and he pulled back, frowning.

Hermione lifted her hand and wiped her mouth.  She was trembling slightly, but she held his gaze, defiant and unafraid.

****

Severus moved about his chambers in a calm, methodical manner.  Surveying the objects he had arranged on his desk, he was satisfied.  His Death Eater robes swished softly as he walked over to the fireplace and summoned the Elemental serpent.  Severus hesitated for a moment, weighing the words in his mind before giving the serpent his message for Albus.   He only hoped that whatever was to happen tonight would be over with before Dumbledore had time to react. Going back to the table, Severus picked up the small vials and slipped them into his inner pockets.  He did not know in what state he would find Hermione and wanted to be prepared with antidotes and healing balms if she was badly injured.  It would be hard enough trying to get her out of the Malfoy Manor without having to carry her.

Severus picked up the last item on the desk.  The light from the fire glinted off the long blade of the knife.  He had not bothered to clean it since Percy had used it on his sister, and flecks of dried blood clung to it in places.  His fingers traced the silver hilt, the intricate designs faded after years but he could still find the engraved initials, MM.

His eyes flickered to the fire once more and he had a brief thought of calling the serpent back, to retract his message, to say more, to say goodbye.  With a swift movement he pushed the knife into the hidden sheath inside his high leather boot, and with a swirl of blackness, he left.

****

He Apparated in a stand of trees several hundred yards from the imposing manor.  The sun had begun its lazy descent, and the sky was vibrant in hues of dark pink and violet as Severus surveyed the area.  The grounds and the manor were warded to alert the master of the house to anyone entering, however Severus knew that this spot was far enough away as it was near a Muggle road. Placing his hand on an ancient oak he turned south and walked towards the third tree.  If it was still there he knew of a way into the manor that Lucius had never discovered.

Placing his hands on the mossy trunk, Severus felt the bark.  His fingers soon found the small niche though it was covered in moss.  He worked his fingers within it and pulled.  The tree groaned and as Severus tugged, the moss tore loose as a thin panel swung open.  Glancing around, Severus lowered his body inside the hidden passage.

****

Lucius sat behind a large ebony desk with his feet propped up, a large glass of cognac in his hand.  A house elf opened the door to the ornate library and bowed low as two men entered. 

"Welcome gentlemen.  Sit, sit," Lucius said, smiling. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"Anything will do Lucius," said a tall thin man with long dark brown hair. 

"Firewhiskey then.  And for you Percy?"  Percy shook his head. "Come now, something to drink.  Perhaps a Butter Beer?" Lucius said snidely.  

"Firewhiskey will be fine, thank you," Percy said indignantly. 

After they received their drinks, Lucius raised his glass. "A toast;  To a most successful destruction of the Mudbloods and their parents, and to bringing a lost sheep back to the fold."

"Don't know what you are talking about," muttered Rabastan Lestrange, "but I will drink to anything right now."  He drained his glass and walked over to the liquor cabinet to refill his glass. 

Lucius rose to stand in front of the desk. "I do believe tonight will be a night of revelation.  Our young friend here has some clue.  You see, he brought me a gift yesterday afternoon, one that I plan to use to test the loyalty of one of our brethren.

Rabastan's eyes narrowed.  "You better not be speaking of me, Malfoy.  The Master will have your head…"

"Nonsense, Rabastan," Lucius said calmly.  "You and your brother are favored of the Dark Lord. No, I am speaking of the Potions master of Hogwarts."

"Snape?  I thought he had been forgiven for turning traitor last time?"

"Yes, of course.  However there are things about dear Severus that need to be sorted out, like his bad habit of caring for a certain Mudblood."  Lucius leaned against the desk and told him about Hermione.

Rabastan laughed. "Sounds like a personal matter between you and Snape.  No, matter.  I am here to enjoy your party Lucius.  Will Narcissa be joining us tonight?"

"No.  She and Draco are on holiday on the Riviera.  Last fling for the boy before term starts. Actually, I called you here to help me with the matter of early arrivals.  If I am not mistaken, Severus will be arriving any minute to rescue his little Mudblood."

****

Bending low as he hurried through the underground passage, Severus held his wand before him to light his way.  The tunnel was heavy with dust and cobwebs, looking as though it had not been disturbed in years. Marius had showed him the tunnel after Lucius and Narcissa had moved into the manor when they had returned from their honeymoon.  "Just in case you need to leave in hurry," Marius had told him, knowing that Lucius' jealousy of Severus may lead to a need of Severus escaping unnoticed.    Severus only hoped that Lucius had never learned of the secret passage that led into the lower depths of the Malfoy manor.  

His back was protesting by the time he reached the end of the passageway.  A rickety wooden ladder led up into the darkness.  Grasping it firmly, Severus shook it.  It shuddered and cracked but seemed to be solid.  Swiftly he climbed to the top, distinguishing the light of his wand as he stood before a door. Standing on the next to the top rung, Severus placed his fingertips against the secret door that would lead him into a corridor and pressed slowly.  

The door opened quietly into a dimly lit hallway. Severus looked each way down the corridor and silently stepped out.  He turned left, knowing that Hermione would probably be in one of the cells that Lucius used for his 'entertainment'.  

 _"Petrificus Totalus." _

Severus went rigid as his limbs froze and he toppled backward onto the stone floor, cursing inwardly as he saw Lestrange appear from underneath an Invisibility Cloak.

"Hello Snape," Rabastan said with a grin as he leaned over and removed Severus' wand from his hand. "I have him Weasley," he called down the hallway.  Severus saw Percy emerge from behind a large tapestry as Rabastan frisked him removing the vials from his pockets and the knife from his boot. Rabastan released him from the spell and Severus was herded down the hall. 

Percy shoved Severus into a small cell where Lucius sat on a cot, Hermione on his lap. Severus glanced quickly at Hermione, relieved to see that she looked physically unscathed, before his gaze locked with Lucius'. 

"Ah, welcome Severus.  Glad you could make it tonight," Lucius chuckled.

"Found him right where you said he would be," said Rabastan.

Lucius shook his head in mock dismay. "Did you honestly believe I had never found that tunnel?" Lucius asked, amused.  "You are slipping Severus."

Severus shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Now why would you try to sneak into the manor?  You know you are always welcomed."

"Of course," Severus said sarcastically. "I could tell that by my warm warm reception."

Lucius' grin widened and he looked at Rabastan, who tossed Severus' wand to him. "He also had a few potions and this," he said, handing Lucius the knife.  He raised an eyebrow at Severus looking at the blade. 

"Still carrying this old thing?  One would think it was your security blanket."

"Let's just say there are some things I do not forget," Severus said smoothly.

"Nor do I," Lucius said softly, running his hand almost lovingly over it. He put the blade against Hermione's cheek and ran it lightly across, not breaking the skin.

"I thought perhaps we could have our entertainment a bit early tonight Severus," Lucius said coyly. "It has been awhile since we took our pleasure together." He slid his hand over Hermione.

Severus dark eyes glittered as he stared into Hermione's. "You are the host Lucius.  If that is what you wish, I will delight in joining you with the Mudblood." 

Hermione flinched at the callousness she heard in Snape's voice.  It did not go unnoticed as Lucius laughed.

"Ah, poor little Mudblood. Did you think Severus would be able to save you?  As misguided as he is at times," he smiled slyly at Severus, "deep down he is a Slytherin and Slytherins will save their own neck first," Lucius purred in her ear. He placed the knife between Hermione's breasts and sliced the fabric of her dress . Another flick and he had sliced her white bra. Pushing the fabric away, he exposed her small breast, the point of the knife outlining her nipple. Hermione's gaze never broke from Severus'.  Severus was thankful not to see desire in her eyes and was surprised that there was no sign of fear either. 

"Strange thing about Mudbloods," Lucius chuckled, lowering his mouth to her breast while pressing the knifepoint against her neck,  "their skin tastes remarkably sweet."  Closing his lips around her nipple, he sucked and nipped causing Hermione to blush, ashamed that Percy and Lestrange were watching and especially because he was. 

"Do you want her old man?" Lucius asked, his face still near her breast as he grinned up at Snape.  Hermione shivered. She had heard Malfoy say that very thing before… With fear in her eyes she watched as Professor Snape nodded. Lucius pushed her out of his lap and stood as Severus approached them.  

Hermione saw Severus' hands clench slightly as he neared Lucius. Quickly she reached out and grabbed his hands, tugging him towards her. She saw the confusion in his eyes quickly replaced with anger.  Lucius and the others laughed. 

"It would seem she is quite eager Severus," Rabastan chuckled. 

"Indeed," Severus said coolly, looking questioningly at Hermione, irritated that his chance to attack Lucius had passed.  Lucius told Percy and Rabastan that they were leaving.

"Though I would enjoy a threesome, I am still a proper host Severus," Lucius grinned.  "You will have around two hours before the party begins. I told you I would bring the mudblood for you and I will refrain from watching.  If I were you I would enjoy her, for it will be the last time you will have the opportunity to do so."

Once the door had clicked shut, Severus turned angrily to glower at Hermione. "Foolish girl. Why did you stop me?  I might have been able to get us out of here if I could have only gotten my hands on Malfoy," he hissed at her, taking the anger and frustration out on her. 

"Because he would have killed you," she said calmly. Tugging on the top of her dress, she tried to cover herself. "I saw it."  Severus glared at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"We are going to die anyway and I would have rather went out fighting then led like lambs to the slaughter," he growled pacing the cell.  

"I couldn't have…I didn't…" Hermione finally broke down, putting her face in her hands and she slumped against the wall. "I couldn't bear to watch you die again!" she wailed.

Severus arms were around her and pulling her down to the small cot.  He pulled her face up. "Do not carry on so," he said harshly, though his face had softened. "We need to put our minds together and see if there is a way out of this." 

She wiped her eyes and nodded.  Staring at him a moment Hermione suddenly reached up and pulled his face down to hers, her lips sliding across his mouth as her hands tangled in his hair. Severus gripped her shoulders to push her away but found himself pulling her closer, melting into her as his hands moved down to her waist, his mouth opening in response to hers. 

Their mouths danced in a furious rhythm, tasting, bruising, tongues tangling as noses bumped.  The frantic searching soon reflected in their hands as Hermione's small ones tugged on his robes, finding the fastenings that held them together as he pushed the top of her torn dress aside, his hand caressing her bare skin until he pressed his palm against her breast. 

A low moan escaped his lips as he felt her inquisitive hands brush against his erection, the fingers tracing the bulge in his trousers. "Hermione," he murmured, kissing her neck then trailing down her collarbone until his lips enclosed around her nipple.  Pressing her down on the cot, he kissed her mouth once more as his knee parted her legs, settling his body between them.

His hips moved against hers, grinding into the nexus between her thighs, his large hand on one breast, his fingers caressing the soft flesh as he claimed her mouth, branding it with his searing kisses. Fire shot through him as she whimpered, pressing up against him, and he felt all control flee, unbidden images flashing through his mind.  His hands trailed down to her hips, sliding up under her skirt, pushing it up.

"I…love you, Professor," she whispered timidly, when he finally broke the kiss. Her words had the effect of a cold bucket of water being thrown over him.  His face was a contortion of pain and sadness as he gazed into her earnest face, the dark brown eyes full of lust and emotion. 

Rolling off her, he looked away. "Please pull yourself together Miss Granger," he said coldly, his hands clenching into tight fists to still the raging sensations in his body. "And do try to make yourself look more respectable."

Severus did not need to see her face to know that she was probably on the verge of tears.  _Damn her, damn her, damn her_, he chanted inwardly.  _She is a child_, he thought desperately, trying to still the lust and rage coursing through him.  

_'But she wants you.  Take her, you are both going to die, just take her and make__ her yours before she is passed among the revelers'. Teach her what its like to be possessed, show her things that only you can.' _

He growled as he clenched his fists tighter._ Hermione is a child under my protection, she is just a child you fool.  _

 "Forgive me, Miss Granger, though it was you who started this," he said at last, as he calmed the conflicting messages racing around his mind.  "You did not need another man taking advantage of you."

"Lucius has not touched me, at least not all the way," she said almost defiantly. 

Severus raised an eyebrow.  

"Pay up Weasley," said a deep voice outside the door.  "Told you Snape didn't have it in him."

"Pity for him," Percy said as he opened the door.

"So much for privacy," Severus said sarcastically as he warily eyed the two men who had entered the cell.

"Malfoy kept his word, Snape," Rabastan grinned, pointing his wand at Severus.  "I don't remember promising the same.  Told Weasley you never had much use for females."

"Perhaps the females don't have much use for him," Percy said mockingly,  "b,ut I do.  Snape," Percy motioned with his wand, "You are going to stand over there in front of Rabastan and watch as I show you what to do with Granger."

"Be careful boy," Severus said softly, his eyes narrowing. "I don't think you are playing by Lucius' rules.  The girl is for the party tonight."

"Drop the act Snape," Percy snapped. "I know you are only concerned about her welfare.  Don't worry she will still be able to attend.  I won't harm her, very much that is."

"You don't want to do this, Percy," Hermione pleaded.

"Oh yes I do," he said sarcastically. "Not that I find you the least bit attractive, Granger, but he does." He nodded towards Severus.  "And for some strange reason he cares for you.  Can you imagine?  The greasy haired git caring for a Mudblood.  If he lives after tonight his life won't be worth a knut once the Dark Lord learns of this."  Percy grinned at her.  "I owe him Granger.  He took what was mine and I want him to watch as I take something of his.  Pity you have already been so used.  A regular slut aren't you?  No wonder Potter and Ron were always sniffing around you.  Trust me, it wasn't your looks."  

Grabbing her, he pushed her against the wall, shoving her skirt up as he tore her knickers from her. Hermione kicked and twisted, clawing at his face and arms. Percy grunted and slammed her hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Hermione's head struck hard against the stone, and she slid down the wall, dazed. Percy grabbed her legs pushing them apart as he knelt down, positioning himself above her.  He turned to look at Severus as he opened his robes.  "This is how you do it Snape, in case you have forgotten," he said smugly.

"Get off!" Hermione screamed.  A blinding flash of light filled the small cell and Percy was thrown backwards.  

Severus turned and raised his hands. A cry of pain erupted from Rabastan as a small ball of fire hit him the chest, slamming him into the wall, stunning him.  "Get Weasley's wand!" Severus instructed Hermione as he wrested Rabastan's wand from him.

 Hermione crawled over and grasped Percy's wand, which had landed under the cot.  She felt a hand on her ankle and kicked back hard, satisfied as she heard Percy's cry of pain. 

"_Stupefy_!"

Sitting up, Hermione saw Lestrange on the floor in the corner of the cell, bound and gagged.  Percy lay stunned just behind her.  Severus then cast the spell to bind him as he held out his hand to help Hermione to her feet.

"Well done Miss Granger," he said, his lips twitching. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione giggled nervously, shaking her head in disbelief. .  "Please extend our apologies to Lucius," Severus said, "but we have a pressing engagement and will not be able to attend the festivities tonight."

Severus held Percy's gaze a moment.  His fingers gripped the wand tightly.  It would be so easy to get rid of the annoying git but his eyes flickered on Hermione.  "Come," he said quietly, opening the door.

"Can't you Apparate us out?" she panted as they raced down the hall.

"No. Lucius has wards on the house to prevent anyone from Apparating or Disapparating inside the manor."

They reached the secret door that led to the passage.  Severus grasped the handle and jerked.  Nothing happened.  He tried several unlocking charms.  "Damn it!" he spat.  "Stand back." A stream of fire struck the handle, heat filling the corridor as the metal latch melted.  With a swift kick Severus had the door open. "Down," he commanded to Hermione as he looked up and down the hall.  Hermione ducked into the passage and began climbing down the shaky ladder.  Severus followed and as soon as his hand touch the rotting wood he felt a tug behind his navel.

He had barely appeared as the spell released him, when Severus heard someone say lazily, "_Expelliarmus."  Laughter erupted from around the hall and Severus saw that the party had already begun, contrary to what Lucius told him.  A large mirror had been rolled into the room and Severus' saw the cell where Avery was releasing Weasley and Lestrange from their bonds.  _

"Impressive bit of wandless magic," Lucius said, clapping as he approached Severus.  "I always knew the spell I cast so many years ago on that ladder would come in useful.  Of course you were the only one who could have triggered it.  A bit of a bonus that it brought the Mudblood also." he nodded to the right.  Severus saw Hermione being held by Dolohov.

"Welcome, my family," Lucius said loudly, raising his hands. "We will start the evening with entertainment since it has been so conveniently brought to the hall. Now I realize that many of you do not know our little guest, so let me introduce you," he gestured and Dolohov shoved Hermione forward. "Miss Hermione Granger of Hogwarts, deemed as the brightest student of that school, close friend to one Mr. Harry Potter, and a Mudblood."

There was a chorus of boos and hisses, mingled with a few sniggers. "I remember the little girl," said Bellatrix LeStrange in her high-pitched voice.  "I thought you finished her off Antonin?" she asked the man who had been holding Hermione.

"Pity I couldn't have spoken more clearly a few months ago," Dolohov said slyly.

"At least she was clever enough to get away from my worthless brother," Rodolphus said snidely.  Rabastan, who had just entered the hall with Weasley and Avery, gave him a withering glare.

"True," Lucius said with a chuckle. "Now the question is should we have a bit of fun with her or give her a swift death?  The little girl has been most valiant in her efforts to thwart us."

Severus remained silent as he stood beside Lucius, knowing his words would have little effect.  He did not yet dare to look at Hermione, as he listened to the debate around him. It was no surprise that Avery, Bellatrix and a few others wanted to torture her, yet just as many wanted a swift death, those that still believed in honoring the gallantry of their enemies.  After a vote, it was determined that Hermione would die swiftly by the Avada Kedavra.

"I would be honored if you would allow me," Percy told Lucius, moving to stand beside Severus.

Lucius looked at Severus and smiled. "This honor will go to Severus as he is fond of the girl." There was murmured agreement.  "I will give you your wand back," Lucius patted his side where Severus' and Hermione's wands held in his belt, "if you promise to be good. What do you say?  Will you cast the Killing Curse on your little Mudblood?"

Severus finally looked at Hermione, their eyes locking. 

Let her die.  What is one more death?  Kill her, return to Hogwarts with her body and continue on as before.  She would probably die sooner or later anyway in this bloody war, considering how often she involved herself with Potter's little heroics. 

Severus' lip curled. _But how do I pretend she never mattered?_

As if she were reading his thoughts, she gave him a small smile and the slightest of nods. _It's okay, I understand, her eyes seemed to be telling him._

"I will not."

Lucius turned to look at Severus, his face incredulous.  "Am I hearing correctly, brother?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.  "Are you telling me, your family," he emphasized those standing in the hall with a sweep of his arm, "that you will choose to the same fate as this worthless mudblood over us?  Trust me she is not that good of shag.  You could do better with a wet rag and your imagination."  Laughter rang in the hall as those gathered made lewd remarks at this.

Severus did not speak as his face became an expressionless mask though his dark eyes glittered with hatred.  

"Always the traitor," Bellatrix hissed as she aimed her wand at Severus, casting a spell.

The spell caused slashes to appear across Severus' cheeks and blood flowed freely from the deep cuts.  "Beg for forgiveness," Lucius voice was full of venom as he too raised his wand.  "On your knees and plead for your pathetic life."

Severus made no reply, but turned to meet Lucuis' eyes with his usual arrogant sneer.

"_Crucio_," Lucius said softly, a satisfied smile on his face.

Severus felt the familiar pain spread through his body.  Sweat streamed down his face as he fought to keep from falling to the floor his eyes fixed on Lucius though he could barely see through the pain.  Another voice echoed Lucius' as Percy cast the Cruciatus on him.  He collapsed under the pain from the strength of the spell being cast simultaneously by both wizards and a scream erupted from his throat. Vomit threatened to choke him as he retched, while his body twisted and jerked.  

"Enough," Lucius barked.  He and Percy released the spell.

Lucius squatted down, his pale eyes searching Severus' ashen face. "Now you will beg to rejoin us," Lucius said smugly, a twisted smile on his face. "And perhaps we will forgive your little indiscretion."

"Go to hell _brother_," Severus spat, before he began coughing and spitting blood.  Lucius face grew dark once more.  

"So be it," he snapped, rising.  He grasped Severus under the arms and dragged him the few feet to where Hermione stood.  Dropping Severus at her feet, Lucius grinned at her.  "There you go Mudblood. Your knight in not-so-shining armor." 

Hermione helped Severus to his feet.  He swayed as he straightened, his eyes looking deep into hers. "I am so sorry, little one," Severus whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, ignoring the jeering comments surrounding them.  She looked at him, her face serene a peaceful smile on her face.  He was glad for that, that she could face death unafraid.  She grasped his hands with hers and stared deep into his eyes.  He could feel himself falling into their dark depths as the sounds of the room faded…

_The world shifted and Severus felt himself floating, flying desperately fast through the air into the dark starry night, far above the earth until he saw only the vast universe spread out before him.   Movement slowed until he finally stilled in the icy cold depths of the black night.  Mesmerized at the experience, he wondered if he had died; if this was the afterlife, though he had never truly believed in such a thing.  At best, death was the end; the end of thinking, of feeling… it was nothingness.  Or at worst it would be hell, the torment of reliving every evil thing he had ever done or witnessed, for all eternity.  _

_Fascinated, he saw a bright fiery light moving towards him.  As it drew near and came clearly into his vision, Severus shivered with fear.  It was a gigantic creature, a dragon of sorts but like none he had ever seen.  A beast of mythical proportions gliding effortlessly through the night air, driven by great leathery black wings. The creature's long, scaly body glimmered in the light of the stars, with an equally long tail sporting razor-sharp barbs.  Three serpentine heads writhed and twisted as it flew, their long pointed snouts breathing puffs of green, red and blue smoke.  As it labored toward him he could see that each head had eyes like golden orbs, with slit irises the color of blood.  _

_The creature was almost upon him.  Severus trembled, waiting to be consumed by the beast, and watched in awe as it passed him by. One of the heads turned to look at him as it passed, opened its fanged jaws, and emitted an eerie, piercing shriek._

_Severus turned, continuing to gaze at the mysterious creature, when he saw another light fast approaching.   As the light grew closer, he squinted against the brightness of this new entity.  A warrior sat upon a large, winged lion, illuminating the darkness of the space around them.  The dragon screamed angrily as it spotted its foe, with the winged lion roaring in answer.  The warrior raised a large spear and threw it at the dragon but the weapon fell short.  Severus held his breath as the warrior now drew out a shining sword, icy fire danced upon the edges of the blade. _

_The dragon shrieked again as each head spat forth their colored flames, fully catching the warrior and its mount.  They writhed in pain but still fought, meeting flames once more.  The winged lion then wailed in agony, struggled and died.  Rolling off the burning mount, the warrior raised its sword and ran toward the enemy._

_They met with the resounding clash of metal against scale, and locked in combat.  The sword flashed as it struck the dragon's shining hide, while the warrior was once again subjected to the flames.  Severus recognized the acrid odor of burning flesh, yet even through the fire he saw the warrior's sword strike once more and find its mark._

_A cry of pain filled the air as the dragon writhed in agony.  Blood flowed from the wound with each heartbeat, and Severus felt a sharp pain in his chest as his breath caught.  He watched in astonishment as the warrior gently reached out to the dying dragon. White light flowed from the warrior's hand as the wound slowly closed and healed. The dragon looked to the warrior with hatred at first, then contemplation, and finally submission as its three heads bowed. The warrior grasped the dragon around the lower neck and swung a leg over its back, settling in front of the large wings.  Raising the sword in victory, the dragon and warrior flew into the stars.  _

_Severus felt the pain in his chest easing, and then he was falling, falling fast…_

Severus staggered and fell as Hermione collapsed.  His vision was blurry and he realized the hall was filled with smoke.  Checking on Hermione, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was still alive. 

Squinting around the smoky hall, Severus was stunned by what he saw.  The room lay in shambles.  Glistening from the floor, the shards of the great mirror barely reflected the destruction through the dust still lingering in the air.  A large gaping hole dominated the center of the room.  The heavy marble tiles had been broken and pushed aside, revealing what little remained of the dungeon, and bare earth below that.   Several pillars that held the high ceiling now lay crumbled around the room.  Without the support, the ceiling had collapsed in places and he saw the bodies of several Death Eaters beneath the debris. His eyes then fell on Malfoy.

Lucius lay motionless face down on the floor, his legs pinned to the floor by a broken pillar. His long blonde hair was singed and blackened and smoke rolled from his robes.  The smell of burnt flesh flooded Severus' nostrils and he gagged slightly as he reached down to retrieve his and Hermione's wands from Lucius' belt.  
He could not help the feeling of satisfaction when he heard Lucius' ragged breathing. "Not by my hands, brother," he said softly. He stumbled back to Hermione, gathered her in his arms and sensing the wards were down he Apparated.  
Severus fell to his knees as they appeared outside of the Hogwarts gates.  Hermione was not breathing and fear flooded over him in icy waves.  _Hold on, child. Please hold on.  Severus pushed opened the gates, dragging himself and Hermione through, then cast a spell that sent an icy blue arrow flying in the direction of the castle before he succumbed to the darkness that was flooding his mind. _

****

AN/ Tremendous thanks to my betas.  This was a difficult chapter and I send huge amounts of chocolate frogs for their hard work.


	24. part 24

Damaged Goods

Part 24

"I have come to believe that the whole world is an enigma, a harmless enigma that is made terrible by our own mad attempt to interpret it as though it had an underlying truth." - Umberto Eco

_It was cool and comforting here, wherever here was.  Hermione looked around the soft gray that enveloped her.  It was like fog only she sensed it was something more substantial. A shimmering light moved closer to her and as it approached, she saw a humanoid creature, glowing blue-white. It was tall and carried itself proudly._  _Hermione felt no fear as it stopped before her.  She knew this creature. "Where am I?" _

_"Somewhere safe. Rest now milady.  Nothing can harm you here."_

_She sat down on the wispy substance, not surprised that it felt like a comfortable chair. Trying to remember what had happened, she gave a strangled cry.  "My parents are dead." Lifting her head, she stared at the humanoid and saw it nod.  Hermione stared at her hands, waiting for the sorrow, the tears, denial, but she felt nothing.  _

_"Emotions such as the ones you are searching for are foreign here," the creature said.  _

_"Are you an angel?" _

_"Some mortals attribute that title to me, others call me a demon.  I am just what I am.  Someone who will keep you safe." The voice was soothing and melodious.  "Sleep now milady and allow me to care for you."_

_That sounds lovely, Hermione thought. Sleep, yes.  Not to think anymore of the pain and misery.  Lying down on the wispy substance, she closed her eyes…_

_****_

Waking with a start, Severus sat up quickly trying to get his bearings.  He saw that he was in a bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. A familiar smiling face greeted him from the end of the bed.  "Welcome back, son. I thought we lost you that time," Albus said softly.

"Albus," Severus said thickly, trying to shake off the grogginess. "What happened?  The last thing I remember…" He looked around the room quickly and saw Hermione laying several beds away.  "Is Herm…Miss Granger all right?" Severus coughed, holding his side as a sharp pain ripped through him.

A brief flicker of a concern crossed the Headmaster's face. "She will be.  For now she is resting and in no pain. You, however, need to lie back down," Albus saw the defiance in Severus' face, "if you wish me to tell you anything."

With a small scowl, Severus complied, easing back down onto the bed, wincing slightly.  "You had extensive internal bleeding Severus," Albus said soberly, his eyes serious. "Had you not sent the Summoning spell, you would have died before anyone found you.  Poppy assures me you will recover but you must rest and allow the blood restoring potions to work."

Sighing, Severus nodded.  "And Miss Granger?"

Again Albus' face changed slightly. "She has no physical injuries."

Severus brow furrowed, waiting for an explanation.  "You must trust me, Severus." Albus spoke quietly, looking towards Madame Pomfrey's office door.  "I will tell you everything later."

"Very well, Albus," Severus said wearily.  "I will not be going anywhere. I am afraid I am no longer of any use to you. Once Malfoy tells the Dark Lord of my betrayal…"  _Of choosing a Mudblood over the brotherhood. _

Smiling, Albus pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet from his robes.  "Just rest Severus and let me read something to you."

Albus cleared his throat and read from the front page.

"Strange Natural Phenomenon Injures Ministry Official and guests.

"A strange occurrence last night at the home of Lucius Malfoy, honorary Ministry Official and Hogwarts Governor, left a dozen injured and one dead.** Rescue workers arrived at the scene to find the great hall of the Malfoy manor in shambles.  An explosion, apparently originating in the lower chambers, left a gaping hole in the main floor and dislodged the pillars that supported the ceiling.  Portions of the unsupported ceiling collapsed, injuring several guests with falling debris, while other guests were severely burned.**

"Rodwick Castlebery, head of the Department of Disasters gave this statement: 'It was determined that the explosion was caused by a natural gas build up.  A small earthquake that occurred moments before the explosion opened a crack in the pocket of gas allowing it to seep into the manor. Once released into the manor, a flame from a candle apparently set it off.  It was really fortunate that the explosion was self-contained and dissipated the gas quickly, or we would be sweeping the victims up instead of taking them to St. Mungo's.' 

"Among those retrieved from the house were escaped Azkaban inmates Rabastan Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov Ministry officials are very anxious to know why these two escaped convicts were in the Malfoy house during a dinner party, which included three Ministry employees. Those capable of answering questions appeared disoriented and could not remember why they were at the manor. 

'It is a side effect of the gas,' stated Johannas Pitwick, emergency attendant at St. Mungo's. 'The effect is similar to a Befuddlement charm.'

Severus shot a look at Dumbledore.  Pitwick was a member of the Order.

"Those taken to St. Mungo's are being kept under observation.  The name of the deceased is being withheld pending notification of the family.  Lucius Malfoy was among those critically injured. Narcissa Malfoy and son Draco were unavailable for comment."

Folding the newspaper, Albus grinned at Severus.  "There you have it my boy.  A natural disaster.  Very opportune timing, don't you think?" His eyes sparkled knowingly at Severus.

"That does explain what happened," Severus said warily, frowning.  He honestly did not know what occurred during the time he had experienced the vision.

"Does it, Severus?  Are you sure that this explains what really happened there?  Are you willing to admit that fate had a hand in stopping the Death Eaters from killing Miss Granger and yourself?"

Severus sneered. "You know how I feel about fate Albus.  Fate is what you make it.  Yes, it was very fortunate that the phenomenon happened when it did." He looked away from Albus' intense gaze.  "I do not know what occurred, I was preoccupied at the time."

"Yes?" Albus asked eagerly.

Severus told Albus everything that had happened up to the point when he had the vision.  He was uncomfortable with sharing those details.  "I can only assume I was hallucinating.  Maybe the Cruciatus began to effect my mind." When Albus didn't comment, Severus continued.  "I cast the Summoning spell, and that is the last thing I remember."

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully.  "Will you tell me what you saw in this vision?"

"I am tired," Severus said honestly, not wanting to share what he had seen with Albus.  It scared him to think that he was indeed losing his mind.  He would rather die than to end up like the Longbottoms. 

"Yes, of course," Albus said brightly.  "You do need to rest Severus.  We can continue this discussion later this evening."

_****_

"And just where do you think you are going Severus Snape?"

Severus ignored Poppy as he pulled on his boots.  "I should have thrown your clothes out the window," she said irritably seeing Snape fully dressed.  "Now see here, you need at least another day in bed—"

"I am fine Poppy," Severus snapped. "I need to speak to the Headmaster."  

"Fine. Fine." She threw up her hands. "But don't expect me to let you back in here if you have a relapse, you stubborn man." 

Severus' mouth twitched. His eyes flickered over to Hermione. "How is Miss Granger?"

"Still unconscious.  Her vital signs are good and there are no head injuries.  She should come around in a day or so."

He waited until Madame Pomfrey had returned to her office, and then walked over to Hermione.  She was pale, her chest rising and falling steadily.  His fingers grazed the top of her right hand before he spun on his heel and left.

He rapped on Albus' office door. There was a moment of silence before the door swung open.  Minerva stood beside Albus, running one hand over her hair while the other brushed across her bodice.  Her cheeks were flushed and Severus gave Albus a sly smile.  "Don't let me interrupt," he said, waving his hand at them. Minerva's cheeks grew redder as Albus chuckled. 

"I thought you were supposed to be recuperating."

"Poppy insisted I was well enough to get out of her way," he lied smoothly.  

Minerva approached Severus, her eyes bright. "Minerva, if you are going to get all soggy—" he warned, as Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  

 "Thank you for bringing Hermione back." 

"You are welcome," Severus said sincerely with a small smile.  "You do realize however that I will have to look for ways to take extra points from Gryffindor this term?  I cannot have you thinking I have gone soft."

Minerva snorted. "You, soft?  Really Severus, I have never underestimated your stony character. We will win the House Cup even with your unfair tactics and sneakiness."

"Of course," Severus said silkily, "if I were snogging the Headmaster, I too would have such confidence."

"You, you Slytherin," Minerva said indignantly.

"And you love me for it." Severus leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Minerva blushed and shoved him away.  "I will leave you to your privacy," she said, heading for the door, "and Albus, I have warned Harry not to visit Miss Granger.  He was relieved that she had been returned but most determined to see her."

Severus waited until Minerva had left before he sat down.  "How are the Weasley children taking the news about their brother?"

"Remus Oblivated Ron and Ginny's memory of what happened with Percy and Hermione.  It is imperative at this time that his treachery is not known to the Weasley family."

"And Potter?" Severus asked snidely.  "Is he to be trusted with this information?"

Albus gave him a reproving look. "Young Harry needs to know, to be aware of the danger, for his own safety and Miss Granger's.  He will not tell the others."__

He held his tongue. Severus really didn't care if Harry informed the world that Percy was working for Voldemort, since he no longer could return.

Dumbledore walked over to the cabinet where he kept the Pensieve.  "Severus, it is very important that you tell me everything that happened at the manor that night."

"I do not know what happened," he said honestly.

"But you do.  It is there in your memory." Taking out the Pensieve, Albus set in on the desk. "You will need to remove the memories.  When Voldemort calls you again he will be suspicious to why you were not at the manor that evening."

"Are you done with me then, old man?" he asked contemptuously.  "The Dark Lord will be delighted to make an example of the Mudblood-loving traitor."

"Unless you plan to tell him, I dare say no one else will," Albus chuckled. "I arrived at the manor within seconds after you had left.  I wanted to find you and Miss Granger quickly, but took a moment to remove the memories of those in the hall that were conscious, which was most fortunate as several Apparated before the Ministry arrived.

 "Pitwick will have taken care of those the spell did not effect.  The only two we are concerned about is Lucius and Rabastan who are still unconscious.  Pitwick is to inform me when they awaken, and I have posted an Order member to keep an eye on both of them.   If all went well, no one at the manor remembers that you or Miss Granger were ever there." 

Shaking his head, Severus could feel the relief flooding over him.   The thought that he was no longer able to continue as before had plagued him the last few hours while lying in the hospital wing.

"Now, let's see exactly what happened," Albus encouraged.

Severus placed his wand to his temple. Carefully he went through the events in his mind.  The last thing he wanted Dumbledore to see was his slight 'indiscretion' in the cell.  He withdrew the section of thoughts that started when he grasped Hermione's hands.  Severus moved aside so that Albus view into the Pensieve with him. 

Severus saw himself taking Hermione's hands and looking deep into her eyes.  A brilliant blue white dome appeared around them. Lucius and several others were still laughing but he could not hear what they were saying.  He watched as Lucius and Bellatrix raised their wands and he saw the green rays streak towards him and Hermione.  Amazed, he saw the rays hit the blue light and ricochet causing the revelers to duck.  Now Rabastan, Percy and Rodolphus were casting spells at them with the same result. 

The glowing dome shivered and red sparks started to dance across it.  The ground began to shake as a low rumbling filled the hall.  People were looking around and a few swayed.  A loud noise like the roar of a large beast, sounded beneath the floor. Suddenly the marble tiled floor erupted as a huge stream of noxious gas and fire burst forth. The large white pillar nearest the newly formed hole cracked and toppled, crushing one man. Those nearest the eruption choked on the fumes and smoke, as their robes on fire. Lucius was thrown off his feet hitting a stone pillar, the right side of his robes on fire. The pillar toppled with in seconds, pinning him beneath it.  Large chunks of the ceiling then fell upon him and others. 

Severus gripped the edge of the Pensieve as he saw a great, scaled head twist its way through the tiles, its terrible eyes fixed on him. Opening its mouth menacingly, it lunged towards the magical dome but was reflected.  A howl of rage filled the hall as a beam of blue-white light shot from… "Hermione?" he whispered.

It was over within a matter of seconds, the great beast disappearing beneath the floor though black smoke still billowed from the gaping crater in the center of the room.   Severus watched as the dome around him and Hermione dissipated and they fell to the floor. 

Albus stared thoughtfully at Severus. "How did she…" Severus' voice broke, stunned at what he had seen. 

"I think you need to tell me what you saw when you took Miss Granger's hands."

Staring at the silvery swirl inside the Pensieve, Severus told him everything he had seen in his vision.  He glanced up to see the old man beaming.

"Excellent, excellent. I had my suspicions but didn't dare to hope. Your account now verifies it.  Miss Granger is the Aetherius Custosratis Elementum." 

Severus looked at him in amazement.  "Are you sure? Have you tested her?"  

"No. There are no tests that will reveal her true identity.  Did you not notice how strong your powers were when you touched her? Your account is evident enough.  Only the Aetherius Custosratis Elementum could summon the Kriegerwächter," Albus hesitated, looking intensely at Severus,  "and only the Aestus Custosratis Elementum could summon the DracheKrieger."

Severus blinked, his knees feeling weak.  Had he heard correctly?  "This cannot be Albus."

"And why not Severus?" Albus' smile widened.  Scowling, Severus shook his head. 

"Then why did they fight if we are both Custosratis Elementum?" he asked skeptically.

"For control," Albus chuckled.  "You are really a stubborn git at times.  Once mutual submission was achieved, the powers intertwined and you see the result." 

 "But she almost died."  

"Essentially, she is dead."  Severus' head snapped up.  "When you both were brought to the hospital wing, Poppy concentrated on Miss Granger for she was not breathing and had no pulse.  'I believe, in fact I am almost positive, that her spirit has left her body. Remember, I told you that an Ethereal Mage could plane travel.  The power she evoked caused her spirit to leave her body.  It is the price of using the highest power of summoning. 

"When Poppy left to get some potions from her office, I cast a charm on Hermione to maintain her breathing, heartbeat and circulation.  In essence, her body is merely functioning, but she is not truly alive.

"She is like you.  Her will to fight, to overcome, is strong; something that a few short months ago never would have surfaced.  I am proud of you, son."

"You are proud of me?" Severus' mind was racing, trying to make sense of what Albus was telling him.  _Hermione is dead. She is dead._

"You helped her find her strength, the courage to live and to fight.  Had you turned your back on her, and I must admit I was afraid that you might in fear of harming her worse, she world not have found her way."

"She will wish that she had not found her way once I tell her that her parents are dead," he said quietly, realizing how inane that was.  If she were dead, what did it matter?

Albus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hermione will already know.  She knew before it happened, or at the time.  The premonitions she has had have been of you and myself because we are Custosratis Elementum.  However she will also have premonitions of those she loves. That is how she knew to knock the Portkey from Harry's hand." Severus' eyes grew darker at the mention of Harry's name. 

"If you believe what I have told you, you must summon the power to help me bring her spirit back, Severus."  

"Yes, anything," he said quickly, ignoring Albus' smile.

********

They entered the darkened hospital wing.  "Headmaster?" Poppy's sleepy voice asked from her office.  "Has something happened?"

"No my dear," Albus assured her. "We are here to visit Miss Granger and would like a bit of privacy."

"Yes, of course," Poppy said, shutting her door. 

Albus pulled the curtains around Hermione's bed. "Take her hand," he instructed. Severus took Hermione's left hand, Albus her right. A swirling light began to encircle them.  "Concentrate.  Summon the image of the DracheKrieger but do not seek to summon the material creature."

A minute version of the creature of his vision appeared within the circle, as did a phoenix. "I command you to find the of the Kriegerwächter. We seek audience with him."  Severus repeated the instructions to the small dragon figure.  The creatures bowed and disappeared.  

Within minutes a new creature appeared in front of Albus. It was not in miniature form.  Severus recognized it at once.  It was the warrior from the vision.  

_"Why have you summoned me?" _ The voice was haughty and loud causing Severus to glance towards Poppy's door. Then he realized it had not opened its mouth and he knew, like other elemental magic, only he and Albus could hear and see it.

"I have summoned you to request that you return this girl's spirit." Albus said with authority.

A hollow laugh caused a shiver to run down Severus' spine.  _"And who are you, mortal, to make such demands of me?"_

"You know what I am and that is enough.  I have the right to ask this of you."

"She has no reason to return to this plane."  

"It is not your place to decide this for her."

"She has chosen."

"She did not know.  You have used treachery to coerce her and I command you to give her the chance to decide. The Aetherius Custosratis Elementum is needed here."

_"How dare you command me_!" the creature roared, raising the sword high.  Severus' hand shot into his robes but before he could pull out his wand he saw the golden image of the phoenix appear, deflecting the weapon. Albus raised his hand and a swirling cloud of blue encircled the warrior, growing smaller and smaller until it encased him, pining his arms tightly to his sides.  The sword fell to the floor without a sound. 

The warrior bowed.  _"She must choose.  If she does not, she is mine."_

"Agreed, however there will be no treachery."

Severus started to speak but Albus warned him with a look.  The creature moved to stand beside Hermione.  There was a flash of light and it disappeared, the light absorbing into her skin.  "Why does that thing want her?" he asked in a whisper

"It feeds off her powers.  As long as she remains in his realm he can use her elemental magic." Albus explained quickly.  "There are power struggles beyond our world. That is something we do not have claim on," he finished with a sigh. 

Feeling a resurgence of pain in his stomach, Severus looked at Hermione, watching and waiting…

_Hermione heard a voice calling her.  Looking up she saw the creature once more standing before her. _

_"Milady," it said as it bowed. "It has been requested that you leave this place, this sanctuary of peace.  I must tell you this but beg you not to consider."_

_'Leave?  Why would she want to leave?  It was so nice here.  Comforting.  But there were things to do, people she wanted to see,' she thought as images of Ginny, Ron, Tamara, Remus, Hagrid, Harry and Professor Snape flashed across her mind._

_The creature cocked its head.  "Those you want to see will bring nothing but pain to you.  Betrayal, death, and pain beyond anything you have known yet.  Trust me milady, it is better to remember them than to subject yourself to that."_

_Hermione shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness in her brain. "They are my friends, they would never hurt me."_

_"Humans are selfish, devious creatures," the creature said, a note of anger in its voice.  _

_"No.  They are good people.  Sometimes we do hurt each other but there is always forgiveness."_

_"And what of the pain?  Your world is on the verge of a major war, one that will leave you in heartache beyond anything you have experienced.    Your innocence has been brutally taken from you. Your parents are dead.  Or do you not remember?"_

_Her mind was filled with a vision of her home, of her parents sitting in the living room.  Her mother was sipping coffee as she went through the newspaper, her father watching television. There was several loud 'cracks' and three Death Eaters appeared, two masked, one not.  A sadistic sneer graced Lucius Malfoy's face as the others grabbed her parents.  _

_Hermione tried to shut the vision out, tried to refocus her thoughts as she watched her father put under the Cruciatus, her mother brutally raped, Lucius telling her dying parents what he had done to their only child, what he intended to still do to her. _

_"Why are you doing this?"  Hermione put her hands to her ears but still she heard the screams, her mother pleading, and the ribald taunts of the Death Eaters. _

_"They will all die, your friends, those you care for.  Do you want to witness this, hear the cries of their families as they bury the dead?"_

_Sobbing, Hermione started to shake her head, to plead with this creature not to make her go back, but then she remembered.  Memories of what Harry had gone through these past years, how easy it would have been for him to give up. It gave her strength.  _

And she remembered the others: Tamara crying her heart out on Hermione's shoulder when she had learned of her parents death; Ginny's stalwart friendship and courage; Ron and his bickering, and his good natured smile when he said he was sorry.  She remembered Remus, who had lost his best friend, ostracized by society yet always comforting others; of Hagrid, the half giant with the biggest heart in the world, who had always been there for her when she was on the outs with Ron and Harry.  And she remembered Severus, the dark, irritable man who had reached out to help her when no one else could, the man who had risked everything to rescue her from Malfoy

_How could she not return?_

_"Very well," the creature said, its voice no longer melodious and soothing.  "You have made your decision.  However, since you have decided to leave my protection, you must choose another.  Your foolishness will not be forgiven next time you enter my realm."_

_"Choose?  I don't understand."  _

_The creature stood in silence._

_"What am I to choose?  I told you I want to go back!" she screamed at the stony creature.   _

_There was a flash of golden light as a large phoenix appeared.  "__Aetherius Custosratis Elementum must choose a Custodis__ before you are allowed to return to your world.  Listen to your heart and choose." With another flash the phoenix disappeared._

_Closing her eyes, Hermione once more saw those she cared for, and listened…_

Severus felt his heart leap within him as Hermione stirred. 

"Severus?"

He hesitated a moment, feeling Albus' eyes on him.  "Yes.  You are safe at Hogwarts Miss…Hermione," he said softly, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes.  Just rest now," he murmured, releasing her hand as she drifted into a natural sleep.

He felt Albus' hand on his shoulder.  "I shall inform Poppy that Miss Granger has regained consciousness."

"Who did she choose?" Severus asked quietly.

"That, my boy, is something only she knows. And until she is trained in the ways of ethereal magic, she will not know herself." 

He looked at Hermione, reluctant to acknowledge the thrill he felt running through him because she was all right.  Severus felt bone weary and confused at what had happened, of learning of the powers he possessed.  _That she possesses. _

Staring at her, Severus felt conflicting feelings; his body remembering her softness, how close he had came to tasting the forbidden fruit, and yet his mind saw her as a young girl, his student. He was confused by the contradictory feelings of love for a child and woman.

_What a fool I am,_ he thought, glad that it was over.  Term started in three days and the line of relationship would be firmly back in place, filling him with relief and regret.

"Severus," Albus' voice broke through his musings.  "You need to get your rest.  I will not have my Potions master missing the Sorting. I have put the Pensieve in your chambers." Severus looked cautiously at him. "I would advise you to put '_all_' your memories of what happened at the Malfoy manor safely away."

A small sardonic smile appeared on Severus' face.  "Of course, Headmaster." _I no longer have need of them._  

_****_

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around anxiously in the dim light.  She had felt someone…"Harry?"

Harry appeared from underneath the Invisibility Cloak.  "Hi," he said softly.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked. "In fact what day is it?  It feels like I have been asleep forever."  

"It was a little after 2am when I left Gryffindor tower, and it is Saturday.  Term starts Tuesday, remember?"

Hermione sat straight up. "Oh dear.  I had forgotten.  My books and supplies…"

"Mrs. Weasley sent everything we need.  Professor McGonagall told me you would probably get out of here tomorrow but I couldn't wait," he said flushing. 

"Oh.  I am glad to see you too, Harry," she said blushing.     

"Me too."

Sitting down gingerly on the bed, Harry took her hand. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded.  Harry squeezed her hand. "Did…did Malfoy…"

"No.  He didn't rape me.  Professor Snape came before anything happened." She said with a small smile.

"I am glad for that," Harry said. "Very glad."

They were silent a minute as Harry looked down at her hand. "Will you go with me?" he blurted out.

"I thought I already was," Hermione teased.

"No, I mean, when term starts, well, I mean…will you walk with me to classes?  You know, let everyone know that we are a couple," Harry explained going redder.

"I would like that Harry."

"Thanks.  I guess I better go, and hopefully you will be out of here tomorrow.  Sleep well."  He stood and kissed her lightly on the cheek before disappearing beneath the cloak.

With a smile on her lips, Hermione turned over and snuggled her pillow close as she closed her eyes.

_Very tactful, Potter._  Severus felt the hatred for the boy flowing over him in waves, stepping out of the shadows of the dark corner to which he had retreated when he heard the door opening.  He didn't know why he was even there but felt compelled to watch over her, to assure himself that she was all right.

Severus moved to stand at the foot of Hermione's bed.  She had fallen asleep and he studied her pale face. "Tread carefully, Potter," he said very softly.  "If you think I will allow you to ruin this girl…" he paused, watching as Hermione shifted. _I will take you to Voldemort myself before I allow that to happen.  Not this time, Potter.  Never again._

****

Deep in the recesses of the earth beneath the crumbling manor on the shores of Scotland, Voldemort opened the door to a chamber.  His red eyes glowed as he walked over to the crib.  He stroked the gold hair before lifting the child in his arms. 

"Dada?" The little boy asked, moving his little hands up to touch the face of the man that held him.  

Voldemort chuckled.  "That's right, little boy."  He sat down in a chair holding the boy on his lap. 

A rap on the door drew his attention. "Enter Wormtail."  Wormtail entered, followed by Percy. "Ah, young Weasley.  I trust you are willing to share some information with me."

"Of course, Master," he said, prostrating himself.  

"Tell me of my Death Eaters."

"Dolohov was taken to Azkaban this morning.  Malfoy is still in critical condition at St. Mungo's but has regained consciousness. They do not think Rabastan will recover.  The extent of damage to his head was beyond what the healers could repair." Percy said apprehensively, watching his master's face intently.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me to what happened at the Malfoy manor, Weasley," Voldemort said, his voice low.  "Others have been too thick to tell me anything except that they were there."

Percy felt sweat bead on his forehead.  He tried hard to think about that night, but it was fuzzy. "Forgive me, milord," he said, throwing himself on the floor at Voldemort's feet. "I don't know.  The only thing I remember is being in the hall waiting for Lucius to begin the festivities."

He felt a sharp kick to the side of his head. "Get up you fool.  I punished the first ones I asked but realized I would have to destroy too many of my own Death Eaters.  You were subjected to magic, to remove your memories."  Voldemort's red eyes glowed.  "There are ways to retrieve your memories, however I can not promise you will survive the process."

Percy bowed low, his knees shaking. "If it will help the cause, I willingly accept." 

"Very good, Weasley," Voldemort said softly. "You are learning.  I fear that it will do little good at this moment however.  I have already tried." His head turned and Percy saw the bodies.  "They were willing and yet I received nothing."

The boy in Voldemort's lap laughed. Percy looked at the child, confused as to why he was here.  Voldemort smiled. "Such a delightful child don't you think?  I understand you are expecting your own."

"Yes, milord," Percy said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. 

"You lie, Weasley," Voldemort chuckled. "Your wife is expecting a child but it is not yours. Still, it will be a loyal follower. You will see to it."

"Yes, milord." 

"Do you know what I have here, young Weasley?" Voldemort asked, stroking the boy's silky curls.  

"No, milord."  

"Of course you would not.  The young do not take time to learn about the ancient powers, to understand the ways of nature or of the gods. You are going to be privileged today Weasley, to witness something that few have ever seen.  Wormtail, bring the woman in." 

Wormtail left and returned with a woman that looked to be in her late sixties with straight raven hair and dark skin. She had the emaciated look of someone from a starving country.  Her eyes were white and unmoving and Percy realized she was blind. 

"This Weasley, is Miss Velaquoriz, a Muggle, and she possesses more power than you could dream of.  And that power will be mine. Miss Juanita Velaquoriz," Voldemort said silkily,  "welcome to your execution."

"Fool," she croaked, her voice hoarse and raspy, her accent thick.  "A pox on your eternal soul."  The woman threw back her head.  A small rumbling sounded and Percy felt the ground shake beneath his feet.  For one terrible moment, he had a fleeting vision of the ground splitting. 

Voldemort stood, dropping the child now screaming, and drew his wand.  "Impedimenta." The ground stopped shaking and the woman fell. 

Voldemort picked up the crying child and handed him to Percy.  "Keep him quiet," he hissed. "Wormtail, the book."   

Hurrying over to a table, Wormtail brought a small chest over to his master. Opening the chest, he withdrew a large book, the size of the tome much larger than the chest.  Percy squinted trying to make out the markings on the book.  He recognized the ancient runes of power lining the spine of the book.  His curiosity was peaked when he saw several Egyptian hieroglyphs on the cover and the faded name between the hieroglyphs, Descentras.  His eyes widened as he recognized the name of the dark wizard. The child in his arms whimpered.  "Shhh," he said, waggling his fingers at the boy.  When he turned his attention back to the book, Voldemort had opened it and was tracing a bony finger across a page.

Percy watched curiously as Wormtail took a small clay pot from the table. Taking it to the woman and kneeling beside her, he took out a knife and pricked her index finger with the point of the blade.  He then drew three drops of her blood into the pot and brought it to Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped into the center of the room and bent down. Carefully he sprinkled from the clay pot what looked to be black dust onto the floor.  When he had finished, he handed the pot back to Wormtail and Percy saw that he had drawn a pyramid.  The center had been divided into five sections from top to bottom.  In each section another symbol had been made.  Again the symbols resembled those of hieroglyphs.  Percy recognized the one that depicted water, earth and fire.  The other two were not familiar. 

"Wormtail, release her."

Wormtail released the woman from the spell and helped her stand.  He positioned her at the point of the pyramid, holding her arms firmly as she struggled.  Voldemort raised his left hand and began chanting.  Percy watched as a beam of orange light shot from Voldemort's palm and struck the woman in the chest.  The crescendo of the chants grew louder and louder until it seemed they were thundering off the stones as the beam of light connecting them pulsed and grew brighter.  

"Collect this magic from wherever it may be, from the possession of anyone who may possess it, more speedily than a hound, more swiftly than a shadow."  Voldemort's voice intoned.

In horror, Percy saw the woman open her mouth in a silent scream as she began to wither, her flesh twisting and shriveling.  With one last booming chant from Voldemort, a hollow scream echoed from the macabre sight that had been Juanita Velaquoriz as her bones fell to the floor.  The etched symbol of earth in the pyramid glowed bright orange a moment before it faded, the entire sketch fading away.

Voldemort gave a triumphant laugh as he turned to look at Percy. "Did you enjoy that, Weasley?"

"Yes, milord," Percy said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  Voldemort walked over to the crib. "This little one will be next when the moon is full once more.  Again, another Muggle with extraordinary powers."

Percy swallowed hard, his eyes wide at what he had witnessed. He did not know what truly happened, but he felt the evil darkness of the power that had been evoked, and his stomach lurched. 

He looked and saw that Voldemort's wand was raised and pointing at him. "Now then Weasley, you will show me what happened at Malfoy's that night. _Legilimens!_"

Percy felt the invasion in his mind, of something pulling and tugging at his brain.  He saw the great hall of the manor, the floor bursting forth, black smoke billowing, a creature immerging, flashes of blue light…  Then his limp body fell to the floor.

Wormtail whimpered when his master turned his gaze towards him.  The malicious gleam in Voldemort's eyes sent a shiver through him. "Leave!" 

"Yes, master," Peter squeaked, hurrying out the door.  

Voldemort walked over to the crib once more, where the child lay asleep. He stroked the silky hair as a twisted smile crossed his face.  "Well, well, what other secrets have you been hiding from me Severus?" 

In the Hospital wing, Hermione Granger thrashed in the bed, screaming, with Severus trying desperately to wake her.

End of Part One of Damaged Goods….

****

Aetherius Custosratis Elementum- guardian vessel of the element of the Ethereal

Aestus Custosratis Elementum – guardian vessel of the element of Fire

Terrenus Custosratis Elementum – guardian vessel of the element of Earth    

Fous Custosratis Elementum- guardian vessel of the element of Water

Custodis- custodian of the spirit

Kriegerwächter-Warrior guardian

DracheKrieger-Dragon warrior

"Collect this magic from wherever it may be, from the possession of anyone who may possess it, more speedily than a hound, more swiftly than a shadow. The Papyrus of Ani, The Book of the Dead, courtesy of LorenaSnape

AN/THANK YOU so much for reading my story and the encouragement.  Big thanks and chocolate frogs to LorenaSnape and Ozratbag2 for beta services and listening.  


End file.
